Honey & Kunai II
by A.Himawari
Summary: Hachimitsu Hachiko is back in Konoha after being away for five years. Upon arrival, she seeks to reconnect with her friends but will her new title get in the way of rekindling her friendships or will they fall apart? Why is the Uchiha Clan still around? When did it get small? Why is Danzo dead? What happend to Root? [Self-Insert] [Canon is half dead] [NarutoxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. I do however own the Hachimitsu Clan and all it's OC Affiliates.**

* * *

><p><strong>One: Homecoming<strong>

"Konoha is just 10 minutes away." Jun-jiji announced from outside the palanquin.

"Hear that Hachiko?" I didn't look at Mim who sat across from me. I just nodded and kept my honey-colored eyes on my hands as I fiddled with the charms on bracelet. I had two bells, one silver and one gold, a kanji charm for mute and my latest addition a pink-white glass bead that signified my training in Seishinjutsu.

So many emotions bubbled up inside me. I kept my face controlled and didn't let show how distressed I felt. I was excited to be returning to Konoha, anxious to see my friends and Duelo-Papa but deep down a part of me was weary. Something in the air, there was a shift. It all began a little after I turned eight, I felt it, the shift was finally settling but it bothered me greatly.

Ever since I began training in Seishinjutsu with Lady Suisei, I had further developed my sensitivity to chakra. I unlocked what Lady Suisei called the 'third eye', a rare seishinjutsu ability that allowed me to feel disturbances, to feel good and bad omens. If I closed my eyes, I could see it, the feelings and in severe cases the darkness in people and how it affected everything around them. Lady Suisei pointed out once that:

_"Chaos follows the miko with the mystical eye throughout her life if there is a loss of balance."_

I wasn't sure what she meant but after that, she often pointed out to me that one path wasn't the only path to reach a destination. She was cryptic most of the time we spoke outside of training but it did help me understand my burden, knowing the future. I was never able to tell her about it. Every time I attempted to, I backed out but I had a bleeding suspicion she knew, which is why she was so cryptic, I think. Lady Suisei was only ever direct when she was teaching me the actual seishinjutsu techniques. In many ways I missed the old woman. For the past five years she had been there at my side, teaching me, nurturing my skill and now I was on my own as she had taught me all she knew. It was now up to me to further develop my skills and pass them on to another student when the time came.

"Five more minutes. The gate's are just ahead." Jun-jiji's voice announced only setting off my nerves. I felt the small flares of the jonin guard escorting us to the village. Prior to departing from the Capital after visiting Himitsu-obasan, I learned of the recent massacre of several Hachimitsu Clan Branch Families. Jun-jiji in response upped our protection and hired the best escorts from Konoha to meet us in the capital and ensure our safe arrival in Konoha. It didn't help that I had to now make a grand entrance into Konoha, I crinkled my nose at that, formality and I just didn't fit and yet I could look and play the part of an heiress.

I knew without a doubt, that my new position would leak as it was juicy gossip. The kyuubi-attack-coma survivor from the hospital, the wild mute girl now turned heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan. I grimaced at my lame Cinderella story. It sounded like a fairy tale now that I thought about it but the true events behind it were worthy of being written by the Brothers Grimm but put into the Twilight Zone* due to it's bizarreness.

It was all simply weird to think that one day I fell asleep as an adult and woke up as a chakra sensitive mute five-year-old in the Naruto-verse. In ways the no-voice thing worked for me. I knew too much about the future and being mute was probably Kami's way of saying:

_"You're a fluke and for the timeline's sake, I'm gonna make you mute."_

I had long ago accepted my new role as Hachiko leaving behind my past life. I learned the Konoha Shinobi Sign Language [KSSL] and tired to move on with no intention of messing with the events I knew were to come. Of course there were moments when my childish-emotions nearly swayed my decision into messing with the timeline but each attempt only ended up with serious consequences.

There was the time I went out of my way and became Pinkie's friend, I ended up with a concussion and in the hospital not to mention I got expelled from school for 'attacking a student' and 'aggressing a teacher'. Then there was that time I decided to become Naruto's friend at all costs. Each attempt was foiled until I finally managed it and ended up hurting myself in the end. Then when I decided to become a ninja, that ended up in a disaster that forced me to accept my role as a civilian. Since then, life as Hachiko got complicated very fast and that led up to my departure from Konoha to the Land of Honey where Kisaki-mama, the named me her heiress. Had I not started training under Lady Suisei, I would have died. Two attempts were made, one not long after my eighth birthday by my own Great-Uncle and the second time by my envious cousin whose life I ended.

For every action I had taken an opposite reaction of equal proportions took place. Messing with the timeline or with main characters involved in the major events of the timeline had some very strange after effects that before only affected me but now it included those around me and that bothered me. Why was the Hachimitsu Clan feeling after effects? I knew it had nothing to do with me being named heiress and more with the strange shift in the air but I was unsure as to how I caused it.

Being heiress didn't justify the sudden mass killings in the clan. It had started with just the women of the clan being murdered by that psychopath of an uncle after I defended myself and killed his daughter. However after his small rampage things just slowly went to hell as entire branch families were being massacred. The once large Hachimitsu Clan was now down to 36 members. Sixteen in the Land of Iron, Fourteen in the Land of Honey, Two in the Capital, One rogue and Three in route to Konoha to meet up with the unofficial member, Duelo-Papa. Just thinking about the clan made my gut feel heavy. I somehow blamed myself for the clan's misfortune.

"Nervous?" Mim asked and I snapped out of my inner thoughts. I froze and she repeated the question.

"Hachiko, are you nervous?" She asked slowly and I nodded.

'I feel a little bit of everything.' I signed and Mim smiled softly.

"You'll be fine. Homecomings are always nerve wracking, it'll pass." I nodded and Mim began fussing over my silk hanbok making sure it wasn't wrinkled. I had a light yellow top with gold accents on edges and a pink chima skirt with gold lining. My hair was carefully braided and I had a rose clip and red ribbon braided into my hair.

Mim's hanbok consisted of dark colors in contrast to my bright colors. Her top was dark blue with gold lining and her chima skirt was a dark red. Her brown hair was braided and wrapped around in a low bun with a gold binyeo stick holding it together. Jun-jiji wore his black hanbok with gold leaf designs and even had his hair up in a high top knot. Today, we wore our best travel hanbok and looked sharp. It was really stressful to look right on point because upon arrival to the village, opinions about the clan would form. I crinkled my nose thinking about the grand entrance we'd make into the village. All show to flaunt the wealth and power of the dwindling Hachimitsu Clan.

"Come on, relax a little. I bet Kakashi will think you're adorable." Mim teased. I blushed at the thought of Kakashi. Despite that I was now 12, I still had a small crush on the man. Time passed rather quickly and as the mass of chakra in the distance grew as we got closer to the village. My hands began to sweat, I took calming breaths but that only seemed to make me more nervous. We came to a stop and I could feel the jonin guard jump land next to the palanquin with Jun-jiji. Strangely enough, I was able to detect a layer of chakra that was like a bubble over the mass throb of energy that was the village.

_'Must be a barrier… Interesting.'_

I could feel the curiosity of those who were talking with Jun-jiji and checking identification. I felt one chakra approach the entrance with Jun-jiji. It was water nature but heavy like syrup.

"Hachiko-hime, the chunnin guard here needs to see you and Mimori to confirm the identification on your pass." Jun-jiji said and I waved my left hand to jingle giving him the okay. The cloth was moved and I stared at the chunnin on guard.

'_Izumo.' _I mentally identified the guard who stared at me in awe and quickly confirmed mine and Mim's ID to let us pass into the village. Once we were let into the village, the jonin guard that followed us quickly disappeared, probably went off to report to Sandaime. I could sense the curiosity sparking from several of the chakra signatures we passed by. There were suppressed chakras on the roofs who also flared in patterns.

_'Most likely Anbu on duty communicating with one another.' _I noted

"We'll be residing in Clan Estate. I expect you to be in your best behavior Hachiko." Jun-jiji said from outside the palanquin. I signed to Mim as I didn't know we'd be staying there instead of the house behind the shop.

'Why there? Why not home?' I asked and Mim shook her head.

"You now represent the Hachimitsu Clan and as such, you are now entitled to reside at the estate. Plus it's more spacious for when we begin entertaining Clan Heads and other important figures." Mim explained. I nodded reluctantly. The Hachimitsu Clan Estate was only ever used during the Chunin Exams when Kisaki-mama visited or when Himitsu-obasan visited Konoha with the Daimyo. The idea of entertaining others never occurred to me, despite that I was trained to entertain guests and how to politically handle situations to my favor. Useful but it was too formal for my tastes.

After a while, we stopped again. I felt the palanquin be put down. I assumed we had arrived to the estate since I could feel a mass of people in two groups. One was a mass in the street, curiously trying to watch, that I could tell. Another group was before the entrance of the palanquin a few feet away. I could tell for the most part, this group consisted of adults, two civilians, one child, an adult ninja who stood with the two civilians, another hiding in the shadows and a very familiar ball of chakra, bright but ferocious, like the sun. I smiled knowing who that person was.

_'Everyone's aged up, their signatures feel different… Or maybe they feel different because my sensory is much better now. Naruto's is the only one that stands out prominently.'_

Mim was the first to step out. When my turn came next, I carefully made sure not to trip. Stepping out of a palanquin with a long chima skirt was still a struggle for me. As soon as I stepped out I heard a loud gasp. A mass of feelings attacked me, surprise, a happy kind of sadness, proud-like feelings. I lifted my head and looked at the three adults and two very familiar friends. Duelo-Papa, Nurse Nanase, Pinkie's mom, Pinkie and Naruto. Kakashi was missing but I knew he was hiding in the shadows, his static like chakra was what singled him out. I figured he was trying to keep his late-to-everything appearance intact.

"Hachi?" Pinkie had grown so much. She was clearly taller than me and her hair was long. She wore exactly what I figured she'd be wearing, the red sleeveless top/dress thingy and black shorts. Naruto simply blinked and stared at me. He was surprisingly my height. He wore his signature orange jumpsuit with blue on his shoulders and white collar. His goggles were prominently on his head and I didn't miss the way his eyes were gleaming. Not knowing how to react, I simply waved a little hello prompting a big hug from Naruto that took me by surprise… Hug's had been far few over the past five years, I rejected them since most hugs I received from Mim were filled with pity and I hated the feeling. This hug however, from Naruto, it was soothing, calming and warm, so I welcomed it.

"Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day!" Naruto said but it felt more like a yell. I noticed the discomfort from Pinkie's mom. She gave weary glances at Naruto who expertly ignored her and smiled brightly as he hugged me. He let me go and Pinkie got her turn to hug me. Pinkie's hug was happy and nostalgic brimming with relief.

"I missed you so much!" Pinkie cried and I couldn't bring myself to tears, so instead I opt for petting her back. When she let go, I apologized to both of them.

'I'm so sorry I wasn't a very good friend.' I signed. Naruto crossed his arms and looked thoughtful and then he shook his head.

"Hey you gave me gifts. Not just any friend does that even if they don't write ya know. Ne Hachiko-chan, what are you wearing? It's different from formal kimono I see those stuffy Hyūga wear ya know." Naruto asked as he looked me up and down trying to figure out what I was wearing. I gave out a soundless laugh… The first one I had in a long time.

"Naruto, that's formal wear for the Hachimitsu Clan. It's hanbok." I looked at Duelo-Papa and carefully took his image in. He looked older, his hair was still long and he lacked the white lab coat as he now wore a black long sleeve and blue pants. Next to him I noticed Nurse Nanase. She wore a dark blue kimono. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she smiled at me happily.

"Hachiko-chan. How was your trip?" Nanase asked. I looked between Nanase and Duelo-Papa. There was a connection between them. I noticed that from her stomach, there was an extra small budding chakra signature.

'_She must be pregnant.'_ I noted and kept my observation and look controlled just in case she was unaware of it.

'It was well. Thank you.' I replied. I noticed the way Duelo-Papa was looking at me. I also picked up on the meaningful small glances he and Jun-jiji were exchanging. I looked at pinkie and smiled as I took out my handkerchief and wiped her tears. Naruto also tried to get her to stop crying. Her tears weren't of sadness though, they were tears of joy, I could feel her genuine happiness at having me back in the village.

"Yo! What did I miss?" I froze as I heard that voice. It was playful and yet it felt nostalgic. I knew he was up above hiding in the shadows but I completely ignored him as I exchanged pleasantries with everyone else. I slowly turned and stared at my longtime crush, Hatake Kakashi. I knew I wasn't blushing but the way I froze probably gave away that I still had a crush on him.

"Hachiko-chan, you look like you've grown into a lovely young girl." Now I was blushing for sure.

_'Damn you Hatake!'_

"How about we move this reunion inside where we can all enjoy some tea and so that the children can catch up?" Mim said rescuing me from the attention.

"Ah, gomen. I can't join you. I have duties to attend to. I just dropped by to welcome Hachiko-chan back." Kakashi said and directed his attention to me. he pet my head and I felt my face get red.

"I'll see you around Hachiko-chan." I watched him disappear in a poof.

"I figured she'd grow out of her crush." I heared Duelo-Papa say to Mim and Jun-jiji.

"Well then lets get some tea." Mim said drawing the attention back to the reunion at hand. I nodded while taking up Pinkie and Naruto's hand. Jun-jiji led us all into a tearoom inside the large estate. The estate itself was grand and had a few people inside, civilians, most likely the servants Mim hired to help clean and maintain the place. The estate itself was four buildings interconnected by stone walkways in the middle there was a large garden with koi pond and plum tree. The estate was painted in white and dark brown for the pillars.

As we sat down in a sitting room with a perfect view of the garden. Some of the service staff that was already working brought over a boiling pot of tea. We all got servings of tea. I noticed how Naruto scrunched his nose as he tasted his tea. I smiled a bit at his antics until my attention was drawn.

"Hachiko-chan, what sorts of things did you get up to in the Land of Honey?" Pinkie's mom, Mebuki asked. I looked at her and signed simple answers.

'I focused mostly on training and my lessons.' I replied. She seemed content with that She got up and announced her departure, since she had to prepare for the council meeting later in the week. To my joy, she let Pinkie stay to which we both beamed, although, Naruto didn't beam. I wondered why he wasn't overjoyed like I was. After Mebuki was gone. The conversation in the room was dominated by Naruto who began a one-sided conversation about cup ramen and fresh ichiraku ramen. I noticed that as Naruto talked, Duelo-Papa got troubled and nervous. I wondered why as I remembered him to being a cool and collected man.

"I'm telling ya, nothing beats a fresh cooked meal. It just has more heart in it ya know." Naruto ended his one-sided conversation that to my surprise, Mim had listened to and nodded. She was agreeing with him. Then I felt it in the air. Change. Something big and something… Good.

"Ahem. I have an announcement to make." Duelo-Papa said and I noticed how Nurse Nanase held his hand, assuring him she stood by him.

"Nanase and I are going to get married in a month." I noticed everyone else got excited. Pinkie simply stared in awe between Nanase and Duelo-Papa. Naruto smiled and started to clap and yelled congratulations. I simply smiled. I was not expecting this to happen on my homecoming. Mim and Jun-jiji congratulated Duelo-Papa and Nanase. When my turn came I smiled at both of them warmly.

'Congratulations, Duelo-Papa, Nanase-kachan.' I signed and Nanase's eyes went wide and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Hachiko-chan." She was definitely crying hormone induced tears of joy. I looked at Duelo-Papa and impishly grinned.

'You took my advice. You went out and got a girlfriend. So when am I going to be a big sister?' I signed and both Nanase and Duelo-Papa turned beet red.

"Hachiko-hime! It's rude to tease your father." Jun-jiji reprimanded and I let out a sigh and nodded. I bowed and apologized.

'Gomen. Duelo-Papa.' I could hear Naruto and Pinkie holding in their laughs. As Mim began talking about the wedding preparations and Jun-jiji offering to host the wedding in the estate with Nanase and Duelo-Papa, I turned to Pinkie and Naruto and signed.

'Want to ditch the adults? Their talk is going to be boring. We can sit by the tree.' I signed and I knew Jun-jiji had noticed my signing. Naruto and Pinkie nodded. I knew Jun-jiji let me do as I wished with Pinkie and Naruto simply because I wouldn't get much time to spend with them after this visit with hosting Clan heads and now with Duelo-Papa's wedding, I wouldn't get a chance like this one for a while. I dragged Pinkie and Naruto into the garden and sat under the plum tree.

"Your new house is fancy." Naruto said as he played with a few pieces of grass. I noticed how he sat beside me away from Pinkie. I wondered if something happened between them.

"It has to be Naruto, Hachi is now an heiress. She has lots of duties now. Ne Hachi?" Pinkie said and I nodded.

'It's true. I won't have much free time for the rest of the month as I have to meet all the clan heads in the village, and now there's wedding preparations.' I signed and Naruto stared at the grass, he looked thoughtful.

"You're like super important now… It's expected as my right hand woman but are you okay now?" I froze and looked at Naruto, he looked concerned.

_'Did they tell him about the assassination attempts? Does he know?'_

"Naruto's right. I had forgotten why you had left. You left to get better. Your spiritual training how did that go?" Pinkie added. I relaxed a little. I was not ready to let them in on the near deaths I had. They were still innocent and the last thing I wanted was for them to worry over me.

'I'm fine. Better than fine actually. My training went really well. I trained under Lady Suisei. Turns out I'm a natural at Seishinjutsu.'

"What's seishinjutsu?" Pinke asked.

'Jutsu for Miko. I can show you some.' I signed and Naruto bounced in his seat. I focused my right hand in a ram seal and focused my spiritual energy and around us causing it to turn visible as a pink bubble formed.

"Cool. What is it?" Naruto reached out to touch it and he beamed as he made contact. Pinkie followed his lead and she gasped.

"It feels cool to the touch, like glass." Pinkie described the feeling of it and Naruto nodded. I released it and smiled.

'It's a barrier. Protects those inside and calms them.'

"As expected from my right hand woman." Naruto added and I smiled and openly blushed. It felt right to be amongst them again, despite the feeling of change in the air again, I didn't care what came next, I would take it on boldly now that I had Pinkie and Naruto back in my life again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New readers? Yes. Welcome! This is my first sequel, if you don't want to read Part I, then power to ya! You won't have trouble reading this story but I highly suggest you read Part I unless you don't like fluff and cute shit. **

**Old readers, Hello my lovely/handsome readers! Hachiko is back! I know it took long, but doesn't it feel realistic? Part I ended with her at age 8 and now she's 12. Anyways, I've been getting suggestions to pair up Hachiko with Kakashi despite the age difference. I have thought about it but she's too young and no parings will be made until after she ages up a bit, let the girl at least hit her angsty teen years. She's only twelve now. She will develop more crushes but no parings for now. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be up no later than DEC 13th. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you somehow skipped Chapter 1, go back! If not carry on and enjoy. **

**[Insert CH. 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Two: What Did I do?<strong>

I hadn't seen Naruto or Pinkie ever since my arrival. That had been three weeks ago. I hadn't even gone out of the estate, mostly because Jun-jiji wanted to keep my identity a mystery until all the clan heads had met with me. I had hosted several Clan Heads, including Sandaime in the past three weeks. It was tedious but I held it together impressing all of them.

Every meeting was orderly and structured. It was started first with Jun-jiji informing the guests of the day about me being mute but being able to communicate with KSSL. Then Mim and I typically enter the room in a timely manner, in which introduction began. A tea ceremony, which I performed, followed. After that a small conversation that usually started with compliments and comments ranging between the tea flavor and myself performing the ceremony. That opened the conversation to talks about future business endeavors, since Jun-jiji ran the sweets shop. Sometimes guests would ask subtle questions about the political views and intentions of the Hachimitsu Clan. Jun-jiji handled all the political and business talk. I was still just an heiress but had to play my part and put on my best behavior. After each meeting I knew I had done an outstanding job as Jun-jiji and Mim received compliments from all the clan heads and elders (so far) for raising me properly.

Apparently I had been right in deducing that I'd be juicy gossip but it caught me off that no one associated mute little girl from the sweets shop to Hachiko-hime. In fact all the Clan Heads were under the impression that I was born in the Land of Honey. In some ways I was grateful that I was under the radar in my early years. In fact, I found it funny that most clan heads had been expecting for me to be spoiled child but I quickly overturned that perceived conception. Yamanaka Inoichi was nice enough to fill in some of what was being said about me. According to the Konoha rumor mill I was kept from going out because I was spoiled, stuck up and didn't wish to be among the civilian fodder. I had lightly laughed at that. Me stuck up? More like civilians had no imagination.

The three weeks hadn't been entirely Clan business. I also had to sit through wedding plans with Mim and Nanase. Apparently this would make good practice for when I got married, if I chose to that is. I had fun picking out nice colors for the decorations and Mim seemed to like how I was slowly opening up. I got less pitiful looks from her now that I was in the village.

It was my constant time with Nanase that I learned that she wasn't aware she was pregnant. I wanted to say something but figured shed soon figure it out and announce it. Duelo-Papa couldn't often visit as he had his work in the hospital but the times he did visit, I spent doing fun things with Nanase and him, like tasting prospective wedding cakes and dishes to be served.

Every time I spent time with them I felt happy and sometimes wondered if this was how it would be had Rei-Mama lived. I often smiled warmly around them but every time I smiled a little or did small mother-daughter things with Nanase. I could feel Duelo-Papa's worry and pity would become overbearing. I tried to understand why he would feel that way but I couldn't come up with a probable reason for it. Today however, I got tired of it.

We were sampling small appetizers and I particular liked the little riceballs and got some plum sauce on my face. Nanase noticed and cleaned the side my mouth. I appreciated her help, since it was mother-like but as soon as I felt the pity roll off Duelo-Papa. I glared at him.

"Hachiko?" Nanase asked and backed up. I didn't look at her and tried, I really tried to keep my calm but I noticed how internally, Duelo-Papa's pity intensified with his fear. What was he afraid of?

'I don't want your pity. Stop feeling bad for me. Better yet, why do you feel bad for me? You're afraid of something, what is it? Come out and say it.' I signed noticing his controlled expression falter. Nanase looked between Duelo-Papa and I. She was worried but more concerned over how well I had read his feeling. Duelo-Papa looked let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. I just. It hurts to see how much you've missed out on with me. Am I a horrible father? You've gone through so much. I see how the little girl with the bright eyes and smile is now… " Duelo-Papa couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't' say it but now I knew why he pitied me… He was blaming himself.

Nanase's attention focused on Papa and I. Nanase was an open book, she could clearly express her sadness and her looks and feelings were not pity, no, she understood both Duelo-papa and I's feelings. She sympathized and for that I was grateful. However my focus was on Papa, he was beating himself up internally and smothering me with his emotions whenever they were directed at me.

'You shouldn't blame yourself. I know what I've become, after two assassination attempts, wouldn't you do the same? Kill the emotions and just focus on any tasks given? I had to cope somehow, even if it wasn't the healthiest way to do it. You don't have to feel sorry for me though. I hate it. It's suffocating and it hurts. It just reminds me of those dark days.' I wiped the tears off my face. I knew the tears on my emotionless mask didn't fit together. I should've been a crying mess but I wasn't and because of my lack of proper emotional response, Nanase became concerned. I suddenly felt bad.

"Hachiko I'm sorry, I didn't know. It just hurts to see you this way." Duelo-Papa said and I shook my head getting looks from both of them.

'I'm sorry. I've ruined our time together. I'm sorry for the stress I'm giving Nanase-kachan. She doesn't need more stress on top of planning a wedding and her pregnancy.' I felt their shock. I quickly slapped my forehead, I seriously needed to think before signing.

"W-what?" Nanase rushed over and put her hands on my shoulders.

"H-Hachiko? How do you know?" Nanase asked me and I looked at her and wondered if Duelo-Papa had told her that I could feel emotions along with my chakra-sensitivity.

"You're pregnant?" I looked at Duelo-Papa and Nanase. Duelo-Papa looked shocked and then he controlled his emotions going into medic mode.

_'Shit. I fucked up didn't I?'_

"I-I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you after I confirmed it. I started feeling sick in the mornings." Nanase apologized and now I really felt bad. She was tearing up.

"Hachiko, you can sense the baby am I right?" Duelo-Papa asked. I nodded. He looked thoughtful and then finally came out of medic mode and smiled broadly.

"I get to be a dad again." He said and hugged Nanase and lightly kissed her. Now I felt out of place.

"Hachiko, come here." I noticed how Nanase had her arms out open for me. I slowly walked over to them and the embraced me in a tight hug. Happiness. That was the only feeling that remained. I pulled away and asked what I had wanted to ask since I noticed Nanase's pregnancy.

'So when does my new sibling arrive?' Duelo-Papa laughed a bit and Nanase smiled happily.

"If I'm correct on my counts, seven to eight months from now." In my head I counted and that meant that in October. I smiled thinking how funny it would be if Naruto and my new sibling shared the same birthday.

"Now that's a nice bright smile and look from before." Duelo-Papa said.

"Mmm. Maybe she's thinking about a certain friend who has their birthday in October." I blushed when Nanase added that last part teasingly.

'We should finish tasting the appetizers.' I suggested changing the topic at hand. Duelo-Papa nodded and gave me a funny look. Nanase smiled broadly and winked at me.

_'Okay, this pregnancy is making Nanase weird.' _

After that emotional day with my parents (so weird to call them that but that's their proper title, anyways) my hectic schedule was finally slowing down. Nearly all the wedding preparations had been completed, except the decorations, those would get done three days before the wedding. The best part though was that I only had one more clan to host. The Uchiha. I wasn't nervous about this one since I knew it would only be Uchiha Sasuke who'd show up. Not like there was much of a clan. It would be a short and simple meeting. The Uchiha Sasuke I knew, in my head, didn't do formal meetings and was probably more interested in training.

For the occasion I decided on something simple and not overly elaborate like with the other clan heads. I chose the dark blue chima skirt with gold flowers on the hems. The top was a silk light yellow top. I had my hair braided and tied with a simple hair ribbon matched the dark blue chima skirt.

"Hachiko-hime, your guests have arrived." I nodded and paused.

_'Guests? Maybe the maid was wrong.'_ I told myself and walked to the tearoom Mim stood waiting at the door for me. She wore her dark red chima skirt with the light pink top. Her hair was braided and wrapped up around her head. She wore three gold flowers in her hair.

"Simple but elegant. Not bad with the colors too." I nodded and signed.

'Lets get this started then.' I signed and Mim nodded. Before she opened the door, I had this foreboding feeling, I didn't like it. She opened the door and I froze and simply stared at the guests inside. Across from Jun-jiji sat Uchiha Sasuke but he was not who I was staring at. I was staring at the man bandages over his eye, left eye to be exact. This man, he was what had caused the shift in the air that I had sensed. The glitch in the timeline and yet the disturbance had settled. He was now a fixture.

_'Uchiha Shisui, H-How are you alive?' _

_"_Hachiko-hime?_" _I snapped out of my thoughts and gave a proper polite bow while masking my shock. I took my place beside Jun-jiji. I felt the stares from the pair of Uchiha.

'It's an honor to meet you both.' I signed earning a respectful nod from Uchiha Shisui and a calculating stare from Uchiha Sasuke. I began the tea ceremony and carefully made sure not to show my displeasure. I was damn upset because this was a curveball.

'_The timeline has been compromised. Is Uchiha Shisui the reason why the Hachimitsu Clan dwindled? His life… No. He couldn't' have cause it. His opposite would be, _Danzō_. Come to think of it. Not once has that bastard been mentioned nor has his regal ass come to see me not even when Sandaime and the council visited. Oh shit. Is _Danzō _ even alive? Hold up. Are other Uchiha alive?'_

I knew I'd get my answers from this meeting. I finished my ceremony for Uchiha Sasuke and moved on to Uchiha Shisui.

_'Why didn't anyone mention anything? Was it classified information? Was it need-to-know-basis kind of information? However, no Uchiha Fugaku was present, so that meant the Clan, a majority of it was eliminated… Right?'_

I finished and then the talking began.

"You have surely grown a lot Hachiko-hime. The last time I saw you was the day before you departed, five years ago correct?" Uchiha Shisui said and I nodded slowly, he had connected mute Hachiko from the shop to Hachiko-hime. I then remembered how, I had forgotten I had seen him once, that was the day Naruto, Pinkie and I were a crying mess. I wondered what would happen if I mentioned Itachi, so I went for it and carefully watched their auras.

'Thank you. I also recall briefly meeting Uchiha Sasuke-sama once at the park. I was with my friend and his brother helped me out.' I noticed the way Uchiha Sasuke went rigid and the mention of Itachi. The room's atmosphere shot down from comfortable to hostile. A darkness formed around Uchiha Sasuke. In Uchiha Shisui, a sadness bubbled in his aura.

"Don't mention _him_ front of me." Uchiha Sasuke spat.

"Our apologies. Hachiko-hime doesn't know about the Uchiha Clan Murders." Mim said and I looked at her carefully.

_'They knew but never mentioned anything about the Uchiha Clan. Murders, really? That's what they were calling it since it wasn't a complete massacre.'_

'Please. Accept my apologies. I had no idea. I should've been more prepared for this meet-' Uchiha Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. Damn was he angry.

"Don't apologize. You are an outsider. It was my mistake in reacting in such a way, I shouldn't have assumed you'd understand or know of the affairs going on in Konoha." He said more calmly than before. I should've been insulted with the way he said it but I let it slide. That darkness in his heart, it was blinding his mind and logic. I wondered if he'd let me purify it.

'Very well.' I signed and took a sip form my tea.

"I've heard rumors that the Hachimitsu Clan has gone through something similar like our clan." Uchiha Shisui changed the topic. I looked at Jun-jiji who took control of the conversation. This was a topic Jun-jiji handled in every clan meeting.

"Yes. Several of our branch families have been eliminated. All that remains are the branch families in the Land of Iron, those in the Land of Honey and the Main Family, 36 members strong. Our matriarch recently survived an assassination attempt. Hachiko-hime herself had dealt with a few attempts on her own life since her status was announced." Jun-jiji informed the two Uchiha who's interest in me became a fixation throughout the meeting. Uchiha Shisui's aura was one of pure concern, while Uchiha Sasuke was simply intrigued, for lack of a better word.

I didn't seek conversation with either Uchiha simply because I was more concerned about the fact that part of the Uchiha were alive and some how that meant my clan, the Hachimitsu were paying for it. I suddenly hated my life. It was getting complicated again.

Ignoring Uchiha Sasuke, I focused my attention to Shisui. Him, he was the key. My gut feeling told me that somehow he was the reason behind the Uchiha still being around and somehow I was involved. I felt a spike of anger from Uchiha Sasuke. He most likely noticed how I was ignoring him. His anger died down quick and went back to interest.

"I see. So Hachiko-hime is trained to defend herself." Shisui said and I realized I was the topic of the conversation again.

"After the first assassination attempt, we had to up her security. Kisaki-mama allowed for Hachiko-hime to learn taijutsu and how to handle kunai and senbon on top of her regular lessons." I noticed how Jun-jiji didn't mention Seishinjutsu.

"Can she keep up with a ninja?" Uchiha Shisui asked curiously.

"At the moment she can keep up with a genin. Over time, we hope she can keep up with a Chunnin." I noticed that there was a small distaste coming from Uchiha Sasuke. After the small conversation I couldn't' help but notice the way the youngest Uchiha was staring. It was like he was dissecting me.

After the meeting, Jun-jiji, Mim and I walked them to the estate gate, formal protocol and all. However I noticed a small hesitation from Uchiha Sasuke as Jun-Jiji and Mim said our goodbyes to the two Uchiha's.

"I would like to formally ask permission to seek Hachiko-hime's friendship." I could feel the shock in Shisui, Jun-jiji and Mim. I myself was taken aback.

_'Uchiha Sasuke, the one I know, doesn't do friendships especially with girls.'_ I could feel both Uchiha's stare at me as I looked to Jun-jiji.

"That would be acceptable." Jun-jiji said and he was radiating with pride. I controlled my face well but on the inside I froze.

_'Excuse me old man? What?'_ Satisfaction rolled off in waves from that damn Duckbutt. I looked back to the young Uchiha heir. I so hated that I had to do this, damn formality.

'Your friendship will be most welcome.' I signed but didn't show my 'joy' since it was non-existent. After the two Uchiha left, I showed my displeasure.

"Hachiko, this is a good step forward. A friendship with the future Head of Uchiha will benefit the our Clan in the long run." Jun-jiji said and I shook my head.

'I only accepted out of formality. I don't like him.' I signed. Jun-jiji sighed.

"It's fine if you don't like him, just be polite. You represent the Clan. Remember that. I'll return later. I have to meet with the shop staff." Jun-jiji said and left.

Not missing a single second, I dragged Mim to my sitting room (yes, I have my own private sitting room). My frantic behavior had startled her but she followed me until we reached the room.

"Hachiko-chan what is this about?" I sat down in front of her and asked the million ryo question.

'What exactly happened to the Uchiha Clan?' I asked and Mim sighed.

"We didn't have time to inform you. Jun and I only found out this morning through the maids and cooks as they gossiped." Mim was uncertain, as she didn't know if she should tell me. I put my hand on hers and that broke her uncertainty.

"Uchiha Itachi murdered all the adults of the Military Police Force and Elders of the Uchiha Clan. His mother and father included. He also was found guilty for the murder of village elder Danzō Shimura. I'm not sure on the details but that's all we managed to find out and confirm."

'_Danzō is dead. Danzō died. Itachi killed Danzō. Did he kill him before he got to Shisui, but Shisui is missing an eye! So it had to have happened after Danzō took Shisui's eye… Holy Fuck. What's happened to Root?'_

I suddenly didn't feel good. All my efforts to conserve the timeline and this, Uchiha Shisui, the glitch in the timeline happened.

"Hachiko?" I looked at Mim and signed.

'I'm going to go meditate. Don't let anyone disturb me unless it's important.' I got up and walked into the garden and sat under the plum tree. I sat in the lotus position and closed my eyes to get my head straight. I could feel everyone's chakra signatures all around, I went past that and focused on myself, on the atmosphere, anything but the various individuals all around.

The disturbance in the air, the change was now permanent, but there was something else brewing and I didn't know what it was. I opened my eyes and stared at the koi pond. My thoughts were now sorted through and I double-checked them.

_'The Uchiha Clan managed to survive in small numbers but for those that survived, the Hachimitsu paid for. Balance checked. Danzō is dead which justifies Shisui living. Now the only mystery that remains is how the hell did I cause it. No one knows what I know. I've never told no one… Why don't I feel certain of that?' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My lovely Readers, thanks you all for the follows and favs. Reviewers, especially you guest reviewers, I appreciated the feedback and your concerns over Hachiko's potential romantic interests. However, if you haven't read my story commentary that I post and constantly update on my profile go check it out because I address the whole Kakashi thing. **

**Anyways, I feel that this chapter came out short but it was effective to show Hachiko's high discomfort with dark emotions, especially pity aimed at her. Then there's my intro to a changing timeline and an OCish Sasuke. I don't know if I got him right. I tried to make him cold and all about furthering his own power. Quick Clarification, he's not interested in Hachiko in a romantic way. Firstly she did something not many girls do upon seeing him, so clearly it would throw him off. She didn't blush and she was focused mainly on Shisui. Not to mention she's not like other civilian clan heiresses.**

**Thanks so much for reading and until next time! I promise next chapter I will make up the lack of Naruto and Sakura in this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt so inspired, that bam, here you are, new early chapter.**

**[Insert Chapter 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Three: A Little Distraction<strong>

I cleared my thoughts for the fifth time. I focused this time on the natural energy around me. Ever since the meeting with the Uchiha three days ago I was a bit disturbed and couldn't focus on my meditation exercises.

_'Feel it, understand it, don't intake it. Guide it around you.' _I mentally repeated. Part of Seishinjutsu was working with the natural energy all around and using one's spiritual energy to guide it. It worked kinda like how chakra exercises help a ninja for control. As I did my exercise I lost my focus and huffed. At the back of my mind, I was still bothered by the whole 'Shisui lives thing.'

Uchiha Sasuke had set up a meeting with me in two days. I wasn't excited about that either. I had overhead Jun-jiji discussing with Mim that important children like Sasuke, were the kind of children I should be socializing with instead of Naruto. I had gotten angry over that and had made sure to mess with Jun-jiji's paperwork by re-organizing his office. I think he had a bleeding suspicion it was me but he had no evidence.

I re-tried to meditate and as I started again I felt the bright ball of chakra that is Naruto. I smiled at his timing.

_'I need a break anyways before music lessons... I can probably afford to skip them altogether. Maybe he'd like to train with me!'_ I cleverly thought. I did after all need a sparing partner.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I dusted off my dark green chima skirt with and light pink shirt. Even though I had to dress in hanbok all the time, even when I trained (because you never knew when you'd get attacked), I didn't have to wear my formal gold lined silk hanbok. I had also taken the liberty of freeing my hair. I let my wavy hair cascade down to my waist and wore a simple gold hairpin to hold back my side swept bangs.

I walked towards the estate gates where I could feel two disturbed and clashing auras. I found Naruto arguing with one of the service maids.

"Hachiko-hime asked that no one disturb her unless it was urgent."

"This is urgent. I'm her best man. Hachiko-chan!" He beamed as he spotted me. I approached and the maid backed off.

"Hachiko-hime, I was unaware you were finished meditating." I looked at the maid lady and nodded.

'I'll handle it. You can go.' I signed and the maid ran off. I turned to Naruto and smiled widely.

"So, you finished entertaining all those icky sticks in the mud, ah, I mean clan heads?" He asked and I nodded and silently giggled. He beamed and then blushed. He scratched his cheek and I wondered why he was being so bashful.

"Uh, I-I was wondering, ya know if you're not doing anything super important. Ah, if you wanted to go out with me to eat some Ichiraku's? Ah that is if you're not busy." He added quickly at the end. I smiled and nodded.

'Ne, should we invite Sakura?' I asked and he looked crestfallen at my suggestion.

"Do we have to? She's probably busy looking for her Sasuke-kun~" Naruto said trying to imitate Sakura's voice at the end.

'You're probably right.' I signed and wondered what had happened between Naruto and Sakura. I was pretty sure that after I left, he had a crush on her.

"Yatta! Come on! Lets go!" He took my hand and led me out of the estate.

_'I hope Jun-jiji doesn't mind me running off.'_

As Naruto ran leading the way and holding my hand I looked all around me. It had been so long since I had strolled through Konoha. As fond memories popped into my mind they crashed, and I mean crashed. I hissed and shook my head. I hit something hard. I opened my eyes and stared at the person below me. Inwardly, I groaned.

_'What are the odds I'd deal with him today?'_

"Teme! Look at what you did!" Naruto scolded Uchiha Sasuke who pointedly glared at Naruto and then looked at me and then back at Naruto. He was radiating interest and at the same time annoyance. I got up and dusted my chima

"Hachi! You okay?" I looked at Pinkie who was standing with the mob of fangirls.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't see you fangirling.' I then turned to the Uchiha who had gotten up. I bowed and apologized.

'I am sorry about that. Naruto was leading the way and I wasn't paying attention.' I finished signing and the Uchiha scoffed.

"Figures. That dobe is nothing but trouble." I noted that Uchiha wore white shorts and a blue shirt.

"Hey! I am not. Why you!" Naruto yelled and stepped up, pushing me behind him. I grabbed Naruto's sleeve to pull him back. I was picking up the fangirls sudden hostile aura and there was no way I was going to be able to defend him from all those girls.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke-kun alone! Hachi already apologized for you." Sakura reprimanded Naruto. She was about to hit Naruto on the head when I picked up her action. I quickly moved in and held her wrist, as her fist hovered right above Naruto's head.

"She's fast." I heard whispers around by the fangirls. Sakura looked at me with wide eyes and I felt her surprise turn to confusion.

"Hachi? What are you doing?" I frowned at Sakura. She was my best friend but even I wasn't going to condone violence especially aimed at Naruto, even if it was from her. This time I pushed Naruto behind me.

'I don't like seeing my best friend being mean to my best boy-er, guy friend.' I signed and she took a step back and looked torn between myself, Naruto and Sasuke.

"They weren't lying when they said you were trained at par with a genin." I looked at Uchiha, he was looking at me and he was excited, like I was some new toy. I turned to Pinkie, who was still confused and now starting to feel hurt.

'Naruto and I were going to get some ramen. I was wondering if you'd join us but I can see you're busy.' I signed and her confusion turned out right anger aimed at Naruto.

"I'll still be seeing you in two days right?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly several jealous stares were aimed at me. Pinkie however was staring at me again with confusion.

_'Damn you duckbutt! Do you want your damn fangirls to kill me?'_

I nodded at him and then turned back to Pinkie.

'We should meet later. Come by the estate okay?' I signed to Pinkie who nodded slowly.

'I'll be seeing you at our meeting, goodbye Sasuke-sama.' I signed to Uchiha Sasuke who nodded and his fangirls ire only seemed to build up. I then turned to Naruto, who was confused by my cordial approached to the young Uchiha heir.

'Lets go I'm really looking forward to eating ramen, ne?' I signed and Naruto nodded and eyed Uchiha with a scrutinizing stare. As Naruto and I started to walk I felt Uchiha Sasuke's stare and a bunch of spikes of jealousy, amongst these spikes of jealousy, Pinkie was with them.

At the ramen stand Naruto and I ate some free ramen, courtesy of Teuchi.

"It's nice to see you again in the village Hachiko-chan. Naruto wouldn't stop talking about you." I blushed and looked at Naruto who stopped scarfing down his third bowl of ramen. He too blushed and grinned.

"Well she is my right hand woman. Mark my words Teuchi-oji, when I become Hokage, she's going to be at my side helping me." Seriously that boy. I simply nodded and resumed eating my bowl.

"Hachiko-chan, I was wondering, why were you so nice to that teme?" I put my bowl down and let out a sigh.

'Jun-jiji said I have to be polite since he asked Jun-jiji permission to seek my friendship.' I signed and Naruto looked at me and scratched his head.

"Permission for friendship? That's just stupid." I nodded and agreed with him.

'Clan Politics are a weird. Being formal and playing nice is just a small part of it.' I explained and Naruto looked thoughtful. His nose scrunched up as he began to talk.

"Well as long as I don't deal with none of that, it's fine with me but," He looked a bit troubled and his eyes had this small bit of fear behind them.

"You, um, you don't like like him right? Not that I'm calling you a fangirl or anything ya know it just… You wouldn't be his friend and ditch me right?" I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. I ignored his growing blush. His fears went away with that single hug. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

'I'd never leave you. I don't abandon my friends. I'm your right hand woman remember. Besides Uchiha is just a pretty face. You, you've got the whole package. Adorable looks, personality and you're funny.' I signed and then realized what I had said. Naruto went beet red but he had this wide dreamy smile on his face.

_'I hope I don't regret saying that much. I don't like-like him but the compliments can't hurt might help.'_

After ramen, we slowly walked back to the estate. Naruto happily chatted about how he'd graduate the academy for sure this time.

"I mean, those other times I failed was because of the bushin jutsu. I just can't do it. It's hard ya know?" I nodded and wondered if I gave him the right kind of hint, would that help him? The timeline was messed up anyways, so what if I got him get a skill sooner rather than later. I was about to inform him about his large chakra reserves and about the kage-bushin when I felt my arms and hands become unresponsive. I tried again to move them but they remained where they were, at my side.

_'I can't tell him. Why can't I tell him?'_ I stopped walking from my shock.

"Hachiko-chan? What's wrong?" I looked at Naruto wide-eyed. His chakra was on alert.

'_I need to relax. He's getting worried. I just need to tell him something else.'_ I felt my arms and hands become less rigid.

'I just remembered I skipped out on my music lessons.' I signed and hid away my panic at my new discovery. Naruto's worry shot down but he was not relaxing.

"Oh. You sure? You looked shaken up." I cursed my luck. Of course he'd notice my reactions well, he was one of my best friends.

'I'm fine.' I signed and to distract him I took his hand and smiled. I noticed the way he didn't blush, he was fully concerned now and he felt a bit hurt.

"Hachiko-chan you don't have to force yourself to smile if you're not okay." I let go of his hand and sighed. He really did know me well.

'I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what happened. I froze. It was weird. I was trying not to worry you.' I carefully signed just incase I froze again. I made sure that I assured him that it wasn't his fault. Naruto nodded and then engulfed me in a hug. It was full of understanding and like the hug from last time it was warm and comforting.

"It's alright. I-I get it. You were worried that I'd be worried." He let me go and a small blush tinted his cheeks. We started to walk again and then he started the conversation.

"So you really skipped your lessons to have ramen with me?" I nodded with a soft smile.

'For you and Pinkie, I'd drop what ever I was doing.' Naruto's blush grew on his whiskered cheeks. He looked so cute. By the time we reached the estate I noticed he started getting rather bashful. He'd peek at me and then his face would get red and he'd look away only to start the process again.

_'I better get inside before I get into any trouble for just taking off… I think I need to meditate again.' _I told myself. I looked at Naruto remembering what I was going to ask him prior to going out.

'I was wondering, do you by any chance want to be my sparring partner?' I signed and Naruto dropped his bashfulness. He jumped and nodded.

"Train together! Sure! When? Where did you learn? Was it part of your training when you were gone?" I grinned at his antics, a bubbly loud Naruto was one I could handle well.

'Yep. How about tomorrow bright and early, say 7am?' I signed.

"Alright! Now I'm motivated. It's a date! Eh, I meant- Ah," He started to get bashful again. I let out a silent giggle and nodded.

'Meet me here. We have a small training ground here away from prying eyes and I can show you what I got.' I signed and he nodded enthusiastically. I waved goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Hachiko-chan!"

After getting in trouble to taking off and skipping my music lessons, I got a punishment from Mim, luckily Jun-jiji was out so the punishment wasn't so bad but still, to me it was going to be a long week. No candies for a week. My heart felt heavy at the thought. How was I going to make seven pieces of honey drops last me a week?

I sat in my private sitting room making up for my music lessons. I played the flute but not what was written on the music sheet, I played my own tune. A soft light hearted melody that started to go slow and become down right depressing.

'_I need to figure out why I froze. It can't happen again. Naruto noticed it and let it slide but the adults won't. If I freeze again they'll ask questions and prod. Worst case scenario, a Yamanaka gets involved and that is not a favorable scenario._'

A knock got my attention and I stopped playing. I shoved my thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Hachiko-hime, Ms. Sakura is here." A maid came in and said. I beamed and had Pinkie brought in.

Pinkie came in and I felt a small bit of joy and jealousy coming from her. I sighed and had her sit down and signed for the maid to bring tea and snacks.

"So, how do you know Sasuke-kun?" Pinkie didn't waste time. I looked at her and noticed the way she looked at me… It was as if I was a rival in her eyes.

'When I met with the Clan Heads, I met also with the Uchiha.' I signed the maid returned and set down a platter of cookies and a pot of tea. I served Pinkie her tea and then poured my own cup.

"I see. So why is he still meeting with you?" I twitched. Damn she took her crush to the extreme. There was no need for the interrogation. I looked her in the eyes and let her know straight up.

'If you're worried that I like him, I don't. I honestly don't see what you see in him. Sure he's got looks but that's it. Personality wise, based off the two encounters I've had with him, he's not nice. He's angry often and if that's what you're into, who am I to judge. I after all am into mature guys. I'm only meeting with Uchiha again because he asked permission to seek my friendship. If it were up to me, I'd say no but this is all clan politics and formality.' I finished signing and took a bite form a cookie. A wave of relief passed through Pinkie.

"Oh… Wait. Naruto's not mature and you have a crush on him." I froze and looked at her.

'I don't have a crush on him. If I did, I'd know, I think.' I signed and got thoughtful.

"Oh trust me you do. You just can't see it. I don't see how you like Naruto. At first I thought he was very sweet but that's only with you. With me he's loud and annoying and now we just can't stand each other." Pinkie said peaking my interests. It was now or never.

'What did happen between you two? I could've sworn he had a crush on you.' Pinkie looked away and her aura plummeted. It must have been bad.

"You don't know what the adults say about him. They say he's bad. They call him a monster in hushed tones. I tried to defend him, I did but then others started to look at me badly, I… I'm not strong like you. You've always stood up for others even when you were out numbered and I… I tried okay. I tried to be there for him. It got hard when no one wanted to be my friend. Ino told me not to mind them but I'm not you. I'm not strong like you. I'm sorry for not being there for him." Pinkie was crying at this point.

I looked at Pinkie's aura and she truly was sorry but I felt stupid for expecting her to be able to overcome peer pressure. I had no right to be angry with her, because she tried and clearly, she wasn't me, she did care what others had to say about her. Not to mention that her "love" for Sasuke probably blinded her perception and Naruto more than likely lost interest in her. Her ignoring him probably is what caused him to change his attitude towards her.

'I'm sorry for expecting too much from you. Ino is a good friend you know. You still friends with her?' I asked and Pinkie looked at me and shrugged.

"We're more like rivals now. She likes Sasuke-kun too." I gave her a small smile.

'Rivals don't have to be right out enemies you know. A rival also makes a good friend because they understand you.' I let her know. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry I was being stupid. I shouldn't have been jealous of you but I just-"

'I know. I get it. Best friend here, remember?' I signed and Pinkie nodded with a smile and I felt a streak of impish nature erupt within her.

"So, how did your date with Naruto go?"

'It went well- It wasn't a date.' I corrected my answer and she beamed. I knew my face had gotten red.

"Oh it was a date. You have to tell me the details so that my first date is much better than yours." Pinkie's impish nature was gone and now she was full on studious mode. I thought back to Naruto while at Ichiraku's.

In my mind I saw his bright cheerful chakra and then his happy blushing face. He looked cute with his red tinted cheeks and big blue shining eyes and the whiskers…

_'Oh Kami. No, no, no, no, no. Am I getting a crush on him?'_ I shook my head and Pinkie's aura seemed to jolt into interest.

"Who were you just thinking of, I know that look." I looked at her and shook my head.

"Come on Hachi! Please I'm your best friend. I bet it was Kakashi?" I kept shaking my head and kept denying until she left. I went back to my music lessons and played a rather cheerful tune as I thought about Naruto.

_'I don't like him right? Who am I kidding. I probably do. He's been able to make me blush since we met... But that's all it is, a crush. I can deal with a crush. Besides he's my best boy-er guy friend. Not to mention now my sparring partner… I don't have time to dwell on a crush. I need to focus on the bigger picture. I need to figure out why I froze. I also need to take advantage of Duckbutt's friendship and get to Shisui. I get the feeling he has answers.'_

"Hachiko, that tune is not what you're supposed to be playing, it's far too dark." I stopped playing the flute and set it down. I looked at Jun-jiji who had entered the room and was looking at the music sheet I was supposed to have been reading.

_'I need to stop loosing myself in my thoughts. I become less aware of my surroundings.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke has asked to visit tomorrow instead." I put my calm mask and nodded.

"I wish for you to extend him your friendship and invite him to your father's wedding." Once more I nodded and Jun-jiji sighed.

"I would also like an explanation for your disappearance into the village. Mimori has let me know she has taken away your candy privileges but I wish to hear what you have to say. I have a feeling _he_ has something to do with it." I gave Jun-jiji my entire full on attention.

'He has a name, Uzumaki Naruto, so use it. Oh and yes, I did run off with him for some ramen and with good reason. I needed a break. I also asked him to be my sparring partner in the mornings so you'll have to get use to seeing him around. Don't give me that face. We already agreed that I would be allowed to do whatever I wanted so long as I kept the clan's integrity.' I signed and looked at him, daring him to try and challenge me. Jun-jiji dropped his pinched expression for a tamer look.

"Very well. I will say this though, I may not like him but that boy can bring the real you out. It's been a while since you challenged me with that fire in your eyes." Jun-jiji simply said and left. I smiled a little thinking about how right he was. Something about Naruto simply made me confident that I could handle what ever came next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my Lovely/Handsome readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it ;) I'm sure some of you really liked this chapter. For those that didn't like it, I will remind you that Naruto is only a crush. Will it fully develop into a full on pairing, who knows?**

**For all we know, she won't end up with anyone. She might bust a Kisaki-mama and take on several lovers (Duelo-Papa and Jun-jiji would so not approve). But that's what makes this story awesome. The plot, the direction in which this story is going is set but not the pairings or interactions that revolve around the events. That develops over time as I write it out. **

**For new readers, you may not know this but Hachiko's personality overrules me writing her interactions with others. So as I mentioned before, this story, pairing wise, can go anywhere.**

**I'd like to thank all the followers and those of you who have taken the time to review. Thanks so much for the support and feedback. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time for my horrid action sequences, still getting use to writing them. Anyways, I hope you all still enjoy!**

**[Insert Disclaimer for Chapter 1]**

* * *

><p><strong>Four: Friendly Exchanges<strong>

I had a feeling Naruto would show up bright and early, so I made sure to be ready for our training session. I opt for wearing my training hanbok. It consisted of a brown chima skirt and a short sleeved soft blue top. My hair I had braided so that it wouldn't get in the way. I had been hiding my weapons about me and just when I had thought I was finished, I spotted a lone kunai on a leather holster. I sighed as I had forgotten to put that one on before putting on my chima. As I hiked up my chima skirt up high enough so that it wouldn't get in the way, my room door flung open.

"GOOD MORNING HAchiko-ch-chan." I froze and looked at Naruto whose face went beet red before he quickly turned away. I quickly tied the kunai holster on my thigh. I was about to approach Naruto when a maid, one of the maids and coincidentally the one that had been at the gate with Naruto the previous day, came in practically yelling.

"Hachiko-hime isn't ready! Ah." She paused at the door and saw a beet red Naruto and I controlled my blush. He only saw my exposed legs and not anything embarassing but still, I had damage control to take care of, this could easily become a giant misunderstanding.

'You saw nothing here. Understood.' I signed and the maid nodded.

'Tell my grandparents I'll be at the training field for three hours. For lunch be sure to make room for my friend here.' The maid nodded and ran off. Naruto was still frozen in place but he wasn't beet red anymore, that much I could tell. I approached his back and tapped his shoulder. He seemed to jump.

"I didn't saw anything I swear!" He exclaimed. I silently laughed a bit. I went around and put my hands on his shoulders. I didn't have to read his aura to know he was embarrassed. I neared my face to his and he got beet red again, his eyes went wide as I stopped an inch way from his face.

_'I can see why Kakashi likes to tease so much. This is actually fun.' _I let him go and backed off with a small playful smile.

'I know you didn't saw anything important or embarrassing. You okay?' I asked and Naruto quickly responded by nodding his head rapidly and suppressing his red face to a small blush.

'Let's go. We can spar and then go from there.' I signed and he dropped his embarrassment.

"Alright!" He beamed. I took his hand and led him to the small training ground that was behind the estate. It was a grassy area with trees around on the edge of the training ground. Those trees had targets for kunai, senbon or in my case, archery practice.

"This training ground is nice and spacy." Naruto pointed out. I nodded and started to stretch. Naruto followed my lead.

"Warm ups?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

'Sprints across the field till we start to break a sweat. Hang on I need to adjust my seal.' I formed my hands in the ram sign and focused my spiritual energy. Underneath my clothes I wore a white leotard. The leotard itself had hard ink designs that formed a modified gravity seal. The entire idea was Uncle Mori and Lady Suisei's, those two could make things happen, no lie. I had only suggested it as a joke when they had pointed out that I was too slow and they brought the concept to life.

"Cool! What is it that you're doing? Just curious ya know."

'Underneath all this, I'm wearing a leotard that's basically covered in a seishinjutsu modified gravity seal. While most Ninja use gravity seals on enemies during combat to slow them down, Lady Suisei and Uncle Mori figured that it could also have a double use if the seal was modified properly, this seal focuses on my center of gravity, it means I work out all my body rather than just one area if I wore weights.' I explained to Naruto. He looked at me in awe.

"Can I see it?" I smiled and wondered if he realized that I had said 'leotard'. I even wondered if he knew what that meant.

'That means I have to take off all my clothes Naruto-kun.' I signed and tried not to laugh at his expression. He was so flustered. It took him a moment to re-compose himself.

"D-Do you wear it activated all the time?" I shook my head.

'Only wear it when I'm training and only active when I'm training. Over doing things just does more harm than good. Plus once I'm done using it, I have to adjust and be use to my new improved speed.' I signed and Naruto nodded.

"Where can I get one too? It's not fair that only you push yourself." I looked thoughtful and wanted to laugh as I thought about Naruto wearing an orange leotard. I shook my head and contained my fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny? And Why not?" He whined and pouted.

'Firstly, a leotard is kinda like a girl's bathing suit. You'd look ridiculous. But maybe we can get a modified one that has shorts, like a unitard, orange if you want.' I suggested and watched as Naruto's eyes went wide, then his face go red from embarrassment over probably imagining himself in a girl's leotard. However he went to hopeful as I suggested the modified shorts-unitard.

"Yeah! That sounds much better than a l-leotard." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

'However, we need to know what level you are at and improve where you lack. The basics have to be mastered before moving on to wearing a modified seal suit. What's the point of gaining speed and not being able to have good control and stances? Baby steps Naruto, baby steps. It took me three years to master the basic stances for the earth style and get my weapon accuracy at a passable level before I was even allowed to start speed training.' Naruto stopped pouting and nodded.

"Alright. No one said the road to being Hokage would be easy. Alright, I'm going to master all the basics in a shorter time than you!" He proudly declared. I smiled at his determination and signaled for us to start. We started to sprint and I lagged a bit behind Naruto due to the seal. Once I broke out in sweat I stopped, and Naruto shortly followed.

"Now we spar?" He asked. I nodded and he got excited.

'All out to see where you stand, then we go from there.' I signed and then took my stance.

Naruto being, Naruto, moved in and went for the first punch, he aimed at my stomach and I barely evaded him by twirling to the left and ramming my elbow down on his back. He fell and broke his fall with his hands, he kicked up his legs and I jumped away. His fighting style was brash. His academy kata's were rough and unpredictable. He got back up launched at me again. I blocked his punches by redirecting them at the last moment. I was too damn slow due to the seal and all I had time for was to block and redirect his fists, to which he was getting aggravated with.

After a while, he pulled out a blunt kunai from his holster, I countered it with a hidden senbon on my left arm. Clangs could be heard and I could see he was liking the challenge as he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. After a while, the maid from before, came out to the training ground and we both stopped as he held his kunai at my neck and I held two senbon in each hand, one aimed at his eye and the other at his stomach. Naruto was panting hard and I was too but we both managed to keep a smile on our faces. I think we creeped out the maid as she looked pale and scared for interrupting our spar.

"H-Hachiko-hime, your m-meeting with Uchiha Sasuke will happen in an hour and a half. Lady Mimori asked me to inform you it was time to get ready after lunch." I scrunched up my nose at the thought of getting ready for another. Both Naruto and I stepped away from each other. I nodded at the maid and she quickly left. I looked at Naruto who was grinning like a mad fox.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SPAR EVER!" He declared and jumped to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back. He let me go and his cheeks were covered in a small tint of pink.

"Too bad we have to stop." Naruto said with a pout.

'We can do it again tomorrow. I think I know what we have to work on so that we can move you on to speed training.' I let him know and he beamed.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Alright!" He fist pumped and then I heard a loud growl from his stomach. I raised an eyebrow and I felt his embarrassment.

"I forgot to eat breakfast, I was too excited to train with you." Naruto said and I smiled, of course he'd skip breakfast.

'It's okay. Come on, I told them to set a place for you for lunch.' Naruto beamed. I paused as I had forgotten to deactivate the gravity seal. Naruto stared at me as I closed my eyes and did the ram sign. I felt self conscious as I deactivated the seal. I could feel naruto's innate interest. I opened my eyes and noticed Naruto was being shy again as he was blushing and looking at me and then looking away. I took his hand and he simply looked at me. I simply smiled at him and led him back to my sitting room where on the kotatsu was several plates of food, fruit and veggies.

"Woah." Naruto simply said and I sat down and patted the spot next to me. Naruto sat down beside me and followed my lead as I grabbed a little bit of everything. We both ate and I even coerced Naruto into eating a vegetable, even though he claimed I was poisoning him after he bit the broccoli. After lunch, Naruto had to go as I only had an hour left to get ready. I walked him to the estate gate.

"I have the academy tomorrow. Can we train earlier?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

'Six good? That gives us two and a half hours to train and you can have breakfast here before class.' I suggested as the academy classes started at 9am. Naruto nodded happily.

"Perfect. I kinda feel bad though, I have to leave and you have to spend time with Sasuke-teme." Naruto complained. I noticed that there was a tinge of jealousy coming from him. He was probably concerned that I'd prefer Sasuke's friendship.

'It'll probably be boring as we probably have nothing in common.' I assured him and his jealousy wore away.

"You're right. Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow!" He perked up and waved. I smiled and waved.

At my quarters, I took a shower and the maid from before showed up to assist me in getting ready. As I chose a red chima skirt with gold decorations at the hems, I looked at the maid. She was young, probably 17-18. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her skin was sunkissed and she was particularly silent most of the time. While I looked through all my shirts, I wondered why she was always around me in particular. I chose a silk light yellow shirt with red ties and gold decorated cuffs.

The young maid helped me by getting all my hair accessories and putting them in front of me. I decided to leave my hair down, as it was wavy and wear a snapdragon pin to hold my side bangs back.

'How come you're the only one that helps me and is at my call?' I turned to the maid asked. She in turn became a bit shy but spoke calmly.

"Lady Mimori suggested I become a regular face. Not all the staff knows KSSL. There is also the possibility of I becoming a candidate for when you are ready to choose a lady-in-waiting, unlike the rest of the staff here, I come from the Sen clan, although I am many times removed and not directly related to your grandmother." I nodded understanding.

Now it made sense. In time, I would need a personal assistant who I would have total and complete trust in to bounce off ideas with and help me in any schemes be it political or personal. Most candidates for Lady-in-waiting were of higher ranking than the rest of the service staff and generally, as a rule of thumb, distant relatives. Not to mention they got perks like dressing in nice clothing and having to follow their mistress to all social gathering.

'In time we'll see. What's your name by the way?' I asked.

"Tsukisou Yui." I smiled and nodded. Mim entered the room and smiled upon seeing me.

"Good choice in attire. Uchiha Sasuke is waiting in your sitting room. Don't give me that face. He seeks your friendship and that means he gets to be seated in your private sitting room." I stopped scrunching my nose and reluctantly nodded.

"Tsukisou, go get the tea and snacks ready. Give them at least 5 minutes before going into the room." Mim coordinated young maid Yui, who nodded and quickly left. I turned to Mim.

'Let's get this over with then.' I walked out of my room and walked with Mim a few door down to my private sitting room.

Uchiha Sasuke was already seated as I entered. He wore a dark blue kimono. Formal attire. I refrained from scrunching my nose. I did note that he was calm on the outside but on the inside he was nervous.

_'Why are you nervous?'_ I wondered. Mim didn't bother entering with me. I approached the kotatsu. He was assessing me, I didn't miss the way his eyes and ears twitched with each silent step I took. I sat across from him and signed pleasantries.

'Good afternoon. Tea and snacks will arrive shortly.' I signed and he slightly frowned at me.

"I'm not one for sweets." He said.

_'Blunt and to the point. Well might as well poke fun. Who knows maybe he'll get tired of me.'_ I noted and told myself.

'No one said the sweets were for you.' I signed and a playful smile made its way on my face. I felt his confusion and I relished on it.

"Then why even bring it up." He said put out at my response. I smiled happily as I felt his confusion turn to annoyance.

'Pleasantries. Besides you initiated this formal friendship and I have to say I'm curious. Why seek my friendship. My sources indicated that you're not particularly friendly.' I signed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Your sources? You did research on me?" He said in a rather reprimanding tone. I nodded even though I didn't really do any research and just went off on what I expected, then I put together Pinkie and Naruto's opposite but biased opinions of him.

'I like to know who my acquaintances are. Word of mouth tends to twist reality a bit but where there's opinion there's two sides, good and bad comments, both not entirely truthful and not entirely lies. I take both and make my own conclusions. So far, you've only proven to me that you're blunt and a bit mean when you talk. You almost sound like Jun-jiji when I get in trouble for running off.' Uchiha simply scoffed.

"I bet it's when you run off with the dobe, Naruto." I grinned and nodded. It only furthered his confusion. There was a knock and Maid Yui arrived and set down the tray with tea and treats. I beamed eyeing the honey-glazed cakes.

'Thank you Yui.' I signed and got a smile from her as she left. With gusto popped a honey-glazed cake. It had been long since I had a proper sweet. I had been stingy with even thinking about eating my remaining honey drops, so this meeting with Uchiha wasn't so bad if I got to eat sweets. I jumped in my seat and silently swooned. I felt Uchiha's fear spike. I stopped at stared at him.

'What? I haven't had a proper desert since yesterday.' I let him know and his fear washed away.

'You thought I was fangirling over you weren't you?' I asked and he froze.

'I knew it! As if Uchiha. If I didn't stop and gawk at you the first time we met, why would I start now? Besides don't you dare lump me in their category.' I signed and he stared at me with this masked look.

"You are weird." I smiled at that.

'I try.' I popped another sweet in my mouth and savored it. He slowly drank his tea and never took his eyes off me. It was evident he wanted something, his aura felt indecisive and it was killing my sweet tooth vibe. I took a sip of my tea and looked him square in the eyes.

'What is it?' I asked and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked and crossed his arms. Oh, he was getting defensive now.

'You're indecisive about something. Care to share? Can't hurt, I might be able to help.' I signed and his indecisive aura became firm and confident.

"I need to know the truth and you have the answers. _He_ said have them." Each word struck like lightning. I frowned.

'I don't understand. Who is _he_?' I asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." I froze and felt my face turned into an all out glare.

'I can't say anything about-' My hands froze.

_'Thinking about it, the timeline causes this? No, all I was thinking about is Uchiha Itachi and what he did, the incomplete Uchiha Clan Massacre.' _ I shook my head to make my point. Uchiha Sasuke surprisingly didn't get angry. Instead his aura… It was sad and understanding.

"So it's true." He emptily laughed but his aura, it felt dark, angry, not at me but at his brother, I think. I blinked and clenched my fists, now I was the one confused. My hands were no longer rigid.

'What are you talking about?' I signed angrily. My bells on my wrists jingled and the ringing echoed in my ears.

"You've known all along and have been unable to tell anyone, without a single memory of what _he_ did to you… He sealed away everything you know about the massacre." My face went pale. Not a single word he said was lies. My eyes welled up in tears of rage but I kept them at bay.

'How do you know this? How?' I signed a in a flurry. He put his head down and I saw how he clenched his fists on his knees.

"_He_ put me under a tsukiyomi, a specialty of the Uchiha, likea genjutsu where time and space are controlled by the caster. When Shisui intervened and tried to stop him, it got altered instead of seeing a replay my parents deaths, I saw how _he_ sealed away parts of your mind. I didn't understand it until he spoke those words. _'I don't want to kill you so it's best you can never tell a soul what you know, what I'm doing and will do. They have to die.' _I saw it happen over and over again." Sasuke wouldn't look at me. I was officially pissed at Uchiha Itachi.

_'How dare he! Who does he think he is? I respected him. His actions, his every motive was all for Sasuke and the Village… What I knew… What I know… How the hell did he find out about it? Was a I careless and he caught on? He couldn't kill me, so he sealed my ability to communicate and relay what I know about him? Who the hell does he think he is?' _

In ways I had no one to blame but myself.I had messed up, this was my screw up and I would now take full responsibility for it. Uchiha Sasuke, he was different from the one I had anticipated. This Uchiha Sasuke sympathized with me. He didn't know the entire truth though, he simply thought I only knew of the massacre plans Itachi had. He had no idea how much more I knew, but none of that mattered. Right now I only had one thought in mind.

_'I'm going to kill him if I ever I find him. He had no right. For now, I'll just focus on getting Sasuke strong. He's going to drive Itachi to his death anyways, I might as well make sure Sasuke does drive Itachi to his death and perhaps Sasuke will kill him before Itachi's illness kicks in.'_ I shook my hands in front of me and got Sasuke's attention pulling him out of his funk.

'I'm going to help you get stronger.' Sasuke perked up at that.

"You are?" He asked incredulously. I nodded in all seriousness.

'You better kill him before I get my hands on him because what I have in store for him if I ever catch him, is worse than death.' I signed and Sasuke nodded still shocked hearing that I would help him.

'Tomorrow 6am, meet me here. I hope you don't mind training with Naruto.' I signed and he reluctantly nodded. This would be the beginning of an odd sort of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now Hachiko knows why she can't communicate stuff about the future. We know why Sasuke was so interested in Hachiko and we have the Hachiko's budding skills in teasing developing and a new character!**

**So what do you guys think about Sasuke? Too OOC? And I love the HachiNaru shipping some of you are so enthusiastic about. **

**Next Chapter: Naruto and Sasuke bump heads, Nanase and Duelo's wedding meaning a ton of characters make an appearance.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time my lovely readers. Stay golden.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yatta! I got it to work! My Christmas Gift to You lovely readers. Ah yes, and I'm apologizing now for the shitty action scenes and for all the underhanded motives of this chapter. Shout-outs to Yugada, for looking underneath the underneath.  
><strong>

**[Insert CH 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Five: Ulterior Motives<strong>

"I am not training with that teme!" Naruto yelled and glared at Uchiha, who glared back. I stood between them and let out a heavy sigh. I knew Naruto would be difficult but it was a damn good thing I had planned for this. I looked at Naruto and got his attention, his glare softened and then he proceeded to whine.

"Hachiko-chan, I thought this was going to be _our_ time." I put my hand on his shoulder in order to get his full attention and then let him have it.

'I'm sorry but you're going to have to share my time with you. You'll need someone to measure up yourself to and he needs to be brought down a couple of pegs if you ask me.' Naruto absorbed what I had signed.

"Brought down a couple pegs? As if the dobe here could do that." Uchiha spat and I looked at him and grinned, a grin that promised pain if he didn't shut up.

'No one said it would be Naruto.' I simply signed and proceeded to stretch. Naruto copied me and Sasuke did his own stretches.

'Sprints until you begin to sweat.' I signed and Uchiha nodded. Naruto went ahead. Uchiha simply heisted as he watched me as I activated my seal. He didn't ask about it but simply got started with warming up. I noted that Uchiha had picked up his speed and Naruto somehow turned it into a race between the two. I smiled watching how easily they turned warm-ups into a contest. When I had stopped the two boys who were beyond warmed up stopped as well. Both were out of breath and had looks as if measuring up each other.

'Naruto, you practice your katas, don't pout, just do it. I'm going to spar with Uchiha.' Uchiha perked up.

"Aw and I wanted a spar. Can I have one after?" I shrugged.

'If we have time, but you have to practice your katas, remember what we talked about yesterday?' Naruto became determined and nodded. He walked off to the side to do his katas, leaving Uchiha and I. I turned to Uchiha, whose anxious aura was all over the place.

'Weapons and taijutsu, all out. No ninjutsu.' I signed and Uchiha nodded. I took my stance, squaring off my shoulders and my legs apart in a firm stance to ready myself for any attack. Uchiha's anxiousness went away and now he was radiating confidence as he took his stance, a relaxed pose, one leg in front of the other and hands up in front of him with his palms open.

_'Fire based style. Figures the Uchiha Clan would focus on fire styled taijutsu.' _I mentally noted but had no time for more thoughts. Uchiha's fist aimed at my face I managed to move my head out of the way but his fist grazed my cheek. I managed to block his knee aimed at my chest but the strength behind it pushed me back hard and I fell my butt. I winced at the pain in my rear, damn did it hurt but I steadily got up. I saw his smirk and his aura doubled in confidence.

"I thought you were strong and fast." I frowned. I was going to wipe the floor with his ego. I heard Naruto yell from the sidelines.

"Hachiko-chan, stop messing around already." Naruto yelled and I nodded and Uchiha's aura faltered a bit. I focused on the ram seal and dropped the seal.

_'Now the fun begins.'_

I moved in and registered the shock that rocked throughout Uchiha as my fist connected under his chin and sent him pummeling into the ground. He sat and stared at me. He glared and his feelings went from shock to anger. He jumped at me and I dodged his fists and kicks. Every attack I redirected and slapped away to which he grew even more aggravated with. I could feel Naruto's excitement as he watched. Uchiha's katas were good at first but as his anger clouded his mind.

I had slapped another fist when he jumped away and began throwing kunai at me. I moved out of the way and brought out my senbon. I flicked away kunai with ease and noted that it was pissing him off that I wasn't throwing weapons at him. I didn't mind the distance between us, I was after all trained in close combat and encouraged to put distance between my attackers and myself, but I wasn't useless in long or mid-range either unless I had no bow and arrows, which was the case here.

"Aww the little princess isn't good in long range." My eye twitched, was he really trying to rile me up and did he think I'd fall for that lame taunt? I relaxed my face and became serious.

'Not particularly but you're attacks aren't effective either. I'm swatting your kunai as if they are annoying flies all up in my honey.' I signed, getting under his skin. He closed the distance and threw kunai at me to distract me. I let them come close in and instead of slapping them away, I grabbed one of them and when he was on top of me, I threw 2 pairs of senbon pining his shinobi sandals to the ground halting his movement. His kunai, I aimed at his stomach and he stopped his fists just centimeters from my face.

"WAY TO GO HACHIKO-CHAN!" I didn't smile, I didn't let my face falter. His cocky attitude was gone but now he was very interested in me and excited, I didn't like it. I slowly moved away and he took out the senbon from his sandals.

"I underestimated you." He simply said as he stared at my senbon masking my face and shaking away his emotions, they were not good ones. I shrugged and pushed their icky feeling to the back of my mind.

'Maybe but I knew how to get under your skin. You let your anger blind you. You'll never be able to kill _him_ if you let your anger blind you. You can however make your anger your drive.' I signed and smiled when Naruto approached us. His excitement levels were high and not of the bad kind like Uchiha.

"That was amazing! Say you think I can learn how to use senbon?" Naruto asked me and I nodded.

'But first you need to master the basics.' I signed and Naruto beamed.

"What about my training?" I looked at Uchiha and signed.

'You need to work on your temper. Your fighting style is good, not perfect but passable. However it's completely useless if you let your temper get the best of you and I know the perfect training partner for you.' I eyed Naruto who looked at me then at Uchiha.

"HIM!" They yelled at the same time, both incredulous at my suggestion. I nodded and grinned at both boys.

'Naruto, You need someone to be your rival, for motivation purposes and since seem to hate his guts, Uchiha will do nicely. As it happens, Uchiha, you need someone to piss you off while you practice that way you can practice keeping a level head and who better than Naruto.' I signed and the two contemplated what I had relayed. Uchiha took it rather well but I did note a small hesitation in him. Naruto however was full of hesitation, so I knew I had to wear him down some more.

'It's fine if you don't want to be each other's partner. Just keep in mind that neither of you will get to start speed training until you both overcome your weaknesses. I'm offering you both a solution of doing it in a way that benefits you both.' Both boys looked at each other and looked away. Naruto's hesitation vanished and he nodded.

"Fine. I'll work with him but only cuz you say so Hachiko-chan." Naruto said and I gave him a soft look.

"Hn." Uchiha said and I smiled at his one syllable expression that roughly could be translated to: ditto. I clapped getting their attention.

'Time to get working. Uchiha work on your Kata's next to Naruto. I'm going to work on my senbon accuracy. If I catch either of you slacking off I will turn you into a pincushion. Uchiha reign in on your temper, Naruto focus on your Katas, no sloppy stances.' I signed and brought out my senbon for effect. Both boys nodded and started to work on their Katas. I turned to a tree and practiced my accuracy. The rest of the session, I only had to throw 10 senbon, six at Naruto and four at Uchiha. I didn't aim to damage but I did aim for it to hurt.

I first helped Uchiha who had the fewest senbon to take out.

'You did better than I expected. I at least expect you're anger to slip more than five times.' I signed to Uchiha after I finished with him. I didn't miss how he smirked at Naruto who was getting angry. I turned to Naruto and had him sit down. I kinda felt bad for hurting him but it was necessary for him to see that I was serious about training.

"Why did I turn into a pin cushion? He only got a little and I got a lot." Naruto whined as I pulled the last senbon from his arm. I could feel the hurt coming from Naruto.

'He let his temper get to him less than you getting sloppy in your forms.' I signed and it crushed me seeing his sad eyes. I kissed his cheek and he froze.

'You'll get better with time and become less of a pin cushion. My sensei, she left me with more damage than I did to you… Naruto?' I shook my hands in front of his face. There was a sloppy smile on his face but his eyes they were far away.

"I think you broke the dobe." Uchiha stated and I looked at him and then at Naruto. Uchiha's aura was amused and Naruto was a mixture of happiness and excitement.

_'I only kissed his cheek… I kissed his cheek without thinking… Oh no, Pinkie was right! He does have a crush on me!'_

Naruto glomped me and his hug was warm and inviting.

"Dobe let her go. She was only trying to make you feel better." Uchiha stated and I felt at tingle of annoyance under his tone. Naruto glared at him and kept his arms around me.

"Jealous teme?" Naruto piped and I huffed and even though a tiny part of my wanted to stay in his arms and um, maybe cuddle with him, I pulled away earning a pout from Naruto. I noticed a small, amused smirk Uchiha aimed at Naruto.

'Okay, training's over. Let's go eat and then you two can be on your way to the academy.'

I did note that while we were eating, Naruto and Uchiha had this spark of rivalry going on. I just hoped throughout the meal that they wouldn't puke. To distract their fighting spirit, I remembered to invite Uchiha to the wedding.

"Wedding?" He asked and I nodded.

'My dad is getting married. The ceremony and reception will be here this upcoming weekend.' I handed Uchiha the white and blue scroll with the wedding details.

'Naruto, you're invited too. You did get the invitation from Duelo-Papa right?' Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Duelo-oyaji gave it to me last week. Something about your jiji and forgetting." Naruto simply said and ate. I nodded and inwardly frowned.

_'I'm going to have to prank Jun-jiji'_ I promised. After the two left, I wondered if the relationship between the two boys would ever get better.

Throughout the week, their relationship improved, in the manner that Naruto tried to be less annoying so that Uchiha wouldn't get skewered and in turn Uchiha wouldn't try to rile Naruto up. It seemed they had this silent agreement: _Don't annoy me and I won't annoy you._

-Wedding Day-

"This is so exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed. She had slept over for the wedding. Young Maid Yui was helping Pinkie into her light pink kimono with red obi. The kimono itself had white flower prints. Pinkie's long hair, Yui had styled up into a fancy updo with little white flowers that popped out due to her pink hair.

"Hachiko, who do you plan on marrying? I know Naruto probably won't be a possibility for you since he's not, you know of a clan." I frowned and crossed my arms.

'The status of one's husband or lovers means nothing to a Hachimitsu Matriarch.' I signed and then turned red at the fact that I quoted Kisaki-mama.

"AHA! You are thinking of Naruto that way… Wait a minute, L-Lovers? EH! What are you planning a h-harem?" Pinkie blushed and I shook my head. I heard Yui cough and try to not laugh.

'No…. But it is a possibility.' I signed and tried to repress my blush. Pinkie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Who do you have in mind? Don't tell me you plan to have both Naruto and Hatake-san? Hatake is old."

'He's not that old! He's only 23/24-ish.' I defended Kakashi and Pinkie raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm. I don't think Naruto would be willing to share you." Pinkie added and I silently groaned. Yui finished with Sakura and then moved on to help me into my formal hanbok. My chima skirt a soft pink silk. The embroidery all around the chima hems were gold flowers. The light blue shirt, the jeogori, had the same gold flower embroidery running from the shoulder to sleeves and stopped before the cuffs. The cuffs and neckline were soft pink to match the chima skirt. The goreum, the tying ribbon on the blue shirt was light pink with gold flowers along the ribbon ends.

"Hachi, you look so pretty! Let's get your hair done!" Pinkie beamed and she and Yui sat me down so they could fuss over my hair. I smiled and thought about Naruto and Kakashi. They were only crushes and yet, they made my heart beat fast and made me blush easily.

"You're thinking about your crushes aren't you?" Pinkie asked and I smiled and nodded.

'More like the future. It's a scary thing. Right now I have crushes but I'm afraid.' I signed and Pinkie sat down while Maid Yui worked on braiding my hair.

"A-Afraid of what?" Pinkie was now worrying. I gave her a small smile. As my best friend, I knew I could confine in her my fears.

'Falling in love and getting hurt. Sometimes love can't win. Crushes I can handle but Love? In ways, I think it's best for me to keep my options open.' I signed and Pinkie gasped.

"H-Hachi? Are you serious?" I smiled at Pinkie's innate honesty. She was shocked and embarrassed at the thought of having multiple relationships. Clearly she was a believer of monogamous relationships, I was too if the love was strong and endured over time but I also took into account my 'life lessons' with Kisaki-mama. Marriage for a Matriarch was tough and rarely worked out if it was a political marriage, which so far, had always been the case with past Matriarchs. Where as being open for lovers gave a Matriarch the flexibility necessary to run a Clan, maintain the family line and participate in politics. Kisaki-mama first hand experienced this method and encouraged it as the best method for a Matriarch to take if 'Love' never worked out and one wanted to stay out of a forced political engagement.

'I'm thinking about it. You don't know how scary adults and politics are Pinkie, and I hope you never get to find out.' I signed and Pinkie nodded her head slowly. It seemed she understood but was uncomfortable with the topic. Yui finished braiding my hair into a nice French braid, tied with a ribbon that matched my chima skirt. The ribbon had the same gold leaf designs on the edges of the ribbon. On top my head, on the crown, a gold ring was carefully placed.

"There Hachiko-hime. Lady Mimori asked me to bring you two to the garden to mingle with the guests before the ceremony." I nodded and Yui led the way to the large garden in the middle of the estate. As we walked, I paused in the shadows before going into the four connecting halls that faced the garden I refrained from scrunching up my face. Most of the guests were Clan heads, who's aura's all were somewhat similar. They were looking around interested in the decorations, since all the decorations were expensive silk bows and flowers. However I picked up something ambitious in the air and felt rather weary about it.

"Hachi?" Pinkie asked and I held my hand up and she stayed quiet as I looked around the guests.

I spotted Nara Shikaku and Shikamaru, both looked as if they didn't want to be here but the woman standing next to them, she looked around, as if looking for someone. I noted that Yamanaka Inoichi, his wife and daughter were present as well. Inoichi and talked to the Akimichi Choji who radiated nervousness and his mother stood beside him emitting a relaxing aura, probably trying to sooth young Choji's nerves. As my eyes passed over them I stopped on a rather peculiar sight.

Hyūga Hiashi calmly stood with his two daughter's, one a ball of nerves and the other clam like her father and not too far from them, there was who I believed to be Hyūga Neji. He radiated annoyance but controlled his face from showing it. Next to the Hyūga bunch, were the Aburame. I noted that they were a rather quiet small group and Aburame Shino quickly spotted me in the shadows. I was about to question how when a small bug landed on my nose. I grabbed it with my hands and stared at it.

_'Aburame kikachu.'_

I smiled slightly, while Pinkie beside me spiked in small fear. The little bug flew off and then I walked forward into the light. I noted how most of the young boys interests grew and a few turned into annoyance.

_'Jun-jiji is up to something… I don't like this at all.'_

"Hachi, He's here. S-Sasuke-kun is here. Why didn't you tell me?" Pinkie whispered and I gave a small teasing smile to Pinkie. Uchiha Sasuke stood next to Uchiha Shisui. However a blush made it's way to my face as I stared at Kakashi who stood next to Shisui. He was, still wearing a mask, no surprise there but he wore a navy kimono. Kakashi waved and I suppressed my blush. I heavily noted a spike of jealousy from a certain blonde haired girl. I was about to approach the Uchiha plus Hatake when I felt a buzz of bright energy and I turned all my attention at the entrance hall across the garden, where Hyūga Neji was standing. I felt Hiashi's smug chakra radiate and some of the other Clan Heads were either annoyed or disapproved.

"Hachiko-chan!" Naruto bounded in and I happily smiled at him. Suddenly the auras changed to surprised and amused. I noted Hiashi's smug aura turn to one of slight detest. He looked at Naruto sternly. Naruto expertly brushed off their stares as he bounded my way.

Naruto wore a dark orange mens hanbok. The very same one I send him a year ago. The top was dark orange and around the middle a black belt with dark blue. The pants were black so that his top would stand out nicely. I had estimated his size and now, I got to see him wear it in all his glory. On his forehead he wore a dark orange headband with a golden Uzumaki swirl in the middle that I had gotten customized for him. He reached me and smiled widely.

"Hachiko-chan, you look really pretty!" He exclaimed happily and his cheeks were dusted in light pink. I thanked him. He looked at Pinkie and his blush vanished, he nodded at her curtly.

"You look nice too." He said not as excited but at least he was being nice. Pinkie nodded.

'I need to greet the guests. You can join me if you like. Pinkie you in?' I asked the two and they both nodded. Naruto stood by my right and Pinkie at my left. I greeted the Uchiha first since they were the closest.

'I thank you for joining my family today on this occasion.' I signed and bowed politely, trying not to embarrass myself in front of Kakashi. Sasuke was annoyed but followed formality. He eyed Pinkie wearily and gave Naruto a nod and glare Naruto to which Naruto returned. I sighed at their interaction… Well at least they weren't screaming at each other. Shisui did the pleasantries and introduced himself and Sasuke and Kakashi to Naruto and Pinkie.

"We've met." Naruto said and Shisui seemed interested that Sasuke had made a 'friend' of sorts. Pinkie didn't say much she just blushed and often stared at Sasuke.

"Hachiko-chan, you look very lovely." Kakashi complimented and I felt Naruto go stiff next to me. Sasuke seemed to be amused by Naruto's sudden change in behavior. I didn't miss how Kakashi noticed Naruto's small KI aimed at him.

"My, my, it seems _my_ Hachiko-chan has become a beautiful flower. It's no wonder your father refused to show me your new years pictures of you in elegant hanbok. He was probably afraid I'd fall for you." I blushed beet red and Naruto beside me stepped in front of me. Now he was all out glaring at Kakashi. I grabbed Naruto's sleeve and tugged at him to stop glaring but it was too late and Kakashi reacted..

"Oh? A rival in for Hachiko's affections." Kakashi said and I simply felt mortified. I knew he was teasing and trying to rile up Naruto who took the bait and although he was blushing he protectively put himself between Kakashi and myself.

"As _my _right hand woman and _my _best friend, I'm to protect her from those who wish to play with her heart." Naruto stated and I was now very embarrassed.

"Really?" Kakashi challenged Naruto, who wasn't backing down anytime soon. I huffed and pulled Naruto away.

'Don't take his bait.' I signed to Naruto who reluctantly nodded but still glared at Kakashi. I then turned to Kakashi.

'I like you but I don't like you riling up my best boy-er guy friend.' I signed and I heard Sasuke stifle a laugh. I send him a reprimanding look and then slightly tilted my head at Pinkie.

_'I dare you to laugh with a fangirl next to you ready to swoon at your rare moments of happiness. I dare you.'_

Uchiha stopped and I noticed Shisui next to him watch the entire ordeal with an amused face. He stopped when he noticed me send him a glare too.

"Seems you've mastered your dad's stern 'I-Promise-Hell' glare." Shisui simply said and I raised an eyebrow this time.

'You know Duelo-Papa?' I asked him to which he smiled and nodded.

"Attended the academy together. Always one serious kid, even now as a grown up. It's a good thing, you're not much that way. You seem much more balanced than Duelo." Shisui said and I saw him in a new light.

_'He's not so bad… Or maybe that's what he wasn't me to think. I still need to get close to him to see if he knows some of what I know and if maybe he can undo Itachi's little piece of work.' _I mentally noted and gave it a rest. This was a happy family occasion and my mad thoughts would not be ruining this day.

'I really need to get to the other guests.' I signed and the Uchiha plus Kakashi nodded. Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi decided to stick with the Sasuke who wanted to explore the garden for a bit. He realized how many people I had to greet and felt much more comfortable just tagging along with Sasuke. Pinkie however joined her mom to greet the Civlian Council members that were present. So I alone approached, the Ino-Shika-Cho families.

"Pleasant to meet you again Hachiko-hime." Yamanaka Inoichi said after the formal bows.

'I agree. I've met your daughter Ino once, if I'm not mistaken.' I signed and Inoichi nodded.

"We did. Fore-I mean, Sakura mentioned you occasionally from time to time. In fact it was often." I read between her words and her jealous aura. It was evident she didn't like me so I turned to address Inoichi, I was not going to deal with her today.

'I see. Sakura has mentioned you as well.' I replied politely and then turned to Shikaku Nara to avoid further conversation with the young Yamanaka heiress.

'Your son, Shikaku-san?' I signed and Shikaku Nara nodded.

"Shikamaru." Shikaku stated. I looked at Shikamaru, his annoyance at me amused me, I didn't miss the way he looked at me with his calculating look.

"Please forgive my son's reluctance to speak." Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino said and gave the boy a reprimanding look. Nara Yoshino had an ambitious aura in her and it heavily clashed with Shikamaru's reluctance to socialize.

'It's fine. I'd behave the same but Jun-jiji would probably scold me and lecture me.' I earned a small smile for Nara Yoshino. I then turned my attention to Choji who was blushing but smiling.

"This is my son, Choji." Choji politely bowed. His aura was bashful, somehow I found it adorable. I also noted that although plump, he was very cute.

'It's nice to meet you all. I don't often get to meet others my age.' I signed and earned several looks of understanding and one of pity but I didn't let it get to me. Shikamaru though, his annoyance only intensified.

_'He must really not like me.'_ I noted and decided to move on.

'I'm sorry I can't mingle for long.' I signed and Akimichi Choza smiled and nodded. His wife answered though.

"It's understandable. You have many others to greet before the ceremony." I nodded and gave the large woman a smile. Unlike the others, her aura wasn't pushy or ambitious. It was warm and motherly. I nodded and bowed.

The next group being the Inuzaka. I smiled seeing that Tsume, the head of the Clan, she wasn't wearing anything over frilly, just a simple solid dark grey kimono, next to her stood her daughter Hana and her son Kiba. Hana seemed very interested to meet me and Tsume, who I had already met smiled brightly.

"No need to bow. I'm not one for formalities." Inuzaka Tsume was officially one of my favorite clan heads. During our initial meeting she had gotten along with me after I expressed my dislike for formal protocol and when I didn't let Jun-jiji reprimand me for it because Tsume too wasn't comfortable with all the formality.

"These are my children. Kiba, my son, heir to the clan and Hana." I smiled at the two young Inuzaka.

'Putting formality aside, it's nice to meet you both.' I noticed how Kiba had a small smile on his face.

"My mom spoke of you highly. Says you'll really make one heck of a Clan head." Hana complimented. I smiled and nodded.

'It's my fighting spirit that got me my heiress title. I'm sorry but I must do all the formal greets.' I signed and the trio nodded and let me go without saying much. The next group were the civilian council members. Why they were invited was beyond me. I didn't talk much since they were old people and Pinkie's mom was clearly more interested in gossiping with the other council members. I stayed with Pinkie a few minutes. She stood a ways from the bunch of gossiping council members.

"Sorry about that." Pinkie apologized and looked at the council members with reproach.

'Old people, they feel entitled and won't take me serious until I'm Matriarch. Nothing I or you can do.' I stated and she nodded.

"Yeah. Ah! I forgot to ask you. Is Naruto friends with Sasuke-kun?" I looked at the pair who were oddly getting along. They stood underneath the plum tree, Naruto was talking mostly but Sasuke nodded and was actually paying attention and for once, he wasn't radiating annoyance… No he was interested in Naruto's talk, what ever it was.

'Something like that. I introduced them to each other earlier in the week. At first they were annoyed with each other but their past that.' I signed and smiled as I saw Naruto huff and Sasuke smirk. Their friendship, well what ever kind of friendship they had was going well. I turned to Pinkie as I felt her aura turn to worry.

"Oh. Y-You don't' think he'll tell Sasuke-kun bad things about me r-right?" I sighed and mentally shook my head.

_'That's what she's worried about?'_

'I can put a good word for you and ask Naruto to mention nothing bad.' I suggested and pinkie's aura became cheerful again. She nodded and I smiled. I hated seeing her worry or down… It seemed there were still issues with her self-esteem that I needed to work out with her. Maybe I could beat out her fangirl tendancies? Well at least sedate them. I left Pinkie as I had others to greet.

The next group I approached were the Hyūga. Hyūga Hinata was very nervous and slightly hid behind her little sister. I noticed how her father rolled his eyes at her shy behavior. Neji approached and stood next to Hiashi, away from Hinata and Hanabi. He was simply staring at me with a relaxed mask but I didn't miss his lips twitch. He was not happy, he was one of the annoyed auras. It was evident he didn't' want to be here but was perhaps due to Hiashi's request. I bowed politely.

'Thank you for coming Hiashi-san, It's an honor to have your family present.' I signed and noticed that Hinata had remembered me as her aura shifted to surprise and comfort.

"No need to thank me, the Hachimitsu have shown the Hyūga clan a hand of friendship, one we take serious and value." I nodded as it was true. Ever since Jun-jiji opened the Sweets shop, The Hachimitsu had provided the Hyūga civilian branch members jobs, in fact most of the staff in the sweets shop were either half-Hyūga or byakugan-less clan members.

"These are my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi." I smiled at the two girls. Hanabi bowed but kept her face controlled. She was a serious child but I knew she was curious about why I signed. Hinata on the other hand slightly smiled but faltered when she saw Neji staring at her, well more like sternly glaring.

'I do believe I've met Hinata-san before, when I was five at the park.' Hiashi looked at poor HInata who became a small ball of nerves.

"Mh-Y-Yes. You and N-Naruto-kun helped m-me that d-day." She managed to say. Hiashi clearly didn't like Hinata's stutter. However his attention turned to Neji when my eyes connected with the stern boy. His annoyance levels were went up high when Hinata was talking.

"I see. This here is my nephew, Neji." Hiashi's aura was now one with interest and a bit of ambition. Neji cleared away his high annoyance and managed to suppress it to a low level. He bowed politely.

"It's an honor to meet the heiress to the Lady of the Land of Honey." I wondered if he remembered me. He hadn't given it away in his attitude.

'I do believe we have met before at the park as well, if I recall correctly, I accidently ran into you.' I signed and Neji's aura then faltered. Now he had remembered me. Hiashi's aura completely changed, he was very satisfied with what I had just mentioned.

"I see. Perhaps it's destiny we meet again." Neji said and I nodded and heavily noted that my agreement with Neji's statement had just made Hiashi a very happy man.

'If you'll excuse me, there's one more clan head I must greet.' As I walked away from the Hyuga, I overhead Hiashi's comment to Neji.

"Once is a coincidence. Twice, is fate."

I wondered about that as I approached the Aburame. I bowed politely and the two Aburame bowed back. I knew Aburame Shibi wasn't one for words, the meeting with him was a quick one and Jun-jiji and he talked mostly about business.

"Hachiko-hime, it's good to see you again. A couple of our Kikachu seem to be taken with your scent. I am sorry for that" I smiled and shook my head. It seemed to have interested young Shino that I didn't mind their bugs.

'I am use to it. I am told that my scent is sweet like flowers nectar. In ways I blame my infatuation with sweets. I seem to attract insects all the time. Take now for example.' I said and held up my hand. On my index finger nail a small honey bee sat.

"You don't fear bee's?" I looked at Shino who's aura was in complete disbelief. I placed the bee on my head so that I could easily sign.

'No. At the Hachimitsu Compound in the Land of Honey, we have a rather large bee farm. I can't fear them since I'll be working with my own hive to create my own special honey in my first year of Matriarch. If I fear them, then that would be breaking tradition. Besides I find them quite adorable.' I smiled and saw a small tint of pink on Shino's cheeks. Two loud bell chimes signaled the beginning of the wedding ceremony.

'It's seems it's about to begin. I need to head to my place. Please enjoy yourselves.' I signed and left the Aburame to join Naruto who was sitting with me with Mim and Jun-jiji in the wedding party's family area. Kakashi was also seated in this area and to my utter embarrassment, sitting behind me and Naruto. I tried to ignore him there but his crackle like chakra was hard to ignore.

My focus was completely overtaken when a Shinto priest entered the middle of the garden where a small platform was built. Duelo-Papa entered from one hall way and made his way to the platform. I smiled at him and he returned me his smile. He was dressed in the dark blue jaryungpo (groom wedding suit) with gold embroidery on the shoulders and on the front, a gold disk depicting a sun and flower. A red wedding belt was around his torso. His pants were grey and his moka shoes were black and white. I smiled noticing his long hair was up in a tight bun held by the gold binyeo I had given him long ago.

Duelo-Papa was nervous but all that seemed to go away at the third bell chime. Nanase entered and her face was concealed behind a white veil over a white jeonmo (hat). She wore a light blue jacket with long sleeves over a white jeogori shirt, and a navy gray chima. Around her torso she wore a red wedding belt but unlike Duelo-jiji's, her's had little green, yellow and pink flower accessories that jingled as she made her way to the platform in the middle of the garden. Although I couldn't see her hair, I knew it was up, and knowing Mim, Nanase's hair would be up in an intricate fancy bun. Everyone's attention was fixed on Nanase, she was very beautiful despite now revealing her face yet. When she reached the middle of platform, Duelo-Papa lifted the veil and undid the light blue ribbon under Nanase's chin to remove the jeonmo (hat). Nanase was beautiful. Her hair was not as I imagined it. It was up elegantly but her hair was curled and cascaded down as the hat was removed. Her lashes were thick and her cheeks naturally pink from having all the attention of the guests. Her lips were lightly painted pink. The ceremony began once Duelo-Papa set down the hat and white veil. I could feel the love between Nanase and Duelo-Papa.

_'Maybe one day... I could be happy like them.'_

Naruto next to me, radiated awe, he had never been to a wedding, so naturally, he was excited but also taking everything in. I then realized he was looking at me and then at Duelo-Papa and Nanase-mama. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and noted he was blushing.

_'Probably imagining what his own wedding would be like.' _I smiled and behind me felt an amused crackling aura. I touched my cheeks and felt it warm. I was blushing and now self conscious as I remembered Kakashi saying i was lovely and Naruto complimenting me as well. I blamed my blush on Kakashi and Naruto for being in my close proximity.

As the wedding carried on, I noticed a couple of the younger guests that weren't Pinkie and Ino had lost interest in the ceremony. Instead their attention wandered around. Random feeling of boredom, annoyance and a couple of interest, aimed at me bothered me but I didn't look to see who was emitting what, I had more respect for my own fathers wedding and kept my attention at both Nanase and Duelo-Papa.

The ceremony finished with a small claps from the guests. My parents were congratulated (still weird to call them that). In the meantime, Mim orchestrated the meal to be given to the guests in the large entertainment room. The children however, we were all escorted to a different room to be entertained and fed. The room wasn't far from the adults entertainment room, it was across the garden and the sliding glass doors were kept open so that we could easily access the garden and stroll.

+Sitting arrangements+

Kiba, Naruto, Hachiko, Hinata, Hanabi, Shino

Neji, Pinkie, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru

It was awkward sitting in a room with other Clan children. Naruto sat next to me at my right and happily chatted with Kiba who sat next to him. Kiba's sister had been lucky and asked to sit with the adults. On my left, Hinata, Hanabi and Shino sat. Across from me, though sat an annoyed Uchiha. Pinkie sat to his left and Ino to his right. Choji and Shikamaru sat next to Ino and Neji next to Pinkie.

No one said anything to me but I relished on everyone else's interaction. This was the most interacting I saw between those my age. Ino and Pinkie were fangirling and being rivals throwing each other looks when one of them tried to get Sasuke to try a sweet, when he clearly didn't like sweets. Hinata was a blushing mess as she'd peek at Naruto. I was somewhat annoyed that she didn't try to talk to him after he smiled lightly at her. Hanabi was in her own world enjoying her sweets. Shino was quiet but like me, he observed everyone. I caught his stare and nodded at him. I happily popped a honey-glazed bun in my mouth. I silently swooned and was brought out of my little piece of heaven when heard tapping on the table.

'You're being weird again.' I translated it and looked up at Uchiha and he was smirking. I looked around and noticed the looks everyone else was giving me. some thought it was funny, others like Neji, Hanabi and Shino were a bit incredulous at my actions. Ino was the only one that was annoyed, she probably thought I was fangirling over Uchiha.

"Excuse Hachiko-chan, she get's that way with all sweets." Naruto teased with a playful smile. I pouted and huffed.

'Not all sweets, only the really good ones.' I signed and Pinkie gave me a smile and then started to laugh getting others to laugh with her, the only ones that didn't laugh were Shino and Neji. Hanabi and Hinata simply smiled, I did note however that Hinata had this small tinge of jealousy. Ino's annoyance went away but I did note how she still had an aura for distaste. After everyone's laughter, settled, Shikamaru spoke up.

"That was a different kind of wedding ceremony." I had witnessed a couple of weddings at the Hachimitsu Compounds so I didn't think it was.

"Very different. Why? Most wedding are private for families and the actual reception isn't held the same day." Shino added and some of the others nodded.

'It's tradition from the Land of Honey and customary practice for my clan. This is one though is just a small one compared to the more elaborate one's I've attended. Since my father isn't a Hachimitsu. Typical Hachimitsu weddings last a week. One day with the newlyweds, and the rest without them to acquaint the two joining families and settle any business should the wedding be a political engagement.' I signed and earned looks of interest from Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino. Kiba wasn't as interested but surprisingly Sasuke and Naruto were although they weren't looking at me and instead stared at random objects on the table. I felt Hinata and Hanabi's auras settle into a contemplative disposition.

"So your clan does those too." Sasuke stated. I nodded. Ino's jealousy spiked up.

"Will you be taking on one of those kinds of marriages?" Ino asked as if challenging me. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Pinkie glared at Ino for the question. Most of the boys, mainly Naruto, waited for my answers, their interests were peaked. I gave Ino a small smile.

'I believe weddings should only be between two people who understand each other and in essence love each other. Should I ever find, the one, then I would definitely marry. Other than that, no. I don't believe in an arranged marriage.'

_'But if necessary for my clan's sake…Then that is a different story and it would be a final resort.'_

I silently added, not daring to let them know that push come to shove, I'd enter an arranged marriage. I felt the aura's around the room as I popped a green tea cake piece in my mouth. Interest, satisfaction, puzzled, jealousy, admiration and respect.

I carefully thought about the reaction and then recalled the aura's most of the adults had, mothers and heads of clan's in particular.

_'Ambition. They all brought along a child my age. Most of this children are… boys. Jun-jiji, you sneaky mofo. What kind of arranged mess are you trying to get me into and for what purpose?'_

I kept a small smile on my face but I knew Pinkie and Naruto knew I was now uncomfortable. Naruto's hand crept under the table to my own hand. He held it tightly and it was assuring. My smile warmed up and I thanked him silently. He always made things for me more bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jun-jiji is stirring things up. We got to observe Naruto and Sasuke's friendship developing and fuuuuuudge, so many characters! I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter, Nanase and Duelo's wedding took me forever to come up with because I was at a loss as to what they would wear. Kakashi and Naruto though, their interaction made me so happy! Ah, I love it when Naruto gets riled up but not as much as Hachiko getting slightly jelly that Naruto smiled at Hinata. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, views and faves, you guys make my day when I get alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! A new chapter and just before the New Year. This chapter is loaded. Brace yourselves! Ah and there's a Harry Potter reference in here somewhere, just letting ya know ahead of time.  
><strong>

**[Insert Ch. 1 Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Six: A lot About Those Meddling Uchiha<strong>

Since the wedding, I had trained with Naruto and Sasuke for over two weeks now. Despite that the two were getting along better, they still managed to get under each other's skin. I had witnessed the two be friendly at times and then they'd bump heads over little things like ramen and tomatoes, weaponry, who was the better fighter… It was starting to grate on my nerves. Even when I turned them into pin cushions, they still kept at it.

_'__At least I know their will's won't break if they ever get tortured.' _ I mentally noted as I watched once more the two boys break into an argument when they were supposed to be working on their Katas.

Giving up on working on my senbon accuracy, I started to walk towards the bickering duo.

"Why must you hum when you're thinking, It's annoying." Sasuke growled.

"Why are you getting angry at me? I was doing fine until you started to yell." The two were now glaring at each other, ignoring me. I clapped and the two then looked at me and paled.

'Why are you two not practicing?' I signed and the two blurted out.

"He started it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"He's annoying." Sasuke looked away dejectedly.

I raised an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. Sasuke complaining and him starting it, were two things I didn't think I'd be hearing today. Typically it was Naruto who got riled up at a comment Sasuke made and would jump into action, usually ending training with a small spar. Naruto, despite working with Sasuke, always complained and whined about it… Sasuke had yet to complain until now. I wondered what was up with him today. Sasuke had been emitting a mix of depression and anger since earlier and now with Naruto's bright and happy presence, he'd gotten annoyed and aggravated but the mixed dark emotions, they lingered in the background fueling his annoyance and aggravation.

'Let's call it a day. Don't you two have a taijustu ranking exam today?' Naruto nodded and Sasuke hn'ed. I dragged them off to eat breakfast. During the meal, I noticed Sasuke was rather silent unlike other times he'd 'Hn' at Naruto's conversations. Even Naruto knew something was wrong with the young Uchiha today so he had kept his loudness below its normal levels. After the two left to the academy I wondered what was bothering Uchiha Sasuke.

I started my other lessons of the day. Wednesday's meant Politics, Business and Calligraphy. I got ready for the day with Maid Yui's help. Today's hanbok of the day consisted of a light blue shirt with dark teal tie ribbon to match my chima skirt. None of it being silk but still it had gold embroidery on the sleeve cuffs and skirt hems.

"Hachiko-hime, which hair pin?" I picked out the loudest looking pin, the one with a vine of orange little flowers. I put it in my hair, to keep my side bangs out of my face. As of late, I loved keeping my wavy hair down, braiding it took too much time since it was long, reaching my waist.

_'__Perfect. Maybe I could visit Naruto later if I can skip out of my lessons.' _I mentally noted. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"Hachiko-hime, you're going to be late to meet your grandfather." I snapped out of my inner musing and nodded. I walked with Maid Yui to Jun-jiji's office. Once there, I sat down across his wooden desk waiting for him to arrive. I noted that on his desk there were empty scrolls and ink ready for the lessons. The doors opened and I blinked, it wasn't Jun-jiji.

Uchiha Shisui entered the room and blinked surprised I was in the office. He gave off a sad aura underneath an array of emotions that hit me the moment he saw me. He felt uncomfortable, upset and then it all vanished and was masked with a still calmness but that underlying sadness was still there… Just like it was there in Sasuke when I had saw him earlier.

"Hachiko-hime. I was told I'd find your grandfather here." He bowed and I stood up and bowed back.

'He's supposed to arrive in a few moments for my lessons.' I signed and sat back down offering him the seat next to me, which I noticed he hesitantly took.

_'__Maybe he can tell me what is up with Sasuke.' _ I looked at Shisui who I knew, knew I was looking at him because his entire feelings shifted, he was uncomfortable and unnerved. I knew his guard was up because his shoulders became tense. I got his attention as I waved my hands.

'Ano, Do you know what is wrong with Sasuke? He was acting strange today.' I signed my question and Shisui's shoulders relaxed. His eyes gave away his hidden sad feelings. He looked tired but calm. No amusement behind his eyes just this profound feeling of regret.

"Today is just a bad day all around for the Uchiha Clan." He simply said and my eyes widen and I looked down, away from him.

_'__The near-massacre anniversary… How could I have been so stupid!'_

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was jus-' I stopped when I felt his hand on my head.

"Thank you." I looked at him and his sadness turned into compassion and I knew he meant his every word.

"Not many remember what today is, what it means to the Uchiha clan, what we lost... Nor do they realize how much it still hurts Sasuke." There was sadness, gratitude and in his eyes, that damn feeling, pity.

_'__It's now or never, I won't get another chance like this.' _I raised my hands signed carefully avoiding certain thoughts so that my arms and hands wouldn't freeze mid signing.

'Why Me? It's hard. You know what I mean. I don't remember a single thing but _he, _' For a split moment Itachi, the timeline and the massacre surged in my mind and my arms froze. I knew I had gotten my point across to Shisui as he froze in his seat and his entire aura shift to worry.

"Shit." He was now fully alarmed and his eyes flashed red.

* * *

><p><em>-Tsukiyomi-<em>

_Everything was red. I was no longer in Jun-jiji's office. The moon was overhead and I was in a valley of some sort. I tired to move but couldn't. I looked down and grimaced. I was tied to a post. My arms and torso held down by what looked like thick ropes with ink scribbles. As I stared at the roped I realized what the scribbles were… Seal. A subjugation seal of some sort, I couldn't be sure of the details because it was on me!_

_"__I'm sorry. This was the only way to make sure we'd have all the time necessary to talk." I looked all around for Shisui. I think I was over some sort of body of water, where my reflection was supposed to be Shisui was standing there looking at me, playing the part of my reflection. It was evident I wouldn't be able to sign so how as I going to communicate? Frustrated I groaned and froze at the sound that came out of my mouth._

_"__I-I made s-sound. I-I just… I-I can talk?!" My eyes watered at hearing my voice, my old voice, a voice that was vibrant and firm, one I never thought I'd ever hear again. I looked at Shisui who let out a small smile. _

_"__Your voice is nice, it's cute." He said and if I could blush, I would've. I was going to wipe my watery eyes when I remembered my arms were tied._

_"__Why are you pretending to be my reflection?" I asked and Shisui frowned. He was serious as his eyes roamed over me._

_"__This is the only way to 'hide'. If I emerge from this water, I'll be in your mind and then neither of us will remember a thing." I frowned at what Shisui said._

_"__Your cousin, he set this up didn't he?" I asked. Shisui smiled sadly and looked away from me._

_"__Yes and No. It wasn't all his idea. You gave him the idea." I froze this time. _

_"__Excuse me?" I didn't, couldn't believe him. No. He had to be wrong._

_"__It's at least what he told me. You know too many things, things no child should know. Knowledge like that is dangerous in the hands of anyone. You asked him to help you ease your mind. You were only seven and carrying so much weight on your shoulders. You wished to save me, save Itachi from his fate, save so many and yet… You knew what was right, to preserve the events that were to come. To do nothing and let things follow their natural course." Shisui looked sad and upset as he continued to speak._

_"__Itachi agreed with you to preserve the timeline and with your permission and your idea, he placed an intricate genjutsu as protection. The primary protection is that those who infiltrate your mind will have no recollection of doing so nor will they remember anything that happened in your mind. You could tell the infiltrator anything while in your head and they wouldn't remember a single thing. He said, you thought things through just in case a Yamanaka ever looked into your heard. As a bonus, for your own protection, he made it so that you wouldn't remember either. This way, should the adults around you suspect you and question you, they'd believe you when you said you knew nothing." I blinked and bit my lip to prevent myself from interrupting him._

_"__Then there's the communication buffer. You wanted some sort of normalcy and didn't want to think too much of the future or even the idea of telling another about all that you knew. So the first layer subconsciously curbed your thoughts, key topics like 'timeline', 'future', 'uchiha clan coup', etc. Then there was the in-death seal that would override the communication buffer. The in-death seal, it seems it was triggered. In the event that your heart ever stopped beating, the communication buffer would break and the in-death seal would activate, sealing your knowledge within you forever."_

_Itachi was a genius. In-death seal… That seal, I had an idea of what that seal was for. Just incase I ever died and if I was ever reanimated, my knowledge wouldn't be easily extracted by anyone. It seemed I did tell Itachi just about everything. I felt Shisui's dark aura growing. _

_"__What?" I asked and Shisui now looked very upset and crossed._

_"__It seems my cousin made a mistake." I blinked and Shisui elaborated._

_"__When your grandfather said you'd have two assassination attempts on your life, I didn't imagine it was this bad. Did you die for a single second? Did your heart stop?" I suddenly felt an onslaught of memories of __that__ day._

_"__Y-yes." I simply said shaking those dark memories away._

_"__I see… So that's why the communication buffer is gone. Technically, you died. Now, your arms freeze when you try to communicate with intent to talk about the timeline and other future and past events. Now the mystery is, did Itachi intend for this to happen or was it a deliberate mistake?" Shisui was trying to figure it out. I however knew that somehow, this was no mistake. Itachi is too damn brilliant for that. Even if I didn't like him at the moment, I respected the man's brilliance._

_"__But how did you become aware of it? You weren't supposed to remember. So how do you know of what Itachi did?" Shisui questioned outloud. I snapped out of my self and bit my lip. I didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble. I mean it was bad enough that I encouraged the boy in his quest for revenge, something that I knew Shisui didn't support._

_"__I need to know. Is there someone else who knows? Hachiko-hime this is important." Shisui was now growing impatient. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh._

_"__Sasuke knows what I-Itachi did to me." I said tesing out using Itachi's name, it felt odd to say it and in that moment, I swore not to use it again, it felt wrong to even utter his name. Once more I managed to shock Shisui._

_"__How? Since when has Sasuke known?" Shisui really didn't know how? I thought he'd know since he was there and interrupted the original genjutsu… Or maybe, Itachi meant for it to happen? I decided to go along and see Shisui's reaction._

_"__Sasuke told me that when you saved him, when __he-who-I-shall-not-be-named__ tried to put him under Tsukiyomi. That's when Sasuke found out, he saw what __you-know-who__ did to me." I knew I was being silly, Itachi wasn't no dark lord, nor Tom-flipping-Riddle but it really felt wrong to try to say his name out loud. _

_"__So since the Uchiha Clan near Massacre, I see." Now Shisui was frowning and he was angry, not at me but I wasn't too sure at what he was angry at. Maybe he really had no idea and Itachi really meant to show Sasuke how I was sealed, but for what purpose?_

_"__Sasuke believes I knew about the massacre and that's what his mmh-brother sealed away in me. He doesn't know that I know more than that." I added just incase Shisui was angry at Sasuke. Shisui nodded and then I felt anger and disappointment. Was he angry at Itachi? At Sasuke?_

_"__I'm sorry. Perhaps things would've been better had my cousin not mess with you. Maybe… Maybe you could've found a way to save everyone." I shook my head. Then the idea surged, I had forgotten all about it until now._

_"__You." I simply said and looked at him._

_"__Me?" He asked and pointed at himself. I nodded._

_"__You. You're, you know, breathing still." _

_"__You mean, that I'm alive. I couldn't just let Danzo take my eye and use Itachi to end the Uchiha for his own personal gain. I lived to make a difference." Shisui said calmly. I frowned._

_"__You should've died. You don't belong here." _

_"__I'm fixed now." He said confidently and gave me a stern look._

_"__Fixed? How are you fixed? You don't belong here. Oh, but your counterpart…" My thoughts began running a mile a minute._

_"__I-Itachi killed Danzo… At least that's what the official records say. But I-Itachi, you said he wanted to preserve the timeline like I did. So why would he kill-ah. You did it. You caused Danzo's premature death. You were MIA for a while until you re-appeared. You. Your existence… You saved half of the Clan from being massacred. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!" Now I was pissed._

_"__What I did? I did what was right. I did what I had to do to save my clan from death, from dying in the stain of dishonor. Sasuke is better off now. I made that happen. Yes, I went against yours and Itachi's ideals but I did in a way that Konoha wouldn't completely loose a founding clan or it's internal security. I also got rid of Danzo. By taking my eye, I made sure he died at the right moment. Itachi could've stayed, been the hero after the council found out what Danzo took from me, but he didn't. He carried on with the order to massacre the clan. I had to come out and stop him. All I managed was for him to flee but at least the Clan is still around. Sasuke isn't alone. So many lives were saved. I made all of that happen." I clenched my fists at my sides. I couldn't' move my arms but I could damn well clench my fists._

_"__At the cost of my Clan! Do you know why I never messed with the timeline? Do you? I didn't know the repercussions. At first I blamed myself when I heard that my clansmen were being killed off, I thought it was my existence that upset the balance. First the women and now more than half my clan is dead. Now is see that their deaths are making up for the lives that should've been lost in the original Uchiha Massacre. There's a balance that has to be kept. For every action, for every death originally accounted for, there's an equal and opposite reaction." I cried and put my head down and away from him. I didn't want to see him, not even in picture._

_"__Hachiko-hime, You have to understand, I did what I did with the best intentions."_

_"__Most people with the best intentions end up doing the most horrid of things… I don't even know where the future might lead. Everything's changing. Nothing is certain anymore." I let out my anger and started to laugh._

_"__Hachiko-hime? Are you okay?" I knew he was worried as I was acting out of character._

_"__I'm never okay." I looked at him and he stiffened._

_"__You are lucky, I'm damn decent at knowing when bad things are to happen and that I need an accomplice."_

_"__A-Accomplice?" He asked surprised and I nodded._

_"__This, is your mess. I might not be able to do anything about what you did anymore, but you're not messing with anything without my knowing so."_

_"__You want to change things?" I smiled a little and nodded._

_"__Nothing big. Just help out Naruto, Sasuke, Pinkie, those close to me get strong… Dark times lie ahead." I struggled to say that last part but put on a determined smile. Shisui now was in awe._

_"__Anyone ever tell you that you're scary? First you berate me and now you want my help. That's no way to ask for help." He reprimanded and I glared at him. _

_"__Like I said, your mess, now you're just as involved." I uttered and he reluctantly nodded. _

_"__So you're not angry at me anymore?" Shisui asked and I stopped frowning but replaced my expression to a stoic one._

_"__You're not off the hook. Neither is __he-who-shall-remain-nameless__. Now though, I don't want to kill him, a punch in the face will suffice." I knew Shisui sweat dropped at that but a curiosity spiked in him._

_"__Why won't you say his name?" Shisui asked. I grimaced._

_"__His name feels strange to say. Like I shouldn't say it." Shisui nodded but looked perplexed._

_"__So what will be the first order of business? You want to change things right? What exactly, I'm not entirely filled in on details here." He asked and I sighed. This was going to be hard to fill him in, but I knew where I was going to start and work my way through the main events._

_"__Do you know why, or who instigated the Cou- Wait why can I talk freely to you about this. I thought it shouldn't be possible still?" I asked him as I steered my thoughts._

_"__The first communication buffer is gone. You're only prevented from communicating out there. Inside your mind, you are free to say what ever you want. I'll still remember only because I'm standing here, I haven't fully crossed in to your mind." I nodded and Shisui chuckled. He was amused with me?_

_"__The you here is different from the you outside. You're very talkative and much more emotional." Shisui stated with a small smile. I slowly nodded._

_"__Signing makes me think through what I'm saying and I process better what others say. We're getting off topic here. You ever heard of Ob-mmmh." My mouth instantly shut._

_"__Hachiko-hime? What is the matter?" Shisui hesitated where he stood. He wanted to cross over to me but I shook my head and he stopped. I avoided my thoughts on that damn troublesome Uchiha._

_"__I can't, say? W-Were there any other b-buffers?" I asked slowly, making sure my thoughts were concentrated on the mind seal thingy's. Shisui looked thoughtful._

_"__It seems Itachi did leave some things out when he spoke to me. Technically you should be able to communicate freely, you're alone in your mind. I haven't crossed over… But you're under Tsukiyomi. You're mind is under my chakra's influence even though I haven't crossed, the seal feels foreign chakra… Could it be?" My interests peaked in his words._

_"__We were able to freely talk about the Uchiha Clan, Itachi and Danzo, even myself. So how is it that you can- Ah, because I brought it up. It seems the communication buffer is still sort of active, since you're not dead. Earlier you were going to say something and changed the topic." He said with eyes wide and I mentally banged my head on something hard._

_"__You mean, I can't tell you anything you don't know. Great. So much for changing things." I sighed and put my head down. Once more, the timeline was preventing me from messing with it._

_"__Hachiko-hime?" Shisui was worried again. He probably thought I was crying._

_"__Remind me to maim Itachi. A punch to the face simply will not do." I said and I looked up with a smile that creeped out Shisui._

_"__H-hai. Ano, So what now? I mean… You can't tell me what you wanted but m-maybe we can always try and find ways around it if you'd like?" He suggested._

_"__Alright. I can say though, train long and hard Shisui and don't ever hesitate to train Sasuke. He's going to need it." I simply said without really thinking. Shisui nodded and went through a couple of handsigns._

_-End of Tsukiyomi-_

* * *

><p>I felt woozy waking up.<p>

"Hachiko-hime?" I looked at Shisui, who was holding me and Jun-jiji who was worrying over me.

"Hachiko you fainted. When I came in, you collapsed." Jun-jiji said and I blinked and then looked at Shisui. His face was worried but on the inside he was calm.

'I'm just not feeling well.' I lied to Jun-jiji who nodded.

"Perhaps you're training too hard and overworking yourself with lessons. Mimori is right in you taking a couple of days off for yourself." I quickly sat up and wondered if I had heard correctly.

'I get multiple days off?' I asked and Jun-jiji nodded. He looked somber and I hid my glee.

_'__That sounds really nice. But why is Jun-jiji acting odd… He's too worried, more than usual.'_

I slowly got up and turned to Shisui and bowed in gratitude and then to Jun-jiji. In that moment Maid Yui arrived with a first aid kit.

"Hachiko-hime." Maid Yui rushed to my side.

"Maid Yui, escort Hachiko-hime, she's not feeling well. Be sure that she doesn't do extraneous work to day." Maid Yui nodded and Shisui smiled at me.

"Take care of yourself Hachiko-hime." I bowed and left the office. Maid Yui fussed over me until we reached my room. She had me lie down and rest. Mim arrived and she too fussed over me.

"Tea. A relaxing tea is what you need. Yui please get us some. I'm going to go get some relaxing incense." As they left me alone, I stared at my room ceiling.

_'__So much to think about but not today. Today, I need to rest and let my subconscious process everything.'_

I had spent most of the day in the garden playing the flute until I felt Pinkie's chakra. I turned to the entrance hall and Pinkie bounded over. I noted her worried look and down aura.

'Pinkie?' I asked and she looked on the verge of tears. I patted the grass and she sat down and broke down in tears.

"It's Sasuke-kun. H-He called me annoying a-and," Pinke started to cry again and I calmed her by rubbing her back.

"H-He said I wasn't remotely his type. T-that maybe if I-I was somewhat l-like you, h-he'd consider m-me. You!" Now she was angry. She looked at me and glared. I knew she was partially at me and partially at herself.

'Calm yourself down before you say something you'll regret.' I signed and Pinkie clenched his fists. I readied mine just incase she was going to lash out violently.

"C-Calm myself when the boy I love clearly prefers my best friend!" I refrained from twitching so settled for something easy.

'Sakura are you really going to let him of all people come between our friendship? I already told you I'm not interested in him.'

"But he's interested in you! Even at the wedding reception, he knew you well to point out that you were being weird."

'So did Naruto, who apologized for me being weird.'

"That's not the point. Sasuke-kun acknowledges you. He see's you. He-" I clapped my hands and she shut up. I was frowning but I wasn't angry at her. I knew where her insecurity was coming from.

'He doesn't see you because you don't stand out.' That got her attention. Now she wasn't angry, she was shocked.

'I'm sorry I'm being blunt but that's what it is. You stand with all his other fangirls and are lumped with them. Your true self doesn't come through because you idolize him and don't even stop for a second to get to know him. Do you know his favorite food? Do you know if he likes sunsets? Watching the stars? What his favorite past-time is? If he has hobbies? You just follow him around with all his other fans. You don't even take your career serious. You're a kunoichi in training and all you do is fangirl over him. What good will your fangirl tendencies do for you in your career? Do you think you'll survive out there for a second? Have you even trained for a full 2 and a half hours a day as minimally required by the academy? Sasuke won't ever see the real you until you take yourself serious and I'm not talking about your looks.' I knew that with each word, she was getting hurt but I had to give it to her straight. As her best friend, sometimes, I couldn't be soft on her. Pinkie stayed quiet and then her anger simmered until it started to boil again.

"Ino was right." I froze.

"You're not a kunoichi, you're a civilian clan heiress. You would never understand me. Even when you tried to, you'd never be able to relate. She was right, that as we aged up, we'd grow apart. You'd be more concerned over your duties as an heiress and dealing with clan politics to understand-" She didn't finish as I hugged her. She just froze and broke out crying again. I pulled away as soon as her boiling anger went down. I wiped her tears and I made sure she could see.

'Ino can say all she wants. I don't care what she thinks, she doesn't know me like you do. So how about we work out a plan to get Sasuke to see you, the real you? I think changing up your style might help and maybe I could pull strings to get you to maybe train with him.' I suggested and Pinkie nodded and hugged me.

"Hachi you're the best! I'm sorry I yelled at you and was angry at you. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Ino but-" I shook my head.

'I know, I know, you just worry a lot.' I signed and she smiled weakly. Pinkie wiped her tears.

"So, how exactly are we going to make this work? You're plan for me to be noticed by Sasuke-kun." I grinned and began to sign.

'Easy, simple rules and if you can abide to them for say, 2 weeks, I'll get you in on his morning training. I happen to know who his sparring partner is.' I signed and Pinkie perked up.

"Okay, but what are the rules?" Now she was nervous.

'Rule one: No following him around. That's like important. The more you're not a part of his bandwagon, the more you'll stand out later.' Pinkie nodded and I went on.

'Rule two: You need to start training. You should come by in the evening, 8pm. I usually train a little after dinner. This way, when you do start training with Sasuke, he'll notice how good you are.' Pinkie nodded fervently.

'Rule three: Don't be a fangirl. What ever the rest of his fangirls do, don't do it. It more than likely annoys him. His eye and sometimes his forehead twitches when he's annoyed. So keep an eye out for that.

Rule four: Keep your distance from him, until he starts to be friendly with you, then you can be closer.' I added and Pinkie now looked puzzled.

"How do you know so much about Sasuke-kun?" I smiled thinking of Naruto.

'I've watched how he and Naruto are around each other and Naruto loves to annoy him, so he's the one who pointed out to me Sasuke's twitiches.' Pinkie nodded and then she went on alert.

"Ah, I came over too to let you know about the scuffle the two had. I forgot to inform you when I got here." I paused and raised an eyebrow. Pinkie was now fully concerned.

"Naruto and Sasuke had to spar, for the taijutsu exam today at the academy, Naruto did really well and he surprised everyone. Iruka-sensei was beyond impressed but Sasuke, he got irritated with the praises Naruto got from Sensei… Sasuke attacked Naruto from behind. The two ended up in an intense fight and in detention. Sasuke for attacking Naruto and Naruto for bringing out senbon." I paled at hearing that.

'That bad?' I asked and Pinkie nodded.

"They weren't hurt badly, just scratches and bruises. Naruto had more bruises on his face than Sasuke. Sasuke though, he was so angry when he was fighting with Naruto… I tried to ask him why he lashed out with Naruto. He told me to mind my business and I told him I just wanted to help him and that I loved him and that's when he told me those things… Hachi?" It seemed today the Uchiha just caused nothing but havoc. I contained my anger. He had no right to lash out a Naruto, to tell Pinkie those things.

'Come. We're going to look for Naruto and Uchiha. Now.' I signed and stood up. Pinkie hopped up.

"T-They should be at the a-academy still since they had detention." I nodded and had her lead the way. On our way there I thought of the different ways I would handle Uchiha. I knew for a fact I was going to make him apologize.

Once we reached the academy grounds I noted that there were some girls lingering around, among them Yamanaka Ino who looked at both Pinkie and I.

"Come to join us Hachimistsu?" Ino asked. I donned my stoic mask.

'Hardly. I have business to tend to.' I signed and crossed my arms. I felt two hidden people. One a top the building, and another behind the tree with a swing. The one up high was probably an Anbu. The other though, felt familiar, academy student sized. I closed my eyes and it was anxious. I stopped noting my surroundings when I felt them coming. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were going to come out since I could sense their chakra signatures. Naruto was naturally bright and warm, although a bit sluggish, meaning he was down, sympathetic to Sasuke. Sasuke, his chakra signature was raging like a fire, he was so upset and angry but that was no excuse. As soon as they stepped out of the academy doors, I relaxed my arms. I noted the hidden chakra behind the tree became a mess of admiration and shyness.

"Hachiko-chan!" Naruto beamed and I smiled at him. I felt a small spike of jealousy from the person behind the tree. I greeted Naruto warmly as I hopped, Pinkie on my heels, it was the perfect cover as Sasuke stood next to Naruto. I quickly moved in and punch Sasuke in the cheek, knocking him down in the process. His fangirls were in shock. Pinkie, I heard gasp and Naruto, he was still for the first time in a while, even his sunny disposition stilled.

"What was that for Hachimitsu!?" Uchiha growled and before he got the chance to stand up, my hands went in a flurry of hand signs. I ended in the dragon handsign and slammed my hands down to the ground. A barrier formed around him and his fangirls gasped and some began to scream.

"Let Sasuke-kun go!"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

They didn't dare make a move but I made sure to keep a part of me attentive to them just in case. Uchiha was now pissed as he stood up and touched the barrier only to be zapped.

"Hachimitsu you get me out of here now!" He yelled and I borrowed a leaf out of Kakashi's aloof attitude.

'I'm sorry, did you hear anything Naruto?' I looked to Naruto who hesitated but then gave me an impish smile.

"Mmm, I could've sworn it was the wind ya know." I smiled at Naruto and pulled Sakura from behind me to stand beside me. She blushed as Sasuke was glaring at her, then at me and lastly at Naruto for going along with me.

"Hachimitsu!" Uchiha roared.

"Let Sasuke-kun go! Can't you see he's angry?" Ino yelled behind me. I turned to Ino, who was clearly not happy with me. I had more than enough reason to give he a piece of my mind but I decided today was not the day. She was only being a silly girl, trying to put distance between Pinkie and I. Now though, she probably thought I liked Sasuke. I wondered if she saw a rival in me more than Pinkie.

'Please. I bet he gets as angry when you and the horde you're with follow him around. Besides, my business here is with him.' I turned away from Ino who was fuming and Sasuke was still fuming.

"Business with me? I doubt that. If anything you're just showing off. Now let me go." I approached the barrier and touched it. His eyes went wide when he saw it didn't zap me.

"How?" He asked and I waved Naruto over. He looked at me worriedly and then at Sasuke with just as much concern. Naruto probably didn't realize it, but he already considered Sasuke a friend.

'You trust me?' I asked Naruot and he nodded. I took his hand and he blushed and then I set his hand on the barrier. Naruto winced probably expecting to get zapped but then he relaxed.

"Hey, this feels cool. Is this the same barrier from that one time?" Naruto asked, I noted he kept his tone down, mostly for Sasuke. I shook my head.

'Similar but inverted.'

"Why isn't it hurting him? Why only me? Hachimitsu get me out!" Sasuke demanded and I shook my head.

"Hachiko-chan, Teme is getting angry, I had already beat out most of his pent up anger. Please, just let hi-" I turned to Naruto and shook my head.

'Not until he apologizes to you and Pinkie.' I turned to Sasuke and he went from angry to incredulous.

"You have got to be kidding me. All this for them?" I glared at Sasuke.

'I know what to day is for you. You have all the right in the world to be angry, to feel what you feel, but you shouldn't have treated them that way. Naruto was complacent to your feelings. Haven't you noticed he's toned down his voice to keep you at ease? Sakura even noticed it, none of those bimbos behind us even asked you how you felt, and they didn't keep you in consideration. Yet those that did keep mindful about your feelings today, they were the ones you lashed out at.'

I made him feel bad, really bad. His anger plummeted little by litter until there was nothing left but sadness and guilt. Pinkie and Naruto, thankfully, blocked out the fangirls from seeing me sign and had no idea what I was telling Sasuke, or else they would've protested at the 'bimbo' comment.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered loud enough for only us to hear. I smiled a little as I felt Naruto's energy go back to being bubbly and now it was extra warm. Pinkie's sad, demeanor changed to a hopeful one.

"You're not alone you know. You have us." Naruto said quietly. I held Naruto's hand and squeezed it, he had said the exact words Uchiha needed to hear, I felt a small seed of hope bud amidst Sasuke's sadness. I smiled and let go of Naruto's hand. I released the barrier and held my hand out. Naruto copied and Uchiha took both our hands.

"T-thank y-you." He uttered and both Naruto and I nodded. Pinkie simply stood quietly beside me.

"Ano! Let's go get some Ichiraku! Teuchi-oji yesterday announced a new tomato flavor." Naruto beamed and I looked to Sasuke who looked at Naruto and nodded. I fist pumped and glomped Naruto who I knew was getting embarrassed at my close contact.

'Lets go! I am getting hungry. Pinkie and I haven't had a meal yet.' I signed with one hand.

"Pinkie?" Sasuke asked with a small smile. I grinned and looked at Pinkie with an amused look. Pinkie turned beet red and then she turned to me. I knew I embarrassed her with that nickname. I took Naruto and Sasuke's hand and ran off ahead, with them behind me trailing.

"Hachi! You're not supposed to call me that in front of others!" Pinkie whined, not as loud as I expected, I could hear her coming after Naruto, Sasuke and I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I couldn't let this chapter end badly. This is like the last chapter post of 2014. By the way, getting ahead of myself here but [early/late depends on your POV]: HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Anyways, I had to show the strength of the bonds between Naruto and Sasuke, Hachiko and Sakura, and sort out the whole Shisui thing. One more mystery remains, Root. They will come up soon, well not too soon, but soon. **

**As for Ino, she's still in her fangirl academy phase. She will mature soon, Promise. Hinata will make an appearance next chapter. Ah and before I forget, I apologize for the lack of NaruHachi, since this was focused entirely on the Uchiha. However I promise I will make up for the lack of NaruHachi. Next Chapter, will be a defining moment. So you guys better not miss it!  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, brace yo selves! Take note, if you're watching the anime and haven't finished the manga, I warn thee of Spoilers. You have been warned.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven: Conflicts and Confrontations<strong>

Like Jun-jiji promised, I didn't have lessons for the rest of the week. I didn't mind it because it gave me time to focus on other things that plagued my mind.

_'__Itachi only did what I asked of… Was I in the wrong then? Am I in the wrong now for trying to make sure things don't end up disastrous? I may not know what's right or what's wrong anymore, but I do know that I'm going to do what I must to make sure Naruto doesn't… I know in the original plot he almost-'_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Pinkie's fist collided with my cheek. I took a couple of steps back and threw my thoughts to the back of my mind.

_'__Focus. Pinkie won't get better if I don't challenger properly.'_

Regaining my footing, I blocked each incoming blow, noting that there wasn't much strength behind Pinkie's blows. Pinkie and I had started training three days ago. She was easy to work with since she understood what the repetitive katas were for. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke who dealt with focusing on their Katas, Pinkie, I actually sparred with for one solid reason. She wasn't fluid nor flexible, she did her katas perfect. Textbook perfect. It was too painful to watch her robotic movements. In order to get her to make her movements more natural, I decided to focus on her ability to keep up her katas while sparing with me and to test out her reactions and ability to think on her feet. She wasn't strong but she was light on her feet and I intended for her to use that one innate skill to the best of her ability.

"Ah!" Pinkie yelled as I roughly kicked her gut. She fell back on her bottom and pouted at me.

"Hachi that's too hard." I dropped my stance and sighed.

'I have to push you. That's what this training session is for. How else to do you expect to get good enough to train at par with Sasuke.' Pinkie's determination solidified and she nodded firmly.

"Okay, lets start again." After our evening training, Pinkie had to head home. I spent some extra time on the small training ground shooting arrows to improve my accuracy. While I shot my target over and over, my thoughts strayed over the things I had learned from Shisui while under Tsukiyomi.

_'__If I sign, I freeze. With Shisui though, I was only able to communicate what he brought up. Even if it was in my mind, it was only possible because he re-arranged my mental psyche with Tsukiyomi. Even then, Itachi's piece of work recognized foreign chakra and prevented me from blurting out about Obito, proving that the buffer itself still works although I'm not exactly sure when it won't work. I do know that it made me uncomfortable to talk about Itachi. I wonder if physically, in person, will the communication buffer will override my hands freezing. Technically if Shisui verbally brings up the topics, maybe it'll be easy for me to communicate with him about Obito but more importantly, Black Zetsu. Maybe I should visit the Uchiha soon to test it out.'_

The next day, Sunday, meant no morning training. So I got to sleep in which wasn't so bad. I got ready for the day by wearing a simple green chima skrit and light orange top. I let my hair down and braid my side bangs to pin them back with an orange rose pin with green beads that glimmered. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and then Maid Yui arrived.

"Hachiko-hime, your grandfather asked me to accompany you to your Father's house." I nodded and we headed out. Maid Yui and I walked in a comfortable silence. She knew the way to Duelo-Papa's house, a house I gave to both him and Nanase-mama. He only took it because I told him the gift was mainly for my new sibling. I wanted my new baby brother or sister to be raised in a nice house near the park and not too far from the Hachimitsu Estate. It was a 4-bedroom, white painted house with a brown roof. It had a large front yard and a nice tall wooden fence all around the house, for privacy purposes

"Hachiko-chan!" Nanase-mama greeted me as soon as we entered the front yard. Nanase-mama was sitting on a wooden swing, she got off and greeted Maid Yui. Nanase-mama wore a long dark blue dress with ¾ sleeves.

"Will you be joining us too?" Nanase-mama asked Maid Yui, who shook her head.

"I was just sent to walk Hachiko-hime over. I'll be picking her up later." Nanase-mama shook her head politely.

"It's okay. Duelo and I will walk Hachiko back. Are you sure you won't join us for tea, just a bit?" Nanase-mama asked again only for Yui to decline.

"I have work to get back to. I'll let Lady Mimori know you will be bringing back Hachiko-hime." Maid Yui was so polite and formal. I would have to get her out of that habit, especially if she wanted to be my Lady-in-Waiting. After Yui lef, Nanase-mama poked my cheek, earning a small smile from me.

"Hachiko-chan, I made lots of sweets. I heard you were still being kept from having them." I grinned widely.

'You are a savior.' I signed and hugged Nanase-mama. She took me to the kitchen where she had a table full of the sacred C's: cookies, candies and cakes.

'I have died and gone to Heaven.' I signed and looked at Nanase-mama.

'You lady, are the best thing that's happened to Duelo-papa.' I signed and then I felt it. Nanase-mama was happy and just so sensitive to my words. Her hormone induced tears started. I carefully led Nanase-mama to a chair and she managed to smile and cry.

"Oh Hachiko, you're so nice to me. You're the best daughter any mother could ask for. I hope you teach those same things to your little sibling." Nanase-mama said and wiped her tears with one hand while she softly touched her stomach. I froze at her heartfelt comment. Nanase-mama noticed I became still.

"Hachiko?"

'You consider me your daughter?' I asked shly and Nanase-mama smiled softly and hugged me. She petted my hair.

"I've always thought of you as my own ever since you woke up at the hospital. Even if it was just pretend for me at one point. I never thought I'd actually become a part of your family." Her voice was now soft and she let me go and smiled warmly at me.

"Even if I'm not your mother by blood, I look after you as if you were my own." I nodded and then she got up and made some tea. Nanase-mama and I never had one on one time. There was always someone in the room whenever we were around each other, now though, I was certain, I could look up to her as a mother. I had Mim, who was like a mother to me at one point long ago but she was my grandmother, she spoiled me, punished me like a mother would to a daughter but with Nanase-mama, it was different. Nanase-mama was the first person I met when I woke up here, the first person to acknowledge my intelligence when everyone else brushed her findings aside. Even Duelo-papa had his doubts about my intelligence but not Nanase-mama. Maybe that's why, it didn't bother me at all to look at her as my mother. Sure there was also my birth mother, Rei-mama but I never knew her, even though everyone often commented that I was courageous like her. I didn't see Rei-mama as my mother. I saw her more like my sister because of her physical resemblance to my sister from my former life.

Nanase-mama and I spend a little time eating sweets and me giving her feedback when Duelo-papa arrived. I felt his chakra and I jumped up from my seat and opened the door for him. Duelo-papa was surprised. He was wearing his white lab coat and his long dark hair, curiously enough was tied back in a low ponytail; he looked good.

"Hachiko." Duelo-papa hugged me and I led him to the Kitchen. Nanase-mama smiled and welcomed him home.

"A feast of sweets. Hachiko, I thought you were banned from sweets?" I impishly smiled at Duelo-papa.

"Duelo, let her get a way with some." Nanase-mama defended me and I nodded agreeing with her. Duelo-papa sighed.

"Alright. Just don't tell your grandparents. I don't want another lecture from either of them." Duelo-papa said and I nodded and popped in my mouth a white frosting cake piece. I swooned and Duelo-papa burst out laughing. I felt static chakra and perked up noticing how lethargic it was. There was a small knock on the back door and Nanase-mama stood up to answer it.

"Hachiko, what was that?" Duelo-papa asked amused at my blushing face.

'A proper response to a delicious sweet.' I signed and Duelo-papa raised an eyebrow.

"Not that, I know what that was, I meant you perking up?" I blushed some more and then Duelo-papa got his answer.

"Duelo I nee- Ah, Hachiko-chan is here." I stared at Kakashi in all his mysterious alluring glory. I waved at him and he smiled, I think. That damn mask made interpreting his facial expressions difficult and his amused energy didn't help either. I did note that he was ragged. His clothes had minor tears here and there. Then I spotted it, there was a large gash at his side. He had been bleeding by the looks of it but it was not dry on his shirt side. I began to worry as I looked at his face carefully, under his eye, there were signs of exhaustion and he looked a bit more pale than usual.

"Let's head to the guest room and you can tell me about it while I patch you up." Duelo-papa said and Nanase arrived with a first aid kit handing it over to Duelo-papa.

"Nanase stay with Hachiko." I looked at Duelo-papa and he gave me a 'be-back-in-a-bit-don't-fuss' I nodded slowly and Kakashi followed Duelo-papa.

"I can still see you have a crush on him." I quickly turned to a smirking Nanase-mama. I waved my hands around.

'Shush! He has the hearing ability of a dog!' I just wanted her to keep it down and Nanase-mama's smirk turned into a smile.

"Eh. I wonder how Naruto-kun will take it. At the wedding it seemed like the two didn't hit it off well." I blushed again and Nanase-mama smiled.

'I'm only teasing.' Nanase-mama signed and I sighed thinking about my feelings for Naruto and Kakashi.

'You alright?' Nanase-mama asked and sat down next to me. I looked at her and shrugged.

'I have a lot on my plate. Being an heiress is a job on its own.' I simplified and left out the real problem, knowing all I know and not being able to talk about it.

"Well you're young. You shouldn't dwell on those things right now. You have a break from your lessons right?" Nanase-mama asked and I nodded.

"Then you should spend it enjoying yourself. Since your Dad is busy with Kakashi, how about you go look for your friends and bring them over, ne? I did make all these sweets and your Touchan and Kakashi aren't big fans of them. Sound like a plan?" Nanase-mama asked.

'Okay. I'll be back soon!' I signed and Nanase-mama smiled. I got up and headed out the door. First thing being first, I headed to Ichiraku's. Hopefully I'd find Naruto there. As I walked I noticed the looks I would get from those around the street.

"That's the Hachimitsu Clan heiress."

"Pretty little thing for a mute."

"My daughter says she's friends with the Haruno's daughter, the Uchiha Heir and the demon."

"Shhh. Not too loud."

"Why would a refined Clan Heiress befriend a monster?"

"She probably doesn't know any better, being an outsider and all."

I went past the gossiping bystanders and put on my stoic mask. I reached the ramen shop and stopped. Naruto wasn't there, I couldn't feel his bright chakra; I decided to enter anyways, to see if Teuchi knew anything.

"Hachiko-chan! Welcome, are you looking for Naruto-chan?" Teuchi greeted and smiled broadly. I nodded at the old man.

"Ah, You missed him. He said he was heading home." I gave him thumbs up and bowed to thank the man, then I ran off. Naruto's apartment wasn't that far from Ichiraku's. I arrived outside the building and smiled as I felt Naruto's bright chakra. I smiled and headed up the stairs to his apartment. I arrived at the right door, going off where his bright chakra was coming from. Before I even got to knock, I could hear a scuffle and a loud yell. I think he hit himself or something. I was about to knock when the door opened and I smiled brightly.

"H-Hachiko-chan!" Naruto brightly uttered and then he looked behind him and carefully hid his apartment from my view by stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Heh, Sorry, my place is messy. I just got back from having a nice bowl of ramen. How'd you find my place? Not that I'm not happy to see you ya know, I'm just curious." He asked and I decided to mess with him.

'You really want to know?' I signed and Naruto nodded eagerly. I neared his face and he froze at my approach. I smiled as I got a blush from him.

"Ha-Hachiko-chan?" He asked slowly. I could feel his embarrassment radiate in warm waves. I then registered a new signature that I knew I had met before, it turn to shock and then it radiated jealousy. I backed away from Naruto and the jealousy lessened, shock going away and a bit of anger lingered behind some shyness.

'Nanase-mama asked me to invite friends over. I'm spending the day at Duelo-papa's house. She made lots of sweets. I'm going to find Pinkie too. Want to join?' Naruto beamed but then became hesitant as I mentioned Pinkie.

"Mmm. I guess I could tolerate Haruno." I smiled widely at him and took his hand. I felt the spike of jealousy go up again and now the shyness was gone.

_'__I'm going to have to confront Hinata soon. She keeps stalking Naruto and get's angry when I'm near him. I hope she stops following us.'_

Naruto and I reached the street where Pinkie's house was. I was going to keep walking when Naruto stopped walking and I felt him tug my hand, which was still clasped with his.

"I think I better wait here." I nodded slowly at Naruto and let go of his hand. I headed on my own and knocked at Pinkie's.

"Ah, Hachiko-chan! You here to find Sakura?" Mebuki, Pinkie's mom answered the door. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, she's left a while ago to the academy. She signed up for the extra Kunoichi lessons. As of lately, she's been determined to be top Kunoichi." I smiled and nodded. It seemed my intervention with Pinkie was paying off if she was taking up extra lessons.

'Can you tell her I dropped by and tell her that I'll be at my Dad's house.' I signed and Mebuki nodded.

"I'll be sure to give her your message. Have a nice day dear." I nodded and headed back to where Naruto was waiting for me. As I walked over to Naruto, I paused as I registered Sasuke's chakra next to Naruto and a whole bunch of other chakras, emitting excitement and low and behold, Hinata's chakra was in the back, hidden and still simmering.

I reached the area full of pre-teens. I needed to cut through them to reach Naruto and Sasuke. Sighing, I decided to push my way through.

"Hey!"

"What's the big idea!"

"No shoving."

Getting irritated as I forced myself through, I felt someone push me forward hard and I fell forward into Sasuke's arms. Immediately there was a frenzy; it was like sharks out for blood. The fangirls began seething in rage and Naruto's usually sunny disposition turned sour. Then there was that amused hidden signature that enjoyed me falling into Uchiha's arms.

"You okay Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked. He made sure I was standing firmly before letting me go. Naruto bounded over and worriedly looked me over.

'I'm fine.' I told both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto nodded and his sunny disposition returned. I glared behind me, emitting a spike of KI. The fangirls backed off as they recognized me from before.

"I knew it! You are pining after Sasuke-kun!" My eye twitched at Yamanaka, who was standing at the front with a girl that looked vaguely familiar. She had a light tan, tall; well taller than me; her eyes were dark brown and her hair was too. She was thin but not overly thin like Yamanaka, she was filling out like most girls our age.

"Hachimitsu? YOU!" The girl yelled and pointed at me. She looked as if she had just seen her nemesis. I pointed at myself and the girl's brown eyes became cold as she glared at me.

"This wild thing became an heiress?" The girl insulted in a comment like tone and I noticed the fangirls a buzzing.

"You know her Anzai?" Yamanaka asked the girl. I jumped in realization when the name and a face popped into my head. I clapped my hands and the bells on my bracelet jingled.

"Hachiko-chan you know her?" Naruto asked and I nodded. Sasuke looked between Anzai and I.

'Now I remember. I beat her head in to the ground; not my best work I admit.' I nonchalantly signed as if it was old news and Naruto burst out laughing and a small smile made it's way on Sasuke's face. Anzai seethed with rage and some of the fangirls held her back and told her about how I had punched Sasuke and that I moved faster than they could.

"I'm the fastest Kunoichi in the class. I could easily beat the stuffing out of her! Pay her back for that day. I'm a Kunoichi in training not a defenseless damsel." Anzai boldly bragged. I raised my eyebrow at that. She didn't look like much. I turned away from the raging fangirls and turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

'Invited Sasuke?' I asked Naruto who nodded and worriedly looked behind me at the fangirls that were trying to sedate an angry Anzai.

"Yeah. He's in as long as they keep away." Naruto said and looked over at the fangirls. I looked at Sasuke and nodded.

'The house my parents have has a tall fence. Duelo-papa likes his privacy.' I signed and Sasuke nodded. As we started to move I felt a twinge behind me and I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way towards Naruto's side. Anzai's leg was extended out, by the looks of it she had aimed at my head. I huffed since my clothes now had dirt on it.

"Hey! Leave Hachiko-chan alone. Why I ought a-" Naruto yelled. Uchiha shifted his legs a little into a relaxed stance. They were both going to step in when I lifted at hand up for them to halt. I shook my head at both boys. Naruto nodded, Sasuke simply hn'ed. I stood up and glared at Anzai.

"Kick her ass Anzai!" Some of the fangirls yelled. I noted that Yamanaka wasn't cheering with them; in fact she looked worriedly at Anzai. Hinata's chakra was also a bit worried and there was a small feeling of disappointment.

'I'm not going to fight you. If Uchiha isn't interested in you, what makes you think he's interested in me?' I signed and was going to turn away from her when her body quickly turned and I brought up my guard. Her fists moved toward my face, I redirected them around me and I sighed as she furiously resorted to aim her kicks at my knees. Her speed was alright but not impressive. As I evaded each of Anzai's attacks, she got angrier and got sloppier.

"STAY STILL!" Anzai shrieked. I did not have time for this. The adults in the street would realize what was going on and the last thing I needed was bad things being murmured and Jun-jiji finding out I was involved in a scuffle. I decided to end it. Upon her next kick I made sure to grab it and throw her off balance, Anzai though used my grip on her leg as leverage and with her other leg she aimed to kick me under my chin. I jumped and made it look like she had succeeded. I took advantage the jump and her dropped guard by kicking her under her chin. Anzai fell back and I landed on my feet. I made sure to keep my stance up. Anzai glared at me from the floor.

"She's scary. Remind me to avoid her." Some of the fangirls murmured. Yamanaka stared at me not angrily but somewhat in awe and a bit of jealousy. I felt Hinata's chakra go the same way, except there was a fire in her the burned brightly in her.

"Are you done playing now Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked stoically and I nodded. Naruto sighed as he approached me. He stopped right before me and surprised me as he cleaned my cheeks. I blushed a little at his close contact.

"You had some dirt ya know. Hachiko-chan you could've finished that fight sooner." Naruto whined and I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I silently mouthed. I felt Hinata's jealousy return and the fire in her intensified. The fangirls that had watched the small interaction between Naruto and I relaxed a little; Yamanaka, she relaxed the most and emitted amusement.

'Let's go!' I signed and took Naruto's hand as we walked towards Duelo-Papa's house.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ah where's Sakura-chan?" Nanase-mama asked noticing Pinkie's absence.

'She wasn't home. Taking extra lessons.' I signed and Nanase-mama nodded.

"Well then, come in and pick anything you like from the table." Nanase-mama said and Naruto with gusto grabbed a random treat. Sasuke eyed them all carefully.

'Uchiha doesn't like sweets. Just give him tomato slices.' I suggested to Nanase-mama when she noticed Sasuke not grabbing anything.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. Nanase-mama took my word and headed off to cut up some tomatoes.

"Hey, these are really good." Naruto said with his mouth full. Sasuke hit him on the head and Naruto glared at him. I smiled at how close they'd gotten.

"Chew before you speak dobe." Sasuke simply said. Naruto swallowed his bite-sized cake.

"Teme, ah before I forget, the graduation exam is next week. Hachiko-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to come. Ah! That's only if you had time." I smiled at how much Naruto was blushing until I realized what the Graduation Exam meant. I nodded and popped another sweet into my mouth.

'I'd be glad to.' I signed and hid my worry.

_'__Graduation Exam = The Beginning. MIzuki, Team 7, Mission to Wave, Chunin Exams/Sound-Suna Invasion, Itachi's Looking For Naruto/Looking for Tsunade, Sound Four/Sasuke Defecting… This is going to be a doozey.'_

"Hachiko-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed. Kakashi was close to my face; I immediately turned red. Kakashi became amused, Naruto was seething, Sasuke and Nanase-mama were entertained and Duelo-papa, he was slightly irritated.

'_I really need to pay attention instead of getting lost in my head.'_

"Kakashi stop teasing my little girl." Duelo-Papa managed to say and Kakashi backed up. Duelo-papa was giving Kakashi a reprimanding look.

"Yeah. Back off old man!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi threw Naruto an amused look, I think, it was only one eye but I knew he was amused and relished off riling Naruto up.

"Oh? You again. Hachiko-chan seemed pretty content with me that close to her." Kakashi commented and Naruto puffed up. His chakra was hectic now.

"Nuh Uh! She was uncomfortable. You were in her personal space!" Naruto argued. I could tell Sasuke and Nanase-mama were trying to contain themselves. They were beyond amused. Duelo-papa however sighed.

'Is your side better Kakashi? You were bleeding earlier.' I signed and got Kakashi's attention. A spike of jealousy surged from Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for asking Hachiko-chan. May I ask no why you have a bit of dirt on your hanbok?" I froze and now the parents were focused on my clothes, Duelo-papa going into Medic mode and Nanase-mama began to worry. Uchiha and Naruto looked at each other and then at me. They were at a loss for what to say.

'About that,' I started to sign and paused.

"Well?" Duelo-papa in medic mode and angry, not a good combination.

"It was my fault Kuroyama-san." Sasuke intervened and now everyone in the kitchen was staring at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly Sasuke-kun?" Nanase-mama asked. Sasuke was relaxed, even with all the attention on him. Naruto stared at Sasuke wondering if he was really going to take responsibility.

"My fangirls," Sasuke spat the word as if it was acid on his tongue.

"They lingered around when I found Naruto. Hachiko arrived and made her way through the mob of girls. They treated Hachiko roughly and I helped her up causing one of the fangirls to attack from behind when her guard was down. Naruto and I would've done something but Hachiko preferred to handle it alone. Hachiko effectively proceeded to put the girl in her place." Sasuke let the adults know.

"Was this girl by any chance an academy student?" Kakashi asked in a strict tone and Sasuke nodded. Duelo-papa was now mad. I could feel it and so could Nanase-mama as she inched close to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's a violation and on grounds for immediate suspension from the program. Hachiko is a civilian, clan heiress at that." Duelo-papa said and Kakashi nodded.

"I need a name." Kakashi ordered and I grew alarmed, this was not good. Naruto beside me looked at me worriedly. Sasuke simply gave me an _it's-you-problem-now_ look

'I don't want problems for me or the girl.'

"Name Hachiko." Duelo-papa commanded and I looked worriedly at both Kakashi and Duelo-papa.

"Hachiko-chan this is important. If this girl reacted this way, then she's not suitable to be a Kunoichi of the Leaf." Kakashi stated and I nodded reluctantly.

'Anzai-tengu.' I signed and Duelo-papa sighed.

"Anzai? You and this girl have history?" Kakashi asked and I nodded

"When Hachiko first started school, this girl, Anzai had been picking on Sakura-chan for a while until Hachiko arrived. Hachiko defended Sakura and stood up to Anzai. Anzai made the mistake of ticking off Hachiko and Hachiko practically bashed the girl's head into the floor until the school staff intervened. Hachiko was expelled for being violent and disrespecting her Sensei, who at the time didn't understand that Anzai had aggravated Hachiko." Duelo-papa explained to Kakashi who grew amused at the tale.

"She bashed her head?" Naruto asked and looked at me with admiration and respect. I blushed at the way Duelo-papa had said it. Kakashi patted my head in congratulations.

"I don't think we're supposed to congratulate her for being violent and for something she did a long time ago." Nanase-mama stated and we all started to laugh. As Nanase-mama began to make some dinner, Duelo-Papa, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I sat at the table trying out sweets. Naruto was enjoying himself as he ate different pastries. I personally stuck to the frosting and glazed sweets. That is until Kakashi poked me.

"Hachiko-chan. You should try some of these. I think you'll like these best." I nodded and was going to reach over for one of the powdered treats when Kakashi brought a sweet to my mouth. I blushed but ate it and immediately Naruto grew still and silent. The rest of the time Naruto stopped talking, he became rather sullen and I grew worried. Kakashi couldn't stay long since he was tired and so he left.

Sasuke, Naruto and I sat in the garden, Sasuke sitting between Naruto and I. I knew Naruto was jealous, he was practically oozing it out of his pores and his silent demeanor was making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I need to head back to the compound." Sasuke said and Naruto didn't even pay attention but I did that's when Uchiha signed.

'You need to sort out what ever is going on, we have training tomorrow and I don't want it to be awkward.' I nodded and Uchiha left and so it was just Naruto and I.

Naruto and I had never had a hard time getting along. I wondered if he was somewhat angry with me underneath all that jealousy of his. I hesitantly poked his shoulder and he looked at me with these eyes that weren't angry but a bit disappointed.

"Sorry I was silent most of the time." He apologized but what caught me off guard was they way he said it. It wasn't in his bright loud voice. It was a soft and serious tone. It hurt to see him this way.

'No. I'm sorry. I know you like me. I hurt your feelings didn't I? Because I let Kakashi get away with making me blush and for eating the treat from his hand right? Naruto I-' I didn't finish signing. Naruto's arms wrapped around me, it was different from the other times he hugged me. It was an apologetic hug but at the same time, the warmth from it, it was like wearing your favorite sweater in the fall. My tummy felt warm and there were… Butterflies?

_'__Oh no. Not the butterflies. Butterflies lead to other complicated feelings.'_

In the middle of acknowledging the butterflies, Naruto let me go and his face neared mine. He stopped a few inches from my face. I knew I was heavily blushing. His eyes, were full of determination but there was something deep, affection.

"I don't like you." The butterflies in my stomach dropped dead, my blush completely fell.

"I really, really love you." I froze at his words but the butterflies in my stomach, they were raised from the dead with those words. I knew, I was happy but there was this small little seed out doubt in me questioning if it was right to accept his love, to reciprocate it, we were young after all.

"Hachi?" Naruto asked and I shook out of my stupor.

'I like you. I mean, I have a crush on you but I'm not sure that I love you. Naruto I don't want to raise your hopes.'

_'__Or mine.'_ I silently added. Instead of becoming disappointed Naruto perked up.

"Then I'll just have to wait and convince you. I know you love me, you just don't know it yet. So I'll be doing my best to bring it out of you." He said with such determination and I smiled a little. On the inside though, I was freaking out.

_'__He's not supposed to love me. He's supposed to fall for Hinata. What if I do end up in love with him and he stops loving me and falls for Hinata? What if his love for me is just a phase?'_

"Hachi, you're spacing out again." I snapped out of my thoughts, more like fears and sighed.

"So, Kakashi. You like him too huh?" Naruto sourly asked and I slowly nodded.

'It's just a crush. He's older than me and would never take me serious.' I signed. Naruto had a pinched expression.

"Right, that's why he was hand feeding you sweets." He commented not believing me and I looked at him amused at his outright display of jealousy.

'He was only doing that to rile you up. Looks like he succeeded.' I simply signed and Naruto froze and then blushed.

"Ah! That damn scarecrow. Wait till I find out where he lives, he'll regret the day he messed with the future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto threatened and I amusedly stared at him.

_'__This is the real you. It's the you I like.'_I silently commented in my head.

The next day, Naruto was back to his cheerful self. Sasuke didn't ask much about what happened but he was just happy his training time wasn't awkward. Sasuke did note though that Naruto was more loving towards me than usual and tried to get me to give him more attention. I myself had spent most the time thinking about Naruto, even through my lessons. I only succeeded in making myself blush and the butterflies in my stomach didn't help either. It was so bad, that Jun-jiji thought I had a fever and had me rest instead of doing my business lessons. Mim had to cancel my evening training session with Pinkie, so instead of our light sparring, we took an evening walk.

Pinkie and I decided to take a small break at the park and I proceeded to tell her about my run in with Anzai.

"That cow! No wonder she got removed from the academy. I thought it was strange she wasn't in class today. I had heard rumors that she attacked a civilian, I just didn't know it was you."

'She didn't pick on you in the academy did she?' I asked worriedly and Pinkie shook her head.

"No. She kept away from me. She was afraid I'd tell others that you beat her up. She finds it embarrassing that you, a mute, could beat her up." I smirked at that and Pinkie then asked what Naruto, Sasuke and I did at Duelo-papa's house. I proceeded to tell her everything.

"HE SAID WHAT!" Pinkie screeched after I relayed to her Naruto's confession. I winced at her loud screech when she began to talk really fast.

"Sorry. It's just that this is huge. I knew Kakashi-san would push Naruto to confess his feelings. What I don't get is why didn't you tell Naruto that you loved him back?" Pinkie asked and I sighed.

'That's just it, I have a crush on him; Nothing more, nothing less. Pinkie what if I do fall in love with him and he falls for another girl? We're young and susceptible to falling for others. For all I know, this is just a phase. I didn't want to put his or my hopes up. I don't want either of us to end up hurt. We're friends and love and friendships can get icky and complicated if there's a bad ending.' I explained and Pinkie nodded.

"I see but this is actually perfect. If you two, even if it's one sided, can overcome all the obstacles that come, then it would be a true love story. Love can conquer you know. Oh kami, I just sounded like Naruto. Eww. Now you know I'm getting sappy and on his side when I sound like him." Pinkie argued and I sighed.

'I know, but even I have to admit. When he said those words: I really, really love you; I got butterflies in my stomach. That's never happened before.' Pinkie clapped and jumped in her seat.

"You so have it bad for him~ Ah, this is a love story unfolding before my eyes~ Ino-pig would so be jealous that I'm witnessing something like this." Pinkie said in a singing voice. I pushed her words away, there was no way they were true. I didn't have it that bad for him, did I?

"We should get home. It's getting late."

'I can walk form here to my place. It's about the same distance away from your place, just in the opposite direction.' I mentioned and Pinkie nodded. We said our goodbyes and parted.

As I walked home, I noticed a certain signature that had attached itself to me since the park when I was talking with Pinkie. I didn't do anything about it then because I wanted to get to this point. Where it was just Hinata and I. I reached street where it was all wooden fences. I stopped and clapped my hands twice.

'Come out.' I signed in the general direction of where I felt her chakra signature. Hinata popped out of the shadows and coldly stared at me. There wasn't a single sign of shyness in those eyes.

'Now that we're alone, I have to ask, do you love Naruto?' I asked and Hinata simply nodded.

'That's why you don't like me. I can feel it you know. Your jealousy, the way you admire Naruto and get angry when I'm near him. In ways I feel that I should apologize to you but I'm not since I haven't done anything to you.' Her face was stoic, she was a Hyūga after all, so her anger went into her words.

"N-Naruto-kun h-has had m-me a-all this t-time. Y-You can't just c-come in and steal h-his heart. I don't l-like you because y-you were, you are all he ever talks about. Even w-when he was training, he u-uttered your name. I t-tried to, I really did but, I can't find any r-reason to like y-you." I donned my stoic mask and held myself regal, like any noble heiress would.

'I can't find reasons to like you either. You've been there by his side and not once have you tried to approach him to let him know you were there. He endured without you, with only the thought of me coming back. You know, at one point when I met you I was jealous that you'd be able to see him grow, but a part of me wanted to befriend you. It seems that was just childish thought.'

"T-Then we're rivals. I w-won't lose to you. I can s-see what N-Naruto-kun sees in y-you. You're p-pretty and strong. I will n-not l-let you have his heart so e-easy." I raised an eyebrow and her words were just poking at a thought that I didn't' processes, I just simply signed it.

'What makes you think I don't have his heart already?' I signed and the girl paled.

"L-Liar." I didn't move and kept my stoic face as her eyes searched for a hint of me lying.

'I don't love him but he's determined. He believes I already love him but am unaware of it. You and I know what that means. You may know him from a distance but I fully know what he's capable of when he puts his mind to it.' I warned and Hinata looked lost as she realized that she was already losing this battle.

'I know I'll regret saying this but you might still have a chance.' Hinata perked up but then I let her have it.

'So long as I don't feel what he feels because the moment I do, I will not be able to let him go. No force in heaven or on earth, will keep me from him.' I turned away from her and walked away. My heart was beating heavily because I deep down, I was already regretting giving Hinata hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A fight, a confrontation, a love confession, Hachi and Hinata's budding rivalry. Drama, drama everywhere! Great start for 2015. Is this chapter disappointing? If it is, think of it as one step forward towards making NaruHachi official. As for bringing back Anzai from Part I, I have plans for her. Next Chapter: Graduation Exam. As always thanks for reading, following, favorite-ing [not a word but meh] and reviewing.**

**Ah before I forget, Hachiko is making a cameo appearance in Chapter 3 of The Best Medicine by PFCDontKnow, so be sure to check it out if you feel like there's never enough Hachiko in yo life. I have a direct link on my profile page, if you're too lazy to search for it (cuz I know I'm lazy af when it comes to using the search bar thingy).  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BAM! Guess who get's a spankin' new early chapter? You do! Enjoy.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight: And It Begins<strong>

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke glared as he stared at Pinkie. Naruto didn't glare he just ignored Pinkie and looked at me, looking for an answer to Sasuke's question.

'She'll be joining us. She's not here to just ogle at you. If you want that though, I can get Yamanaka to join us.' I signed seriously and then playfully. Uchiha directed his glare at me.

"No. No way. Haruno won't be able to keep up." Uchiha countered. I felt Pinkie shy away and I smirked noting that deep in her, a small flame surged upon hearing Uchiha's words.

"Hachiko-chan, Teme is right. We've been training for a while and she, well she'll throw us off ya know." Naruto lightly added. Now this was a first, Naruto agreeing with Sasuke. Pinkie's fire in her, it began to grow.

'Exactly. She'll throw you both off and that's what you need. You've gotten to comfortable with each other. That and she won't be able to train with me in the evenings so now, she'll be joining us in the mornings.' I elaborated and Uchiha became a bit jealous of Pinkie. Naruto however eyed Pinkie.

"You've been training with her? Extra training and you didn't invite me?" Uchiha gritted through his teeth. Naruto nudged Uchiha's side.

"I mean, Us." Uchiha corrected his statement. I nodded.

'Pinkie's not bad but unlike you two tweedle dums, she's got a leveled head, she needed help making the Katas her own. Now though, she's gotten too use to my fighting style, she needs variety and you two will provide it.' I finished signing and watched how Uchiha sized up Pinkie.

"Fine. She can spar with the Dobe." Naruto glared at Uchiha and I shook my head. Sasuke got angry at his requests being denied and somehow he kept his temper in check.

"What do you mean no? You don't think she'll be able to keep up with me do you?" Uchiha gritted though his teeth. I grinned.

'She can keep up. You're not scared of Pinkie are you?' Naruto next to Sasuke began to smile and went along with my teasing.

"Yeah Teme, you're not afraid of a fangirl are you?" Naruto's teasing did it for both Sasuke and Pinkie.

"Hn. Fine don't come whining when she's hurt." Uchiha commented and began to stretch. Pinkie beside me stopped shying away. It seemed Uchiha and Naruto had struck a nerve. She silently began to stretch and mumbled to herself.

"Not his fangirl anymore. I'll show them, 'specially him. Hmph." I smiled at Pinkie's newly found determination.

After stretching and warming up Naruto and I sat in the sidelines as Pinkie and Sasuke got ready to fight.

"I'm not going to hold back." Sasuke declared as he got into his stance. Pinkie took hers which threw off Sasuke, because it was an earth style stance. I had taught her a bit of my own style and she taken to it like a fish to water.

"I never asked you to." Pinkie smoothly replied. Naruto next to me jumped in his seat.

"Will Haruno last with Teme?" Naruto asked and I looked at him and shrugged.

'No, but she should be able to change his idea of her. The Pinkie that he knew of, is but an illusion.' Naruto nodded. He kept staring at me until I turned to look at him.

"Did I tell you that you look nice today?" He suavely said and that got the butterflies started. I didn't get to tell him anything because Sasuke and Pinkie got out full attention.

Sasuke rushed in and aimed a kick at Pinkie's face. Pinkie barely ducked down and aimed to sweep Uchiha's only steady leg. Uchiha being much faster than her, jumped and brought down his leg only to hit the ground. Pinkie rolled out of the way and Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"You picked up Hachimitsu's evasive maneuvers." Pinkie nodded and Uchiha actually chuckled.

"The world is going to end." Naruto commented next to me and quickly looked up and all around searching for a sign of the end of days. I tapped his shoulder and he settled from his restlessness. I smiled at his antics.

'No, he's actually entertained.' I signed and Naruto looked thoughtful and nodded.

"If you say so." Naruto commented and we both looked back to the spar.

Pinkie was evading and blocking his attacks but as time pressed on, she got slower and Uchiha took his chance. She blocked his fists only for Uchiha to grab her arms and with his legs he swept her legs, both feel to the ground. Uchiha pining Pinkie below him. Uchiha smirked.

"I win." He simply said and got up. Pinkie was red in the face but she wasn't embarrassed. She was angry. She stayed lying on the ground while Naruto and I bounded over to them.

'Not bad eh?' I asked Uchiha who rolled his eyes. Just then Pinkie sat up and glared at Uchiha.

"I will get better than you mark my words Uchiha." She said with determination. Her declaration took me by surprise. Naruto looked between Pinkie and Sasuke.

"Hn. Not any time soon Haruno." Sasuke said with a teasing smirk. Pinkie had this glare that was simply adorable. As I stared at the two I realized something and with out thinking I simply signed.

'I ship this.' I got looks from all three of them.

"What?" Naruto asked and I shook my head.

'Nothing, nothing. Anyways, Pinkie will be joining us from now on. That clear?' I asked for confirmation.

"Well, she was able to keep up and she made Teme laugh, sort of- OUCH." Naruto glared at Sasuke who had elbowed Naruto for the unnecessary comment. I looked at Uchiha who reluctantly agreed.

"Hn. So long as she doesn't get in the way." I smiled and nudged Pinkie who nodded. The rest of training was spent on working on katas. To my surprise Pinkie was able to make both boys uncomfortable. Naruto mostly, who didn't really like Pinkie so much and would act indifferent to her. This led Sasuke to bug Naruto asking questions like: "Why are you so quiet?" and "She annoy you that much?"

It didn't help Naruto that Sasuke was the kind to keep on pestering until it ticked him off. Eventually they'd start arguing and ruin their Katas. Pinkie herself would get distracted with them and mess up. Needless to say, all three became pincushions. After they left, I had to get ready for the day and lessons.

At random I grabbed a soft yellow hanbok and a light pink shirt. Maid Yui helped me change and my hair, which had gotten longer, I pulled up into a neat ponytail. I tied a teal ribbon into a bow and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Hachiko-hime, you're grandfather is waiting in his study already." I nodded and followed Maid Yui to Jun-jiji's office. Upon entering, I greeted Jun-jiji. He was sitting at his desk looking through some scrolls and other documents. I smiled a little, he was wearing his relaxation Hanbok, which consisted of black pants and visible white long sleeve underneath his black sleeveless jeogori shirt. I noted that the only gold on his ensemble was the red and gold belt he wore around his torso. Typically he wore his regal hanbok but it looked like today, he wasn't going out at all.

"Come in Hachiko. Sit." I entered and took the empty seat.

"Kisaki-mama and I believe your clan lessons have reached their end. Starting today, you will begin being integrated into the Clan's business. This means, you'll now be now active in both the business and political scene." I nodded as Jun-jiji set down a scroll before me.

"Kisaki-mama was adamant in your integration into the political scene now so that you could cement your own network of relations. I myself believe it's too soon but I can see why she's pushing it forward. It has been officially decided and declared that at 16, you will take up the active role of Matriarch." To this I froze. I thought I'd have more time to enjoy my teen years in Konoha.

'Kisaki-mama is stepping down?' I asked alarmed and Jun-jiji nodded.

"She's fairly old and the last assassination attempt could've been fatal." I shuddered but nodded. I had been told about the attempt but not the details of it.

_'__This means that I only have less than 4 years before I'd have to leave Konoha for good… So much is meant to happen in those four years. In two more, Naruto will leave… I won't be here when he comes back.' _My heart felt heavy at the thought.

"Hachiko." I snapped out of my thoughts and apologized.

"I know it's a lot to ask from you, but this is-" I waved off his words.

'I know. This is what I signed up for when I accepted to be Kisaki-mama's heiress. So what's the first order of business.' I changed the topic pushing back all the feelings and just focusing on what was in front of me.

"I want you to look through that scroll. It's the annual report of the Clan's Business Operations. As you know, since we lost most of our members, our clan took a hard hit. We're managing but we're not at the levels we use to be. This will be your first project. An heiress is only as strong as the incoming revenue she produces during her first years active in the political and economic stage." I nodded and opened the scroll. I looked through the numbers, the lists of inventories, properties and saw just how many of the Hachimitsu businesses and honey farms were active but not working at full capacity. I noticed that we also had little employees. That in itself was strange, people use to take up any job for the Hachimitsu Clan in the past since we provided housing and education for the employees and their families.

'Why are there so little employees? Haven't civilians taken up the chance at employment?' I asked. Jun-jiji grimaced.

"Akuzetsu. Many civilians are afraid of he'll show up when they are working and kill them all." I became stiff at hearing _his_ name. I looked back at the scroll and tried to find something in common for all the shops and bee farms spread around the elemental countries. I clapped my hands when the idea surged.

'What if we assure their safety? It's possible the employment will go up if we hire guards from the local shinobi villages. Sure it'll be expensive but in the long run, it will improve productivity and it'll improve our clan's relationships with other hidden Villages.' I suggested and Jun-jiji lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That is not a bad idea. Several Kages have been weary of our Clan for ages, perhaps this will wear them down a bit with this move." I nodded and scrunched up my face at the list of fees for moving the clan's inventory from the Land of Honey to the Elemental Countries. I set the scroll down and pointed at the numbers, getting Jun-jiji's full attention.

'Why are the tariffs higher in only these ports?' I asked. I thought it odd until my eyes laid on the name of port controller.

_'__So Mickey Mouse has Seaworld under control.'__*** **_I mentally noted and grimaced.

"Gato's Shipping Company has taken control of those ports and has hiked up only our cargo since we formally declined his investment into our business." I bit my lip and nodded.

'How long has he been controlling those ports?' I asked.

"He recently acquired Wave. Mori believes he only took over Wave after he discovered we wouldn't use his controlled ports. Now though, he's got control over most of them." Jun-jiji explained with disgust and a tad of anger.

'Seems fishy. Jun-jiji, do we have any scrolls on commerce and shipping laws for various countries? I'd also like scrolls on the laws for small start-up companies and anything we have on laws pertaining investing.' I requested. Jun-jiji nodded but there was curiosity growing in him.

"What are you planning Hachiko? I know that look in your eyes. It's the same one Kisaski-mama gets when she plans to meddle in others lives or when she's getting a new lover." He said and shuddered. I simply smiled, taking his words as compliments.

'I know you won't approve of a straight up assassination, so I'm going to rely on the law of the lands and try something underhanded and sneaky.' I rolled up the scroll and inwardly did a little dance. The timeline would go it's natural course, but my clan would reap the spoils. Even though now I had to brush up on business laws and what not, it didn't matter because my plan was going to succeed. In my past life, I didn't get a degree in business for nothing. I had an inkling idea of what I needed to do to see my plan to fruition.

"Hachiko, what exactly is it? I need to be aware so that I can assist you." I looked at Jun-jiji and sighed. He really was worrying now.

'Well, since it seems you don't like Gato, I'll let you know.' I grinned as I began my explanation.

'Gato is going to drop his guard, not physically but business wise, he will. I'm going to create several business entities to invest in Gato's operations. The man will take my bait, mark my words, greedy men never say _no_ to money. Gato's bound to get on someone's bad side and soon enough, he'll be taken out of the equation leaving the main investors with running the company. By then, the Hachimitsu will own most of the company and not only will we gain profits and a new business sector to manage but we'll also have control over most of the ports. In all honesty, this puts our Clan in a prime influential position.' I finished and noticed that Jun-jiji had become still and pride radiated from him but also this small tinge of fear and worry.

"Hachiko, this is," He didn't have the right words to express.

'I know, it's brilliant, mad and absolutely dangerous.' I finished and Jun-jiji nodded.

"We'll keep this under wraps. One little slip and this can fall apart and drag you down with it. I'll get you the things you asked for. You make me proud." Jun-jiji gave me a proud smile, one I hadn't seen in a long time. I couldn't help but absorb the moment.

* * *

><p>-Academy Graduation Exam Day-<p>

"Hachiko-hime! Slow down!" Maid Yui yelled behind me as I ran forward into the swarm of parents and family members waiting for their little new shinobi to emerge from the doors. I stopped running and noticed the looks I was getting from the civilians around.

"That's the Hachimitsu princess."

"She's pretty."

"It's a shame she's a mute."

I twitched slightly at the comments. I walked over to the shady tree with the swing and stood underneath it. Maid Yui arrived and bounded over to me.

"Oh dear, your hair. Let me fix that." Maid Yui fussed and tried to fix my hair. She pulled out the orange flowered hairpin holding my bangs. During the run, I imagine it had gotten a bit wild. Maid Yui quickly braided it and tied an orange ribbon to hold the braid. She re-fastened by bangs and smiled at me approving of her work.

"A side rope braid looks very good on you, Hachiko-hime. I have to ask though, why wear the soft orange chima and white jeogori shirt with the pink tying ribbon?" I grinned at Maid Yui.

'I just felt like orange was the color of the day.' I didn't feel like elaborating and Maid Yui nodded though a bit confused. I felt a flare of anger and I looked over to where it came from. It was from a scowling Anzai-tengu.

My attention was drawn over to where there were squeals and where the crowd in front of the Academy gates parted. I blinked making sure I was seeing right. Uchiha Shisui spotted me and he got very happy and he smiled as he made his way over. I heavily noted he was wearing a dark blue kimono, grey hakama, a haori over coat with the Uchiha crests and in his hands he held a fan.

"Hachiko-hime, looking beautiful as always. I must say, you get prettier every time I see you." I donned my stoic mask. I hated compliments, especially from people who were not in my good graces. I still was mad at him. I nodded cutly to Shisui who was amused at my stoic mask. He looked over to Maid Yui and nodded at her. She blushed and nodded back at him.

"Here to show Sasuke-chan some support?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes. It seemed to amuse him further.

'I'm here to show Naruto and Pinkie support. I am sure Sasuke has you and his adoring fangirls to show him more than enough support.' I let him know and he chuckled.

"Right right. How is Naruto-kun? A little bird told me he's been shamelessly showing affection towards you. When can I expect an engagement party invitation?" I whipped my head toward him and gave him a glare.

"That's better. Emotion, even if it's a glare is better than that stoic mask of yours, it does no justice to your growing beauty." I looked away from him and huffed. I noted that only civilians were present.

'Where are the other clan heads? Why are you only here?' I asked Shisui who looked at me and then he had a moment of 'aha!'

"I forgot you're not from a shinobi clan. Only civilians display their excitement at passing the preliminary exam. Clan's don't celebrate until it becomes official." I nodded.

_'__So they only celebrate after they pass the jonin sensei's exam.'_

"I'm here because Sasuke misses having someone to greet him and congratulate him." I nodded and then he looked at me.

"You're doing the same for your friends right? I know Naruto-kun hasn't had anyone, until you that is." I nodded slowly and I felt warmth emanating from Shisui. Maid Yui quickly excused herself to go bring some vendy machine drinks. In her absence, I took advantage and relayed my ideas to Shisui.

'I have an idea to be able to communicate, you know, stuff.' I signed and Shisui raised an eyebrow.

'What do you have in mind?' He asked discreetly signing. I forced my thoughts of the timeline away and carefully signed.

'You bring up topics. Verbally. Maybe it'll work that way. Some seals, when layered and both are still active. The seals on their own create contradictions and contradictions either cancel themselves out or work in tandem but create loopholes.' Maid Yui arrived and handed Shisui and I the drinks. Shisui was quiet for a bit and then he spoke up.

"You should come over to the Clan compound when we celebrates Sasuke-chan's graduation. I'll send out the invitations later of course." He suggested and signed the remainder part only for me to see.

'It'll be easier to talk in private.' He looked at me and I nodded. We looked over when the doors to the Academy opened.

Aburame Shino was the first student out and I smiled at him. I couldn't see his face but he flared his chakra and a little bug landed on my nose.

"Congrats" I mouthed and the little bug flew off. Akimichi Choji was out next and he blushed upon seeing me. I bowed and he smiled and made his way over.

"H-Hachiko-hime." He bowed and then he bowed to Shisui.

"Hello Choji-kun. Waiting for your friends?" Shisui asked and Choji nodded. Shisui's aura turned impish.

"Congratulations are in order. Ne Hachiko-hime?" I nodded slowly and Shisui smiled.

"How about a congratulatory kiss on the cheek?" Choji turned red and I blushed. I turned and gave Shisui a reprimanding stare.

"Hachi!" All our attention turned to Pinkie who was bounding over. She had in her hands her hitai-ate. She reached me and I hugged her. I congratulated her and then she happily chirped away about how easy the exam was. Choji nodding every now and then, he really was shy. Pinkie stopped talking when she noticed the way Shisui was looking at her.

"So you're the infamous Haruno?" Shisui asked and Pinkie nodded Shisui grinned.

"Wonderful." He simply said. I eyed him and wondered what he was thinking. Uchiha Shisui was an enigma to me. He could be impish but at the drop of a pin turn serious. Not only that but he was the only Uchiha I knew of that expressed his emotions.

I looked at PInkie because she was silent. It seemed she reverted to her old shy self. After a bit the doors to the academy opened again. I re-donned my stoic mask. Hyūga Hinata's eyes fell upon mine and she flared her chakra in a message.

_'__I'm that much closer to Naruto-kun that you are.' _I felt her smug chakra and I raised an eyebrow. I tapped and made sure only she could see it.

'I wouldn't be so sure. I am his best friend and right hand woman.' I smiled satisfied at the green monster in her that made itself known as she glared at me and walked away.

"What was that about?" Shisui asked and I shrugged.

"I've never seen her glare." Pinkie added and Shisui grinned.

"Ah~ I see." He simply said he was emitting something akin to giddiness like he figured out something. It was a while, but Kiba emerged next. He bounded over and showed off his hitai-ate.

"Congatulations Kiba-kun." I bowed and Kiba blushed a little and smiled. A bark from the top of his head got my full attention. Akamaru was hiding under Kiba's hoodie.

'Cute!' I signed and Kiba brought out his dog. I petted Akamaru who sniffed my hand and began to lick it.

"Sorry about that. He must think you might taste like sweets. You do smell sweet like honey. It's a nice scent for a woman." Kiba apologized and then turned red as he realized what he had said. I myself turned red and Shisui was chuckling.

"Kiba. She's an heiress, watch what you say." Pinkie reprimanded him and Kiba scratched his cheek and nodded.

"S-Sorry. I should head home. See you around Hachiko-chan?" I nodded and he left. After Kiba was a distance away Shisui just had to speak up.

"If this is how you attract boys now, imagine when you get older?" I glared at him as I noticed Choji get redder, probably thinking about what Shisui had said. Pinkie had started to giggle. It seemed she was getting use to Shisui.

The academy door opened again and this time it was Nara Shikamaru who got out. He spotted Pinkie, Maid Yui, myself, Shisui and Choji. I could've sworn I saw his lips move and he walked over. I couldn't help but note that when his eyes fell upon me something in him sparked, like I was some sort of puzzle.

"Thank you for keeping Choji company." He said and bowed.

"Nonsense Nara-kun. It's the least we could do since we're just waiting here." Shisui said with a smile. Shikamaru eyed him and then me.

'While it's true, Choji-kun was good company, although a bit shy.' I added and Shikamaru nodded. I knew he was analyzing me.

"We should get going. It was nice to see you again Hachimitsu-hime, Uchiha-san." I bowed back and the two boys left.

"I don't think that one likes you like the other boys." Shisui piped up and I glared at him.

'Of course he doesn't. He finds me and any other female annoying. Not to mention he's a Nara. I think he's weary of me.' I signed and Shisui raised and eyebrow.

"I don't think so. He asked about you, well he asked Naruto about you since Naruto talks about you a lot." Pinkie added and I raised an eyebrow.

'Naurto talks about me?' I asked and Pinkie nodded and smiled widely. Shisui gave me a mischievous smile.

"Oho. That a blush I see?" He pointed and I huffed and turned away from him. Pinkie started to giggle and now I was sure that she was comfortable around Shisui.

It took a while but Sasuke emerged and the onslaught of praises and cheers from the civilians that were still around got loud. Uchiha shook them off as he walked over.

"Hn. See you got one too." He congratulated Pinkie in his own way strange Sasuke-speak way. Pinkie although deep inside she was rejoicing that he had said something to her a small part of her lit up like a fire. I thought she was going to say something fiery back to him, as of late she quipped back feistily to him, but instead she simply nodded and replied with a little sarcasm.

"Congratulations to you too." I smiled at her behavior with him. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and didn't know how to respond to that. He simply moved over to stand beside Shisui, who was once more giddy and then his aura turned impish.

"You did good Sasuke-chan." I started to laugh silently as Shisui embarrassed Sasuke. Sasuke was lightly blushing but he managed to push it away.

"S-Sasuke-chan?" Pinkie managed to ask between laughs. Sasuke looked at her and glared.

"You can't say much, Pinkie." Pinkie froze and blushed then directed a small glare at me. I couldn't stop silently laughing. I felt a ball of what should've been a raging sun. I stopped laughing. I stared at the door Naruto stood behind. He was hesitating.

_'__He failed. I need to assure him I'm not disappointed in him.'_

Somehow Naruto managed to come out and the civilian exited spikes turned sour.

"Oh no." Pinkie gasped taking in his downtrodden face. I looked at Naruto, he didn't have a hitai-ate and his chakra was listless. I took a step forward and paused when I saw his eyes. He looked angry as his eyes roamed the civilians who were making nasty comments. When his eyes connected with mine they slowly warmed but there was nothing but a tinge of fear and sorrow.

_'__He's afraid he's let me down.'_

"He didn't pass."

"Good thing. Why would they let a monster pass."

"Shhhh."

I was going to run to him when he took off in a sprint. I frowned and ran after him.

"Hachiko-hime!" I could hear Maid Yui yell. I knew Shisui had stopped her as his signature was next to hers and she didn't follow. I ran as fast as I could manage and followed his large listless chakra. I think he was aware I was after him because he tried to loose me and shake me off in the market district.

_'__Oh no you don't.' _

As I ran after him, he finished running and took to the roofs. I stopped running and simply stared at the roofs.

_'__Damn it Naruto.'_

I couldn't follow him on the rooftops, I had no way of making myself stick to the roofs. I walked to his apartment complex and reached his apartment. I waited outside and after a while sat down by his door. He'd have to come back sometime later. I hugged my knees and waited.

_'__He hasn't let me down, so why didn't he want me around him? I thought I was his right hand woman?' _I got a little sleepy and dozed off.

* * *

><p>-Hours Later-<p>

I could hear birds chirping outside.

_'__Shut up stupid birds. Five more minutes.'_

I turned to the warmth beside me and clinged to it. I nuzzled my face into my soft warm pillow. It smelled of ramen, the forest and something spicy. I felt my pillow rumble.

_'__Since when to pillows rumble?'_

Something snaked around my waist, it was warm and it pulled me closer to my pillow. I slowly opened one eye but the light outside was bright. So I shut them and buried my face into my pillow. It was warm and I could hear a heartbeat.

_'__Pillows don't have hearbeats.'_

I quickly opened my eyes and stared at orange fabric. I tilted my head up and blinked to make sure I was not dreaming. I was cuddling with Naruto. I then felt Naruto's leg move, it was between my legs. I looked lifted my head a little and realized that my chima skirt was hiked up to my knees.

_'__Our legs are touching!'_

I quickly sat up ignoring the butterflies in my stomach that were celebrating. I pulled down my chima best I could, not daring to move my legs and alert Naruto but it was too late.

"Mmm, Morning already?" Naruto hazily woke up and then he too sat up quickly. He began to blush as he realized that our legs were intertwined. I didn't move, simply because I was processing things.

'How long have I been asleep? How did I get here, in your room?' I asked and Naruto changed his sitting position to face me, untangling his legs from mine. He scratched his cheek.

"Uh, I found you early this morning sleeping outside my door and I-I couldn't let you stay there so I carried you and was going to let you keep my bed b-but you clinged to my jacket and uh, yeah." He managed to say. I nodded slowly and the butterflies in my stomach raged at the thought of him carrying me and then as I recalled how I cuddled him.

"H-Hachiko-chan, you okay? Your face is red." I nodded quickly and then looked at him. He wasn't sad anymore and then I took note of a few fainting scratches on his face. I touched the ones by the corner of his lips.

"H-Hachiko?" He asked nervously. I let my hand fall and signed.

'You were out, fighting by the looks of it.' I pointed out and he nodded slowly. Worry gripped his heart but there was also something, longing. I noted how his eyes were not on my eyes but my lips.

"Y-Yeah. Ah! Look." He quickly turned to the side of the bed and brought out a hitai-ate. I smiled and realized where the scratches had come from.

_'__Mizuki. I forgot about that mofo. Oh kami. I forgot him… Then Naruto know he's got Kurama in him.' _

"I graduated!" Naruto happily announced and I shoved my thoughts away. I smiled warmly.

'Then congratulations are in order.' I signed and I wrapped my arms around him to congratulate him. As I pulled away I aimed to kiss his cheek and somehow I ended up kissing the corner of his lips. Naruto froze and I backed up slowly. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered madly. I let him go to subdue the butterflies. A blush slowly made it's way on his face but he smiled brightly. Now though, I couldn't keep my eyes away from his lips. I bit my lip and slowly leaned forward. Naruto was relaxed and his eyes were closed. As I got closer to him, the butterflies slowly landed and settled on the walls of my tummy.

_'__I shouldn't but, I want to.'_

His face was a few centimeters from mine.

A loud pounding had us both jump up and away from each other.

"Uzumaki! Open the door!" I froze. That was Duelo-papa's booming voice.

_'__I am in so much trouble. How entranced was I with Naruto that I didn't notice Duelo-papas's chakra?' _

Naruto and I got off the bed and walked out of his room. He headed to the door. I stood in the hall and watched as he opened the door.

"H-Hey Duelo-Oyaji." Duelo-papa closed the door behind him and looked at both Naruto and I. He had his medic mode face and his chakra was clam but there was a bit of relief and disappointment. I noticed that he had his medic satchel.

"You two, sit there, now." Duelo-papa pointed to the chairs by the small table in Naruto's kitchen. I moved over and sat, not daring to entice Duelo-papa's anger.

"What you two have done, it was reckless." Duelo-papa started. I looked at Naruto and he looked at me, we were both at a loss to what was exactly going on.

"Naruto, you should've notified me that Hachiko was here. I had to lie to her grandparents when they asked if she was with Nanase and I. Lie." Duelo-papa emphasized the lie part. Clearly he didn't like to lie.

"Hachiko, you should've not stayed here. You're a clan heiress, it's inappropriate to be alone and unescorted with a gender of the opposite sex." I grimaced at his words. That was true. Technically if any of this got out, I would not be suitable for marriage with any noble or clan heir. Techically, I'd be hitched to Naruto in order to keep my honor intact. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered at that thought.

"Both of you are lucky Shisui, Maid Yui, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun informed me of what had happened and I was able to cover for you Hachiko. Not to mention the mess you caused Naruto. Didn't I tell you to use your head kid?" Both Naruto and I nodded. Naruto had this feeling of disappointment but something different ignited in him. He jumped off his seat and bowed.

"I apologize Duelo-oyaji. I just couldn't leave Hachiko-chan outside. As for sharing the bed-" I slapped my forehead. Naruto really needed to learn to keep his mouth closed sometimes.

"What?!" Deulo-papa was getting mad. I moved myself between Naruto and Duelo-Papa.

'It was my fault why we shared the bed. I clinged on to him and he couldn't get out of my grasp. I swear we didn't do anything dishonorable.' I signed and Duelo-papa's anger subsided.

"Very well. Hachiko, get dressed in these." Duelo-papa pulled out a cloth bundle from his medic satchel. I excused myself to change in the bathroom. As I changed I noted that Maid Yui really had out done herself. She picked out an outfit accordingly to ensure that those that had seen me the day before wouldn't be aware of where I had stayed the night. I changed into the teal chima and pink shirt with light brown ribbon. I undid my hair from the braid and put the orange ribbon away in the bundle. I let my hair cascade down and switched the hairpins, donning a pink rose. I made sure I looked neat and presentable. I walked out of the bathroom with my bundle and blinked twice.

_'__Naruto is shirtless. Oh my kami, he's shirtless!' _I knew my face had gotten red. Duelo-papa looked at me and silently chuckled. He was giving Naruto a check up.

"There, you can put your shirt back on. You have minor chakra exhaustion and based on the rumors, I'm surprised it's not more severe." Naruto put his shirt on and I slowly made my way over to Duelo-papa. He took the bundle from my hand and put it in his medic satchel. I was still mentally going over seeing a shirtless Naruto.

_'__He's not completely bones and skin. There was lean muscle and over time he'll fill in nice- Oh kami! What am I thinking. Stop. Hachiko stop!' _I shook my thoughts away and realized the butterflies in my tummy were partying or something because they were going nuts.

"Time to go now. Naruto, take it easy and remember what we talked about." Naruto nodded fervently.

"I own't let you down Duelo-oyaji. Hachiko-chan is my best friend and I won't do anything that hurts her." He said and Duelo-papa smiled.

"Good and if I catch wind that you two shared a bed again, I will hunt you down." Duelo-papa said with a smile. Naruto gulped nervously. I sweat dropped.

"See ya around Hachiko-chan?" I smiled and nodded. As Duelo-papa and I walked to his house, I looked at him. He had been silent but there was something bugging him.

'So what did you and Naruto talked about while I was out of the room?' I asked and Duelo-papa smiled.

"That's a Man-to-Man conversation." I pouted and would so bring it up on a later time. When we got to the house, Nanase-mama beamed and then after seeing Duelo-papa get rigid at her actions she relaxed.

"Hachiko-chan, what you did was inappropriate." She said half-heartedly. She didn't even put effort in hiding her need to pull me away and have a chat.

"I have work to get ready for. Nanase, keep her company until Maid Yui arrives for her." Nanase-mama nodded and after Duelo-papa headed upstairs and out of sight. Nanase-mama quickly pulled me away into the kitchen.

"I have tea and treats ready. Sit down, sit down." Nanase smiled as she poured a cup of tea for me.

"So, what did you and Naruto-kun get up to?" She asked with a teasing smile. I had a feeling this was a topic that was going to be brought up again at a later time. I took a glazed treat and stuffed it in my mouth.

I shuddered thinking about Pinkie hounding me for details and then there was Shisui, he was going to tease me so much. Knowing Sasuke he'd probably tease Naruto about it and then Kakashi when he was assigned to be their sensei. A sudden thought dawned upon me.

_'__Shit! Canon has begun!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So much NaruHachi goodness, I'm dying over here (in a good way). I know I'm such a damn tease. But notice, Hachi is wavering! We're getting close people, close but this is Honey and Kunai. We've had lots of Honey so some Kunai are bound to surge up. So brace yo selves. **

**Lol Hachi ships SasuSaku. -Ahem- anyways, I had a review that requested to know what Hachiko's duties would entail, I hope that you are now satisfied with what her current duties are and what she's cooking up. I even added a little bit about her former life. I know I hardly write about her former life but that's because, well spoilers, all to be revealed in due time folks. Anyone liked the *NTAS reference? I just had to okay. Just had to.**

**I do hope that this chapter was up to standard or perhaps beyond standard. Thank you for reading and until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Longest Chapter I've ever written and for good reason too. Today we step forward into Canon. One final look at the past. -deep breaths-Ready? Go!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine: Gameplay, First Move, Rookie Mistake<strong>

For the past two days, Pinkie, Naruto, Sasuke and I trained hard. Our time training together would come to an end after they'd get their Jonin sensei. They wouldn't have time for our morning sessions and as Konoha ninja, they'd be busy doing missions. I had promised them I'd give them each a customized seishinjutsu gravity seal once they perfected their Kata's. I had worked hard to replicate the seal, but make it smaller. It was now on a cloth waistband, but that was just a prototype, the final product wasn't ready until it passed the prototype stage.

As of late, well the past two days, when I wasn't training, I'd be reading. I had put all my effort in my first clan project: _Operation Take Down the Disney Corporation, aka take over Gato's Business_

I knew I was over working myself but I wanted to be sure things would run smoothly and after my first move, investing in Gato's company, would be my first play in business.

Sasuke and Pinkie didn't mind that I was so focused on my research. Naruto however was different story. Ever since our impromptu sleep over a few days ago, we had been acting a bit different around each other. It wasn't awkward, but it was just different, a good kind of different. He'd be more attentive and he often snuck around to get some private time with me, even if I was just watching me read and him innocently asking questions about what I was reading about. In ways he was very helpful since I had to reiterate what I learned and explain it to Naruto in simple terms.

I sat under the plum tree in the estate garden, re-reading business laws for the Lands of Frost, Noodles, and Bean Jam (Candy). These lands were where I filed the paperwork necessary to create my privately owned business entities in order to invest in Gato's Shipping Company. They were the easiest to work with since their laws were very similar and less restricting on privately owned businesses, which was perfect for my plans. I stopped reading as the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. I felt a familiar bright mass of chakra. It was coming in fast and it stopped overhead. I smiled and looked up to the tree. There stood Naruto in all his orange glory.

"I can never sneak up on you huh." Naruto stated, I nodded and patted the grass for him to sit. Looking around to make sure it was clear, Naruto jumped down. He plopped down and looked at the scrolls I had all around me.

"Reading again?" He asked and I nodded.

"Now I know I made the good choice to make you my right hand woman. I can't focus and read like you do." He said with a warm smile. I blushed a little and felt his chakra become extra energetic. It was comforting to have him around but it didn't help the butterflies in my stomach, his closeness made them worse and I noticed that sometimes, when we occasionally bumped shoulders, in the instant we made physical contact, the butterflies would to settle only to protest as soon as we stopped touching. No longer able to concentrate, I let out a sigh earning a look from Naruto.

'I think I've memorized most of these already. I need a break. Did you get your shinobi registration done yet?' I asked and began rolling up the scrolls. Naruto nodded and scooted close when I had cleared out the scrolls from my side. The butterflies in my stomach did a happy wave of fluttering and then they settled as Naruto sat right beside me, shoulder's touching. I repressed my blush as he gently bumped my shoulders as he began to talk animatedly.

"Yeah! I even did this Kabuki paint thing, it was amazing and Jiji almost got me to re-take the picture. You wouldn't be believe the kind of perv Jiji is…" As Naruto rambled on, my eyes lingered on his lips. Sudden reminders of that almost kiss from that impromptu sleepover surfaced and I couldn't help but blush some more.

"Hachiko-chan?" His face was very close to mine. I stared into his blue eyes and I felt my heart rate pick up. His hands cupped the sides of my face. His chakra relaxed, steadying like that one time.

"Naruto." I silently mouthed and his eyes became half lidded. He drew closer to me. I closed my own eyes and waited. It felt like an agonizing long moment. I felt Naurto's aura swell in happiness then there was something playful about it.

_'__Okay this has been way too long.'_

I opened one eye and saw his wide smile. He let go of my face and pulled away causing the butterflies in my stomach to rage at the loss of contact.

"You have to admit you love me first." I blinked. Never in my life did I imagine, Naruto would be a tease… We're only 12 for crying outloud! I pouted and he chuckled.

'You're mean.' I signed and threw myself back onto the grass. I need to clear my head, which wasn't working since Naruto did the same beside me. His playful aura was gone and now it was calm and serious, which began to worry me.

"I really do want to ya know, kiss you, but I don't want to if we're just caught in the moment you know. I want it to mean something more than just the moment. I-I just want our first to be special. I mean, you deserve more than _just the moment_." I rolled over to my side to look at him.

_'__He's really sweet and such a romantic. How the hell did he get these skills? We're only 12!'_

He noticed my new position and rolled on his side to face me. He smiled his hand clasped into mine. With his eyes, he was silently pleading for me to say it, for me to return his feelings. The butterflies seemed to betray me as they tried to egg me on.

"Hachiko-hime!" We both let go of our hands and sat up. Putting a little distance between us.

_'__Seriously, need to pay attention to my surroundings.'_

Maid Yui arrived and politely bowed to Naruto. I knew she was surprised to see him but she said nothing of it nor did she show it in her face.

"Your grandfather would like to see you, he said it was urgent." I nodded and Maid Yui took off.

"I guess I should go. I did promise Konohamaru I'd play with him." Naruto said mostly to himself. I smiled at him and as I hugged him goodbye, it was my turn to get back at him for teasing me. I kissed the corner of his lips and he immediately froze and blushed. His aura suddenly intensified with embarrassment. I smirked mischievously.

"H-Hachiko-chan!" He whined.

'Bye Bye, Naruto-kun.' I waved and he pouted playfully. He left jumping on the Plum tree and exiting via the roof. I dusted off my green chima skirt. I fixed my light orange shirt and made sure I looked presentable. The last thing I needed was a lecture on how scruffy I looked because I was rolling in the grass. I headed to Jun-jiji's office and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the office door and entered. Jun-jiji smiled upon seeing me. He set down a small stack of folders.

"The licenses arrived. Now we can begin the next phase. Gato, like you said, sent these investment contracts when we put out the word that these separate entities wanted to majorly invest in a shipping company. He took the bait." Jun-jiji informed me and I smiled widely.

I opened the folders and reviewed the licenses and then looked over the investment contracts. I grinned when I spotted that the list of current investors was pretty much groups that Gato acquired by underhanded means and now he controlled. We'd play his game and in less than two months, all his shipping magnet and any business affiliates would be mine and through me, for the Hachimitsu. I set the documents down and Jun-jiji collected them and put them in his secured drawer.

'The contracts are very straightforward. Once we're in, we're going to have to be careful from here on after we send them out. Gato is going to try to acquire our business fronts using any means possible; Espionage and eventual Assassination being his ever-favorite tactic. We can't slip up.'

"You learned all that from reading the public records?" Jun-jiji asked and I nodded. I had spent an entire day in the library doing some thorough background research on all of Gato's ex-affiliates and all the businesses he owned. Gato really was your bitch-face monopoly crazed tyrant that was obviously compensating for his height and much more.

"Agreed. Now I'm clearly seeing how you manage to get into trouble." I grinned cheekily.

'It's an inherent talent.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded and smiled curtly.

"For now, I do believe you deserve a day or two to yourself. Mimori tells me you've been pouring yourself into this project, so much that you've neglected your friends. Sasuke-kun, _Naruto _and Sakura-chan on more than one occasion have stopped by but you were too busy in your research." I didn't miss the way he said Naruto's name. Inwardly though, I laughed. He had no idea that Naruto as of late sneaked around to see me. I wondered how he'd react if he knew that today, I nearly kissed Naruto in the estate gardens. I then paled thinking about it.

_'__What if we had kissed and Jun-jiji had walked upon us instead of Maid Yui?' _

It was evident I was playing with fire when it came to Naruto. I really needed to be careful and aware of my surroundings.

_'__I really need to learn to control myself.'_

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

"So this is it?" Sasuke asked and I nodded. Pinkie smiled a little and Naruto rocked himself on the balls of his feet. He wasn't sad that we'd no longer be training together, though I had to wonder why.

'Now we go our separate ways, do come back though if you want to get your ass handed to you. I'm not give you the gravity seal so easily.' I lightly jabbed and Uchiha smirked.

"Hn. I'll be advancing forward. I'll have an elite, a jonin, teaching me." He smugly said. Naruto nodded agreeing with Uchiha.

"Exactly. Soon, I'll be stronger than Teme." Naruto beamed and Sasuke playfully glared at him.

"In your dreams Dobe." Sasuke replied and Pinkie simply laughed at both boys.

"Please, if anyone is making leaps and bounds, it's clearly going to be me. I'll be the first to get that gravity seal belt from Hachi." Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she'd grown a third head.

"Yeah right Haruno. If it's anyone it'll be me." Naruto clarified for her. Uchiha stoically laughed.

"Good one dobe, but we know it's going to be me."

_'__Yup, they're going to go farther than the Team 7 that I know of. They may not be fond of each other, but they do know each other well enough to work together... I hope.' _ I heavily noted and wondered if they'd pass Kakashi's exam in the first try. I shook my thoughts and clapped to get their attention.

'Oi! Let's get some breakfast!'

Breakfast was a fun ordeal but a slightly embarrassing ordeal. Pinkie and Sasuke hadn't said much. Naruto today, did most the talking and I being the best right hand woman, paid close attention to his words until Pinkie interrupted.

"I can't put my finger on it. Something is different about you two. Ah! Did you two kiss?" Pinkie asked and excitedly jumped in her seat. Sasuke looked between a blushing Naruto and I. I was beyond embarrassed by the question.

"N-No." Naruto stammered and I shook my head.

"They're telling the truth, Haruno. I told you it hadn't gotten that far." I looked at both Pinkie and Sasuke curiously. It seemed they were more comfortable around each other.

"Well excuse me for trying to make an educated guess. Your idea doesn't sound realistic either, _Sasuke-chan_." Pinkie argued back and teased. I took it back, they were still being hostile acquaintances. Sasuke intensely glared at Pinkie and then he smirked.

"Well sorry Pinkie, but as of now, my theory hasn't been rejected." Pinkie flushed pink and then huffed turning away from him.

"What idea Teme?" Naruto nervously asked, seeing Pinkie not bring it up. I began to get nervous under Sasuke's growing smirk. Uchiha was getting amused by mine and Naruto's nervous looks.

_'__There was no way he knows Naruto and I shared a bed right? This isn't good if he knows that, he could seriously bribe me in the future if he does know.' _

Naruto's hand under the table inched closely and rested on my own hand. His contact lessened my nerves but the butterflies in my stomach fluttered their wings in approval.

"You two are dating." Uchiha simply stated. I relaxed a little and so did Naruto. Naruto and I shook our heads quickly but we became embarrassed that Uchiha assumed we started to date. Uchiha frowned and sighed. Pinkie smirked at Sasuke.

"You were wrong too." She quipped and relished in it.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Making Naruto laugh. I smiled but wondered since when did Sasuke start observing Naruto and I. Uchiha Sasuke interested in others, now that was definitely OOC. Then again, this Sasuke was different. He had some of his clan still around, he had Shisui. This Sasuke wasn't alone wallowing in his anger. Even though he still hated Itachi and wanted to kill him, I seriously hoped, he wouldn't go to Orochimaru for power.

Naruto must have noticed I was lost in my thoughts because he squeezed my hand bringing me back to reality via the butterflies that reacted to his touch.

"It's time to head to the Academy." Sasuke announced. Pinkie and Sasuke were getting up. Naruto beside me gave me one last squeeze and then let go of my hand making the butterflies in my stomach protest.

I walked them to the gates and Naruto decided to walk beside me playfully bumping my shoulder and every now and then his hand grazing my own. I tried my best not to show my blush and to tame the butterflies in me, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. Behind us, I could feel Pinkie's stare, she was dying to know what was going on between Naruto and I. Uchiha himself was intrigued but said nothing.

"We'll come back when we get our Jonin sensei assigned!" Naruto beamed excitedly. I nodded and turned to Pinkie who smiled. Sasuke agreed, only because Naruto elbowed him. I waved goodbye and when they were gone I headed back inside the compound to join Mim.

Mim was in her sitting room and I noticed she was dressed in her finest Hanbok, a dark blue purple chima skirt with a lavender top with a light yellow tying ribbon. Her hair was tided back in a bun with a silver bineyo stick holding it. She had a couple of maids getting the table ready, setting plates of of sweets and tea.

"Hachiko-chan, your friends left already?" Mim asked as she spotted me. I nodded.

'Are you expecting someone?' I asked and Mim nodded.

"A few members from the civilian council. I'm hosting a small get together." Mim's soft features hardened and her aura was full of concern.

"Many of the shop owners are low on supplies. The high tariffs in Wave and other ports in Fire country are starting to impact the economy here in the village. A lot of the small businesses here won't last another month." I nodded and got an idea. I needed some form of entering Politics, despite it being a tough game to play.

'Mind if I sit in? I just want to get look into how politics are handled.' I asked and lightly explained my reason. Mim gave me a calculating look and then she nodded.

"Go get cleaned up. I do warn you though, these affairs are not pleasant and can drag on if there are any disagreements." I nodded quickly and left to get ready. After quick shower, Maid Yui arrived to assist me. She and I chose out my outfit and I decided to somewhat coordinate with what Mim was wearing but spice it up a bit. I wore a purple jeogori shirt with pink tying ribbon. The shirt had white cuffs and gold and pink flowers sewn. The chima skirt a soft yellow with pink and purple flowers all around the hems. I had Maid Yui do a side fishtail braid and to tie it off with a soft yellow ribbon.

After getting ready, Maid Yui and I walked to Mim's sitting room on our walk there. I noticed Maid Yui was rather quiet today.

'Everything okay?' I asked and Maid Yui nodded. She was rather upset, it seemed.

'You don't look okay, maybe you should take a day off.' Maid Yui smiled a little.

"I thank you for your concern but I'll be fine." She said as if she was trying to convince herself. We stopped at the sitting room doors and I turned to her. Something was bothering Maid Yui.

'We'll talk later.' I signed and Maid Yui hesitantly nodded. I readied myself as Maid Yui knocked on the door. I could feel at least five people inside the room. The door was opened and I entered the sitting room. I politely bowed to the four council members and sat beside Mim.

_'__Pinkie's mom, Mebuki; the old guy with the white hair and goatee, Hiro-something; the pretty woman lady from the red district that always wear red silk kimono and red lips to match, Hiyori; and the young tan guy with the bright brown eyes that got elected to represent the small businesses, Toshi, I think.'_

"My grand-daughter, Hachiko-hime, will be sitting in the meeting. She is just starting to integrate herself in politics." Mim said using her regal formal tone. Mebuki smiled at me and nodded.

"So young?" The Old guy asked. Mim nodded.

"On her 16th birthday, she'll be taking up the position of Matriarch for the clan." The council members were impressed but the Toshi guy, he eyed me with this glint of interest.

"I for one have no problem with Hachiko-hime in our midst. It'll be educational for her." Pinkie's Mom said. The others agreed and the meeting began.

"Imported goods have gotten too expensive. No one wants to move any merchandise across the seas because of the tarrifs." The Toshi guy started, he looked seriously worried, his handsome face aged as he frowned.

"It doesn't help that the taxes take away what little we do make." The pretty lady, Hiyori said.

"What about getting your goods from other sources?" The old guy, Hiro-something asked both Toshi and Hiyori.

"My best selling Kimonos and fabrics don't exactly come from the elemental countries. We all know silk within the elemental countries is very expensive because the silk worms aren't native here. It's cheaper to get them in bulk from the Land of Marshes." She made a good point. Silk from there was very, very cheap. The Land of Honey was right next to it and silk fabrics from the Land of Marshes was very cheap because it was mass produced and the silk worms there, thrived off the tropic climates.

"What about you Toshi?" Old man Hiro-something asked.

"Most shops have switched to using local resources but because there is not enough supply for certain goods, the prices of those good have been hiked up. Honey, Sugar, Non-local species of fish; you can imagine how angry most of the civilians have become at the price hike that all grocers agreed upon." I mulled over everything they were saying. It seemed Gato's greed was screwing everyone over. On the plus side, after getting a hold of all his assets, these people would be kissing the ground I walked on.

"We need to pressure the Hokage to do something. At this rate, several of the small businesses will have to close down." I perked up at Toshi's apparent desperation. The others in the room, not including Mim seemed to be agreeing.

"We'll suggest it in the next meeting. Give it a month. Should the economic situation not improve, we'll have to stab the issue at hand, even if we must go to the _roots _to get it done." There was some hidden message there, I knew it. Because everyone reluctantly agreed, even Mim.

"For now, I'll be willing to make some loans to some of the businesses already struggling on the verge of closure." Mim offered getting gratified looks from all four council members.

"I thank you for financially supporting our efforts to maintain the village economy in these dire times." Hiro-something said and bowed. As the meeting came to a close and everyone got up and began doing their goodbyes and what not. Toshi looked at me with interest and the slightest bit of hope. He came over to me and greeted me.

"Was the meeting enlightening Hachiko-hime?" He asked. I simply nodded.

_'__More than you know. But now I'm curious, why are you on first name basis with me though? What are you up to?'_

"I'm glad that you are. Perhaps in the future, you'll continue as your grandmother has, supporting the small businesses of Konoha." I simply smiled not giving him a straight answer.

_'__So that's what he's hoping for, a political friendship. Seems reasonable, seeing hes the youngest of this small group. He seems to have a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. Wouldn't hurt either to have him on my side for later political plays.'_

I bowed and excused myself.

Back in my room, since I had nothing else to do, I pulled out the latest _red book _I had acquired. It was a forbidden picture book, popular amongst adults in the Land of Honey. I had come across one because of Kisaki-mama. I liked them because the pictures were interesting, you could make up your own dialogue and even backstory.

Normally, children were not allowed to see such "explicit" imagery. I, however, didn't think it was explicit. There was no nudity, ahem, just certain actions that were considered vulgar. It was mostly smut romance. Leading Lady, meets a Handsome stud-muffin, they do_ things_ considered inappropriate, like sneak around, make out, lots of caressing, hands roaming in certain places, teasing of that sort until the main event, intercourse, but even that was obscured since the Leading Lady's chima skirt, as it covered her Stud-Muffin, but the action was insinuated.

There was no denying that I was a perv, because deep down I was, I just didn't flaunt it, I had an image to uphold. Kisaki-mama often teased me that deep down, I longed for a love like the ones depicted in the _red books_. In fact I think she was right. Most of the _red books_ I had, the Princess would commence an romantic affair with a Young Man of a lower class.

I sighed at I flipped the next page where the Princess had her second encounter with the poor lower class young man. The young man snuck into her quarters to seek her out. That made me smile, thinking of Naruto and how he would sneak in. I felt my face get warm and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I shut the red book and sat up, I felt Naruto's chakra, along with Pinkie's and Sasuke's. I quickly stashed my red book under my pillow and rushed out of my room to meet up with them. They were in my sitting room when I arrived.

"HACHIKO-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile and bounded over to hug me. The butterflies went ecstatic at his physical greeting. I blushed a little and then Naruto let me go and pulled me to sit beside him. He lightly bumped his shoulder with mine, I managed to hide my blush at his contact.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Pinkie started. I looked at all three and Sasuke shook his head. It seemed he was still incredulous.

"I think I have bad luck. I'm stuck with these two in a team." Sasuke stated and a smile made it's way on my face.

_'__All according to Canon.'_

"Our sensei is Kakashi." Pinkie beamed and Sasuke nodded supporting her statement. I perked up, very happy that everything was going as Canon dictated. Naruto grimaced next to me, emitting a bit of jealousy.

"Hmph. He's not impressive if he fell for my prank." Naruto was obviously wallowing in his jealousy.

'So, it's official then?' I asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"We have another exam bright an early tomorrow. A team exercise." I raised an eyebrow, for effect and Pinkie sighed.

"It's not fair since the failure rate is high." I thought about telling them about being a team.

"He said not to eat because we'd puke. It might be hard but I think we can manage. I mean, we are a team right?" Pinkie said a bit afraid but then assured herself and managed to assure the boys too when she posed the question.

"We have been training together, so obviously we'll throw him off completely." Uchiha added. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! We'll show that damn scarecrow!" Naruto beamed, his jealousy and fueling his determination.

'Well be sure to see me once you've all passed. I just might consider giving you three the gravity belts as a graduation gift, that's if you manage to _work together_ and beat his exam.' I managed to sign without making it seem like I was struggling for the right words. Technically I didn't say anything about he future, I was just talking about giving them a gift.

"Alright! With that kind of motivation, we have to pass." Naruto proclaimed and Sasuke nodded.

"Just be sure you two don't drag me down." Sasuke quipped causing Pinkie and Naruto to get riled up at the statement but the two nodded not wanting to start an argument. They left after a little while to get their things ready for their test early in the morning the next day.

* * *

><p>-Exam Day-<p>

I was a nervous wreck. I was still on _break_ because Jun-jiji didn't want me stressing over my project. I instead made myself busy with the gravity seals. I acquired three leather belts. A white one, a light brown one that was slightly tinted orange and a dark brown one. Maid Yui assisted by watching me work and bringing me ink when I ran out.

I worked all day on them and almost thought them a failure because as the ink dried, it got absorbed into the leather. I almost cried until on a whim, I tested one of the belts out. To my luck, they worked! I was so happy I cried. Maid Yui thought I was upset but I clarified for her that I was happy.

"If you are sure then I won't ask further." Maid Yui said. I thought about it and wondered if she was okay, she had still been upset only now it was slightly less noticeable.

'How about you? You okay? You seem sad still. I'm all ears. Naruto and Pinkie say I'm a very good listener.' I suggested and Maid Yui cracked. Tears filled her eyes. It must have been bad if she was this sad.

"M-My grandmother on my mother's side, she's v-very sick. S-She's in the hospital, the d-doctors have no hope for her, th-they've given her a month until-" Maid Yui's voice cracked and I suddenly felt bad about bring it up. I hugged her and she continued to weep, deep sorrow being all she was feeling at the moment.

"Sh-She's all I have l-left." Now I understood her sorrow. I pulled away and hand her pay close attention.

'Technically we are family. Family is supposed to help one another. I'll ask Duelo-papa to look up her illness and see if there's anything he can do.' I suggested and Maid Yui's eyes went wide.

"H-Hachiko-hime, that's too much. I-I wouldn't be able to p-pay for the s-services." She protested and I shook my head.

'You will be able to, not at the salary of a chamber maid but as my Lady-in-Waiting, you wouldn't have to worry about hospital fee. The positions gets you perks like free boarding, a higher pay rate and free healthcare not just limited to yourself but to your family.' I signed and Maid Yui froze.

"B-But, You're young and not even politically active yet right?" She asked and I nodded.

'Technically, I've begun playing in the political and economic scene, that means I am free to choose my Lady-in-Waiting. There is no one more suited for the position than you. You didn't tell my grandparents the times you've caught Naruto. I think that's more than enough to warrant my decision.' Maid Yui nodded once and I smiled.

'Good. Now wipe those tears. We'll inform Mim and Jun-jiji so we can get you some suitable Hanbok.'

The rest of the afternoon, Maid Yui was drilled by Mim about her new duties as my Lady-in-Waiting. She was given a room near my own, in the same hall and she was also given direct power over the service staff. From Mim she received five chima skirts, six jeogori shirts an various ribbons of various colors. From now on, she'd be on a first name basis with all my circle of friends and family. From now, she was no longer Maid Yui, she was now my distant cousin, Tsukisou Yui.

In the late evening, the butterflies in my stomach woke me up. I sat up groggily and perked up at the bright ball of chakra that was nearing my window. I got up and opened it to find Naruto smiling broadly. He looked a bit dirty and I let him in. the butterflies in my stomach pestering me to get close to him.

"We passed." He said quietly but failed as he was still a bit loud. I immediately hugged him, mostly to settle the butterflies. Naruto grew embarrassed and I wondered why. I pulled away from him and noted his face was very red.

'Naru-' I didn't finish signing because the window was still open and I was cold, so I shivered. That's when it dawned upon me that I was wearing only a thigh length white chima that covered only my chest. I quickly pulled off the blanket from my bed and Naruto's red face went down to normal levels but there was still a hint of pink on his face. He cleared his throat

"Ah, I shouldn't have come ya know, I bet you were sleeping." I sat on my bed and patted it for him to sit. He did so, but still embarrassed he settled for grabbing my pillow hugging it. I blushed immediately.

_'__My red book.'_ Naruto had yet to notice it. I thanked Kami, for it being dark in my room, the only light being the moonlight from my window.

"Teme said Shisui-nii told him to invite you for lunch tomorrow with our team. Teme was a lazy and had me do it for him. Somehow he was sure I'd come over to see you." Naruto said and I felt like slapping my forehead. Sasuke was definitely aware that Naruto visited me privately on his own time and Naruto was too adorably thick to get it.

'Thanks. I'll be sure to come over.' I let him know. Naruto, being himself got comfortable on my bed and then he sat up.

"What's this?" I froze as he held in his hands my book. I lunged forward but I was a tad late as he had opened it and turned beet red. My lunge resulted in me landing roughly on him and the book falling out of his hands and onto his face. If we wasn't super embarrassed before, now he was. I moved the book off his face and stared at the page he had seen. I paled.

_'__Crap, crap, crap, crap. I take it back Kami! No thank you!'_

It was the page where the young man on one spread snuck into the Princess room and the Princess was waiting for him on the second panel of the same page. The next page next to it had the princess straddling the young man kissing him.

"H-Hachiko-chan?" Naruto gulped and he was incredulous as he stared at me. I was straddling him and his embarrassment mixed with a nervous anxious feeling. He was frozen underneath me. I was beet red. The butterflies were stuck to my tummy walls in anticipation; my heart was beating loudly in my ears. I wanted to lean forward and graze my lips against his.

_'Damn puberty and it's hormones. Don't do anything stupid, get in control. Now grab the book and get off him. Now is not the time.' _My mind reared it's fat logic onto me. I extended my hand out past naruto's head. His anxiety went up and he gulped, I felt something in him, desire. In a panic, I quickly grabbed the _red book _and removed myself from him earning a mad protest-like flutter from the butterflies. He relaxed after I was off him. We were quiet for a while. His desire/embarrassment slowly wore off and he turned to look at me with curiosity.

"That's yours?" He asked quietly. I wondered if this would change his opinion of me. I settled for a nod. He was silent for a little and then his chakra became erratic and a bit embarrassed. He turned to me gave me a small teasing smile.

"Perv." He stated and I looked at him and pouted. He chuckled and bumped his shoulders into mine.

"I didn't peg ya for one. Don't know many girls that are one. Say, d-do you have o-one that I can borrow, for research?" He asked and quickly added. I turned to look at him giving him now and incredulous look. He held out his hands defensively.

"Hey, not like that ya know. I-I need it for my sexy jutsu." He said rather embarrassed. I looked at him and gave him a small teasing smile.

'Okay, perv.' I signed and tossed him the _red book. _Naruto whined as it hit his face but he smiled. As he held the book. He got up and walked over to the window. I followed him hugging my blanket around me. Naruto jumped on the windowsill and turned to mischievously smile at me.

"See ya tomorrow. Goodnight Ero-Hachi." He proclaimed and jumped off. I turned red at his nickname for me.

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

I smiled brightly as Yui and I walked to the Uchiha Compound. My hair was down and my bangs braided off to the side and pinned down by a bluebells pin. My chima skirt was dark purple with gold flowers and bluebells all around the skirt hems. My top was light blue and the sleeve cuffs and tying ribbons were dark purple with gold flowers for decoration. Yui wore a simple dark green chima skirt and a soft pink jeogori shirt with a yellow tying ribbon. Her dark brown hair was braided and tied with a dark green ribbon. Hanbok made her look good, instead of the uniform she use to wear.

We arrived at the compound and my heart warmed at seeing so many people bustling about. There were Uchiha decals everywhere. I noticed that the majority of those that wore the Uchiha crests were women and children. Those that didn't wear the Uchiha Clan crest were surprisingly regular civilians. As Maid Yui and I walked through the streets a couple of the adult women stared but they feel like the other civilians in the market district. These people were happy, they were grateful.

_'__Perhaps… Shisui did good in saving some of the clan. But why do they feel grateful towards me?'_

Upon arriving to Sasuke's house, which was a large house traditional house, I felt Naruto's sunshine like chakra. It flared up and darted closer. The butterflies in my stomach anticipated his approach. The front door flew open and Naruto smiled widely.

"I told ya she was here!" Naruto said rather loudly and was about to hug me when he fell back. I blushed immediately as I stared at Kakashi in all his mysterious and alluring glory holding Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto. No need to get hasty. Hello, Hachiko-chan. It's good to see you once more. Maid Yui, you look nice without the uniform." Kakashi said suavely. Maid Yui began to blush and I wondered if she'd ever received compliments. Naruto oozed in jealousy, he shoved past Kakashi and hugged me. The butterflies in my stomach started up again. Yui, I could see wanted to laugh but she contained herself.

"That's how _we_ greet each other." Naruto proudly declared as he hugged me possessively. I inwardly sighed, Kakashi was amused, very, very amused.

"Do you now? Well it's only fair if she hugs me too. She has known me longer than you." I felt Naruto freeze. He let me go and stood protectively in front of me. Yui was beyond amused.

"Nuh uh! No way!" I sweat dropped and Pinkie, Shisui and Sasuke came out and only for Shisui to start laughing, Sasuke to sigh and Pinkie to groan.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of." Pinkie commented to Shisui. I was now confused.

'What exactly?' I asked and Sasuke looked at me amused.

"Honestly Hachimitsu? Even you aren't that thick headed." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and Kakashi. It then dawned upon me that they were talking about how Kakashi riled up Naruto.

"How about we move this inside? Maid Yui, you look lovely. Shisui complimented and Maid Yui blushed, only this time, I noticed she liked the compliment coming from Shisui. Shisui smiled and eyed the bundles in her hands.

"Are those gifts?" Shisui asked. Naruto, Sasuke and Pinkie eyed the bundles as if they were treasures.

"Y-Yes. Hachiko-hime prepared them for her friends." Yui informed Shisui for me.

**-Sitting Arrangement-**

_Yui, Hachiko, Naruto_

_Pinkie, Kakashi, Sasuke, _

_Shisui at the Head of the table _

We stepped into the house and sat in a sitting room where there was a table of food. I sat down and Naruto plopped down rather quickly on my left side. Yui took the seat to my right. Kakashi sat across from me and I bet he was smirking under his mask when Naruto sent him a heated glare. Sasuke sat to Kakashi's right and Pinkie sat on Kakashi's other side, while Shisui sat at the head of the table between Naruto and Sasuke.

'Quick announcement, before I have Yui, distribute the gifts. As some of you have noticed, she's not longer Maid Yui, now she's my distant cousin, Tsukisou Yui. As of yesterday, she's agreed to become my Lady-in-Waiting.' Yui blushed as the attention was now on her. As a maid, no one gave her much notice until now.

"Well then congratulations are in order Yui-san." Shisui offered them up first and everyone else congratulated Yui on her new title. Yui to get the attention away from herself, she distributed my gifts, giving Pinkie the pink bundle, Naruto the light orange bundle and Sasuke the blue bundle.

'As promised.' I signed. Sasuke and Naruto quickly opened their bundle and both boys were satisfied. Sasuke got a dark brown leather belt. Naruto's got the orange tinted one and Pinkie's received the white belt.

"You improved them. These seem much more useful." Sasuke stated and looked at his belt carefully, probably searching for the seal ink. Naruto and Pinkie did the same as he did.

"You got them belts?" Kakashi asked eying Pinkie's belt. I smiled and nodded.

"If you think about it, it's quite useful since they can now add holsters and what not." Shisui thought out loud.

"They aren't just belts." Naruto clarified and Pinkie nodded. Kakashi and Shisui both looked at me searching for answers.

'She's right. They are in essence Gravity Belts. I didn't make the belts, but I did customize them.' Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate their purpose?" Shisui asked and I sighed but nodded.

'They're practically like Gravity Seals except these are belts. Gravity seals only make a certain part of your body heavy when activated, and it depends on where the seal is, not to mention they're only active for a short amount of time. These however, at the waist, evenly distribute an increase of gravity to exert the work force on the wearer for a prolonged time, the belts when activated draw on a little bit of chakra constantly from the wearer, exercising not only their body but also their chakra reserves. The first proto-types were like a suit, my teacher, Lady Suisei designed the first seal but I managed to adjust the seal work, compress it and voila, you can't see the ink, since the leather has absorbed it. I tested them out and they still function. The ones before these were made out of cloth and had to be worn underneath touching the skin, now though, they're convenient, because they are hidden in plain sight. I worked all day yesterday on them.' I ranted and Shisui and Kakashi were now very interested in the belts. Pinkie, Sasuke and Naruto put their belts on.

"It's genius. Most people use weights and those things are a hassle." Shisui commented and was in deep thought thinking of ways to use the belts.

"Indeed. It seems my cute little genin have a really good friend. On behalf of my team, thank you." He said very politely. I knew why though.

'No need to thank. I wouldn't mind making one for you and Shisui. I should probably paten it first though and then sell the through the local armories.' I mused and the two men simply stared at me.

"We get them for free though right?" Shisui asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Excellent." He beamed. As our time together for the small lunch/party, Kakashi had to excuse himself and his team as they had to get back to training. As the group got up to leave Naruto became impish. He gave me a goodbye hug and used it as a way to show up Kakashi. Kakashi though, being much more sneaky, patted my head and promised to see me around again without his team, causing Naruto to get riled up once more. When they were gone, I asked Yui to wait for me in the sitting room while Shisui and I talked business.

Shisui led me to an office and he went through some hand signs that revealed some seal work about the room. He was about to activate the seals in the office when I stopped him. I glared at the seal work in the room.

"What is it?" Shisui asked. I approached the seals and grew angrier. It seemed someone had tampered with the seals. I didn't say anything just incase. I held up a hand to signal for him to wait. I closed my eyes and expanded my aura. Looking for something, a certain someone.

_'__No odd life forms, no odd chakras around, no black Zetsu in the walls, up above or down below. Good.' _ I opened my eyes and bit my index finger.

"H-Hachiko-hime?" He asked and I set to work on the six interconnected seals about the room. Shisui watched in fascination and a bit of worry as I used my own blood to over write the seals, adding my own little twist. Each seal was on each wall about the room. I stared at the ceiling and glared at it. I needed to get to it too. I looked around and grinned spotting Shisui.

'Help me. I need to fix the seal up there.' Shisui nodded pushed the large desk in the middle of the room and hoisted me over his shoulders while he stood on his desk. I easily reached the ceiling and worked on the seal.

_'__Damn that black blob, now for sure, he'll be in such pain if he dares to try to get past these babies.' _I finished and patted Shisui's head. He set me down and pushed the desk back. I walked to the middle of the room and worked on the seal on the floor too. I finished and stood up, eyeing it and nodding to myself. I then looked at Shisui.

'Activate your Sharingan and memorize what I'm doing, down to the exact proportion of energy.' Shisui nodded and I focused on my spiritual energy and manipulated the natural energy around me, going through a long series of hand signs, ending in the dragon seal. I slammed my hands down and the seals activated. The seals glowed pink and then vanished into the walls, making them glow a slight pink. I released my hand sign and smiled at my work.

"Now can you tell me what this was all about? The seals were fine." I looked at him and shook my head.

'They were faulty. They kept out noise, true but there was a small glitch, it allowed for someone with the right hand signs to listen in.' Shisui paled at that and then frowned.

"Do you know who?" He asked and I decided to attempt to tell him but as soon as I thought of Black Zetsu my hands froze at my side. So I settled for then next best thing, a nod, although I did it slowly just to be sure I'd be able to and to my surprise I was able to. Shisui eyed my hands and then asked another question.

"But you can't communicate it can you?" I nodded slowly again and Shisui let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, we've figured out a way for you to communicate with me. How about we test your theory from before, I bring it up right?" I nodded and Shisui paused, his chakra was excited and a bit weary as he though carefully about what he'd bring up.

"What did Danzō have planned for the Clan?" I bit my lip and tested out moving my fingers. My arms were still frozen at my side but I was able to twitch my fingers. Shisui's eyes quickly fell to my fingers as I began to tap against the side of my thigh.

_'__Tapping, although it's incoherent in communication, it's better than nothing.'_

'He plan, take out Clan. Take eyes, take Sharingan for self gain. Start with you. Ita-' My fingers locked and I pushed away his name.

'You-know-who take out clan. You-know-who not bad. He good. Only want spare Sasuke. Danzō want to be Hokage. Use personal army take out Hokage. Root. Root threat. Root, what happen?' I managed to tap and Shisui frowned further.

"Root isn't a problem anymore. I assure you." Shisui stated and that made me wonder. My arms relaxed and I proceeded to ask him.

'What exactly happened to them?' I asked while enjoying the free movement of my arms.

"Classified information. All you have to know is that they are under control." I narrowed my eyes but nodded. he was holding information, that meant the Hokage was involved in this to some extent.

"What of Itachi? I know that he had help to kill off most of the men and experienced elders. Do you know the name of that person who helped him?" I nodded and my arms fell to my sides and froze as soon as Obito popped into my head. I tested out my fingers and thanked Kami they were working.

'O- Someone not dead of clan. He Pawn of Pawn of Pawn.' I managed to tap and then my fingers locked, I couldn't straight up name people, so I resorted to make allusions as best I could. Shisui was interested and beyond frustrated.

"The seal is getting in the way isn't it? No names but what little you've managed, I can work with. A Male Uchiha huh. I'll look through old records then, find Uchiha that went MIA with no body recovered." I nodded twice to hint that he was thinking in the right direction. As Shisui was thinking to himself, I grew alarmed when I felt something odd. It natural chakra that was emitting two distinct but contrasting feelings. Frustration and Curiosity at the same time, almost like two people. The feelings were coming from under the office, several feet below. A spike of anger and worry made me twitch.

"Hachiko-hime, what's wrong?" Shisui asked. I looked down and Shisui looked down too but then he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

'We have company.' I signed and Shisui's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Shisui asked. I was about to sign when my hands proceeded to freeze. I grimaced an Shisui frowned.

"You can't say." He stated. I nodded.

"Threat?" I nodded and signed.

'Do nothing. Only watches. Not human. Experiment. Plant Man.' I tapped and the seals in seal inscriptions on the walls began to glow. Zetsu was trying to get in and miserably failing, then there was a spike of rage and fear.

"They glowed. This Plant Man, is trying to get in? Why?" He asked and I bit my lip and tapped.

'Boss.' Shisui rubbed his temples. He was overwhelmed with what little I had told him and it seemed to be stressing him out.

"You sure he's not a threat?" Shisui asked and I nodded. I waited and felt the bi-polar emotions settle to a neutral and worried feel.

'Plant Man Not Happy. Waiting.' I tapped and relaxed my shoulders as best I could.

"We need a cover for when we drop the seals. I doubt he'll attack, we're too important for this Plant Man to do so. Follow along as best as you can." Shisui reasoned and instructed. I was going to nod when I remembered something.

'Wait. I have a question. The clan members, when I was walking through the compound, why were they grateful towards me. What did you tell them?' I asked and Shisui sighed.

"Not my idea. Sasuke let them know during a meeting that you somehow found out and Itachi sealed your knowledge. I added my own two-cents and told them that it was true but that you somehow managed to tell me and that's how I survived." I frowned.

'Everyone in the clan knows?' I asked and Shisui shook his head.

"Only the adults. They are forbidden to tell anyone outside the clan. Sasuke, through my insistence, made it so it would be a secret the clan, what remains that is, could share and grow upon. It also helped our clan come together and accept outsiders. Many of the women are grateful to you because their children were saved despite the horrible losses." I bit my lip and nodded understanding what he was saying. Uchiha Shisui made me a trusted figure for his clan, one that helped them move one and one they could implicitly trust in the future. A small part of me wondered why Shisui had done this but I shook it off, I was just being paranoid.

"Is that all you were wondering?" He asked and I nodded. I had him carefully watch how I deactivated the seals. It was the same hand sings as before, just in reverse order. Once the pink in the walls diminished, Shisui gave a small wink and then began his act.

"I do hope you consider my proposal. Sasuke would be a good partner for you in the future Hachiko-hime." I twitched at his playful aura. I bowed properly.

'It'll be something to think about. Thank you. He is after all the most suitable candidate for when the time comes.' I signed and thought about Naruto so that my facial expression would be believable. The butterflies in my stomach agreed. Shisui gave me a small smile.

"It would be rude to have you walk home alone. Allow me to accompany you and your maid." I nodded and thanked him. As we walked out of the office, I felt the onlooker's feelings shift to curiosity and interest. Yui sat up in the sitting room as Shisui and I entered.

"Everything in order Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked and I nodded. The walk back to the Estate was like walking on glass. It seemed Zetsu was stalking our small group as we walked. I felt assured as Shisui was with Yui and I. I was only relaxed because it was broad daylight, there were people around and Shisui was making jokes about Me and Sasuke being suitable for each other. Eww. Once we arrived at the Estate, Shisui hesitantly left Yui and I. I gave him the okay to leave and he did so but I should've asked him to stay because Zetsu was still around, emitting immense curiosity that I felt aimed at me, since he was directly below me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Looks like Hachiko is in deep trouble. The Plot is finally getting a move on. Hachiko has officially begun her play in the political sphere, the business scene, even started to dangerously play in other areas –cough-Canon-cough- catching the attention of Zetsu. From here on, several things will start to go down and unravel. I even dropped hints people, so it's easy to figure out what will be unraveled.**

**For the most part, I am satisfied with the content. Some NaruHachi sprinkled over Hachiko's Plans, Yui getting her promotion, Team 7 becoming official and Shisui being able to get some information from Hachiko, although it's very little. As for the redbooks, that is something I decided to make Naruto and Hachi their thing that no one else is aware of. Nothing like dirty little secrets to form bonds over. In my defense for making Hachi a closet perv, one name people: Kisaki-mama. Enough said. if you feel the need to argue about it, leave a review!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing, until next time!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten: Emotions, Stalkers and Underhanded Plans<strong>

_'__Don't panic, don't freak out. As long as you're around others you're okay. You'll be a-okay. Zetsu will just stay away and more than likely observe me. Yeah. No way he'll come out of the blue when I'm alone. It's not convenient for him/them. I can in the meantime put on a good facade. Zetsu doesn't know about me anyways, probably suspicious of me but I'm probably going to be overlooked and thought of as fodder. I'm going to be okay. I am… So why am I afraid?' _

"Hachiko-hime, I'd like to ask for some time to visit my grandmother tomorrow." Yui brought me out of my thoughts. I blinked and stared at her. Since we arrived at the estate from the small lunch party at the Uchiha's House, I had decided to spend some time in my sitting room practicing on my brush work, in reality I was making paper seals to slap around the compound and to use if necessary. I know I was probably over reacting but with good cause. I did my best to come off as a normal civilian heiress, but on the inside, I was a mess.

_'__What is Zetsu anyways? Two different entities? Technically there is Black Zetsu and White Zetsu and together they make a Zetsu? Ugh, too confusing to even think about. For now, they will forever be known as two as separate entities. Just thinking about them in general, despite being scared of only one of them, is giving me a headache.'_

"Hachiko-hime?" I jumped out of my thoughts and paid attention. Yui looked at me worriedly.

'Sure. Mind if I come? I'd like to see Duelo-papa and meet your grandmother.' I suggested just so I wouldn't be alone the next day. Mim and Jun-jiji had a busy schedule all week with meetings at the shop. Yui nodded but her worry didn't subside.

"I think visitors will do my grandmother well." Underneath me, I felt the two Zetsu's dark and aloof emotions. The day went by and it seemed the two Zetsu's were still around by the time I was in bed. I couldn't sleep much knowing they were there and so in my small bout of insomnia I sat by my window waiting for Naruto but he didn't come to visit. I deemed it a good thing that he didn't visit, despite that I did want him to, but with the whole Zetsu-thing watching, maybe it was best for him to stay away, even if I missed him.

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

I woke up grumpy in the morning, I was tired from the lack of proper sleep. I forewent morning training simply because I was that exhausted and didn't want to give away my skill arsenal to my current stalkers, the two Zetsu. I got grumpier when my stalkers started messing with me. First when I was heading out of my room to get breakfast, I tripped and face planted into my congee. Then when I was eating I felt something grab one of my legs and I jumped hitting my knees on the table and spilling my congee all over my chima skirt, Mim and Yui became rather worried at jumpiness_._ I however shook it off and grumbled silently.

"Hachiko-hime are you alright?" Yui asked as she helped me put on a teal chima skirt. I nodded.

"You've been rather jumpy since yesterday's visit with U-Uchiha-san." I nodded and noted she was blushing a bit, feeling a bit flustered probably over thinking of Shisui. I saved that new little info for later. I felt the two Zetsu's move about below, the dark aura and the giddy free caring aura of emotions, were now right underneath Yui and I and now very interested in Yui and I's talk.

'I just have a bad feeling. I'm never wrong about these things. Remember when we had that discussion about your duties?' Yui nodded and helped me put on my light purple jeogori shirt with the elbow length sleeves and yellow trimmed cuffs.

'This is one of those things I can not elaborate for your safety.' I signed and Yui nodded understanding what I mean. My stalkers, down below were glowering at the lack of information they were able to get from the small conversation. I tied off the yellow ribbon on the jeogori shirt. I braided my bangs and pinned then with a lavender flower pin. Yui, I helped pick out her outfit, a dark red chima skirt and a light yellow jeogori shirt with a dark red tying ribbon. Her hair, I helped her braid it into a side braid with a yellow tying ribbon.

After getting ready for the visit, Yui and I left for the Hospital in the late morning (we took that long to get ready). On our walk, my nerves and jumpiness lessened since we were out in broad daylight and there were people about. I suggested getting some flowers so we stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop. Upon entering, I smiled at all the pretty flowers. Yui chose some flowers while I browsed at the various colorful flowers looking for the one to give to Yui's Grandmother.

"Hachimitsu?" I turned to face Yamanaka Ino, who I felt enter the shop but ignored to focus on the flowers. I nodded at her and turned back to gazing at the flowers. She emitted a bit of annoyance and approached me.

"Looking at flowers? Who are you giving them to, Naruto?" She asked teasingly and I felt my face turn red. Yamanaka became a bit smug at my reaction. I felt a shift of emotions, underneath, one of the Zetsu's was amused and the other was just intensely interested. That got me to stop blushing.

'If you must know, Yui, my lady-in-waiting's grandmother is in the hospital and I'm looking for a flower to give her.' I signed and beamed as I spotted the sunflowers. I found one that was radiant and grabbed it and admired it.

"Come on, I'll ring it up." Yamanaka said nicely. That was first. Once she rang up my sunflower and Yui's small bouquet of lilies, we headed back out.

On our way to the hospital, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering like mad as I registered 3 familiar chakras, on in particular being Naruto. I smiled to myself as I casually turned and spotted Team 7 and Team 8, but I zoned in on Hyūga, who was madly blushing while Naruto had a hand on her forehead and was close to her face. The butterflies in my stomach all fainted or something because they dropped in the pit of my stomach and it felt heavy. I kept my smile despite that I was not feeling okay.

"Hachi!" Pinkie spotted me and waved. I approached the group and with each step, my heart felt heavy but as I felt Hyūga get smug, the butterflies in me started to rise up and rage. Naruto quickly dropped his hand from Hyuga's forehead and turned to me brightly smiling.

"Hachiko-chan!" He beamed and hugged me. I smiled but my smile wore away as I felt the two Zetsu's amusement. I stiffened and Naruto's bubbly aura turned to worry as he let me go. He gave me a soft look and I gave him an assuring smile that I was okay. He relented and held my hand.

"They always do that, it's their thing." I heard Pinkie fill in Team 8. Shino and Kiba's emotions shifted. Shino's in particular took a little dive down but his overall feeling was neutral. Kiba however was now grinning widely.

I bowed to both teams. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head to get me to pet him. Shino silently nodded while Hyūga glared and fumed that Naruto focused his attention on me. Sasuke though, I noticed that he silently mused as he looked at Hyūga, Naruto and I.

'Hello. Yui and I have to visit the hospital. Just came over to greet you all.' I signed and Naruto's happy vibe turned to worry.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto asked me while squeezing my hand. I turned to him and nodded. The butterflies in my stomach relished in his attention and Hyūga's growing jealousy.

"Well w-we should really g-get going, Ne N-Naruto-kun, y-you did promise lunch together r-right?" Hyūga interrupted and took Naruto's hand, the hand that was clasped with mine. The butterflies in my stomach raged at her nerve to take Naruto's touch away like that. This sour itching in me however build up, not at the loss of his touch, but at the fact that Naruto and Hinata were going to have lunch together. I bit down my sour emotion and took on my stoic mask. I would not give Hyūga the satisfaction of seeing me hurt.

'Well I have somewhere to be. Goodbye.' I signed rather coldly, colder than I should've been. I turned away quickly to get away, ignoring the fact that Naruto's sunny personality had stilled, ignoring Hyūga's smug face and everyone's surprised stares at my actions. Yui must have bowed to them and caught up with me, as I had started walking at a fast pace.

"Hachiko-hime, does the Hyūga girl around Naruto-kun bother you that much?" Yui asked and I stopped walking.

'_Surely she doesn't think I'm- I was- Oh no. It was jealousy but, Oh who am I kidding, of course I was jealous._'

I silently nodded as I came to terms with my jealousy over Hyuga.

"I see. Excuse me if I'm crossing the line but I don't think you should worry about it. Naruto-kun prefers you over her. He takes time out of his busy shinobi lifestyle just for you. The leaps and bounds he's willing to take for you. Quite frankly, despite your grandfather's insistence that he be kept away from you, I think it's cute how you and Naruto-kun find ways around it. Maybe I'm tempting the fates here but I believe it's meant to be. A budding love like that, it's rare to find, even witness." That was the most I heard Yui say and a part of me wholeheartedly agreed with her sympathizing, while the other part of me was terrified because my two stalkers had heard all that and were now well aware of the kind of relationship Naruto and I had.

_'__Oh Kami, do a girl a favor and smight them, destroy them anything but just please get rid of them for me? Please?' _

Once at the hospital, I relaxed a bit as the two Zetsu's were lingering at a distance. One of the nurses at the front desk guided Yui and I to a room in the third floor. Inside the room Duelo-papa was taking the vitals of an old woman with gray hair, dark brown eyes and very pale wrinkly skin.

"Ah, Yui-san, Hachiko. I was just done diagnosing Yuri-san's condition. Hachiko, how about you go to my office and bring a vases for the flowers you've brought, I'll take them, set them here while you grab the vases and fill them with water." Duelo-papa was in medic mode and there was this foreboding feeling hanging over him. I nodded and stepped out after greeting the old lady Yuri.

I got to Duelo-papa's office and found the empty vases. I imagined they'd need lots of time to talk, so I slowly walked to the hospital courtyard to fill the vases with water. With the two vases, my hands were full so I had to be careful as I walked, that is until I tripped and fell forward. The vases crashed into the ground and sent glass and water everywhere. I winced at the pain in my hands and the strain on my arms when I broke my fall. I carefully sat on my knees and lifted my palms to my face. I glared at the deep gashes and chunks of embedded glass. I felt a spike of malicious amusement and worried-like joy.

_'__I am not clumsy! Those little shits tripped me!' _

Where my fear once was, there was only anger for the pair of Zetsu. I searched for their emotions and found that they had left after tripping me. I sighed in relief and to let out some steam. I felt someone run over, it was someone familiar and filled this person was worry and concern.

"Hachiko-hime?" Hyūga Neji asked as I lifted my gaze towards him. He glanced at the state of my bleeding hands and frowned. Without saying a word, he helped me up, his hands on my waist. I blushed a little at his close contact. He didn't let go of my waist as he walked me inside the hospital where some of the nurses gasped.

"Duelo-sensei is going to be pissed." I heard one comment another came forward.

"Please this way, we need to get the glass out and disinfect the wounds." I nodded and bit my lip. It wasn't that painful, yet. I had a feeling it would sting like a mother-fudger once the glass was out and it was being disinfected. Neji, didn't leave my side as I was sat down in a room and the nurse got to work. He stood beside me, observing. He was concerned but not too worried, in fact he was curious.

The nurse had taken the glass out and while she disinfected, I grimaced. I felt amusement below. I let out a sigh as the nurse finished disinfecting and began to wrap my hands in bandages.

"Are you not going to use a medical jutsu to heal her?" Neji rudely asked the Nurse who simply shook off his tone and replied.

"Hachiko-hime doesn't do well with chakra. Who are you to her? Her intended?" the Nurse asked curiously, perhaps fishing for juicy gossip. I blushed a bit and shook my head. Neji was blushing and turned away.

"Then it's none of your concern. Duelo-sensei should-" The nurse didn't finish as Duelo-papa arrived and opened the door.

"Diagnosis." Duelo-papa demanded and the Nurse filled him in.

"Minor lesions on the palms and a few scratches from glass, all glass fragments removed. All disinfected and bandaged. Hyuga-kun assisted, he was the one that found her outside." The nurse relayed and Duelo-papa dismissed her.

"Neji-kun, thank you for assisting my daughter." Duleo-papa bowed and Neji bowed back.

"It's no problem at all. It was fate I happened to be crossing the courtyard." I rolled my eyes when Neji said _fate_. Duelo-papa's guard went up as he scrutinized Neji and then me.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my daughter." Neji nodded and bowed at Duelo-papa once more. He turned to me and bowed politely.

"I hope perhaps we'll cross paths again Hachiko-hime." He was emitting interest and something akin to pride. I nodded out of formality. Duelo-papa's scrutinizing stare followed Neji until he was out of the room. Duelo-papa's aura turned to one of protective and possessiveness.

"No boyfriends. I mean it. You're too young." I turned to Duelo-papa who gave me a 'not-joking' look. I didn't nod but I think he assumed I agreed. As we walked to the third floor I picked up on his gloomy aura and some of his incoherent mumbling.

"My little girl… too cute… Kakashi's right… batting boys away." I couldn't help but smile at his protective father get up.

Once at the room with Yui's grandmother, I finally got to meet the old woman properly. I couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere in the room was light and full of acceptance and a bit tad of sadness.

"It's nice to meet you, Hachiko-hime. Yui speaks highly of you." I smiled and signed.

'Thank you Yuri-san.' I noted Yui was staring at my bandaged hands.

"No need for formality, Yuri-baba is just fine." The old woman kindly offered. I nodded and smiled.

"What happened to your hands?" Yui asked giving into her curiosity. Duelo-papa filled her in on my little accident and about Neji's assistance.

"Another one? I thought there were enough potential suitors as it is." Yui said without thinking and Duelo-papa glared at me, his protective father role kicking in.

"What? Hachiko, what does Yui-san mean about another." I sent Yui a glare and she playfully smiled.

"Hachiko-hime attracts boys like honey to bears." Yui's grandmother laughed and Duelo-papa's protective streak went into overdrive. He knelt before me and stared me in the eyes.

"No boyfriends." Once more , I didn't comment and he assumed I agreed.

After the hospital visit, I walked with Yui back to the estate, as I had to meet with Jun-jiji about my progress in my business endeavors.

"You seem much more relaxed than when we left the Uchiha District yesterday and earlier today." Yui commented. I nodded.

'I'm just feeling a bit better.' I signed and Yui nodded but she got a bit mischievous.

"Is it because of the young Hyūga boy?" I blushed a little and shook my head. Yui grinned.

"Don't worry, If you ever feel like doing naughty things, as your Lady-in-Waiting, It's my role to accommodate things for you. Hyūga are kind of the forbidden fruit of Konoha. Their clan is so uptight and they have protocols even for dates and flings, it almost scares away any girls who want a fling with a Hyūga." I raised an eyebrow at Yui who blushed and looked away from me.

"N-Not that I would know or anything. Ahem, we're here." She announced and I mentally filed away Yui's knowledge of the Hyūga's Relationship Protocol.

Upon entering the estate a random service staff member informed me that Jun-jiji was in his office waiting for me. I had Yui take a break while I headed to my meeting.

"What happened to your hands?" Jun-jiji asked worriedly. I sighed, this was going to become the greet of the day it seemed.

'Freak vase accident, I tripped on my chima.' I lied expertly and Jun-jiji sighed.

"I thought you were passed that clumsy chima phase, it seems not. These arrived. They are summons. Gato want's to hold a shareholders meeting in six weeks." I relaxed as I heard the date of it. Gato be out of the picture in a month. All I had to do was wait for it. Jun-jiji pushed forward on his desk the invitations and current financials that were attached. From the financial statement I trusted nothing, most of the numbers were under estimates to hide the fact that Gato's shipping magnet was all a front for the actual moneymaker, illegal pirating scheme and crooked tariffs on non-Gato owned ships. This dual method forced merchants to use his premium insured shipping company that bypassed the tariffs.

I set the financials aside and looked at the invitations only to frown.

'The location for the meeting is in Wave.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded.

'That could be a problem however,' I bit my lip as I thought through it.

_'__Team 7, I expected them to take the Wave mission in four weeks, meaning they'll have three days to get to wave, a week for Kakashi to recover, so the company meeting would take place after Gato was taken care of and wave in economic shambles. It's perfect, I could directly help Wave rebuild their economy, gain political leverage with the Damiyo of the small country and have one more resource at hand if I manage to befriend Tazuna's family who has some sort of influence on the citizens of the islands.'_

"Hachiko, I know that face. What scheme have you got planned?" I looked at Jun-jiji and smiled playfully.

'Oh nothing, just got a good feeling about this meeting.' Jun-jiji didn't buy it one bit but let it go.

* * *

><p>-Later that Night-<p>

I was falling asleep when I sat up, the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering madly. Naruto was near. His chakra was lethargic and that got me to frown a bit. I put on a white jeogori shirt to cover my arms and chest. I crawled out of bed and opened the window. Naruto jumped in and his eyes were sad. I immediately remembered how I had acted coldly.

'I'm sorry. I hurt you. I was being stupid and, its just that, No. There's no excuse for me to have acted so coldly to you and everyone there.' I signed and stared into his sad blue eyes. He didn't say anything, his arms reached forward and pulled me into his chest as they wrapped around me. The butterflies fluttered and relished in the embrace.

_'__His breathing is slow and calm, too calm for the orange jumpsuit wearing blonde I lo-like.'_

"Heh, you know, I came to apologize, I was sure I did something for you to act like that. That's how it's always been, because of the- What they all say I am, so I was sure that I-" I pulled away from him and put my finger to his lips to shut him up.

'I know what you are and you're not it.' I carefully signed, technically he brought it up, so I was able to sign about it, while not directly addressing it. He froze as he realized I knew about his furball.

"H-How did you- And you s-still?" I smiled sadly at his surprise. No one in our generation had yet to crack his secret and he was afraid if he said anything, that he'd be rejected. His tears welled up in his eyes.

'I've always known. If one pays attention, it's easy to figure out and I want you to know that I don't care about it, just you.' I signed and reached forward to wipe the tears off his face that streaked his cheeks as happiness swelled inside him. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. The butterflies in my stomach settled on the walls of my stomach, like they were anticipating something. I wrapped my arms around Naruto and inhaled his scent of spicy, ramen and fresh leaves, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Now I know for sure," Naruto said and pulled away and smiled happily, I tilted my head.

"You do love me, more than you know." He said and I blushed while the butterflies went wild in my stomach. His face neared mine and I stilled.

_'__Is he going to kiss me or just tease me like last time?'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when his breath tickled my cheek. My heart pounded in my rib cage and the butterflies were shivering? He then nuzzled my cheek and the butterflies settled. I completely turned red when he placed a kiss on my cheek. The butterflies went into a celebrating frenzy. He pulled away and I lifted my hand to my cheek, the butterflies missed his affectionate touch and I kept my hand at my cheek. He grinned and waved goodbye as he hopped out of the window.

'_I think, I think I do want something more with him but is it love? Is it right?_'

* * *

><p>-Elsewhere in a Cave outside the Land of Fire -<p>

"The girl is a civilian clan heiress has ties to several of the new genin. Including the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Itachi's little brother, Sasuke." Jo-Zetsu, the White Zetsu relayed to the masked '_true'_ leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Obito.

"Is she a threat to our plans?" Obito asked.

"She's a clumsy thing or at least that's what she wanted us to think. She was aware she was being watched, little things like being jumpy and directly saying she felt something bad gave it away. The genin that talked about her knew quite a lot, she's trained in Seishinjutsu and knows a bit of fuuinjutsu." Doku-Zetsu, Black Zetsu added.

"Seishinjutsu?" Obito asked having never heard of the art.

"It's an old form mixed from of Ninjutsu and Ninshu, heavily based on seals like Fuuinjutsu but heavily reliant on spiritual energy and not chakra. It's rarely heard of because there a handful of active users and to use it requires a great grasp in the manipulation of spiritual energy and the understanding of Natural chakra." Doku-Zetsu elaborated its complexity further.

"In the past Seishinjutsu users have been able to seal demons with a single touch and have proven to make seals that rival the Uzumaki. A true master of the art, is not one to be trifled with." Obito frowned underneath his mask, this was a tiny wrinkle in his plans but also an opportunity.

"Monitor her, perhaps we could use her to lure the Kyuubi Jinchūriki later."

* * *

><p>-Black Zetsu-<p>

Black Zetsu grinned, his influence over Obito was getting better and better as the darkness in the idiot reached new heights each day. However now, he had his little pawn to focus on, she had survived, beat out the odds. He never gave it much thought before, he expected her to die like all the others but now, she had his full attention.

Hachimitsu Hachiko was unknowingly doing what she initially she was meant to do, lure jinchuriki. The chunin exams would be in 2 months, going off the last meeting he had listened into in suna, this would put his pawn to the test. If she managed to lure the Ichibi Jinchuriki, if this worked, then freeing mother would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This felt kinda like a filler but one that sets up the bulk of the next chapter and other chapters.  
><strong>

**So now we have the Wave Mission set up, Hachiko's growing ambition, Hinata and Hachi's rivalry and Ino's seeing Hachi in a new light, sort of. Hachiko and Naruto getting closer. Black Zetsu's true interest in Hachiko. This is getting intense and OMG, it's only going to keep getting intense.  
><strong>

**I hope you're all excited for the next chapter because I'm excited for it. We're all going to wave folks! Get your bags packed! Woo! Thanks for taking the time to read and thank you all for the reviews! Ah and before I forget, Thank You my newest readers for taking an interest in Honey and Kunai I and II! **

**Until Next Time!**

**-Anbu :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I spotted a mistake in the last chapter. Zetsu meant to say that his pawn would be put to the test in two months not a month and a half. The error has been fixed. This gives Team 7 about three weeks in the wave mission (bridges don't get built in a week ya know) and then a week to get their shit together before the beginning of the Chunin Exams. Okay, done with that. Anyone seen my sunglasses? Meh not like I'll need them for Wave since it's pastel-y and what not. On to the Chapter  
><strong>

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven: Wave Part I<strong>

-A month later-

The Zetsu stalkers never came back after their first time observing me. I figured they thought I was just fodder to be overlooked. That day they were around I didn't do anything remotely impressive, however I had this bad feeling regarding them, Black Zetsu in particular, he just gave me bad vibes for one too many reasons.

Shisui and I had met up one more time. He wanted me to put up seals all over the Uchiha Compound, to which I complied. I had let Shisui know about how the Zetsu had stalked me and simply caused pure havoc for me that one day. Shisui took it well but he, much like I, believed it wasn't over and in preparation for their eventual return, he had me design more seals to put around the village, in important buildings. So the entire month, when I wasn't dealing preparations to travel to Wave, I was making seals like it was no ones business.

In the middle of my seal-making extravaganza, I had put seals all over the Hachimitsu Estate. There was no way in hell that I would let Black Zetsu spy on me within the comforts of my home. I had to specially design the seals so that if I set one off, the others like dominos would activate and put the entire estate and all rooms under lockdown. Sure it was flawed on the count that if Black Zetsu happened to be in the same room that I was in when the seals activated, we'd both be trapped. I know, not the brightest ideas but I was heavily relying on my sensory to pick up on his dark emotions and keep him far from me, far enough that we wouldn't be trapped together. I was working on another seal, something less noticeable that would, if I managed to succeed, hurt anyone who set foot into the Estate grounds with bad intentions. I had yet to work out the kinks of it. It was something that had never been attempted and required the complex study of chakra network around the brain, complex fuinnjutsu arrays that I was unfamiliar with. I needed a particular scroll to move forward with that project, a scroll that Kisaski-mama obtained from Lady Suisei.

About mid-month, Kisaski-mama had written to notify us of her arrival in a month for the Chunin Exams. She was going to bring me the scroll I needed to complete my new work. With her visit too came the flurry of preparations for her arrival. The entire Estate was in motion readying Kisaki-mama's personal wing. Aunt Himitsu had also written that she too would visit with her son, Mitsubachi. For the Chunin Exams, it seemed most of the main family would be housed within the Estate. It would be interesting, that's for sure not to mention we'd all be viewing the Chunin Exams together. Just thinking about the exams made me nervous because Team 7 would be participating in it, if canon held true in this timeline.

Team 7 as of late had been busy with missions and I understood why they couldn't visit me like other times. They were hauling ass doing D-Ranks and training. Naruto though, he made time for his nightly visits. With each visit, we exchanged _redbooks_, talked about random stuff, well he talked, I listened and _tried_, key word there, I really tried hard not to get too bold with my, ahem, advances but with each visit it got harder and harder, because Naruto tried harder and harder to rile me up, to make me accept that perhaps those feelings he claimed to see in me, were real. My logic though, it always reared it's head with my wants, and so Naruto and I never went beyond caresses, hugs and holding hands but occasionally with those little kisses on the cheek, he was wearing me down.

_'__I don't think I'll be able to resist further… Why is it that when he's near me I just get lost and my damn impulses, I really need to reign in on them.'_

I was taken out of my musing by Naruto's bright chakra that approached my window. I jumped off my bed and reached the window to greet him. He jumped in and practically glomped me. I knew he was grinning brightly because his chakra was moving rather happily.

"Ero-Hachi." He greeted me and nuzzled my cheek. A gesture he had started to just use since he learned I knew about the Kyuubi. The butterflies liked it and let me know by making my tummy do summersaults. Naruto let me go and smirked as he saw my red face. In the dim light I couldn't help but admire his whiskers as I ran a hand over them. He smiled warmly and pulled me to sit on the bed.

Naruto slowly unzipped his jacket. My heart began to drum in it's cage, the butterflies froze mid flight. Once the jacket was open and his black shirt was visible he slowly leaned forward. I gulped as he smiled mischievously. He stopped a few inches from my face and grinned brodadly.

"Tada!" He pulled out the _red book_ I had lend him from the inside of his jacket. My heart ached and the butterflies sadly resumed their flight in my stomach.

"I finished it… Ero-Hachi?" He proclaimed and waved his hand in front of my face. I wasn't really paying attention because I was mentally berating myself for falling for that stupid trick. I snapped out of it when Naruto began laughing. I took the _redbook_ from my lap, where he had set it and and as I watched him laugh, I got a little mischievous and Naruto probably noticed it as he began getting nervous as I pushed him to lay on the bed and I moved close to lie on my side.

'So? What you think?' I signed choppily with one hand. I crept closer to him and decided to lay my head on his shoulder, my back slightly over his arm, to which he adjusted so that I wasn't on it, instead his arm wound up around me pulling me much closer to him. I couldn't see his face but he was very self aware and probably a bit embarrassed. I smiled at that, but the butterflies, they did a loop-de-loop.

"Uh-ahem, you know, as always, good story. Ah, It was better than those orange books, you know the ones the scarecrow reads." His voice went up an octave but then went to normal levels as he suppressed his blush. I grinned. I raised my hands up so he could see my signing.

'Oh? You've read those? My, my aren't you much more pervy than I am.' I smirked as I heard Naruto whine.

"Come on Hachi, you know it's for my- my, HACHI?" His voice went up an octave again, this time as I turned and inched my face his face. In the process of turning, I blushed a bit but didn't let it bother me as my body brushed against his, I put a bit of my weight on him and one of his legs was now between my own. Before getting overly red from the excess contact and all the fluttering in my stomach, I nuzzled his cheek in the same manner he had nuzzled mine earlier. I knew I sent shivers down his spine and he quickly turned things on me as he turned his face so that his lips were at the corner of my lips. Immediately I knew my face went beet red. The butterflies in my stomach, like the others times he was straightforward, settled on my stomach and waited patiently.

_'__This is it.'_

I closed my eyes and waited. Naruto's aura turned to pure amusement and then he started to laugh. I opened my eyes and pouted.

"Hehehe, that was so easy. Ero-Hachi needs to stop falling for that one." He said between laughs and I jumped on him putting all my weight on him, straddling him. I pinned his arms down and with my legs, prevented his legs from moving. His laughing stopped and his breathing slowed. I gave him a lighthearted glare and his aura shifted to a docile flame instead of his usual bright energetic one.

"Alright, I'm sorry for leading you on." I nodded satisfied and go off him to sit beside him. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and then smiled a little.

"Ya know, it's not fair to me either, since you started it." I gave him a small glare and he held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, Alright, truce." I nodded and he sat up from my bed.

"So, which book is next?" After letting Naruto ransack my collection of _red books_ that were hidden under my bed, I helped him find the right one. It was the one about the Princess and the Ninja. As Naruto tucked in the red book into his jacket, he turned to me and looked serious. He was excited it seemed.

"We got a mission today, a C-Rank. We leave tomorrow morning ya know. I came by to let you know that too and, um," Naruto didn't finish because I pulled him into a hug. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. The butterflies relished in the contact and his scent was driving them wild. He was a bit embarrassed but his arms wrapped around me and that embarrassment turned to comfort and a bit of gratitude.

After a few minutes I pulled away. Naruto gave me a bright smile, I on the other hand, was a bit afraid for him, for Team 7. This mission, would be Team 7's first brush with death; Naruto's first time tapping into Kyuubi's chakra and he'd find his nindo, his own ninja way. In the manga, when I had read it, it was cool, it was inspiring but now it was different. As his close friend, and semi-sorta in love with him (yes, I admit that much), it was nerve-wracking and I just couldn't smile.

"Hachi? Why are you sad? Don't send me off like that." His hands brushed away tears from my face, tears I hadn't noticed because I was too busy being a worry wart.

'I'm just worried for you, Pinkie, Sasuke and Kakashi. I just, I can't help it okay. I know that you're a ninja and it's part of the job to go out and do missions but-' Naruto this time pulled me into a hug.

"I know. We'll be careful. I'll make sure Haruno, Teme and even Kaka-baka-sensei are safe." I nodded and he let me go and wiped my eyes once more.

"Now stop crying and give me a smile ya know? I won't leave if you don't smile. I don't care if I spend the night and everyone finds out." He threatened playfully and I smiled a bit and Naruto grinned brightly.

"Better." He said and I impulsively kissed his cheek, shocking him and myself. He wrapped his arms around me once more and we stayed that way for a bit.

"It's late, I should really get going. I'll see you when I come back." Naruto said as he pulled away. I nodded and gave him a soft smile. He gave me one last grin and jumped out the window. I sighed as I felt him get farther and farther away.

_'__Only you would make me feel like this, you damn adorable blonde, not even gone and already I miss you.'_

* * *

><p>-10 Days Later-<p>

I was dressed in my best travel hanbok, a teal chima skirt with colorful soft orange, yellow and pink flowers around the hems, the jeogori shirt a soft purple with the teal sleeve cuffs decorated in the same flowers as the chima and the tying ribbon a soft yellow with teal, pink and purple and orange flowers embroidered on the ends. My hair for the travel was neatly tucked into a side braid and tied with a teal ribbon. An orange flower pin held my bangs to the side, it was something Yui insisted upon.

Yui herself wore a black chima skirt with slits on the sides, a red jeogori shirt with white cuffs and around her midriff a white belt that held a small knife. Her attire had been put together for easy mobility and less for fashion. She did however, to uphold her position as my Lady-in-waiting, wear in her up in fancy circular styled elegant fashion that reminded me of Gisaeng. In her hair she had red, white and green flowered hair accessories that when pulled out were sharp like senbon. Her duty on this trip, would be to protect me as a last line of defense should things go awry. Yui wasn't as fragile as I had initially thought. There was a reason Mim had wanted her to become my Lady-in-Waiting.

Yui had studied at the academy, she had once aspired to be a kunoichi but those dreams she put aside when her grandmother, Yuri-baba, got sick. Yui dropped out the academy to help Yuri-baba but she never stopped training. I had no idea that while I was in the Land of Honey, Mim had been in contact with Yuri-baba and Yui. Mim had pulled strings to get Sandaime's approval for Yui to get special kunoichi training. So for the past 5 years, Yui worked her ass off to be at par with a mid level chunin, not to mention the Rudimentary Hachimitsu Clan lessons she also had to get through just so she could be my Lady-in-Waiting. Half of what she had been working hard at was for moments like these. Now she was not only by extension a representative of the Clan but also a reflection of the kinds of people my clan kept around.

I peeked out of the carriage spotting the carriage drivers who were feeding the oxen while we waited for Jun-jiji to arrive at the gates. Yui was standing outside the carriage not too far away from me.

"Hachiko-hime, they are here." Yui announced, she was beaming on the inside, that much I was able to pick up on. I nodded as I had registered up four signatures along with Jun-jiji's. One I knew was Shisui but the others I wasn't familiar with. I hopped off the carriage and smiled brightly only for my smile to falter a bit, I hid it by bowing at the four shinobi guards.

_'__That's not- no. Why are they here? They shouldn't be here! They are part of Root! How the fuck did I forget about Root? Shisui, that little shit, he better tell me when I ask again because I do not like being blindsided!'_

"Hachiko, Yui, these four will be our guard for the trip. We all know Uchiha Shiusi-dono but the rest of the guard are Nē Sai, Aburame Torune and Yamanaka Fū. They have been informed of the circumstances of our travel and of all the complicated matters. They've also been filled on your individual skill's, that way should we be attacked, they'll know you can fend for yourselves if we happened to be outnumbered." Jun-jiji explained.

I meanwhile focused on Sai's last name, _Nē, _that was the dead give away, that this 14-year-old pale kid with jet black hair was _the_ _Sai_. But if that didn't give it away, then the two older teens did who wore the matching short sleeved, midriff lenght black vest with red straps over the shoulders, gave it away because I vaguely recalled that Root Members wore those black vest thingies. That and I knew for a fact those two 16-year-old looking boys were Danzō's best, once-upon-another-timeline.

_'__Shisui what kind of deep shit are you involved with to have these three with you on a mission to protect moi?'_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hachimitsu-hime." Yamanaka Fū bowed. He was tall broad shoulders, amber eyes that slightly glinted with life, despite that he was a damn Root agent. He had shoulder lengthy auburn colored hair pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a dark brown kimono shirt.

Aburame Torune was truly a young man of no words, because he just simply bowed. He was lean, slightly shorter (by like a few inches) than Fū. Torune was decked out in black. His eyes were concealed behind this mask thing that covered most of his face, except his nose and mouth. His hair was black but not as black as Sai's. Sai critically eyed me, he didn't bare a fake smile, instead he had this impassive face. Sai wore to (my damn surprise) black shinobi pants and a tight black long sleeve that covered his midriff.

_'__This is not the Sai I thought he'd be. This one is different but I'm not sure if that's good or bad.'_

"Don't mind Sai-kun here, he's just in mission mode." Shisui smiled and messed up Sai's hair, to which he got a slight glare from. I felt Yamanaka Fu's amusement and a small smile crept on his face. Aburame Torune didn't show any facial expression but on the inside he was entertained. I mentally filed away that Shisui was comfortable with the Root Trio.

"Is there anything you need help with? Loading items?" Torune politely asked breaking out of his silence. I noted how deep his voice was. Jun-jiji shook his head.

"We have everything loaded in storage scrolls. Helps with keeping the carriage light and we cover more ground faster this way." Jun-jiji informed them all. I noted the way Shisui stared at Yui. He had never seen her dressed up this way and I knew that look, it was the same look of Naruto had for me when I had returned to Konoha.

"Ahem, Well then let's get going since it'll be a long trip and we're on a tight schedule." Shisui's cleared his throat and set the trip into motion. Jun-jiji helped me into the carriage and then helped Yui, who still hadn't gotten use to the chima skirt and slipped backwards. Luckily for her Shisui was quick to stand behind her and catch her by the shoulders, he then helped Yui into the carriage. I smiled a little spotting a small dust of red on Yui's cheeks. As we sat down I couldn't help but teasingly smile at Yui who looked away to cover her blush. Jun-jiji entered lastly and ignored us while he was looking through some documents. I overhear Shisui talking to the Root trio.

"Square formation, I'll take up the rear with Sai. Torune, Fū the front." Shisui commanded and I didn't miss the way the three Root members obeyed him with out skipping a beat. Not long after the carriage started to move and the boring part of the trip started. Four hours of sitting on my ass, was not what I had wanted from this trip. When we stopped for a small break, I practically jumped out of the carriage and twirled like mad.

"Hachiko-hime, please. You're freaking out the shinobi." Yui pleaded with a soft laugh. I stopped my spinning and got dizzy and stumbled a bit but smiled stupidly and signed.

'Don't care. They're actually quite amused except for Mr. Serious over there, he's trying to figure me out, he's near my age but is too mature. Pity.' I signed and as the world stopped spinning Yui held my arm so that I stopped moving too much. Shisui let out a laugh and I felt Sai's small glare aimed at me.

"Hachiko if you would please stop fooling around come and have a drink." Jun-jiji berated me and I sighed but nodded I was halfway to him when I stopped.

"Hachiko?" Jun-jiji asked.

'They need a drink more than I do. They've been walking while I've been just sitting.' I signed and Jun-jiji nodded and the shinobi got a drink first. I earned strange looks from the Root Trio. Once we got back to walk I overhead some of the comments Yamanaka Fū made with Aburame Torune, nothing negative but they didn't expect me to be so out of character for a civilian clan heiress.

The rest of the travel went by quietly until we had to make camp, a ways from the road. While the perimeter was secure and the two large tents were set up, for safety reasons I wasn't let out of sight.

'I'd like to wash my face.' I signed to Jun-jiji who nodded and called over Shisui.

"Sai lead Yui-san and Hachiko-hime to the river." The teen led us down a small makeshift path. I smiled upon seeing the river. While Yui gathered some water in a bucket I decided to make some small talk with Sai.

'Hello.' I signed to start with. He glanced at me with his ink eyes. My actions confused him it seemed.

"Hachimitsu-hime, are you bored? Is that why you're… communicating with me?" He asked and I grinned.

'You catch on rather quick. I like you. You are granted permission to use my first name.' I signed and felt like giggling when I saw, finally an appropriate expression on his face, he was confused but it quickly went back to impassive and I pouted. His emotions though were very conflicted.

"For the mission, it's inappropriate." He informed me.

'There aren't reasons within the parameters to prohibit it. Besides, you're part of my guard. You're going to risk your life to see this mission through and as such, I'd rather be on a first name basis if both our lives are at stake, even if I'm the protectee and you the protector.' I signed and now he was further confused. Yui set down the bucket before me and turned to Sai.

"Would you like to wash your face as well? There's more than enough water." Yui offered but Sai refused. After Yui and I washed our faces, I had Yui gather more water and we had Sai carry it. I wanted the other ninjas and the carriage driver to have the water available should they want to wash their face.

In the evening around the campfire, I noticed Sai's confused feelings were slowly going away, now he was curious. Shisui noticed it and for fun made little comments I couldn't hear but I knew they must have been rather embarrassing because Sai would blush a little and he was feeling extra aware of himself. Sai got up and went off to sit with Fū and Torune who were polishing their weapons.

"Hachiko, Shisui we need to go over a couple of things before tomorrow." Jun-jiji led us into the tent. I noted that Shisui gave small commands that I didn't know the meaning to but the Root Trio understood. Yui stood outside, at the foot of the tent entrance. Shisui and I sat on a cushion while Jun-jiji frowned as he sat down.

'Hachiko, privacy seals please.' Jun-jiji requested and I nodded. I set up one of my modified seals on the ground the barrier went up, all around the tent. I noted that Yui was within the barrier but still outside the tent. I thought it no harm if she overhead, I had after all, full confidence in her.

"This trip so far has been too easy. Don't you find it strange? There haven't been any assassins so far. We're a ways from Konoha now, something should've happened by now. I don't like it." Jun-jiji started and Shisui nodded. Both were troubled by the lack of bandits and attacks for our first day of travel. Carriages always caught someone's attention.

"I had my team scout ahead with their unique abilities. Sai is able to create ink animals, Torune has his special bugs and Fū hasn't picked up anything strange with his sensory." Shisui reported with a slight frown. He was very worried but hadn't shown it earlier. I shook my hands to get their attention with the ringing of the bells on my bracelet.

'Perhaps this is just the beginning and it's to put us in a sense of false security. I mean think about it. We're going to a meeting in Wave. A meeting in which Gato will for sure try and take us out to take over our shares and somehow weasel in a contract to get us to sign before he offs us so that he can secure our _private businesses_. This, the lack of bandits, the lack of assassins, it's to make us feel secure and so that we won't pick up on the trap that lies ahead. Most rich investors and merchants take something like this, no trouble on the road, as a good omen.' I signed letting them know my take on it and I somehow managed to surprise Shisui but Jun-jiji, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes I question my sanity when you think ahead like this." Jun-jiji uttered and Shisui stared at me questioningly.

"She's done this before?" He asked Jun-jiji who nodded.

"I wasn't kidding when I said all this mission, the hiring of the ninja, the business endeavors, it really was all her idea." Jun-jiji let Shisui know. For some reason Shisui looked at me wearily.

"Hachiko-hime, just what exactly are you expecting in Wave?" He asked carefully. I looked at him and then at Jun-jiji.

_'__Well he asked and if Jun-jiji is here, might as well let them know what I'm really expecting.'_

'Not that anyone's noticed or bothered but Gato seized all of Wave. The Daimyo is powerless and poor. Can't even protect his citizens properly. The citizens, even they are afraid to stand up. Naruto, before going off on his mission, told me his team was escorting and protecting a bridge builder. This bridge builder, I believe is going to be a prime target of Gato's, putting all of us second to him, Why? Well because Gato can't afford to lose control in Wave, not before our meeting but I expect some sort of revolt against him before we even arrive. That Bridge Builder is like a small spark of hope for those people. I assure you that if the people of the Land of Waves don't take Gato out, we will.' Shisui frowned and Jun-jiji let out another heavy sigh.

"Hachiko, what you're saying is beyond my teams mission paramet-" I clapped and got Shisui to shut up.

'Not exactly. You forget, Team 7 is in Wave too protecting the Bridge Builder and if my hunch is correct, they're going to need assistance. Do you really think Gato is going to get rid of the Bridge Builder with lowly thugs? No. He's going to use Missing Nin so that the job is done right and we all know, Missing Nin are less susceptible to rant about their kills. I have no doubt that these Missing Nin are the same ones that are suppose to off us during the investors meeting, technically, all this still falls within the mission parameters, if it all goes down as I think it will. The first priority is getting rid of all threats.' Throughout my ramble Shisui had gone listless, he couldn't' believe anything I had just relayed to him and Jun-jiji until realization hit him.

"You plan to take over all of Gato's Businesses. You plan to acquire an entire shipping industry, the control of ports and get the Daimyo's favor." Shisui silently said with a monotone voice. I nodded. Jun-jiji hadn't heard that last part from me until now. He went listless.

"Y-You thought all that out and planned all that out? I don't know if I should be scared of you? You, you could rival a Nara with planning like that." I shrugged at Shisui's words.

'That's just one of the high possible scenarios. Politics are a scary game.' I mused, I felt Jun-jiij's stare, he wasn't proud but he like Shisui was just taken back by all I was planning to accomplish with this one simple business endeavor.

"What kind of aim do you have to want political favors from Daimyo's? No, never mind, I don't want to know. Most of what you spew from your head is overly complicated and I'd rather just watch it play out." Jun-jiji withdrew his question and simply shook his head.

"For now, I'll let my team know of what could happen and the severity of this mission. One question though, why didn't you mention this before Hachiko-hime? This mission is not a B-Rank. With all the political ramifications of this, it's should be an S-Rank." Shisui was a bit ticked off at me and he looked much older as he became worried.

'I just thought of it when you brought it up.' I half-lied. I was heavily planning for it to go that way. I really wanted Wave and it's Daimyo at my damn disposal not to mention that I was not going to let small glitches in the timeline ruin my little business and political endeavors.

* * *

><p>-A Few Days Later a few feet from the Incomplete Bridge-<p>

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered like mad, not the good kind mind you. I had this bad feeling. The air was heavy, it had fading traces of a familiar kind of heavy chakra that made my stomach acid burn, at least I think it was my stomach acid. The carriage stopped as I sensed within my range Team 7.

Sasuke was down and his chakra was compressed, forcefully. He was numb by the lack of emotions, so it was safe to assume he was fainted. Pinkie was near Sasuke and she was very upset. Kakashi's crackling mass of chakra was low. I picked up on a mass of angry chakras, they were slightly smaller than Pinkie's own chakra reserves but larger than civilian ones, among them there was one small civilian sized one.

_'__Gato and his army of Disney Characters.'_

One diminishing chakra that was full of pain, sorrow and rage.

_'__Zabuza… Then that means Haku is dead.'_

I sadly noted and then the butterflies and I froze as I felt Naruto's chakra shift.

He was a mess of sadness a bit of rage and small traces of red tainted his chakra reserves, well his low on chakra reserves, which explained why it seemed more like a ball of fire rather than a raging sun but his chakra quickly perked up and became a mess of bubbly confusion and then there it was, he was fully aware now.

_'__He knows I'm here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm ending the chapter like this, builds up the hype for the oncoming chapter. If you guys haven't noticed, Shisui is in the summary description now, seeing as he has more appearances than Kakashi, who I still love but, Shisui is key for a bunch of stuff for HK II.  
><strong>

**So how was the dose NaruHachi? Boy do I have fun writing those scenes out. Their getting bolder with thier moves, sometimes I tell myself this is seriously like a game of chicken for them. It's cute, it's semi-smutty but rather clean and 'pohisticated, I love it and I hope you guys do too.  
><strong>

**So ShiYui is a thing now? Several reviewers have started to ship it and well, to satisfy some of you, I threw in a little ShiYui. What did you all think about Yui's background? What about Root, who I have yet to fully reveal? Any predictions (I did give hints)?**

**As always my lovely/handsome readers thanks for fav-ing (not a word but I still don't care), following, reading and reviewing! You guys seriously make my day when you do these things.**

**-Anbu**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Peek-a-boo Readers, as promised, here it is, NaruHachi will take one step forward. Oh and there's a couple of swear words ahead, so excuse Hachi's vulgar but necessary language.**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve: Wave II<strong>

"Shisui?" Jun-jiji asked, peeking outside the small window of the carriage.

"There's a fight on the uncompleted bridge ahead." Shisui simply said and then began to bark orders around.

"Fū stay here with Sai and protect the clients. Torune and I will assist Team 7, wait for my signal." I bit my lip as Shisui took the best course of action, pushing aside his worry. He quickly left with Torune.

I closed my eyes and focused on the signatures ahead, I registered when Shisui and Torune's signatures reached Kakashi who was surprised was reflected on his chakra's erratic and then suspicious calming behavior. Near Pinkie and Sasuke I picked up on a civilian sized chakra, an adult considering the size. Zabuza though before I could faintly sense him but now for sure I knew he had to be dead. I couldn't pick up his chakra signature at all. A small part of me felt guilty.

_'__I knew he'd die, him and Haku... Why didn't I warn Shisui about it, maybe we could've found a way to save at least one of them… But then who would take their place? Tazuna? A member of Team 7? It-it seems I'm still afraid to change things. What I can do now, for him and Haku, even if I didn't know them, is assure them peace in the afterlife. I can prevent that damn jutsu-stealing-wannabe-Orochimaru from taking samples.'_

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a change in Naruto's chakra behavior. His chakra was like a flame meeting gasoline. He was getting over his stupor after sensing me and now he was frantic, intensifying. Focusing on just him, with my eyes closed, I could feel it, it was faint because of the distance but there was something dark and angry in him and it was marring his emotions with a bit of resentment. It was familiar.

'_Ah! Kyuubi, Kurama's chakra!_'

I recalled my little fiasco with the Kyuubi's chakra when I was little, how it attempted to manipulate my emotions, mainly my anger and how much it burned on the inside.

I felt more of Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's anger was building up. Kakashi, Shisui and Torune's signatures surrounded Naruto, who's dark emotions were starting to brim.

_'__Naruto!'_

I jumped out of the carriage and began sprinting towards the bridge. It was lightly snowing and rather cold but that didn't matter. Naruto was all that mattered at the moment. I could hear Jun-jiji and Yui yell behind me. I felt Sai follow me and he caught up but he didn't stop me.

"Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai asked and his eyes widen as we entered a range where the air was heavy and only getting worse as we neared the bridge. I glanced over to him as he reigned in on his small bit of fear. I signed choppily with one hand.

'It's okay. I fix it.' I signed with one hand and he nodded slowly. Sai's small bit of panic dimmed. Once we broke out of the foliage and we stopped at the foot of where the incomplete bridge connected to the Land of Fire.

I stared at the mayhem before me. Gato's thugs were all on the ground convulsing, Torune's work I supposed as I picked up small chakra signatures, his bugs. The mist on the bridge was a bit thick. I couldn't see Sasuke, Pinkie or the adult with them. All three were confused as the KI grew and the density of emotions hit them, they were unaware who was emitting it.

_'__Good they're at a safe distance.'_

Even though the mist was thick I was able to make out were Kakashi, Shisui and Torune's silhouettes who surrounded Naruto. Naruto I could easily make out because of his emotions and angry chakra. He was glaring in my direction. The fog eased up a bit and the group surrounding Naruto spotted at Sai and I. Shisui was not happy but I got his attention as I signed subtly, as Naruto was focused on my face and not my hands. His blue orbs were full of resentment, all focused at me.

'I help him. Purify.'

Shisui reluctantly nodded and informed the other two. In the blink of an eye Naruto rushed forward towards me and kicked Sai, who luckily blocked the kick and jumped back, pulling me with him. Naruto's ire grew as Sai pushed me behind him, he stood defensively but we both froze as we both saw a flash of red in Naruto's eyes. Naruto glared at Sai and then looked at me rather furiously.

"Hachiko, Who the hell is this bastard?" He asked in a low but demanding voice. This was a side of him I had never seen. Sai I felt get a bit angry, despite his stoic face. I slowly tapped Sai's shoulder and he stood down. I didn't miss how Naruto's frustration flared when I touched Sai.

I had hoped to cautiously walk over, as to not provoke Naruto while Kurama's chakra tainted his perception but I found myself moving rather quickly and I wrapped my arms around Naruto, hoping it would calm him. Naruto rather possessively nuzzled my cheek a little to hard but what bothered me the most was the skin on skin contact that stung, I felt it surge from my cheek to my spine, so I pulled away quickly. Naruto was hurt by my action and he got crosser. I flinched a little as darkness began form and gathered at the pit of his stomach.

"Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai questioned earning him a glower from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked through his teeth and his intense glare when our eyes connected pushed fear down my entire being. I couldn't help it but flinch and his anger faltered and panic emerged in him. His eyes reflected his distress. I assessed Naruto's chakra, in the little ball of darkness most of Kurama's chakra was pulled into it. It was a raw deep hatred and it overwhelming his senses and fueling his growing anxiety.

'I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my visit to Wave. I wanted it to be a surprise. Now let me help you. Open up your jacket and lift shirt up and hold still.' I signed to Naruto. Naruto's fear subsided but that darkness in him latched onto his fear, he looked at me questioningly.

'Please.' I added and it worked.

He nodded and he unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt. I channeled spiritual energy into my hand and mixed it with natural energy, I wove the two energies in my hand so that it glowed pink. I placed my hand on Naruto's stomach, which tensed but then began to relax. The butterflies in me shivered.

_'__Stop you stupid butterflies, this is not the place or time for this. Focus and get rid of the impure ball of emotions.'_

The darkness in him fought me off. Biting my lip I pushed through, I broke down the dark emotions, separating them Naruto's chakra to prevent them from manifesting any time soon. As I did so, some of the dark emotions along with some of the red chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi seeped into the seal.

'_Damn it. It got away. There's no way in hell I'm messing with the seal just to purify those pesky emotions. Sooner or later he's going to have to face them. I promise I'll be there to help him through it._'

Naruto eased under my hand. His anger and dark emotions were gone. I removed my hand and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Naruto rolled his shirt down. Now feelings of remorse surged in him.

"I- Hachiko-chan I'm sorry. I-I-" He didn't get to finish because I pulled him into a hug again and he relaxed in my arms.

"I-I shouldn't have gotten angry and I shouldn't have talked to you like that, I-I don't know what hap-" He stopped talking as I shook my head and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault and I understood that. He wrapped his arms around me and gently rubbed his cheek on my head.

"I-I don't know how you do it, you understand me even when-"

"This is cute. I do hope I'm invited to the wedding." Shisui's commented to Kakashi. Torune and Sai smiled amusedly as Naruto and I pulled away from each other and turned red. Naruto, refusing to loose physical contact, held my hand tightly.

"Ma, At least you'll get invited. I'm sure Naruto is just going to rub it in my face and not invite me." Kakashi said rather sadly but with a touch of playfulness. Their light joking helped elevate the mood.

"Naruto come with me." Kakashi ordered Naruto who nodded and gave my hand one last squeeze. As the two retreated into the mist, Shisui crossed his arms. He was pissed.

"I thought I left you back there in a safe area. What the hell happened to orders?" Shisui went into commander mode and gave Sai a hard stare. Sai shifted into ninja mode and was about to say something when I stood in front of him protectively.

'I ran off, Sai did what he could and stuck by me when I refused to go back. Sasuke over there needs medical attention. No one on your team or Team 7 knows any medic techniques. I on the other hand have damn decent skills to numb his pain until he's moved somewhere secure to treat his injuries.' I signed and Shisui's hard ass relented.

"Fine. Sai, stick by her. I will fall back with Torune and assist the rest of the clients. Hachiko-hime no running off." Shisui ordered and I nodded happily. Sai and I walked over to where Pinkie and Sasuke's signatures were.

The bridge was nearly complete, except on one side where there was some patching up to be done. Sai helped me cross the dangerous area by guiding me through the more stable side of the bridge until we reached an old man with a towel around his neck, square glasses and a thin white rope tied around his head. He looked at me curiously and then his eyes landed on Sai and he panicked a bit.

_'__That must be Tazuna.'_

Tazuna shifted a little and stood behind Pinkie who was knelt, helping Sasuke sit up. Sasuke was heavily breathing. Pinkie stared at me in surprise.

"W-What are you doing here? Hachi, what happened out there? Were you out there?" Pinkie began bombarding me with questions. Sai, the ever bodyguard stood behind me and I felt his interest spike as he stared at Tazuna, Pinkie and Sasuke.

"Hachi-mitsu." Sasuke stated struggling to control his breathing. It seemed that Haku had done a fair number on him. I noted that Tazuna frozed when he heard Sasuke say my clan name.

'Don't talk. Just relax.' I signed and Sasuke eyed me then his eyes focused on Sai.

"Hachi, Who's he?" Pinkie asked slightly blushing as she stared at Sai.

'Sai, Pinkie, Sasuke and their Client, now re-arrange that yourselves, I've no time for introductions. I'm gonna help Sasuke, I'll explain later how I got here.' I knelt, not caring that my teal chima skirt got dirty. I rolled up my purple jeogori shirt sleeves and assessed Sasuke's wounds.

"So?" Sasuke asked through difficult breaths.

_'__The senbon went in deep near the spine, looks like some pain nerves were hit, slight scratches, he hasn't coughed so no damage to the lungs. Seems Haku aimed for high pain rather than immediate death. Low chakra reserves.' _

Naruto and Kakashi arrived from their talk and stood behind me, both were worried over Sasuke. Pinkie stared at me worriedly.

'You're fine just aching heavily, probably will for the next few days, low on chakra, nothing a chakra pill, some food and sleep can't fix. I'll lessen your pain though so we can move him and make him more comfortable.' I signed letting Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto and Pinkie were relieved it wasn't anything serious.

'Don't freak out, when you see the pink mist, take two deep breaths.' I instructed Sasuke who nodded slowly.

I focused as I gathered the natural energy all around my hands and with my spiritual energy mixed the two to until my hands glowed a bright pink. I did a few hand signs to get the mix right. I put my hands, one palm over the other hovering right above his mouth and nose.

_'__Sacred Art Seishinjutsu: Etherization'_

The pink glow on my hands became vapor like and all four ninja and Tazuna were surprised but observed as Sasuke inhaled the pink vapor. His pain subsided and it was evident because his breathing eased and his face was no longer looking like he was constipated.

"Thanks." Sasuke managed to say and I nodded. I was about to stand up when Naruto moved over to helped me up by putting his hands on my waist. The butterflies swooned and I felt rather happy he was close to me. I turned my head to the end of the bridge where the carriage, Shisui, Torune and Fū were standing. Jun-jiji stepped out of the carriage and threw a mean glare at me then he spotted Team 7 and his face became solemn as he stared at Naruto who still held my waist.

'_He's gonna throw a fit. Might as well kiss my sweets goodbye for another month.'_

I turned my head away from Jun-jiji. On the opposite end of the bridge where a mass of civilian chakras arrived holding sticks, shovels, pitchforks, you name it. A little boy with a fishermen's hat stood at the front. They gaped as they saw Gato's men on the ground, some still convulsing, others dead.

"Are we late?" The little boy asked confused and Naruto let go of my waist as he ran towards the crowd of civilians to inform them of what went on. Pinkie was helping Sasuke get up and Sai and I retreated to join the rest of our group.

"We'll bring the carriage across the bridge, it'll take some time. Meanwhile, You, Sai, Hachiko-hime and Yui will join Kakashi's group." Shisui let Jun-jiji know and he nodded. Jun-jiji gave me a stern look and I mentally sighed.

_'__Yup, I'm getting a lecture.'_

* * *

><p>-At Tazuna's House-<p>

Team 7 had relocated to Tazuna's House. Jun-jiji, Yui and I accompanied them with Sai as our guard while the rest of Shisui's team checked out the investors meeting site, Gato's base of operations on the island and our 'accommodations' that Gato provided.

Jun-jiji refrained from lecturing me about _'proper heiress etiquette, shouldn't let boys hold you like that, blah, blah, blah nonsense'_ probably because we were guests in a foreign country and guests. I'd probably get lectured once back at in Konoha.

The Investors Meeting was in a few hours. Shisui, Torune and Fū managed to get the carriage across the bridge and now it sat outside Tazuna's house.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sai secured the house perimeter and Pinkie was left behind to guard the house and keep an eye on Sasuke. So to pass time, Jun-jiji struck up conversation with Tazuna politely asking about the bridge.

I on the other hand had to get ready for the meeting, there was no way I would attend in a dirty chima skirt. So I was in a room provided by Tsunami so that I could get dressed. Tsunami was kind and didn't treat me different when Yui informed her I was civilian clan heiress and that I was related to Kisaki-mama.

"Lady Kisaki is the only kind leader who despite the high importation costs, would regularly ship non-perishable food so that we wouldn't starve. It's a shame she was unaware that Gato seized most of her shipments." I scrunched my face and promised to stomp on Gato's grave for undermining Kisaki-mama's efforts, only to remember Gato was rotting somewhere underwater without a proper grave to stop on.

While Yui helped me into a dark grey chima skirt with gold embroidered leaves around the skirt hems, I noticed how Tsunami admired the hair pins I had brought along.

_'__Her help will be necessary to secure Tazuna's friendship. With Tsunami as a friend, Inari will be easier to befriend as well to secure the support of Wave. This family has more influence than the Daimyo himself, who I plan on visiting to twist their arms for letting their country suffer.'_

Yui helped me into a silk bright purple jeogori shirt with little white flowers all around the shoulders and back and chest area. The cuffs and neck lining were white. I tied the white tying ribbon with gold embroidered leaves. Tsunami fawned over the hanbok.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen such attire, we rarely get visitors from the Land of Honey." I smiled and turned to the hair accessories, I chose a sliver binyeo Tsunami had been admiring. It was the one with a several little roses made of silver and colorful gems like turquoise, opal, emeralds and citrine, it was a fine binyeo I had ordered to be made two New Year's ago. I held it out for Tsunami.

"Hachiko-hime would like you to have it." Yui informed Tsunami who gasped.

"I-I couldn't it's too expensive and-" I took her hand and put the binyeo in her palm then I signed my reasons and Yui translated.

"She would like you to consider it a gift between friends. She hopes that in the future when she becomes Matriarch of her clan that you would graciously become a bridge of friendship between the Hachimitsu and the Land of Waves." Tsunami's eyes went wide and she smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Thank you." I smiled and then had Yui braid my hair in side plait. I used a white flowered hairpin to keep my bangs out of my face, they were really getting annoying as of late. I had the braid tied off with a gold ribbon with white and purple flowers.

After I finished getting ready, Yui waited in the hall while I peeked into the room Sasuke was to be resting in. Pinkie sat by his side, her back to the door. I smiled spotting how she worried over him despite that she claimed not to like him as much anymore. I quietly closed the door. Yui and I headed downstairs and when we bumped into Naruto.

"H-Hachiko-chan. Yui-san." He smiled and I noted that it wasn't a bright smile. He was probably still beating himself up over what happened on the bridge. I still had an hour before departing so I took his hand and dragged him upstairs to the empty room I had used earlier to change. I pushed him in, furthering his confusion. I turned to Yui and signed.

'Be a look out. Knock if anyone comes down this way. If the situation is compromised make a ruckus, prevent anyone from coming into the room.' I instructed her and Yui nodded and smiled teasingly.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't.' She signed. I blushed and shut the door. Naruto behind me was a ball of nerves. I turned and threw myself at him. I hugged him and shocked him completely by my actions.

"H-Hachiko-chan?" He asked. I pulled away and signed.

'I missed you while you were gone. Then when I was coming to Wave I was so happy that I'd be able to see you. When I felt your chakra, I hesitated but then I felt your distress and I came running to you and then when you were so angry, I just wanted to make you feel better. It's not your fault you were angry. I know it was the fox that caused it. You used his power didn't you?' I asked and Naruto's soft expression changed he looked at me alarmed.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked and a bit of fear radiated from him. I traced my hand on the hem of his jacket and slid my hand underneath his jacket and shirt. The butterflies in me fluttered madly. Naruto I felt him tense but then he relaxed as I let my hand rest over his stomach. With one hand I signed.

'I can feel it, little bits remained, I purify most of it. Strong emotion is key. Confusion and anger…' I removed my hand from under his shirt to sign better.

'You must never let it overpower your emotions or use it for too long. I was afraid I'd lose you.' I signed in all honesty. Naruto's wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. His heart was heavy and he was afraid but pushed it away, what ever he was trying to processes, made his entire being depressed. His own chakra stilled as he began to talk.

"I thought you were afraid of me but you were afraid for me. I don't think- I almost hurt you. Maybe it's best if we stop being friends and that I stop-" I froze in his arms. My heart fell and the butterflies dropped dead making my stomach heavy with sadness but a part of me, it raged.

I pulled away and punched his face. He was shocked by my actions. He looked at me with his eyes wide, wondering what he had done. I glared at him and I wiped the tears that streamed down my face.

'Don't say that. You're important to me. I'll never let go of you even if you pull away, I'll always hold on tight to you because I love you.' I signed and wiped my tears again.

Naruto shook out of his stupor and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into him. My heart stopped as his lips crashed onto mine. His eyes shut and his hands traced the side of my shoulders and then when they reached my waist, he wrapped his arms me pulling me closer to him. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered back to life. I felt elated and a bit panicked

_'__I shouldn't have but this feels right. Fuck it. Fuck it all.'_

I closed my eyes accepting his kiss and let myself go. The butterflies in my stomach began to soar. Naruto leaned into me, his lips followed my lead (since I had experience in my past life). I slowly parted my lips and slid my tongue on Naruto's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. Taking the chance I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Naruto grew embarrassed and I backed up, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable. His face was red and he was breathing deeply. His hands went to his lips.

"H-Hachiko-chan was that your tongue?" He asked and I scratched my cheek and nodded.

_'__Maybe I'm moving too fast but it's been a long, long time since I had a ki-' _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw him run his tongue on his lips, probably trying to figure out how to handle my intrusion again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso burying my head in his neck.

"Heh, Ero-hachi. My Ero-hachi. W-we can try that a-again." He suggested and the butterflies in my stomach trembled at the suggestion. I kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses all the way to his lips. My small ministrations seemed to make his chakra flicker happily.

Placing my arms on his chest, I kissed him, leading him into the kiss. The butterflies in my stomach approved of my actions as they fluttered their wings in waves as he began to move his lips against mine and his arms rested on my waist. Naruto got the hang of it kissing and when I tried again to slip in my tongue he shyly parted his mouth giving me entry. It was a new experience for him and I encouraged him by angling my face slightly so he could try. I knew he was having fun because his aura was emitting pure joy. We parted our lips to take breaths and he rested his forehead on mine. He teasingly smiled at me.

"I told you, I'd get you to feel the same for me." I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips and ran my hands through his hair. There was a knock on the door and I pouted.

"What was that?" He asked. I removed my hands from his hair.

'Yui letting us know someone is coming this way. I have to get going to my meeting soon.' I signed and Naruto nodded.

"You never did say why you were here in Wave." He said as his hands traced waist. I couldn't tell him exactly what but I wanted him to at least know the most important part of it.

'I can't say now, but I can say that it's to help you be Hokage.' I signed and he blinked and was surprised.

"R-Really? You're already doing stuff. I'm not even a j-jonin yet and you're-" I put a finger to his lips and signed with one hand slowly so that it was clear.

'I will always be doing things I cannot explain but know they are for you.' Naruto intertwined his hand with my signing hand and I moved my finger from his lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, full of gratitude and appreciation. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled like an adorable idiot.

"I love you." He sighed. There was a knock on the door and Naruto reluctantly pulled away as I turned.

"Hachkio-hime, you're requested downstairs, its time to leave!" Yui loudly said from outside the room. I felt Naruto's arms wrap around my waist, his chest on my back and his head next to mine. The butterflies in my stomach relished in the intimacy.

"I'll hide out here till everyone's gone down." Naruto nuzzled my neck and let me go. I turned to face him and lightly pecked his lips. The Butterflies and I didn't want to leave him but I had to get thorough the meeting.

I walked to the door and left the room, giving Naruto one last glance.

"Everything alright Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked eying my wrinkled hanbok. I nodded with a smile.

"I bet but let's get you looking presentable." She fussed over my hanbok and smoothed out the wrinkles before going down the stairs.

Yui and I met Jun-jiji outside who was waiting with Shisui and Kakashi, who was alone while the rest of his team was hiding in the shadows. Kakashi, I noted he sniffed rather loudly and became alert.

"Beautiful as ever Hachiko-chan." Kakashi teased and I blushed and thanked him.

"She's really pretty." I heard Inari say to Naruto who exited the house with the young boy. I turned and smiled at the little boy who blushed. Naruto smiled at me and stared longingly at me.

"I'd say I would help but you're in good hands." I heard Kakashi tell Jun-jiji.

"I trust Shisui with my life. We should get going." Jun-jiji announced and Shisui nodded. Yui took her place beside me as we began to walk to the carriage. I noted the carriage drivers were gone and then Shisui hegened into one of them.

"Fū, Sai, Torune and I will be watching from the shadows. " Shisui informed Jun-jiji, Yui and I as he took the position of the carriage driver.

"From what we were able to pick up on, several of Gato's business managers showed up already. They're only waiting on you two to start the meeting, they aren't aware that Gato is dead." I nodded and looked at Jun-jiji.

* * *

><p>-Investor's Meeting Room-<p>

There were three tables set up in a "U" like fashion. 35-year-old Minamoto Chinen drummed his fingers on the table. He hated wearing a suit, he hated taking precious time out of his work hours because Time = Money and most of all, he hated these meetings. Stroking his 5 o'clock shadow, he openly glared at those around him. There were several head accountants from separate business branches that belonged to Gato. They were all fidgeting in their seats and stopped when they spotted his glare. They knew better than to piss him off.

_'__They fear me and with good reason… I should quit, I have enough money saved up to start my own company. Get a wife, a house, have kids.'_

Minamoto had thought of quitting before but he knew Gato would never let him go. He knew too much as the Chief Financial Officer. He knew where the company's money went, where it came from and was damn good at his job, that's how he ended up working for the biggest shipping magnet. His word, his careful nature in all things money, is what got several people killed when they stole or planned against Gato.

Minamoto Chinen, rubbed his temples at the oncoming headache when the doors to the meeting room opened. A beautiful woman with red lips, fair skin, dark hair pulled up fancy and dressed up in a fine red and black silk kimono entered, along with an older man with a top knot of golden brown hair and a black suit of some sort, the kind people, nobles from the Land of Honey wore. There was another man, orange hair, brown eyes and a black business suit. The last two that entered were a pale man in a grey suit, handsome and young but what got everyone's attention was the young girl that came with them. She was dressed in fine purple and grey silk. She was a pretty thing but everyone knew children weren't allowed in the meetings.

"Hello, I am Minamoto Chinen, Chief Financial Officer. I am sorry but the child will have to wait outside the meeting." Minamoto watched how the man in the dark robes looked at the child who held her head high.

"I am Hachimitsu Jun, this is my granddaughter Hachimitsu Hachiko, she's learning her way around business and I promise you she won't interrupt. Afterall, she's the heiress to the Hachimitsu Clan. I'm sure there won't be a problem will there?" Minamoto paled.

_'__Is Gato trying to get himself killed! These people won't be easy to get rid of, Hachimitsu Jun... That's the famed swordsman from the Land of Honey, Lady Kisaki's son then this girl… Shit. This is not good. Where the fuck is Gato? I'm quitting after this shit and I don't care if it get's me killed. I'm as good as dead when these people die.'_

"I-It's fine. We'll just wait for G-Gato to arrive." Minamoto suggested hiding his panic but as soon as he said it a random someone ran in from outside.

"Gato is dead! The villagers are raiding the ports and coming this way." Minamoto frowned and saw that the investors weren't panicked.

"We're here for a meeting and he goes off dying. What is the company protocol?" One of the males, the orange haired one asked.

"The CFO takes control of everything with authorization from the current investors. That would be all of you until a CEO is chosen." Minamoto informed the investors who all subtly glanced at the young girl.

"Who knows the business better than the CFO?" The pale and youngest adult asked the room and none of the accountants in the room spoke. They were in disbelief it seemed hearing that Gato was dead.

"It's unanimous then, Minamoto Chinen, you will run the entirety of this meeting, despite the civilian unrest outside, this meeting has to carry on." Hachimitsu Jun announced and Minamoto nodded. As he took the place that once belonged to Gato, Minamoto noted the way the investors eyed everyone in the room. It was evident these people were careful and Minamoto had no problem throwing Gato's plans away.

"I'll be frank, Gato intended to have you all killed after signing a couple of unimportant documents mixed with write-off's giving Gato your authorization to secure all your businesses and money. Since he is dead, I don't wish for you to loose faith in me by pushing his wishes through. A dead man's plans are no good. I myself find that his business endeavors were crooked and lost a lot of potential profits because he took the monopolistic approach to all his projects, seizing industries and not letting them flourish as they should have. If you decide to choose me as the CEO, let it be known now that I will reject it. I have no intention beyond this meeting to carry on working for this company if it carries on in the same direction Gato has had it for years." Minamoto Chinen had no idea the trust he gained with his small speech. He also had no idea that in the long run, this bit of honesty would benefit him in a multitude of ways.

* * *

><p>-Back to Hachiko's POV-<p>

I tried to keep my smug smile under control. He was perfect to manage Gato's, well _my_ new business. The meeting under Minamoto's control went rather efficiently smooth and quick. The other accountants feared him and were quick about giving him numbers and reports. It seemed Minamoto didn't like wasting time. Jun-jiji kept glancing at my hands to communicate what I wanted him to communicate. After the meeting finished, I had Jun-jiji and all our party wait in the room until all the accountants left. Minamoto was the last one left.

Minamoto looked 30-ish, had short brown hair combed back and very few wrinkles. He could be very handsome if he shaved, ahem.

'I trust him. Ask him to be CEO and assure him we're not going to be running things as Gato has. In fact, let's tell him everything.' Jun-jiji gave me a stern look but I insisted.

'He's ambitious, knows his way around money and if he needs an incentive to working with us, I'm willing to give him small partial ownership as an incentive.' I added and Jun-jiji reluctantly gave in.

"We would, " I shook my hand so my bell bracelet jingled and Jun-jiji sighed frustrated.

"Fine. My granddaughter would like it if you became CEO." Minamoto eyed us all and then his eyes landed on me. I smiled and waved.

"Your granddaughter?" He asked and Jun-jiji nodded.

"She trusts you to know the truth. None of us are the company investors, She is. We all represent the different private companies she set up." Jun-jiji informed Minamoto who gaped and stared at me.

"Hachimitsu-hime is it wise to trust him with such valuable information?" Fū asked and I nodded.

'When he spoke, none of it was lies. He really doesn't want to go in the same direction Gato has been going. He's also the perfect person to run the business. He knows it better than anyone, add in that all the accountants feared him, he's in the most optimal position to lead it under my command of course.' I openly signed and the man further stared, confused to why I was signing.

"Hachiko-hime is mute but don't let that throw you off. She's the brightest clan heiress I've had the pleasure of meeting." Yui informed Minamoto. I smiled at her words.

_'__It's true. I'm the brightest but not because of intelligence, just an adult going through childhood for the second time with all knowledge from my past life. Nothing special, just lucky I retained all my past knowledge.'_

"She, you're telling me she's the owner of the biggest shipping company and all its subsidiaries?" He asked incredulously as he sank into the nearest chair. I nodded.

"What are you some sort of genius?" He asked and I thought about it and nodded, since it was the easiest way to answer. He rubbed his temples and I noted he had a slight headache.

'The civilians are gathered on the port, we need to calm them. We need to assure them that their economy will flourish. Jun-jiji, give Minamoto-san the scroll.' Jun-jiji nodded and set down the scroll on the table beside Minamoto who lowered his hands and peeked at it.

"What's this?" He asked and picked it up opening it up.

"A strategic business plan Hachiko-hime developed. She planned many for different possible scenarios. This scroll addresses the current scenario. A dead Gato, Economically depraved Wave and all optimal opportunities to be taken." Jun-jiji elaborated and I grinned when I saw Minamoto's complete emotional turn, he was focused and getting confident as he read through the scroll.

"This is… We can get Project 1 and 2 running now. If we get those going, the rest will follow. As for Project 4… Are you sure? It's a dangerous game. Gato could only manage it for short whiles because someone could easily pick up on it." Minamoto frowned and Jun-jiji stubbornly translated.

"Hachiko-hime would rather manage the illicit activates of the company as temporary jobs, rather than let them go and letting someone else take a hold of them. This keeps the company in-the-know of what missing nin's are on the move, plan around plundering to benefit the company and- how can you sympathize with missing nin and scoundrels Hachiko." Jun-jiji berated me.

'Lowlifes need meals too not to mention that by funding this activities, we create jobs for ninja. We'll make the economy flourish faster and with Minamoto who has experience in operating illegal activities, everyone wins.' Jun-jiji relayed to Minamoto my words and the man nodded.

"I see what you mean. How, considerate of you but this is a controlled economy, no better than a monopoly." He stated and I had Jun-jiji inform the man to read further into the details for Project 4.

"You're going to free the economy in four years?!" Minamoto loudly exclaimed and I nodded.

"A seedling doesn't grow well with out the proper water, sunlight and protection. Even as a sapling it needs support to hold it up so it grows up nice and high, only when the trunk is sturdy enough will it be ready to be on its own." Jun-jiji translated my signing, word for word.

Minamoto Chinen rolled up the scroll and I felt his indecisive aura frim.

"I accept to CEO of Taiju Shipping Co. & Affiliates." I smiled as he used the new name I had chosen for the old Company I had taken over and merged with the private businesses I had set up.

_'__Now that this queen bee has her tree, it's time to build up the hive.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLY KISHI! So much just went down. Gato is gone! Hachi took over his business and changed the name of the company and NaruHachi just took a step forward in their ship. This chapter was like a brain freeze on various levels. **

**Be honest, how many of you expected this, the kiss to happen? I didn't want to, I was going to hold it off but Hachi's reaction to Naruto's words, how could she not admit she loved him? **

**Ah, Wave has become the place of first's for Naruto. First C-Rank, First Run in with Missing Nin and First Kiss. Please note they have not DTR (defined the relationship) yet. That part is for next chapter ;)**

**Minamoto Chinen is a new OC, hope you guys like him, he'll show up around every now and then from here on out, I plan to pair him off with Tsunami but still not sure. Maybe I should make him chase after Yui, it'll rile up Shiui no? Who knows but let me know if you want a love triangle there. I could make it happen ;o**

**Any questions or concerns please submit through PM or Review. I always try to get back to you guys unless it's anonymous, then I try to leave a response in the A/N in the following Chapter. **

**Until next time my lovely/handsome readers, just bask in the glory of NaruHachi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last chapter there was some confusion with my new OC's name, it's been fixed. (Thanks Lovely Otaku for bringing it up!). His name is Minamoto Chinen, just clearing that up. Now on to the new chapter and final Wave Arc chapter. Osu!**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen: According to Plan<strong>

The citizens of Wave had taken well the _new_ Company that had taken over Gato's old one. They had no idea it was the same company just a different name. Minamoto Chinen had done a damn good job of leading my projects. Wave loved the financial support Taiju Shipping Co. & Affiliates had been pumping into the island's local businesses. Tazuna reaped the most since I had Minamoto finance the rest of the supplies needed to complete the bridge.

In the span of a week, the bridge was completed; the ports to Wave were the first ports in which the tariffs were reduced so that the island's economy would recover the fastest. Near the end of the week the low tariffs had done fulfilled their purpose, local businesses were getting better as imports flooded the small island but what I loved the most was that _my_ shipping company was gaining profits from investments on the island and the boom of merchants flooding in through the Taiju Shipping.

The bridge was scheduled to have its Grand Opening and with it a festival running all the way across the entire seaport leading up to the bridge. I had put all efforts in promoting the grand opening festival overseas using the merchants who used the Taiju to ship their merchandise. I should've been happy that everything was going according to plan but I wasn't. When I wasn't kept busy with the shipping company, I was often seen sighing and moping. Since the acquisition of Gato's Assets, Jun-jiji had had us (Shisui's Squad, Yui and I) reside at the small mansion that belonged to the company. The small mansion was on the other side of Wave near the ports, a ways from Tazuna's house. I hadn't seen Naruto all week and that was just ruining my mood.

"We need some clean warm water, Fū get me Tazuna." Shisui commanded to some of the maids that gaped at his arms as he entered the small mansion. I perked up from my misery and spotted Sai and Torune at his side nodded and Fū had disappeared on command. Yui and I gaped as we saw in Shisui's arms a little boy with raven hair and green eyes clinging to Shisui and looking wearily at his surroundings. He wore a dirty silk kimono. His hair was messy and it looked like something thick had dried in his hair, which made me wonder what had happened. My nose caught a scent of iron and something spoiled.

"Bring him this way." Yui offered and I approached her side to stare curiously at the toddler who stared at us wearily. He was afraid, but it seemed he was afraid of people.

"It's okay. I'm Yui and this is Hachiko-hime. What's your name?" Yui asked softly and slowly.

"He hasn't talked since I found him. It took me a while to get him out of the cupboard he was hiding in." I blinked as Shisui tried to sooth the boy who started to shake, the boy understood what was being said because he was frustrated. I knew that dull distant look anywhere, the mentions of his hiding place before were causing him to have flashbacks.

"I-Inazuma." The little boy mumbled and hiccupped as his tears began to overwhelm him.

_'__Wait uno momento, his name is lighting, he has green eyes and black hair… Why does that sound familiar?'_

I stopped my musing when I felt his distress, he was internally dealing with remorse, a feeling I was too familiar with and it tugged at my heart.

'_He's beating himself up for what ever happened to him and for surviving it, what ever it was.'_

'Don't mention his hiding place or push him to say anything about what happened to him.' I signed in understanding and Shisui gave me a look.

'Meaning?' Shisui signed with one hand.

'He's not ready to talk about it. Give him space and just treat him with kindness. That's the best thing to do right now.' I signed and Shisui nodded. A maid arrived with a tub of warm water and some towels. Tazuna arrived behind the maid but he wasn't alone, Tsunami and Kakashi accompanied him. Shisui handed Inazuma to Yui. Tsunami joined Yui to clean up little Inazuma. Shisui got up and headed out to get Jun-jiji. I walked Kakashi and Tazuna to where the small meeting room.

'Where is the rest of your team?' I asked Kakashi who I think smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, they are finishing the bridge right now." I nodded and blushed for not greeting him.

"Back to blushing now that Naruto isn't around?" He teased and I pouted.

'I like you as a crush, you've always known that but when we're around Naruto I try not to blush since we- Ah, I mean you're all mysterious with the mask, How am I not supposed to blush around you?' I ranted and Kakashi laughed a bit. He was very amused with me it seemed. Tazuna was confused since Kakashi didn't translate.

'So you and Naruto?' Kakashi signed and I raised an eyebrow but inwardly panicked. Naruto and I had yet to talk. I then got a bit depressed thinking about how long it had been since I last saw him. We arrived to the meeting room and we all sat down.

Jun-jiji, Kakashi, Tazuna and Shisui discussed what the possibilities of what really had happened. So far all they had was that either Gato sent out the order and Haku and Zabuza had done it or someone else had the daimyo's family murdered and for kicks offed anyone working that day in the castle. I sat in the meeting, you know for educational purposes since this was a political rare moment to witness.

The massacre of a Daimyo, his family and all the castle staff was never a good thing and there were always ramifications to this sort of thing. The last time something like this happened, it was in the Land of This, when the entire country was destroyed only some civilians had survived but none of the Daimyo's family had survived. Since then, every Daimyo had been cautious and all agreed under the Ko-Ka Agreement to protect each other by alerting one another of sudden mass killings of members of any Daimyo family.

"We need to inform the other Daimyo's of what's happened. To maintain the Ko-Ka Agreement." Jun-jiji worriedly started the conversation.

"I have written to Hokage-sama about the current situation to inform the Fire Daimyo. A message should arrive soon."

"What of the boy though? Other Daimyo's will swoop in when they hear about him and mark my words they will try to raise him to gain a super advantage in Wave." Tazuna commented and I had to agree with him. Daimyo's were worst than Ninja when it came to ambition, they didn't kill people, no they starved those below them and in worst cases left a trail of blood to get rid of any opposition.

"Yes, I've thought about that. He's young and very susceptible at the time. If my memory serves right, the late Daimyo had familial ties to the Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool. I believe the mother of the late Daimyo was also cousin to Mito-sama, Shodaime Hokage's wife." Jun-jiji added and I perked up.

_'__Uzumaki say what? Inazuma's related to who now?'_

"Then Konoha would be the best place to raise the boy." Tazuna commented but Jun-jiji disagreed with him.

"He's an heir, Clan heirs have leeway to leave their origin of birth but an heir to a Daimyo, this boy has to be raised here so that he grows to love his people, his country and so that when he does ascend to power, he does everything he can to help his people." With that I could agree. Hmm, maybe this would make my plans work. I needed Wave's Daimyo to side with me in the future, I needed his friendship for when the time came to exploit said friendship and what better way to do it than to set the young heir up with a family with humble but influential status on the island.

'He could live with Tazuna's family.' I chimed in getting their attention.

"Live with Tazuna's family?" Jun-jiji asked, he was scrutinizing my suggestion to see what logic I had used to come up with that. Shisui too stared at me contemplating what madness I had come up with.

"Hachiko-hime, I don't think my family is the best or right family to raise a noble heir." I huffed and explained.

'You want Inazuma to remain in Wave, then let it be with a family the island respects. A family who's past members scarified their own lives to protect others. Tazuna's family is perfect because of their humble beginnings and inactive status in politics. Other Daimyo's won't dare intervene since we, the Hachimitsu can ensure the boy will be educated in the traditions of court and what not. Not to mention with Konoha's back, no one will bother with the boy. Who would be stupid enough to challenge Konoha and the Hachimitsu? It's political suicide.' Shisui translated for Tazuna who gaped and stared at me wearily.

"Y-You're super scary Hachiko-hime." Tazuna commented. Shisui nodded agreeing with Tazuna.

With everyone on board, it was decided that Inazuma would live with Tazuna's family. The little boy beamed when Jun-jiji told him about his new living arrangements. It seemed Inazuma had warmed up to Tsunami.

_'__This is actually perfect. Tsunami already agreed to be my friend and with Inazuma under her wing, he'll be easy to win over.'_

After Inazuma, Kakashi, Tazuna and Tsunami left, I felt a bit down as I remembered that Kakashi had brought up Naruto. Naruto and I had been both busy and hadn't seen each other at all since our kiss. He was kept busy helping with the Bridge and I was working out kinks in my business plan with Minamoto. Naruto and I hadn't had time to talk about our relationship, thingy.

'_We're too young to be in a relationship, to even be thinking about Love. What do either of us knows about Love? I mean, He's only 12 and I'm technically a 30-year-old in a 12-year-old body… OH KAMI I'M A COUGAR! But I just- I can't help it that I want to be near him, that I want to him to hold me. Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why? Why couldn't I just stay away? I could've kept it at a crush but no, the damn butterflies and his stupid smile, his scent, his goofy self… He keeps me sane. If it wasn't for him, I'd be lost with no goals, I'd be lingering on the bad things and trying to dissect how I got here- Stop. Stop thinking.'_

I sighed and glared at my reflection in the koi pond.

"Pouting again Hachiko-hime?" Yui asked as she approached me and I nodded. I smiled noting how comfortable Yui was becoming with herself wearing her altered hanbok with the slits on the sides. Before she was very self-conscious but now, something changed, she embraced it. Yui had taken well to wearing dark reds and black, they suited her. I also noted she wore red lipstick more confidently.

"I believe I have the right solution for this. How about we take a walk on the seaports, under disguise? It'll give us a chance to peek at the stalls that are being set up while you can make your assessments on wave's economic recovery. Then perhaps we can make a stop at small tea house Minamoto-san suggested that has several exotic teas, including the Hachimitsu Specialty brew." I raised an eyebrow. Tea was an expensive commodity and the fact that there was a teahouse running with expensive teas and had Hachimitsu honey in stock while other teahouses were just starting up caught my attention.

"I know, I had the same expression. It seems this particular teahouse was kept running because Gato owned it and enjoyed tea. Its strange to think a man like him enjoyed tea so much he decided to own a teahouse." Yui clarified and I nodded with a small smile. I got up followed Yui to get ready for our undercover adventure.

In order to blend in with the crown, Yui had me change into a soft blue kimono with white flowers and she released my hair from its braid and it cascaded down my back in neat waves. Yui herself, put on a grey kimono and removed her make up, going for a simple look. Jun-jiji was busy with Shisui and it seemed Sai, Torune and Fu were training so we snuck out and walked about the seaport. The mist wasn't as heavy so it was an unusually nice day. As we walked onto the docks I didn't miss the signature that lingered behind us.

_'__Figures he'd notice and send Sai.' _I sighed and proceeded to ignore Sai's presence.

People were busy about the port unloading cargo, setting up stalls, selling merchandise. It was nice to see smiles and children running about. After our small stroll to the end of the port, I spotted the near completed bridge. My eyes searched for Naruto but didn't find him and my heart got heavy, as this was my chance to see him. I spotted Pinkie and Sasuke, even Kakashi but Naruto wasn't there, I didn't feel a tug, so I knew he wasn't there.

'_I wonder where he is? _'

As Yui led me to the teahouse, which was in a recluse location as it was on a small island of it's own and the only way to get to it, was by crossing a red bridge. I hadn't seen all of wave, but I knew it was a collection of various little islands interconnected through a system of small bridges and ferryboats. As we crossed the bridge I noted that there was a stonewall all around the island, probably to prevent entry to the animals that lived in the mangroves all around the small island. We went past the tall stonewalls and there were several small teahouses. In the middle there was a large beautiful garden with a pond full of lily pads and catfish tails.

I perked up and tugged on Yui's sleeve as I felt a tug and a familiar chakra signature.

'Naruto is here. Did you set this up?' I asked and Yui smiled and nodded.

"Minamoto-san and I have an appointment together and I figured you missed Naruto-kun so I set it up so that you two would have some privacy while Minamoto-san and I talked." I beamed happily and the butterflies flapped their wings to applaud Yui's efforts. Then I stopped as I realized the words '_appointment_' and '_Minamoto'_.

'You have a date with Minamoto?' I asked and Yui blushed and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, it's not a date it's just a tea ceremony between two acquaintances." I looked at her and smiled playfully noting how I had just embarrassed her by dropping the word '_date'_. A woman approached us and asked if we had an appointment.

"Yes, I'm here to Minamoto Chinen and this young lady is here to see Uzumaki Naruto." Yui informed the woman who nodded. The woman had us follow her and she left Yui first at an open teahouse room that faced the pond. Minamoto spotted me and bowed. I bowed back and Yui gave me wink. I felt like teasing her but refrained since she had made my meeting with Naruto possible.

The woman led me to a small teahouse that was hidden from sight behind several flower bushes and trees. It was a white little teahouse with rice paper doors. I felt Naruto's excitement from within the small teahouse. The woman opened the door and I slowly walked in while taking in Naruto's appearance, as he was standing. He wore a black yukata and he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, he wasn't wearing any orange at all. The woman closed the door behind me and left.

Naruto smiled brightly and rushed forward to embrace me. He nuzzled my cheek and placed a kiss on my cheek. The butterflies swooned at his contact and I buried my head into his neck as inhaled his scent. I slipped my arms around his torso.

"I miss you ya know. Kakashi had me doing so much work at the bridge, I was beginning to think he did it on purpose." Naruto chuckled and pulled his head back so he could properly look at me. I got lost in his warm azure eyes and let out a gasp as he took my lips.

_'__I don't care if this is wrong, if I'm a cougar then so be it. This is just too- He's just-' _

I couldn't even complete my thoughts as I got drunk off his kisses. As he pressed me tightly against him, I felt myself wanting more and I moaned a little as Naruto brought me down to sit on his lap. I could've been a lady and sat sideways but instead I straddled him, not caring that my kimono opened a bit and hike up. Naruto however did care and I could feel how red his face was getting. We parted only so we could take breaths. His arms released me and they glided down to rest at my waist. His hands brushing against me left my heart beating wildly and the butterflies wanted more. I berated myself for feeling the effects of emerging teen hormones.

_'__You're only 12, take it slow. You're not even a teen yet! Calm your hormones down.' _

I shyly stared into Naruto's eyes and saw how happy I had made him and then he smirked.

"Ero-Hachi, I'm trying to make this a sweet reunion and here you go rushing into things again." I felt my face get red and then he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Ya know, I don't mind that it's you being so forward. I mean, you're more experienced since you read those redbooks and I, well, I only started." I got even redder and Naruto's lips brushed my ear.

"You will teach me right, Ero-Hachi-sensei?" He asked in a whisper that sent shivers down my spine causing the butterflies to act erratically. He left a trail of kisses along my neck as he reached my lips and I slowly tilted my head as he led me into the kiss. I felt his tongue brush against my lip.

_'__I'm bad influence.' _I thought as I gave him entry. As I got lost in his kiss, I pushed him down so that I was over him, I slipped my hand into his kimono touching his chest and he seemed to like it but I stopped when I felt his entire being shift, now he was getting tispy off my touch. I slowly removed my hand only for his hand to take a hold of it. He released me from the kiss and pulled me to lie against him as his fingers intertwined with mine. I buried my red face into his chest and focused my ears on hearing his heartbeat to calm myself down.

_'__Damn it. I really need to have more self-control. If I'm this bad now, I can't even picture how far we'll be going by the time we're 15.'_

"Heh, Ero-Hachi." Naruto kissed the top of my head and I slowly tilted my face to see his big playful smile. I was not going to blush, I refused to so instead I played along and signed with one hand.

'That's Ero-Hachi-sensei remember?' I signed slowly and twisted so that I could inch closer to his face and kiss his whiskered cheek and noted how his cheeks were dusted in pink.

"Y-Yeah. Um… Shouldn't we you know, talk about us?" He asked and I nodded. He sat up and I sat between his legs, my back to his chest. His arms wrapped around me and his head was beside mine. I felt his happy chakra turn tranquil.

"S-So will you be my girlfriend?" The butterflies in my stomach fluttered and I slowly nodded with a small but heartfelt smile. Naruto kissed my cheeks and nuzzled the side of my face. After he stopped I signed slowly.

'So we'll tell everyone?' I asked and Naruto thought about it, his chakra became troubled and then he shook his head.

'Why not?' I didn't want to hide us. There was nothing wrong with us.

"I-I don't think it's safe to tell everyone because of you know, what they think I am and I don't want them to treat you different because of me." I turned to face him and saw how hurt he looked. It was clear he didn't want to hide it either and he was thinking about me.

'I don't care about how they treat me.' I signed and touched his cheek. Naruto gave me a small smile took my hand holding it tightly while he shook his head.

"But I do. You're a clan heiress, you have a reputation to uphold, I don't- I will not destroy it. I prom- I just want to protect you. We can tell my team and-" I put my finger to his lips. I needed to stop thinking with my heart and pride. Naruto here was actually doing the right thing and using his brain.

_'__He's going to have missing nin after him, he's a ninja, he'll make enemies and me, I'm just the kryptonite to his Superman.' _I lowered my finger from his lips and signed my decision.

'If we can't tell everyone, we'll tell no one. You're right in wanting to protect me, you're a ninja and enemies you make can hurt you by going after me… I just really wanted others to know.' I signed and I couldn't hide my disappointment. In my past life, all my relationships had been like this, well not exactly since past life boyfriends weren't ninja but they had been involved in _troublesome things_ so my relationships been hidden from sight. Naruto pulled me into his arms, he was sad about hiding us too.

"I promise, when I get everyone's respect and I'm strong enough to protect both of us, we'll tell everyone, we'll let everyone know." I nodded and deep down tucked that promise into my heart. He moved us over to where the tea ceremony table was set up and I proceeded to make the flower tea with Hachimitsu honey. While I worked Naruto talked.

"You know, since the festival is in few days, um, you, for you know appearances sake Haruno and Teme will be there too and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, us?" Naruto asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Uh, so what other things do couples do besides kiss and hug?" Naruto asked a bit embarrassed and I grinned.

'Talk, get to know each other better.' I signed and Naruto seemed to take a mental note of it. I handed Naruto the cup of tea I had prepared for him.

'Naru, I was wondering, how come you weren't at the bridge working? Earlier you said Kakashi had kept you busy.' I signed and Naruto huffed.

"Yeah he kept making me do all the nail work until Tsunami asked him to leave me behind to help with some repairs to the house since she's been busy taking care of Inazuma, cute kid by the way. Instead though Tsunami had me wear this kimono and send me off with the Minamoto-guy who stopped by at Tazuna's house. He's an okay guy. He asked me how long I had known ya, and I told him about how we're best friends and how one day I'm going to be Hokage and you'd be my right hand woman. Wait, did you just call me Naru?" He asked as he barely registered my nickname for him. I silently laughed and sipped my tea with one hand while I signed with the other.

'You call me Ero-Hachi, it's only fair I call you Naru. Unless you'd like me to call you menma?' Naruto's nose pinched and he shook his head.

"I hate menma." He sourly said and took a sip of his tea. My lips quirked as I heard him grumble about how menma was not as good as naruto (fishcakes) in ramen. After enjoying our tea, Naruto proceeded to ask me about what I had been up to.

'Business mostly, been stuck in meetings with Minamoto-san and Jun-jiji. With Gato gone, we've been making this place flourish by bringing in tons of fresh food, well at least until the island can start producing on it's own.' I signed and Naruto perked up.

"Really! That's amazing. No wonder Inari's mom has been making good food compared to the stuff we had been eating earlier." I nodded and a knock interrupted our conversation.

_'__Shit.'_

"Hachiko-hime, your grandfather has requested your return." That was Shisui and he was not a happy ninja at the moment. I looked at Naruto and sighed.

'I have to go.' I signed sadly. Naruto stood up and helped me up only for him to kiss me lightly causing the butterflies and I to melt into the short-lived kiss.

'We'll see each other at the festival.' Naruto signed and winked. I nodded and exited the small teahouse room I spotted a grumpy Shisui an arm length away from a slightly upset Yui who directed her small amount of anger at Shisui. Something between them happened but I wasn't sure what.

* * *

><p>-Festival Day-<p>

Jun-jiji had half a mind to prevent me from attending the festival but he had no choice since all the civilians had somehow learned that the Hachimitsu owned a part of Taiju Shipping and were partly responsible for the growing economy on the island (they didn't know how close to the truth they were). So I had to make an appearance at the festival, especially since according to Yui, there was a rumor that I was a cute girl and several people wanted to get a good look at me to confirm said rumors. Yui didn't fail to add that it had been mostly Naruto and Inari who spread those rumors.

I got dressed in teal chima skirt with silver waves stitched on the skirt hem. My jeogori shirt was a light blue grey with a teal tying ribbon and white neckline and cuffs. The shirt shoulders and stomach area had silver needlework making wave like patterns to match the chima skirt. My hair was braided into a side plait, that I had started to favor, it was tied of with a silver ribbon with teal embroidery that looked like kelp.

Jun-jiji was dressed in his black formal hanbok with silver detail over the chest area and shoulders depicting a bear. A single red belt hung off his waist and his hair as always was in a top knot with a silver binyeo through to hold his hair in place. Shisui had his team dress up in black and grey yukata to blend in as they served a part of Jun-jiji and I's guard. Yui, though she was dressed very beautifully, courtesy of yours truly.

Yui somehow scored a date with Minamoto, how that happened was beyond me but I was positive he must have asked her at the teahouse. I did my best to make sure she looked beautiful. Red made Yui stand out so, I had one of the local tailors make her a red yukata with white flowers. Her hair was up in a fancy gisaeng style, so that her hair was gathered up one side of her head. There were several hairpins in her elegant up-do to complement her attire. Her lips were painted red. She was stunning and for some reason, Shisui was rather sour whenever he looked over at her.

We waited at the end of the dock until Minamoto arrived with Tazuna, Tazuna's family plus Inazuma. I smiled at the little raven haired boy was absolutely adorable but what got my attention were the specs on him.

_'__So that's why he looked familiar, he fits the physical description of Harry freaking Potter! Except his kid has a bit of baby fat and he isn't thin and malnourished.'_

Inari blushed as I directed my smile to him. I heard Tsunami saying to Yui how this was Inazuma's first festival and how this was going to be important since it was his first time to spend time with Inari. I kind of stopped paying attention to their talk as I saw the little green-eyed Inazuma ask Inari questions and Inari answered them as best as he could.

I perked up as I felt Naruto coming our way. In the mean time, to suppress my giddiness at Naruto's upcoming arrival, I spotted the way Minamoto gravitated to Yui and how Shisui's face adopted a calm mask but on the inside he was not happy, he was slightly seething.

"I assume you're going to explore the festival with Team 7?" Jun-jiji asked and I nodded.

"Very well, Tazuna and I agreed to have a couple of drinks and talk before the grand opening of the bridge. I'll see you in an hour at the ceremony. Behave. Shisui, have someone watch her." Shisui nodded and he had Torune and Fū follow Jun-jiji. Tsunami excused herself with Inari and Inazuma.

Shisui and Sai stuck with me and Yui, that is until Minamoto whisked Yui way. As Yui walked down the festival with Minamoto at her side, I smirked as I spotted how Shisui stared longingly at Yui's back and frowned when his eyes landed on Minamoto's arm that wrapped around Yui's shoulder.

"What?" He asked and turned to face me. I grinned.

'You're jealous.' I pointed out and Shisui blinked and shook his head. I could sense Sai's amusement.

"J-Jealous? Me?" Shisui stammered. He could hide it all he wanted but I knew better. Jealousy was one of the few things he was feeling. In fact the moment he saw Yui in the yukata, he had this strong emotion that was a mix of admiration and awe. I nodded to his question and pretended to be busy as I played with my nails.

"You must be mistaken. What about you and Naruto?" I froze and turned to look at the one-eyed Uchiha.

'What about him and I?' I signed wondering how much Shisui knew. I doubted he knew that Naruto and I were in a relationship but then again, Shisui wasn't stupid. I noted Sai go a bit nervous. Shisui's lips quirked and he was about to say something when Team 7 arrived.

"Hachi, you look amazing!" Pinkie exclaimed and bounded over. I ignored her as I stared at Naruto. He was wearing a dark orange men's yukata with a black sash.

"H-Hey Hachiko-chan. You look beautiful." Naruto complimented and I smiled warmly.

"You look good too Sasuke. Why thank you Hachimitsu." Sasuke grumbled. And we all stared at him.

_'__He looks like Sasuke, has Sasuke's chakra signature, even talked like him… Did he just make a funny?'_

Pinkie eyed Sasuke who smirked, and was radiating as if he accomplished something.

"Who are you and what have you done to Teme!?" Naruto yelled and pointed. Sasuke rammed his elbow into Naruto's side.

"That's Sasuke alright." Pinkie confirmed and I nodded.

"He's right though Hachiko-chan, you haven't even complimented me in my yukata or even blushed for me. I'm beginning to think you have something for someone else." Kakashi jokingly said in hurt tone.

"I can't deal with any of you. Kakashi want to get drinks?" Shisui asked and Kakashi good-naturedly accepted.

"Sai watch Hachiko-chan. Meet in an hour at the ceremony on the bridge." Shisui ordered Sai who nodded. I bounced over to stand next to Naruto. I felt Shisui and Kakashi's stares so I refrained from holding Naruto's hand. As the two disappeared into the sea of people; Pinkie, Sasuke, Naruto, Myself and Sai started to walk. Pinkie and I got the boys to play games like the one with the rice paper nets and fish. I was horrid at it and so was Pinkie, I honestly blamed the paper. The boys though turned it into a competition but none succeeded. I got a kick out of watching how disappointed Sai got when he failed to catch a fish. In ways it was nice to see Sai acting like a normal human being.

After trying several games, we got some vendor food. Pinkie seemed to gravitate toward Sai and she tried to incorporate him in choosing a spot to eat. Sasuke somehow felt threatened by Sai's, so Sasuke being the un-official boss of everyone stomped over and chose a spot only to have Pinkie yell at him that it was up to Sai and not him. As those three were absorbed in choosing a spot to eat, Naruto and I watched and held hands. When they finally chose a place to eat, we all got takoyaki and before our hour was up, we were offered to take a photo together. Pinkie and I stood in them middle. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stood behind us. As the photographer snapped the picture, I blushed a little as I felt Naruto's hand take a hold of my waist.

As the sun had finished setting, everyone gathered at the bridge. It was by luck or maybe chance that everyone was paying attention to Tazuna's speech that no one noticed Naruto and I's hands holding. It was when the bridge was named that I paid attention and nudge Naruto who was too focused on me.

"…Named after the one who helped build 'hope' through this very bridge by restoring our 'courage', I give you all, the Great Naruto Bridge." Naruto became livid and I tightly held his hand. Pinkie and Sasuke congratulated Naruto. Even Sai was courteous to do it too. Jun-jiji grudgingly gave Naruto a nod of approval. Yui who was standing with Minamoto gave Naruto a thumbs up and Kakashi, he was behind us and ruffled Naruto's hair. As people applauded and the fireworks started to go off. Silencing the claps and cheers.

I smiled at the bright explosion of colors and held tightly to Naruto's hand.

_'__You're already being acknowledged, you're one step closer to your dream.' _

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

Team 7 and my party traveled together back to Konoha after tearful goodbyes were exchanged between Inari and Naruto. Inazuma and Tsunami gave me Yui and I hugs. We promised to exchange correspondence and send the appropriate lesson plans for Inazuma.

Once we were on the road, the travel back was very strangely peaceful on the outside but on the inside it was an entire different story. Shisui and Yui were distant and cold to each other. Yui ignoring Shisui and Shisui getting frustrated whenever Yui mentioned Chinen, I still had yet to ask her how she and Minamoto were on a first name basis. Sasuke was irritated with Sai who Pinkie held a small conversation with about random things. Sai was very interested in the human interactions and Pinkie was more than happy to fill him in on the interactions of our peers. Then there was the times Sai ditched Pinkie and hovered around me when I hopped of the carriage to 'stretch' my legs and walk next to Naruto. Naruto didn't like it one bit and openly expressed his dislike for Sai.

"I don't get why he has to be around." Naruto huffed and I silently laughed a little. Fū and Torune seemed to enjoy watching Naruto get in a tizzy over Sai's protective nature as my guard.

'He's my guard, just let him be. Pretend he's not here.' I signed and Naruto shook his head.

"No way. Can't do that. It's just weird ya know." Naruto complained and Pinkie laughed.

"You're not jealous are you Naruto?" She teased and Naruto turned a little red.

"M-Me jealous? Of what? He's pasty! Hachiko-chan's type is me ya know. I'm one of a kind Haruno." Naruto straight up let Pinkie know.

"Loud, idiotic and wears orange… That's your type Hachimitsu-hime?" Sai asked a bit confused and I couldn't help but blush and silently laughing some more.

"I'm not idiotic! Take that back you bastard!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sai who shrugged Naruto off. I took Naruto's hand and pulled him into step with me. He calmed down and instead focused on my hand as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

'Sai play nice.' I signed with one hand. Sai nodded and his interest piqued as he saw how I easily let Naruto hold my hand. Sai got close to Pinkie and began to ask her innocent questions only to irritate Sasuke.

"Pick up the pace." Kakashi walked up behind us all and his team nodded. Shisui was sulking in the front and unaware of us slowpokes in the back. Kakashi somehow struck a cord with me. He purposely had Naruto walk towards the front of the carriage and asked me to return to the carriage.

I wondered what the problem was but didn't dwell on it until I sat back inside the carriage with Yui and Jun-jiji. I felt dread and froze in fear over the familiar lack of chakra but high emotions of malice and child like wonder.

_'__What the hell are both Black and White Zetsu doing here?'_

* * *

><p>-Black Zetsu-<p>

It was no wonder he was called a genius. Sharingan Kakashi had a honed extra sense because he knew someone was watching.

"Are we going to eat them and take the Kyuubi and Little Black Flower?" White Zetsu asked as he eyed the young Hachimitsu heiress get back on the carriage.

**"****No, we're just making observations. It seems our Little Black Flower is growing along nicely. The Kyuubi has fallen in deep for her. For now we'll just have an untraceable white spore follow her movements and see how the Ichibi reacts to her." **Black Zetsu smirked as he thought of the oncoming meeting between his Little Black Flower and the Ichibi but more importantly how the Ichibi would react to the Kyuubi's fixation for the Little Black Flower. If it all went according to plan, things would become interesting as the Little Black Flower reached her full potential and so much chaos would ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wave Arc, I declare thee, OVER! Damn it felt long. **

**So we had some ShiYuiChi going on, NaruHachi have DTR (Defined the Relationship) and the Wave has prospered a bit in a span of a week, not to mention hachi is damn excited her first project is going off despite the newest OC, who she's going to try and befirend via Tsunami. **

**The new OC: Inazuma, like Minamoto Chinen, will too make appearances later in the story. Inazuma, if you guys haven't noticed, was inspired by Harry Potter. I was re-reading the Philosopher's Stone and the first 3 chapters always get to me, so to make it up to Harry who had to endure so much, I'm going to spoil the heck out of him in the embodiment of Inazuma and give him a family.**

**Pushing my readers guilt aside. **

**There was a question from Troll Town about Konohamaru, I mentioned him briefly in a past chapter, and I do intend to introduce him, I didn't before because the timing was off but now, I can say for sure, he will appear Next Chapter! **

**In the oncoming Chunin Exam Arc hidden kunai will fly and no one will make it out without learning a few dark secrets and cutting open old scars. If that hasn't convinced you of the oncoming awesomeness/heaviness, then does Gaara, Orochimaru and Black Zetsu sound like a good line up? **

**Ah yes, before I forget anyone interested in making a Book Cover for HK II? HK I has a cover and while I was going to go through and make it myself, I've found that my schedule this month is packed with work and projects, so I'll be unable to do it. If your interested PM me or mention it in a review that you are interested.**

**As always my lovely/handsome readers thanks for the continuous support! **

**Until Next time,**

**-Anbu**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I misspelled Gaara's name last chapter and only one person bothered to point it out (you know who you are, once more thanks). I won't be offended if any of you point out little errors or even plot holes. I'm a big girl and can handle constructive criticism. Anyways, Enjoy the New Chapter!**

**[Insert Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen: The Little Things That Can Escalate<strong>

Returning to Konoha couldn't have happened faster. After I sensed the two Zetsu lurking about, I became been jittery and despite that I tried to hide it, I failed miserably. They were to close for comfort again and it felt even worse than last time because this time I wasn't in the safety of the village but worst of all, Naruto was here. A tiny part of me feared the Akatsuki was already hunting down Naruto.

Strangely enough, I was not the only one who was on alert. Kakashi and Shisui kept security tight. Shisui's team seemed to be aware of the situation (another thing I had to look into) but Team 7, they were blissfully unaware of how dire our situation could turn.

I was really relieved when we arrived at the village. Shisui and his team escorted Jun-jiji, Yui and I to the estate in order to call the mission complete. Team 7 broke away part of the way, as they were heading to the Hokage Tower. Naruto, who I couldn't walk with because I was kept in the carriage for my safety, left a small note with Sai who passed it on to me.

"Naruto-kun really is something, isn't he?" Sai asked as he helped me out of the carriage and subtly slipped the note into my hand. I smiled softly and nodded. Yui beside me laughed a little and Jun-jiji's face turned hard. Jun-jiji still didn't like Naruto and was not convinced of Naruto's worth even after Tazuna had praised the cute whiskered boy that secretly held the title of 'boyfriend'.

"Hachiko-hime has that boy practically wrapped around her fingers." Shisui teased and I stopped blushing. Jun-jiji's temperament was wavering. Jun-jiji handed Shisui a scroll that signified the mission complete. I made Sai promise to stop by and not be a stranger. Yui agreed and encouraged Fū and Torune to do the same, that is until Shisui overheard and invited himself too. Yui gave him the cold shoulder and refused to look at him.

_'I seriously need to know what happened between the two.'_

After they left and Jun-jiji asked me to bring Mim to the office for a small family meeting. I ran through the estate with Yui behind me screaming for me to slow down. Several of the service staff bowed and greeted me as I ran to Mim's sitting room. I felt a familiar but odd chakra next to Mim and grinned widely. I barged in and found Mim arranging some flowers with Nanase-mama.

Nanase-mama smiled broadly and got up to hug me. Her navy kimono helped hide the baby bump that was too advanced for her current state. She wasn't even in her 2nd Trimester. I paid closer attention to her chakra and focused on her womb.

_'T-Thats! How the hell? Is the baby doing a kage bushin in the womb?'_

"Hachiko! I didn't know you'd be back today!" Nanase-mama exclaimed and released me. Mim hugged me next while Nanase-mama greeted Yui.

"It feels like a long time. Come and sit. Nanase came to bring good news." I nodded and refrained from asking about what I just sensed in Nanase-mama. Yui sat down beside me and Nanase-mama smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Your father and I just found out that I'm having triplets." I smiled and realized that when I first sensed them, they were too small and uniform to tell them apart, not to mention they were clustered together. But now they were big enough to tell them apart.

'Congratulations!' I signed and wondered how I would handle three little siblings. Nanase-mama's visit was brisk so I promised to visit at a later time in the week. After Mim, Yui and I walked Nanase-mama to the estate gate. I turned to Mim remembering Jun-jiji.

'Jun-jiji wanted to see us in his office.' I signed to Mim who nodded but looked at me with innate curiosity.

'Do I have something on my face?' I asked but Mim shook her head and just smiled.

"Come along, lets see what your grandfather wants. Yui, you may retire to your room if you wish." Yui bowed.

"Thank you, I will have Hachiko-hime's bath set up after my own." Yui added and made her exit. I envied her because I too had wished to take a nice long bath but would have to wait because of Jun-jiji.

Once we arrived at the office Mim and I took our seats. Jun-jiji was troubled, but I wasn't sure of what it was.

"I had intended for this small meeting to be a pleasant one." Jun-jiji started. I noted how his stern mask was hiding his inner anger.

"Jun, what's happened?" Mim asked worriedly. Jun-jiji sighed and I took notice of a small stack of scrolls on his left that must have arrived before we did but he managed to read through all of them since they were at his left.

"A few scrolls arrived just now. One reads that the 23 of this Month, Kisaki-mama is to step down from all Daimyo duties. Lord Inzen of the Bashou Clan, will take up the mantle. Another is from Mori, it seems Akuzetsu infiltrated the Legislative court and killed off many of the politicians, those that remained saw it fit to _persuade_ Kisaki-mama to remove herself. The blame for the attack fell on her." I paled and froze in my seat. Mim beside me stilled as her worry shot up.

"It's evident they're not thinking things through, they're too afraid to keep Kisaki-mama in power so they go to the next best candidate, one with less problems and less spine, he'll be easier to manipulate." Jun-jiji added. Mim nodded but he her worry turned to slight irritation and she asked what I was thinking.

"Are you saying that the surviving court legislators and Akuzetsu planned this?" Jun-jiji grimaced and nodded. He rubbed his temples and continued to talk.

"Mori is investigating what pushed them to work with Akuzetsu of all people. I have a feeling this also involves Karen's death somehow, Inzen was infatuated with her and took her death hard. Akuzetsu most likely used th-" I droned their talk out and clenched my fists at hearing _his_ name but mostly, _her _name. I donned my cold mask to hide how uncomfortable this was making me.

'May I be excused. I am too tired to carry on with this.' I signed feeling both Mim and Jun-jiji's concern shoot up. Jun-jiji then felt incredibly sorry and I clenched my fists and fought back the tears.

"Hachiko, I am sorry. I should've been more- I thought you were past-" I didn't listen to Jun-jiji's words. I just got up and bowed to make my exit. As I walked to my room, my hands trembled at my sides.

'_First the two Zetsu's and now this… Ugh! I'm stronger than this. I'm not- I'm not the Hachiko I was before. I-I'm not weak. I'm not. I did what I had to-_'

I clutched my chest as I felt the familiar ache of an oncoming panic attack. The air felt heavy and I couldn't breath. Everything around me started to spin and tilt.

"HACHIKO-HIME!"

* * *

><p>-OoO-<p>

As I slowly came to I found myself in bed, I slowly sat up and noted that I was wearing just a white cotton chima-skirt and a thin cotton white jeogori shirt. I focused and felt Duelo-papa's chakra, along with Mim, Jun-jiji and Yui outside the room. I slowly got off the bed and tip toed to the door to listen.

"We thought she was getting better." That was Mim's voice.

"It seems it was triggered by hearing their names. For now, we can't force her to talk about it but we can be supportive until she's ready. I can set up an appointment with a Yamanaka, they are the best at handling these kind of cases." Duelo-papa suggested.

"Yes, that would be best." I clenched my fists at hearing them. I was not doing nothing with no Yamanaka's. Period. I didn't need my life to get anymore complicated and on the radar. I slammed the door sliding open and glared at all of them.

"Hachiko-hime." Yui came to my side and Mim tried to approach me. I angrily signed.

'I am not seeing a Yamanaka. I didn't have a panic attack because I heard their names. I will get through this my own way or not at all, I don't care if you say it's mentally debilitating. I will not see a Yamanaka and you cannot make decisions for me so back off. Yui, please bring me some tea.' I ordered and turned away rudely and slammed sliding the door behind me.

"HACHIMITSU HACHIKO." Duelo-papa barged into my room angrily. I turned and openly glared back.

"You can disrespect me and even argue with my doctor's orders but don't you dare disrespect your grandparents, they raised you and don't deserve that kind of treatment." Duelo-papa scolded me in an angry but firm tone. I began breathing deeply and even silently counted to 10.

_'__He's right, I'm being rude and so damn emotional... What is wrong with me?'_ I pushed my emotions aside and let out a deep breath.

'You're right. I deeply apologize.' I signed and looked at Mim and Jun-jiji adding in a deep bow.

'I know I shouldn't have acted that way. I just, I've been stressed with projects and I haven't been able to meditate. I am adamant, I don't need to see anyone, I just need time to re-center myself.' I knew Mim and Jun-jiji were wavering as they were being sympathetic but Duelo-Papa was not, he was in medic mode but he slowly ceded when Yui arrived with the tea I had requested.

"Alright. I'll agree but if it happens again, even if you get angry at me for it, I will force you to see a Yamanaka." I didn't agree nor disagree with his arrangement and I saw that it bothered Duelo-papa as his medic mode slipped. He was worried, a bit angry with me but also hurting; that was the biggest bitch fit I had and his first time dealing with it. He slowly hugged me and brushed my messy bangs out of my face.

"I worry about you, I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed the top of my head and Jun-jiji walked him out of the room. Mim, who I had made cry a bit hesitated to approach me. I felt a bit ashamed that it was me who did that to her. Mim restrained herself from coddling me, she simply bid me a goodnight and walked away.

'I fucked up bad.' I signed and Yui nodded as she poured the tea.

"That's the first time I've see you angry and disrespect anyone… Ah, I managed to grab this from your jeogori shirt pockets." Yui placed a small note on the tea table. I took it and gasped.

_'__Naruto's note!'_

I quickly opened it and blushed, smiling a little.

**_I'll come by for a goodnight kiss._**

"It's from Naruto-kun isn't it?" Yui asked and I looked up and nodded. Yui smiled and that sour moment with my grandparents and Duelo-papa I pushed away.

"I can tell. Your smile turned warm and your face softened. Anything about him tends to do that to you." Yui said and took a sip from her tea. I got up and tucked the note in a small box where I kept all things I considered important mementos. I got back to the small tea table set up and Yui eyed me.

'Make sure no one comes bother me at night. Tell the staff to keep away from my quarters.' I signed and Yui playfully smiled and nodded.

'Ano, I was wondering, why are you and Shisui not getting along?' I asked Yui and internally she was a bit mad that I brought up Shisui and a bit of longing came from her.

"It's complicated but what the heck, can't hurt to share with you. At Wave, Shisui-san didn't like the way Chinen looked at me, I asked him why he didn't like it but he said nothing. Then when he showed up at the teahouse, he found Chinen and I holding hands." Yui sounded a bit confused and disappointed. Then she got frustrated as she continued.

"Shisui-san could've waited for us to be back in the small mansion to reprimand me for sneaking you out but instead he did it there in front of Chinen and embarrassed me." I sipped my tea and nodded for her to go on. This was almost as good as my redbooks, ahem, minus the smut that is.

"I know Shisui-san did it with good reason, I put you at risk by sneaking out but I-I just got so angry at him. Then later when he tried to apologize by asking me to be his company at the festival, I declined and let him know I was going to the festival with Chinen, who asked at the teahouse. Shisui-san just got angrier with me and made little comments all day about how Chinen was older than me, how he was only interested in one thing and it just really grated on my nerves so I ignored him out of pride." I blinked and took another sip of my tea at her long tale. That was some crazy love triangle. I knew Yui liked Shisui but she also had something for Minamoto Chinen, the way she said his name, there was affection there but I wasn't sure.

_'__Dear Kami, I hope I don't ever face anything as dramatic as that.' _I silently prayed.

'You know, he's very protective of those he holds dear. I think he really likes you. I'm not sure to what extent but you matter to him enough that he's looking our for you.' I signed and Yui stilled. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt a bit guilty about probably having treated Shisui so coldly.

"I see." Yui simply commented. She was in deep thought. After tea she left but didn't take the tea tray, instead she had a maid come in and bring another hot pot before every single staff was to stay away from my quarters.

It was getting late and I waited up until I felt the bright ball of happy chakra that belonged to Naruto, my Naruto. The butterflies in my stomach awoke from their slumber and raved as Naruto got closer.

I walked to the window and opened it just as Naruto was about to knock in it. He smiled mischievously and jumped in and tackled me in the process. The butterflies swooned at his sudden contact. Surprisingly, I landed on him and not the ground. Naruto's arms had wrapped around me and held me protectively close to him and somehow he twisted us so that he was beneath me. During the entire (or rather quick fall) I held onto his jacket and buried my face into his neck, keeping my eyes shut tightly.

"Hehehe, sorry. I just couldn't help it." He laughed a bit and the side of his cheek rubbed against my head. Making the butterflies flutter their wings. I decided to get back at him and lightly nipped his neck earning a delightful gasp from Naruto that left the butterflies in my tummy wanting more reactions from him.

"Ero-Hachi, why do you always take things further?" Naruto half whined and half relished as I started to leave small kisses where I lightly bit his neck. His arms around me slacked a little and I moved, brushing myself on him for effect, I left a small trail of kisses from his neck, leading to the corner of his lips. The butterflies stilled as I neared his lips. I pulled away after I decided it was better not to kiss him as punishment for tackling me, but somehow, it felt like I was punishing the butterflies that raged against my actions and myself. I really wanted to kiss him but I dominated that part of myself and pulled away as I sat up, straddling his waist.

"No kiss?" He asked with a small pout as he pretended to be hurt. I shook my head and kept a small smile.

"Aww but that's what I came for. I guess I should just leave." He said in a convincing tone and he sat up. My hands moved to get a good grip on his jacket and the butterflies trembled at the though of him leaving. I looked into his deep blue eyes, filled with a glint of playfulness. I slowly leaned forward and he met me halfway as his lips brushed up against mine. His hands cupping my face as he deepened the kiss. Making the butterflies flutter approvingly.

_'__You win, for now.'_

He slowly released me with a wide smile filled with accomplishment and his hands made their way to my waist. I playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Okay, I deserved that for tricking you into kissing me but in my defense-" I pushed him down and attacked his lips, one hand on the ground beside him propping me up and the other taking his hand from my waist and leading it up to the hem of my white jeogori shirt. The butterflies readied themselves for his touch. He didn't know what was going on until his fingertips touched the soft skin of my upper chest, just above where my chima-skirt tying ribbon sat. Naruto stopped responding to my kiss and I felt how hot his face got. I smirked on his lips and pulled away taking in how red he had gotten. The butterflies went nuts at the sight of a Naruto's current state. I got up and poured him some tea.

_'__He should come to his senses in 3, 2, 1'_

Naruto sat up and looked at his hand, the one that I had let touch me.

"H-Hachi-chan? W-what was that?" He stammered. I smiled at him and signed.

'I wanted you to know where it is you're supposed to untie my Chima when we go _that _far in the future, And that's Ero-Hachi-sensei to you.' I signed and winked. His face turned a deeper shade of red and I silently giggled.

"Ero-Hachi~" Naruto whined and approached me as I held out the teacup I poured for him. He controlled his red face and drank the tea. I smiled as I watched him but then I recalled Black Zetsu for some strange reason.

_'__I'm going to do what ever I can to keep you safe.'_ I clenched my fists and Naruto's sudden worrying demeanor caught my attention.

"You ok?" He asked and I smiled sadly but nodded as I set my teacup down.

'It was just an argument I had earlier with Duelo-papa, don't worry about it.' I signed to cover my actual concerns and Naruto being hardheaded pressed the subject.

"You and Duelo-oyaji? It must have been something big." I nodded and put my head down, a little in shame. Naruto came over to my side and pulled me to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around me protectively. I leaned into him and he nuzzled my cheek, assuring me that everything would be okay.

In that spilt moment, I decided to share with him my woes. I quickly molded some seishin energy and went through a series of handsigns until I ended it in the ram sign, immediately, all the seals I had covered my entire quarters flared to life, leaving the walls glowing a slight pink.

"W-What was that?" Naruto asked. I reached my hand up to his face and tapped on his cheek, slow and clearly.

'My own customized privacy seals. No one can overhear, sense nor get in to interrupt us.' I paused and took a deep breath.

'N-Naruto, there's something you need to know about why Duelo-Papa and I argued. I-It's something I don't like to talk about but with you, I feel that I have to share with you because now that you're my boyfriend, you'll become involved. ' I tapped and Naruto went stiff as I started.

'Remember when I was in the Land of Honey and there were two times I didn't stay in contact for a long time?' Naruto nodded slowly. He was now curious but also dreading what I would say next.

'Those times, there were 2 assassination attempts.' I tapped against his cheek and traced my fingers across his whiskers. His hands wrapped tight around me and I felt his entire body start shaking. I swallowed the lump of nerves in my throat as I felt his rising anger but kept tapping against his cheek.

'I-I didn't want to tell you or Pinkie because you two were so innocent and I didn't have the heart to be the first to break your worlds. I planned to tell you at the right time after the first attempt, but then my own cousin nearly succeed in taking my life.' I froze as I felt a small dose of kyuubi's chakra seep out and the whiskers on his face turned a dark color.

"I'll kill this cousin of yours." He growled and I went rigid as my hand on his face began to sting, the kyuubi was corrupting his judgment. I had to finish this tale fast and purify him.

'You don't have to, I already did.' I tapped and couldn't contain my tears and my hands began to tremble as I remembered that awful night, but I pressed on getting lost in the memory.

'She was choking me… I was loosing consciousness, I didn't want to die so I pushed natural energy into her and she turned to stone…' I dropped my hand from his face as my breathing got difficult until I gasped in pain.

Naruto's face was on my shoulder, he had bitten me through the jeogori shirt and although it stung like a motherfucker, it served its purpose to snap me out of the damn memory. My breathing slowed as he stopped biting me and nuzzled my cheek. I didn't care that it hurt as he nuzzled me, all that mattered was that he snapped me out of _that _memory, my first kill. Naruto's face moved close to mine. He was radiating protectiveness and a possessive desire that was on a whole other level than before.

Even though his eyes were a piercing red and even though I knew he was under the effects of Kurama's raw chakra, I didn't care. I crashed my lips onto his.

Naruto pushed me down and hovered over me. The butterflies in my stomach weren't fluttering and they weren't moving at all, they just sat on the lining of my stomach waiting. I felt his hands move, but I was not sure what he was doing because I was getting drunk off his kisses until my jeogori shirt flew open and he released my lips. As I regained control over myself I registered a small potent feeling: Mine.

I registered once more pain on my shoulder as Naruto bit in the same area he had earlier. This time I didn't contain my hiss, I felt as he pushed chakra, Kurama's and his own into the bite. I stilled as the pain intensified and tears broke out of my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach began to melt with each bit of chakra that was pushed into that bite.

_'__What is going on?'_ I hazily thought.

I didn't know which way was up or down, what day it was or even cared for that matter. Slowly, the pain went away and I felt myself wanting it again, wanting Naruto to push his and Kurama's chakra into me. I mentally noted the butterflies were not there anymore, as I pondered their disappearance I froze as a shot of fear surged through Naruto. He backed up slowly and I saw a bit of blood on his lips. He stared at me horrified and he touched his lips and on his fingers he saw the blood.

"H-Hachi I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't, I'm a monster." He choked up and I sat up and threw my arms around him. Guilt and Fear swallowed him completely. I held on tightly to him ignoring the sore pain on my shoulder. I shook my head and he tried to push me away but I clinged to him and buried my face into his chest.

"I'm not safe, just let me go." He half cried and tried to pry my arms off. I huffed and pushed him down. Now I was crying but I wasn't angry at him, no, I was furious with him. He had no right to berate himself over loosing control, I could never blame him for it.

'Not a monster. What you did it was under the Kyuubi's influence and even then I don't mind, because it was you.' I signed and leaned forward to kiss him, putting into it how much I truly loved him. He responded to the kiss immediately but then he pushed me away and I frowned.

"I don't have an excuse for-" I put a finger to his lips and wiped my tears with my other hand before signing one handedly.

'You don't need one. I love you, Kyuubi and all. That's what makes you, you and don't you dare try and bring up the idea of breaking up because we just started this and I will not let us be torn apart by any circumstance that's not our own feelings. The only way you're getting rid of me is if one of us dies or the other stops loving. So just stop. Besides, It doesn't hurt that bad, it sort of felt good.' I confessed and blushed. Naruto underneath me went from feeling bad to loving until I admitted the last part and a bit of his sunny self returned.

"Y-You liked it?" He asked a bit afraid and a bit curious. I nodded and felt my cheeks get redder. He faintly smiled and sat up.

"S-So we're stuck with one another f-forever?" He asked a bit afraid and a bit worried. I nodded and his hands reached out to cup my face. I fluttered my eyes as his thumb rubbed my cheeks and he pulled me into a soft kiss. I melted into the kiss and after we separated to breath, Naruto was almost back to normal.

"I-I don't know how you manage to love me even after I bit y-" I huffed half frustrated and half annoyed.

'I did bite you earlier… Now we both have love bites.' I signed and got up to grab a small mirror. I showed it to him and he gasped as he saw there was a small red mark where I had bit him.

"Ero-Hachi! How am I supposed to hide that from my teammates?! Yours will be easy to hide and mine is just out there!" As he started to complain, I put my hand where his bite was on my shoulder. It tingled and at least it had stopped bleeding but it felt strange and it gave me shivers when I touched it.

"H-Hachi?" He moved my hand and stared at where he had bitten. He lowered his lips and placed a small kiss that made me feel all tingly and I moaned. Naruto and I froze.

"D-Did you just?" I just stared at his incredulous blue eyes.

_'__I made sound… A moan yes but I made sound… Wait a minute.'_ I pinched myself hard and found that I made no sound.

_"_So I-I didn't imagine it before right? At the teahouse, you- you did make noise? I thought it was just my imagination… But I thought you were-_" _I kissed Naruto and tested out my theory, as I pushed him down and straddled him. I tired to make some sort of sound but it wasn't working so just when I was going to give up, his lips made their way to my neck and made left a trail of kisses until he reached my shoulder and lightly licked where his bite was, forcing me to react and relax into him.

"Mmm." We both froze. I did it again. This time I had tears of joy making their way out.

"Hachiko-chan you did it again." He gasped and wiped my tears before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I nodded. I sat up and signed.

'I-I think strong emotions are what triggers me making sound… Naru, do you know what this means?' He nodded and sat up, hugging me tightly and he kissed my head.

"Y-You'll be able to talk and I'll be able to hear your v-voice. Even though I-I sort of have three times b-but you know what I mean." I nodded and then realized I had to find a way to tell Duelo-papa so that he wouldn't find out exactly how I did it.

"Ya know, tomorrow we should celebrate, after my team meeting, ya know we should have a walk around the village, maybe get some ramen and ya know, have our first boyfriend and girlfriend date." I smiled a little and nodded.

'Sounds just fine.' I signed and kissed his cheek. Naruto stayed a little longer just holding me in silence and every now and then him kissing my cheek. He left late into the night and for some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel miserable as he left. A little part of me, wanted him to stay.

* * *

><p>-OoO-<p>

The next day after training with Yui in the morning, Jun-jiji asked for a moment in his office before he got busy with the shop and other things on his busy schedule.

"I didn't realize how stressed you were and I apologize for my short sightedness. Mim has asked me to give you a few days off and that I manage your projects for now. You were so in control and didn't give away an signs of stress. It was foolish of me to have assumed that you weren't tense from all the work. I sometimes forget you're a child still and that was my error." After Jun-jiji's pity party, I thanked him for understanding, bowed and exited his office. I was excited to be able to lounge and then meet up Naruto later.

As I got ready for the day, I decided to wear cool colors, since it was getting hotter as the summer was approaching. A blue chima skirt with gold butterflies on the hems seemed like the appropriate attire. I then chose a light green jeogori shirt with white cuffs and gold embroidered butterflies on the hem rising up to the chest area, with a blue tying ribbon. As Yui helped me, she gasped.

_'__Shit, how did I forget the bite!'_

"H-Hachiko-hime, what- this looks like a bite. Ouch." Yui touched it and I didn't realize it would hurt others.

_'__The fuck is going on? It didn't hurt Naruto and he- he kissed and licked it- Oh. Kyuubi. Wait a minute… A possessive bite mark… Oh shit.'_

'Don't touch it again… It- How do I even explain it to you?' Yui quirked an eyebrow and I soothed her fingers with seishin energy.

"A love bite but it's chakra infused… It's the mark of a mate. I know about them, the Inuzuka use it on their mates, you know after the wedding night… Hachiko-hime you and Naruto-kun didn't right? I mean you couldn't have you're only-" I shook my head despite that I was blushing madly.

'We didn't do anything dishonorable if that's what you're asking. We just, shared burdens.' I simplified and Yui frowned a bit but nodded.

_"_You do realize that you're bonded because of this and that it's equivalent to being married in the animal kingdom-_" _I drowned out her words as I only registered two words: Bonded and Married.

_'__Naruto, what mess did we get into now?' _I wondered.

"Hachiko-hime, you're lucky it's on your shoulder and out of sight. You would definitely make quite a riot if this was anywhere visible." Yui said as she slipped my jeogori shirt on. I nodded and contained my red face.

"Well, I supposed congratulations are in order." Yui teased and I pouted.

'I expect you to keep this to yourself. Consider it you being my maid-of-honor if that helps.' Yui beamed and nodded. She happily She started to work on my hair and kept on teasing me.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep it to myself until well you two are ready to announce it to the world. Today you just have fun on your _date _with your _mate. _I'll be sure to take a nice long visit with Yuri-baba." Yui teased as she finished braiding my hair into a side plait and tied it off with a green ribbon. She pinned back my bangs with green clover pin. I smiled at my reflection and Yui smiled behind me but a bit of curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you always stare at your reflection?" She asked and I signed the easiest short answer I gave everyone who ever asked.

'To assure myself of who I am.' It confused Yui, as it confused most others. No one understood exactly what I meant. Everyday, I made sure that I was still Hachiko… Even after all this time I deeply feared that one day I'd find this was all just a dream. One very detailed dream.

After getting ready, I helped Yui choose the proper hair accessories. She was wearing a dark red Chima skrit, a black jeogori shirt and a white belt around her stomach. Her hair was up in a gisaeng up do to the right side of her head. I picked out the little green, yellow and red flowers that jingled and placed them in her hair. Then I choose a pretty hair comb with little white anemones. I made sure she looked pretty. As Yui put on her favorite rouge lip color, I choose out a black jeonmo hat with a pretty silk black tying ribbon and a dark red veil.

Yui wanted to visit Shisui after visiting her grandmother. She wanted to apologize and this gave me the opportunity to make sure she looked nice. Nice enough so that Shisui would speechless and let her apologize and who knew, maybe they'd work out their feelings. The biggest thing about all this was that she was willing to make the right moves forward.

As we finished getting ready, I was informed Duelo-papa was waiting for me in my sitting room. I headed over but felt rather nervous as I felt Duelo-papa's stern aura.

_'I think he's still upset... Shit I hope he doesn't notice anything wrong with me or that there's a chakra infused bite mark on my shoulder, how the hell would I be able to explain that?'_

"Would you like me to go in with you?" Yui asked. I shook my head.

'I should do this alone.' Yui nodded and backed away. I slid the door to the sitting and Duelo-papa turned his head to face me. He was already drinking tea, by the smell of it, it was chamomile. I closed the door and sat beside him. I poured my own cup and waited for him to speak.

"You look better." He said cutting the odd silence between us. I nodded. He sighed and as he put his hand on my shoulder, where the mark was, I whimpered and he froze as shock settled in.

_'__The fuck did I have to make sound now! Why?!'_

"Hachi, you- How-" He went into medic mode and used a diagnostic justu I paled as I saw his face steel and his masked emotions flew out the window. He was now pissed.

"It's Uzumaki isn't it?" He asked firmly, laced with anger and disappointment. I nodded. Duelo-papa slowly got up and I quickly went through the hand signs and sealed the room.

"Hachimitsu Hachiko you will take down those seals and let me out to put that brat in his place." I shook my head furiously causing Duelo-papa to get angrier but his voice didn't get louder.

"No? You two are only 12, where in the hell did he learn to do _that? _Did you two not think of the consequences? Do you even know what _that mark _means Hachiko?" I nodded firmly and even though now he was furious with me, I held my ground.

'We didn't do anything dishonorable. We just, we got lost in the moment and the kyuubi's chakra didn't, I didn't think-' Duelo-papa slammed his hand on the table.

"THAT'S JUST IT. YOU DIDN'T THINK. YOU DIDN'T HAVE THAT MARK YESTERDAY WHEN I SAW YOU. YOU TWO WERE SNEAKING AROUND, THAT IN ITSELF IS DISHONORABLE, YOU'RE A CLAN HEIRESS AND SHOULD ACT LIKE ONE. HE- HE'S NOT SAFE TO BE AROUND IF THE KYUUBI IS INFLUENCING HIM HACHIKO. BEFORE I DIDN'T MIND YOU BEING HIS FRIEND BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTIONED THAT HE KNOWINGLY USED THE KYUUBI TO PUT THAT ON YOU-" I stood up angrily and let out a piercing shriek that caused him to shut up.

'I told him about the assassination attempts and he lost control a little because he was worried over me. Do you know how much guilt he felt after he bit me? Do you know how much effort I had to put in to make him see that I was okay and that I didn't hate him? No you don't know. He's not perfect and neither am I. He's going to slip and I don't mind it at all. Did you know I was the one who got him to under control when the kyuubi's chakra corrupted his mind at Wave? I keep him in check and kami help me if you try to keep me apart from him. I won't abandon him like you left Rei-mama.'

A loud slap and resounded from the side of my face, it hurt but not as bad as I was hurting internally. My eyes welled up in tears and I collapsed to the ground glaring at the tatami mats.

_'__I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid. So, so stupid!'_ I winced as I felt a hand on my head.

"H-Hachiko I'm sorry. I-I didn't-" I raised my head slowly and saw the hurt and regret in Duelo-papa's brown eyes. I shook my head and he froze thinking the worse.

'No, I shouldn't have said that. You're just trying to be a father to me and I'm being a rude stupid brat getting emotional and over reacting to everything.' I wiped my tears and relaxed as Duelo-papa hugged me, then he placed a glowing green hand where he had slapped me and eased the pain and altogether got rid of the red mark on the side of my cheek.

"Always so mature but lately it's like none of us understand you. I'm still going to have a long talk with Naruto and bring this whole Kyuubi matter up to Kakashi and Sandaime. Hachiko this isn't something you can just think you can tackle on your own… And now," Duelo-papa pushed the green jeogori shirt to the side and grimaced as he saw the bite mark.

"You'll be forever bonded and associated with him. No one, and I mean no one else will be able to take you as a wife or intended unless they want to have a fight to the death and since it's from a Jinchūriki and infused with a bijuu's chakra, I'm not entirely sure of what the consequences will be should anyone try to claim you or tear you both apart." Duelo-papa sighed and I fixed my jeogori shirt.

"I'll set up an appointment for you to check you vocal chords and see exactly what's changed between your last check up and now." I nodded and Duelo-papa stared at me with such sad eyes, no sympathy but he was feeling rather upset over the whole mark thing.

"I guess I just don't want my little girl to grow up and now I have to deal with an unofficial son-in-law… You two have told anyone else of your _relationship?_" Duelo-papa asked and struggled to say the word _relationship._

'We decided it wasn't safe to tell anyone. He's a ninja and I'm a civilian. He's bound to make enemies and me, well he didn't want people to treat me different because of him. Yui knows, she just found out this morning when she saw the mark and promised to say nothing. Other than her and you, I believe Shisui has a hunch.' Duelo-papa nodded and sighed.

"It seems you two were using your head to some extent. Keep it that way. Tell no one else, not even your grandparents. They don't need another reason to be stressed out." I nodded agreeing. I didn't want them to know, at least not yet. Jun-jiji would surly kill Naruto for it.

"I really hope your new little brothers or sisters aren't as troublesome as you." Duelo-papa sighed half jokingly and half seriously. After he left, I filled Yui in on the conversation I had with Duelo-papa.

When the afternoon came around, I wasn't feeling up to going out but I thought of Naruto and I just couldn't leave Naruto waiting, not to mention the thought of him made me want to just run out and find him.

Yui and I exited the estate together walking to our divergent point. I smiled noting how many men gaped at Yui, who looked incredibly mysterious, as part of the jeonmo hat covered one side of her face and the veil only let covered her eyes and nose but her red lips, were all anyone got a decent glimpse of. We arrived at a small-secluded street made up of wooden fences and civilian homes. It was halfway between the hospital, the shopping district and the Uchiha Compound.

"Meet back here?" Yui asked and I nodded. As Yui walked off, I leaned against a tree nearby. I smiled as I thought of Naruto. I perked up when I felt his bubbly bright chakra signature but then tilted my head when I felt two different sets aside from his. One group definitely were academy students because of the small chakras but the other group, I grimaced as I realized who they were.

_'__Pinkie and Sasuke? What are you two doing following Naruto?'_

"Hachiko-chan" Naruto gasped and hugged me tightly, he wasn't loud but very exasperated.

"I don't know why but I missed you so much that I couldn't wait for Kakashi-sensei to dismiss my team." He managed to say and began to nuzzle my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his neck smiling. He was back to his cheery self, which meant Kakashi had yet to know about what Naruto and I had going on and more than likely Duelo-papa at this very moment was filling in Kakashi, Sandaime about the bite mark. Pinkie and Sasuke were hiding in the shadows and very interested as Naruto nuzzled my shoulder next, I shivered a bit as the mark tingled. Meanwhile I pulled away from Naruto and started at the box not a few feet away that epically failed at being a rock.

'You brought along something.' I signed and Naruto turned and sighed. It seemed he was half annoyed and half amused.

"Konohamaru that is the lamest disguise ever!" There was a loud bang and the box evolved! I smiled at spotting the Konohamaru Corps. The three adorable little academy students coughed. As they did their introductions, I noted how the three looked between Naruto and I. Then Konohamaru spoke up as he realized something.

"Is this the girl you always talk about Boss? Your you know." Konohamaru held out his pinkie. In the shadows Pinke and Sasuke were on edge waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto blushed but didn't confirm nor deny it. Moegi and Udon were In awe but Konohamaru eyed me and nodded.

"She's too pretty for you!" He exclaimed. Naruto's face fell as Konohamaru stepped forward and took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I can be a better boyfriend than the Boss." I grinned as I saw Naruto's eye twitch in irritation and in the shadows Pinkie and Sasuke were very entertained, Sasuke more or less irritated that Naruto hadn't responded to Konohamaru's question.

'Eh, really? Hmm you are rather adorable maybe in a 10 years you'll stand a fair chance.'

I teased and Konohamaru blushed beet red but Naruto, He stomped over and bonked Konohamaru on his head.

"Don't count on it! Hachiko-chan only has one type and that's me!" Konohamaru rubbed his head and pouted.

"Naruto-nii-chan your mean! Mean, mean, mean!" Konohamaru yelled and I silently chuckled. Just as they were arguing I felt a tug and it wasn't Naruto. The tug was behind me, it was approaching us quite rapidly. I waited and then it stopped. It was now hiding in the shadows and doing a damn good job until I felt something akin to anger and desolation. I had the urge to hide behind Naruto. I was snapped out of my musing when Naruto, who had taken my hand while I was musing, squeezed my hand.

"Y-You don't mind if we play a little with Konohamaru do you? I kind of promised him I'd play Ninja." Naruto said and laughed a little. I smiled and nodded, pushing away the strange tug and the weird emotions that were attached to it.

'I can play the princess, winner gets a kiss on the cheek.' I signed and Konohamaru beamed. Just as they got started to play I had this itchy feeling on my ankle. I was about to reached own to scratch it when I froze as I saw Konohamaru run and crash into a Suna ninja with purple war paint wearing black and kitty-like hat. Behind said ninja stood a girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in four pigtails. Both had a Suna hitai-ate.

_'__Kami, please don't tell me that the person who's behind me, hiding is him, Gaara. Please, just this once, do a girl a favor. I'd rather not meet him now and meet him after Naruto's reformed him. He's one person I just can't deal with at the moment. He's too unstable and I'm going to get myself killed if that's him.'_

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." I heard the girl, who I was 100% sure was Temari, say. Naruto was about to make a move but I, with out missing a beat, flung two senbon and hit the nerves in Kankuro's hand forcing him to drop Konohamaru. He scurried away and hid behind Naruto with Udon and Moegi.

"Bitch, that hurt." I glared at Kankuro but Naruto, he was beyond pissed. I froze as I felt the kyuubi was pushing chakra through the seal and the dark emotions I didn't get to purify that hid in the seal made their way out.

_'__Shit.' _

I moved forward and hugged Naruto's arm to calm him, despite that it stung to hold his hand. I focused on my spiritual chakra and mixed it with the natural on my free hand and as the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks were getting bold and fear was oozing from everyone else, except the hidden Mr. Sandman who was relishing in Naruto's changing state.

Naruto possessively pulled me into his arms and had me face his chest, away from looking at the suna ninja. I wanted to turn and face them but his fingers digging into my waist, I refrained from wincing. I placed my seishin energy covered, glowing pink hand on Naruto's his cheeks, purifying as much as I could like last time. Naruto eased into my touch. I was so close and then the stupid dark feelings seeped back into the seal. I relaxed and Naruto felt ashamed and guilt welled up in him as he realized Konohamrau, Moegi and Udon were shaking where they stood. I moved my hand behind his head and brought down his head, so that no one could see his anguished face.

"L-Look. We d-didn't mean trouble." I frowned and lifted one hand to sign in Suna Shinobi Sign Language.

'Get out of here. Now.' The two were about to leave when the tug in my stomach made me feel a jolt.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." It was a deep voice and I knew who that belonged to. I didn't need to look at him or even take a guess. Just in time, Pinkie and Sasuke snapped out of their support and jumped out of their hiding places and stood beside Naruto and I. The two hid well how shaken up they were from the small KI Naruto had emitted.

"G-Gaara I-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." I felt the something on my ankle hardening. I frowned and contained my hiss.

"N-Not that it's my business on why you're here but you hurt the Hokage's grandson and insulted the Lady of the Land of Honey's Granddaughter." Pinkie started and as she spoke she got the confidence necessary.

"W-What?" Kankuro gasped and Temari, I felt her chakra still.

"Not to mention that you didn't handle the situation diplomatically. For all you know that insult just ruined your village's chances at future endeavors by acting rash." Sasuke cooly added. I could feel Gaara's eyes on my back and it made me want squirm and hide but Naruto needed me and that's what kept me cemented to the ground. There was so much uncertainty and frustration aimed at me, like I was to blame for something.

"I apologize then for my stupid brother's mistake. Lets go." Gaara stated in a boring manner and then harshly ordered his siblings around. Sasuke, being the undisputed leader at the moment just had to keep the conversation going.

"What's your name, I take it you're here for the Chunin Exams, right?"

"Subaku no Gaara. What about you four?" I bit my lip and silently prayed to Kami.

_'__Please smite Sasuke's vocal chords, Gaara doesn't need to know my name.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke, My teammates are Haruno Sakura, and the blonde Uzumaki Naruto. This girl, is Hachimitsu Hachiko." I felt Gaara's stare again filled with hate aimed at me. I felt Naruto lift his head and I winced, he unconsciously was drawing on Kyuubi's chakra and the dark feelings returned. Sasuke and Pinkie became livid on the inside as Naruto began to emit KI, but they maintained firm on the outside. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were on the ground at this point not being able to stand through the KI that Gaara too was emitting. His entire being twisted into anger and glee. He was as fucked up that Black Zetsu or maybe more. To prevent myself for feeling fear, I buried my face in Naruto's neck.

I felt Naruto's smirk and his chakra, the red one, was beyond possessive and satisfied. He nuzzled my cheek and I bit my lip to contain my hiss. I re-gathered the energies necessary to use seishin energy, in both my hands this time, to purify Naruto but his possessiveness, was stronger than my resolve. I was too worried over the two Jinchuriki breaking out into a fight of epic proportions

"I'll look forward to fighting you, Uzumaki. Mother wants what you have." I froze in Naruto's arms as I understood what Gaara had said. I kept trying to purify him, I slid my hands underneath his jacket and shirt and focused just on Naruto. As the sand nin left, Naruto slowly began to relax. I was nearly done when Naruto jumped away and the dark emotions slipped back behind the seal, I mentally cursed.

"I-I'm sorry. I-" I latched myself onto Naruto, wrapping my arms around him, assuring him acceptance from my part, that and I dind't mind that he was possessive because I hoped deep down it would keep Gaara away. By now, I think Naruto knew better than trying to get out of my grasp because he relaxed into my touch, despite the stares his teammates had for him and I.

"Naruto-nii…" Naruto flinched at Konohamaru's edgy voice, I smiled when I felt Konohamaru's respect for Naruto grow.

"THAT WAS COOL! You scared the crap out off the cat looking jerk! And then that Red-haired guy with the heavy eye liner! Teach me how to do that scary face thing!" Naruto began to shake in my arms as he heard Udon and Moegi praise him too. He was happy, relieved and then he began to worry when Sasuke spoke up.

"I think it's best to have a talk." I pulled away from Naruto who seemed to have had no choice but let his team know about his tenant. Today's mood had been too much on negative emotions so I decided to joke.

'A double date? Pinkie and You, Naruto and I? Cute, ne?' I signed and Sasuke threw me a glare as he shoved his uncertainty over Naruto away.

"Haruno and I? What kind of madness are you on about now Hachimitsu?" Sasuke asked as Pinkie just pushed away her ambiguous feelings over Naruto.

'You know, if you don't want to, I can always get Sai to come as Pinkie's date. I think they make a cute couple.' Sasuke quickly got irritated at the mention of Sai. I smiled a little and saw Pinkie blush a little and that just angered Sasuke and he snatched up Pinkie's hand and a bit of pink dusted his cheeks.

"No need to call _him._ Well are you two lover birds just going to stand there?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto started to argue for Ramen while Sasuke argued for anything that wasn't Ramen. I smiled as I spotted how Sasuke still held Pinkie's hand as we all walked down the street. I however only smiled on the outside, on the inside I frowned as I felt three people up in the tree. Mid-chunin chakra levels and were simply observing but their intentions weren't good.

_'__Must be Sound Ninja… Shit, the Pedo-Snake is going to be here… I fucking hate the start of the Chunin Exams!'_

* * *

><p>-Black Zetsu-<p>

Oh this was too good. The Kyuubi lost minor control and the Ichibi hadn't even done anything but stare at the Little Black Flower. Little Black Flower was just too oblivious about her _allure _and she was afraid. Fear was a good trait because that meant he could easily manipulate her. Soon enough, she'd be ready to be plucked.

The Kyuubi Jinchūriki though, he would be a problem if he got too attached to her and actually marked her, then she's only be useful for capturing the males Jinchūriki, but maybe this could work too. Such a romantic tragedy their story would make.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**HEADS UP: I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE ALL NEW CHAPTER UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY.**

_**Okay on to the overview and what not,**_

**This chapter did so much to my little heart. NaruHachi took things a step further without realizing it… Well Kyuubi so knew what he was doing when he influenced Naruto but OMG, did you all really expect this to happen?**

**Hahaha! Black Zetsu doesn't know that Naruto has claimed Hachiko as his mate. The wonders of Hachi's custom privacy seals.**

**What did you guys think about Hachiko's rebellious like attitude? She's growing into those unbalanced damn agonizing teen hormones that (to most adults and parents) are damn scary. What of her confrontation with Duelo-papa? I personally think I did an okay job capturing an argument between father and daughter.**

**What of Gaara? OMG, I loved the way I had to interpret him through Hachi's POV. We'll see more of him next chapter, I mean Hachi will get a good look at him unlike this chapter where she wasn't able to see him because Naruto was holding her against him. Ahhhhh ~ Can't wait to show you all what I have in store next chapter. I really do hope you all were KO'ed by this one.**

**As always, thanks for reading, following and favorite-ing my lovely/handsome readers and those of you who showed me support as I was in my lowest, thank you so much! It's because of you that I made this chapter longer.**

**Until Next time,**

**-Anbu **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This came in late and I have good reasons but now is not the time. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen: The Talk and Several other Talks<br>**

We ate at Ichiraku's and it was awkward. Naruto shoveling down 6 bowls of ramen and trying not to freak out, Pinkie looking between Naruto and I trying to find something and under Sasuke's heavy concentrated stare at both Naruto and I was just… To be honest it was nerve wracking. I felt the need to start the conversation as I couldn't take Sasuke's intense calculative stares and Pinkie's innate curiosity grow. Sometimes I was jealous of Naruto's ability to ignore the world around him. Not being able to eat my own bowl of ramen, I passed it on to Naruto who blinked owlishly at me. Sasuke and Pinkie bemusedly watched us.

"You're not going to eat that?" Naruto asked and I shook my head and pushed it towards him.

'Go ahead. I'm not that hungry.' I reached out with a napkin in my hand and wiped the side of his mouth that had a bit of ramen juice dripping down to his chin. I smiled at him and at the sudden spike of jealousy from the shadows.

_'__Oh Hyūga, I will never miss the chance to make you green.'_

In a small instant my focus on her went away as Sasuke's resolve settled.

"So, the red eyes and the intense KI, where did you learn it from Naruto? What exactly is it?" Naruto stopped eating the bowl I had given up and set it down. His sunny demeanor shot down and his face became solemn. I put a hand on his knee, something Pinkie instantly caught the gesture but didn't physically show much of a reaction, aside from her chakra heightening up to show her astuteness.

"L-Look before we talk about anything, I think it's best to go somewhere private." Naruto silently said, his tone catching both Sasuke and Pinkie off guard. They had never seen this side of Naruto. Naruto was always bright, loud and emitted a sort of blind confidence but right now, he was a bit afraid of how they would react, a bit unsure of, well, everything.

'Naruto's place is the closest and I can close off the room too, that way no one overhears or can peek in.' I signed and they all agreed. Hyūga who had to be using her byakugan and saw what I signed only grew more irritated.

On our way out of Ichiraku's I turned to where Hyūga was openly standing. She sent me a hard glare to which I expertly brushed off with a small smile that infuriated her further. I knew Sasuke and Pinkie saw the interaction because I could feel their stares. Pinkie being the calmest since she had a hunch of what was going on between Hyūga and I but Sasuke was contemplative piecing things together.

As we walked to Naruto's apartment, I felt an intense stare and a tug. Just as I felt it, Naruto's hand possessively made it's way around my waist and pulled me closer to walk by his side. Hyuga, who was still following us, her jealousy gave her location away easily. I looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow only for me to falter a bit. His whisker marks were a bit bolder and he had this possessive stare that only drawed me further into him, thankfully his eyes weren't red. He leaned his head into my own and brushed his lips on my ear.

"He's out there watching." Naruto whispered and I nodded. I was trembling but not out of fear. Nope, it was weird. It was like I was anxious but I wasn't sure what for.

"Ahem, I'd like not to feel awkward despite that this is supposedly a _'double date'_." Sasuke piped in and smirked. Naruto and I froze, we had forgot we were with Pinkie and Sasuke. Pinkie looked excitedly between Naruto and I, relishing in the fact that Naruto was being so straightforward with me. A small part of her and Sasuke relished in the fact that I was heavily embarrassed by the amount of public affection Naruto gave me.

"Do you two have something to say or is this the best way to announce you're officially dating." Pinkie graciously asked while she held in a breath waiting for Naruto and I to give an answer. Perhaps it was a mixture of the small hidden audience we had but I had no intention of revealing Naruto and I's relationship. Naruto at the moment though was not in all his senses and his possessiveness was going haywire due to Gaara's close proximity.

"Something like that Haruno, Something like that." Naruto calmly said and chuckled as he nuzzled and kissed my cheek. I turned beet red not believing that he out right practically just admitted we were an item to his teammates, Gaara (who was hiding) and Hyūga (who as always was being a stalker). Sasuke and Pinkie froze. Hyūga, she was furious, I could feel how her chakra trembled in anger and heartbreak. Gaara though, he was confused, frustrated and to make matters worse the anger was aimed at me. I felt like hiding, because the frustration and confusion aimed at me was just unbearable.

"Hachiko-chan?" I snapped out of my thoughts and peeked at Naruto who now had his arms around me and held me in a warm hug.

"Has she been doing that a lot lately?" Pinkie asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked contemplative at me.

"We should hurry up and get this talk over with." Sasuke lightly added. We started to move again, only this time Hyuga didn't follow… She ran away in the opposite direction and somehow I felt bad for her, just a little bit.

Once at Naruto's Apartment, Pinkie, Sasuke and I were a bit surprised, Naruto's place wasn't a mess. Well not like how he had it last time I had been over. It looked like he had tidied up the place. I wondered why he cleaned it up but pushed it aside. From my sleeve pocket I took out a brush and an ink bottle I always carried with me.

'I'm going to put seals all over this place, just to up your security. A decent chakra styled privacy seal should work, since you now you can't use seishinjutsu.' I signed and Naruto nodded. As I set off to work Pinkie followed me around.

"W-Was Naruto joking when I asked him, are you two, you know, dating?" Pinkie asked me seriously as we entered Naruto's bedroom. I looked at her and sighed. There was no point in hiding it since Naruto practically told _my _rival in his affections and everyone else on his team by tomorrow would find out. I nodded and she gasped.

"H-Hachi! Why didn't you tell me? Since when? How? Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and before setting the seal in the room wall, I gave her a quick answer.

'Give me a minute, If I explain it to you, I might as well explain it to Sasuke too… I really wanted to tell you but, it's not easy, just give me a minute.' Pinkie although a bit hurt I didn't tell her nodded and waited. I got to work on the privacy seals. It took a good 30 minutes to get the six seals in place, these would seal off the entire apartment, so the only way to eavesdrop would be if you were within the apartment before the seals were activated. I taught Naruto the hand signs and had him activate them. Luckily I was smart and used the seals that were only as strong as how much chakra one was willing to put into them, this way Naruto would be able to easily make them super strong without really trying all because of his mass chakra coils. The walls glowed slight ghostly blue and then faded into the walls.

"Hey I did it!" Naruto beamed and hugged me while nuzzling my cheek. I blushed, being self-conscious and all since Pinkie and Sasuke were in the room.

"Ahem, now that the privacy seals are up, would you two care to inform Haruno and I why the hell you didn't tell us you two are dating? We're a team Naruto, this is a vital piece of information that could be used against you when we take on higher level missions." Damn I never thought Sasuke would be like this, a stickler for the prevention of team endangerment. He was a bit amused as he saw how Naruto and I were taken back. Sasuke and 'Team' were two concepts I never thought I'd hear from his mouth.

"Hey, Hachiko-chan and I decide it's best no one knows… I only just decided to let you guys know because I, well, because," Naruto paused and looked at me. I looked at him and clasped my hand with his.

"Because?" Sasuke egged Naruto on. I shakily lifted my hand.

'Things between Naruto and I changed. We're not just boyfriend and girlfriend.' I signed and Naruto faltered a bit as he registered what I said. It seemed he was now fully aware of what the mated mark he gave me truly meant. He pulled on my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chest to my back so that he and I still faced Sasuke and Pinkie.

"W-Wait what? What could've changed?" Pinkie asked and Sasuke nodded for Naruto and I to go on. Naruto stilled but I as his anchor, somehow that gave him the courage to keep talking.

"It has to do with why I can use all the heavy KI and why my eyes turned red." Naruto said quietly and nuzzled my cheek once more.

"You guys remember when we were in the academy and we were told Yondaime killed the Kyuubi 12 years ago? Well that wasn't true. He couldn't kill it so he did what he had to do, he sealed it away," Naruto went tense and before he even said it I knew Sasuke had pieced it together and Pinkie she was anticipating it to confirm her own thoughts.

"I was born that day and it had to be sealed inside a newborn baby." Naruto finished and buried his head in the crook of my neck. His lips, although they were just touching my neck they sent shivers down my spine. I didn't let myself be lost in the onslaught moment because Pinkie was in shock and Sasuke, well to put it lightly, he was pissed.

'He's not the Kyuubi, just it's jailor, it's container, whatever you want to call it. He may hold it in him but it's not him. It's been killing him to not tell you and he's taking a major risk in letting you know. It's supposed to be an S-Rank secret that if spoke of in public will get you executed.'

"What about you?" Sasuke asked and his anger sort of dissolved. Pinkie was still in shock and had said nothing.

'What about me?' I asked.

"You figured it out didn't you and you didn't care. You were able to calm him and I bet that on the bridge, that KI, it was him and you calmed him… Hachimitsu you've known all along and you're not afraid of him, you're not even phased one bit, why is that? I'm angry but not at the dobe, he's still Naruto through and through, this, the fox, it's just another one of those things life throws at you and his was just bad all around. I've had a few bad things myself, but you. You've always been at his side. He's known you and Haruno for the longest time and not once did I hear or have seen you change your attitude for him… So how long have you known? From the beginning?" I inwardly winced because Sasuke was venting what little anger he had at me with his incessant questioning. I felt Naruto tense his arms around me. These were things even he hadn't asked. He just acknowledged that I accepted him and that was that.

'I've known since I first laid eyes on him. Pinkie, Jun-jiji and I were walking down the street and I spotted him alone. I had heard the adults whisper, I saw how everyone kept away from him, it wasn't hard to piece it together. Was I afraid of him? No, because all I saw was a little boy who wanted a friend, someone to love him. So that's what I did, I went against everyone who stood in my way… You could say I went against all the odds to meet my own mate.' I signed and Naruto's soft breaths gave me shivers as he eased up after hearing my answer.

"M-Mate?" Pinkie asked and Naruto lifted his head and nodded. Sasuke frowned and then his eyes went wide and he activated his sharingan.

"No, You have got to be fucking kidding me. You two didn't right? W-Were only 12!" Sasuke yelled and tried to rationally comprehend what his sharingan revealed to him.

"Shut up teme, I only marked her. I wouldn't go that far, not yet." Naruto chuckled at the end. I heavily blushed and Pinkie gasped.

"But then that means, you two are, by all the means of the natural order, m-married." Sakura gasped again and Sasuke let out a long slow sigh to lessen his frustration.

"Y-Yeah but it wasn't o-on purpose you know! We were just, it- I slipped. Usually it's fine but when Hachiko-chan is around but when it gets dangerous it just, I can't-" Naruto couldn't find the words but I could.

'You know this change only happened last night when I told him something I had been keeping from him and you Sakura.' I signed and Pinkie now looked interested and concerned because i had used her name. Sasuke, knew a bit about it but not entire details.

'I had two assassination attempts when I was living in the Land of Honey. At age 8, my uncle tried to kill me himself but I was able to hide long enough for him to be found… He fled but that didn't mean I was slacking off. I worked hard to be able to protect myself. Then when I was 10,' I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat that formed. Naruto's arms around my waist held me tightly once more. I blinked the tears back and signed shakily.

'My cousin, who I trusted the most, she attempted to choke me. In my desperation to live, I turned her to stone.' I didn't have the heart to relive the memory so I ended it at that. Pinkie was livid. Sasuke stared at me differently. He had not heard about me killing anyone, that part wasn't a known fact. Everyone just assumed _she_ had been killed in the struggle with Uncle Mori, rumor was that he cut her hands off… It wasn't far from the actual truth but she was stone when that had happened.

"H-Hachi why didn't you tell me?" Pinkie was now crying. Naruto was slightly shaking and but he was being strong for me. Sasuke though, he was at the point between incredulous and concerned.

"She didn't want us to loose our innocence Haruno. At least that's what she told me. She had planned to tell us later." Naruto responded for me.

"Hachi, is it true?" Pinkie asked and I nodded as I wiped my own flyaway tears.

'You two were just so happy when I came back that I couldn't destroy your worlds… That wasn't my right to turn your worlds from a fresh white and taint it with my own darkness.' I signed and Pinkie nodded in understanding, I reached forward to hug her and Naruto hesitantly let me go. As I petted Pinkie's hair to help her ease up on the tears Sasuke decided to ask the million ryo question.

"Now all that's left is how long? Since when have you been _together_? Before or after the mission to Wave?" Sasuke asked. I turned my head slightly to Naruto who was impishly smiling.

"Aww, teme what's the point in telling?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and punched his shoulder. Naruto laughed and Sasuke growled. Pinkie and I stopped hugging to watch their silly interaction.

"Look Haruno and I have a bet. She says before Wave I say After Wave, so which is it?" Sasuke asked again. Pinkie beside me blushed.

'You guys made a bet?' I asked Pinkie who shyly nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Loser buys the other an entire set of new weapons." Pinkie managed to say. I grinned and Naruto smirked.

"Well then that's too bad because you both lose. Hachiko-chan how do I lower the seals?" Naruto asked as he dodged Sasuke's fist.

I sighed. Even after the heavy moment not too long ago, it was good to know they didn't think any differently about Naruto. Pinkie and Sasuke didn't stay long. Sasuke had something going on in his Clan and Pinkie had to head home but she made me promise to host a sleep over sometime later, to which I agreed to get her out the door faster. Before Sasuke and Pinkie left, Sasuke had the audacity to sass Naruto and I.

"Oh, before I forget, Hachimitsu, lay off biting Naruto. It's a waste of make-up to hide what ever kinky stuff you and the Dobe get up to and Haruno here could agree to that." I turned beet red and Naruto's hand rose up to where I had bitten him after our last steamy encounter.

"T-Teme!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Pinkie hustled out in a fit of laughter. Naruto didn't run after them only because I hugged him from behind and rested my head on his back.

"H-Hachi?" Naruto asked and I let go, but only just a bit so he could turn around. I stared longlingly into his deep blue eyes and shivered a little at the longing I felt as I looked at his lips. His arms wrapped around my waist and as he pulled me close and my heart started to pound as his lips were centimeters from my own.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Both Naruto and I jumped out of each other's hold.

_'__Seriously, need to be more aware of my surroundings. Kakashi isn't that damn hard to miss right?'_

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by Naruto, but I have something to discuss with you, alone." Kakashi said as he entered the apartment. Naruto had apparently forgotten to close the door.

"Y-Yeah, sure. Um, Hachiko-chan has to head out too right?" Naruto asked and I reluctantly nodded. Kakashi was looking at both Naruto and I curiously but also a bit relieved by his immediate arrival.

"Well then let's not hold off Hachiko-chan. You and I have a lot to talk about Naruto." Kakashi restated and I couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi had already talked with Duelo-papa. I waved goodbye to both. Left with a lot on my mind.

* * *

><p>-Later at the Hachimitsu Estate-<p>

Yui and I were packing some things for me. While I was out Duelo-Papa had dropped by and informed Jun-jiji and Mim that I needed a check up, you know for health purposes and that Nanase-mama wanted me to visit. I thought nothing much of it and happily got my things ready with Yui's help. While we packed my outfit for the next day, I got Yui to talk about her visit at the hospital and more importantly, Shisui.

"You were right, he simply stared at me when I dropped by and to be honest, I don't think he listened to a word I said, aside from 'Sorry'. I think I was too overdressed." I shook my head.

'Hey it got him to shut up and you can never be overdressed. So what did you two agree upon?' I asked and Yui blushed a little.

"H-He asked me to join him for dinner one evening. I think I'll schedule it for tomorrow since I have the day off as you will spend the day with your parents." I grinned and nodded. My little scheming was sort of working if they were going on a 'date'.

"Hachiko?" I turned to the bedroom door and spotted Mim who was a bit unsure of how to approach me, I hadn't properly apologized and I know I hurt her feelings bad when I snapped. I left Yui to finish and followed Mim who led me to the gardens.

"I know that you're at a difficult phase in your life." I faltered a bit and wondered where exactly she was going with this.

"I myself was rebellious and sometimes I felt no one understood me but I'm here to let you know that, I, I'm here for you. I-I know that I'm not your mother and I'm just your grandmother but I've raised you since you woke up, I might as well be your mother and as such there are things I've noticed. Hachiko do you know what's happening with your body?" I hesitantly shook my head to test the waters and as soon as she started to talk I grew deeply embarrassed.

_'__Oh kami no. I am not getting this now am I? Oh kami she is giving me the, the talk! It was embarrassing the first time and now… T-This is one thing I could live without.'_

"So you see it's very normal. This is just the beginning of many things. I'm sure you noticed you're developing…"

_'__Okay blocking this out. I know about the wonders of puberty… I hated it the first time and I hate it now… I can't think straight, damn addictive Naru Kisses.' _I blushed as I thought of Naruto, his lips, how he made me squirm in the good kind of sense. As Mim got into detail about the birds and the bees, I began to lead my thoughts into what kind of steamy session Naruto and I would get into once we got past the emotional part of hormones and then started into the really physical part of it. I felt my face get red as I thought of Naruto and I actually having sex.

_'__Oh god. Bad Hachi, Bad. Oh but just imagine when he's 16, has broad shoulders. No. Stop Hachimitsu Hachiko. Stop corrupting innocent little Naru!'_

"Hachi?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Mim was looking at me expectantly.

'Um, it was a lot to process.' I signed hoping she'd just stop with the talk. Mim's serious and light hearted mode softened and she smiled a little.

"All right. I think that's enough. I covered at least the basics. I just hope you and Naruto haven't gotten past holding hands and pecks to the cheek." Her words immobilized me, like a deer in the headlights. Mim was confident in her words. She smiled and chuckled.

'H-How do you know what we-' Mim held her hand up to stop me from signing.

"I'm like your mother in all sense but the title, I know what goes on in this estate and I know Naruto-kun as of a month or two has been visiting you every night and last night, you- I don't mean to pry Hachi but I decided to have this talk to make sure you knew what kind of signals you're giving everyone else by allowing Naruto-kun to visit you at such late hours. I trust you but your grandfather if he were to find out, things will not end well for both you and Naruto-kun." I clenched my fists as she finished. She was being cautious about her wording, I could see how she trusted me implicitly but there was a part of her that was really worried.

'We haven't,' I paused and thought of the mate mark on my shoulder. I had no right to say we hadn't done anything dishonorable, not when I carried that mark on my shoulder.

'I am grateful that you trust me and that you've kept this from reaching Jun-jiji's ears but I assure you, what Naruto and I have isn't a fleeting passing moment. It's, I am sure that I love him. He has already declared his love for me and I know it sounds ridiculous because we're both only 12, what could we, mere children know about love? I am following my heart and to me that is enough, as it is enough for him. I'm smart enough to know when to not listen to my heart. There's something strong between us and I know you've seen it as well since he and I met. There's just something that connects us and I can't and won't ignore it. I know it'll give Jun-jiji a headache but it's something he and you must accept.' I finished signing and Mim's worry over me washed away with my words.

"Very well. I expect to have a talk with Naruto-kun. I will acknowledge your relationship and perhaps in later we can convince your grandfather to give Naruto-kun a chance." I smiled and bowed gratefully.

'Thank you Mim.' I lifted my head and Mim reached over to hug me.

"It's a scary thing to see you grow up so fast." Mim whispered and I nodded. After the talk with Mim, I returned to my room to gather my things. Yui would be walking me to Duelo-papa's place. I relayed to Yui all that Mim knew, about Naruto and I but not about the Mated Marks so she'd know what she could say to an extent if Mim ever asked.

Upon arrival at Duelo-papa's house, Nanase greeted us and led me to the room I'd be staying in. It was a light yellow painted room. A comfy bed in orange and yellow sheets was against the only window in the room that faced the front of the house. Hanging from the cealing was a green lantern. A small dresser and mirror were next to the bedroom door. Yui set the bundle that contained my clothes on the dresser and sat on the bed.

"I hope you it's to your liking. I picked the colors myself since your father is impatient with picking out furniture, if it was up to him, you'd have a futon and pillow and that's it." I smiled at Nanase's small jokes. Yui laughed a little and then proceeded to hug me and Nanase before she left.

"Ah, I'll be sure to pass on to your _friends_ that you're here." Yui commented as she hugged me and I nodded. After she left, Nanase dragged me down to the kitchen to help her bake while she verified what Duelo-papa had told her.

"So you and Naruto huh?" She started out. I nodded for simplicity's sake. She wasn't serious, in fact Nanase-mama was happy.

"I won't reprimand you about you know, the mark, since your Dad did that already but I will ask you to please not rush yourself with him. I know Naruto-kun is sweet boy and that you are a bright girl so I can't say that I'm worried but I know what it's like to get lost in the moment. Ah~ young love." Her chakra was erratic and the three little bunches of chakra just loved her excitement because they too flared happily.

'They're happy when you're happy you know.' I signed and Nanase-mama smiled and lightly patted her stomach.

"I figured they'd be more like me, personality wise. Kami help me if they have the emotional expression of your father." I smiled and helped her mix several batters and glaze several sweets she had already finished baking. After a while of just us two, I stilled as I felt Duelo-papa and Shisui's signature and there were four small ones shadowing them that were not familiar at all.

"Hachi-chan? What's the matter?" Nanase-mama asked. I turned to her and we both heard the door open.

"Nana?" Duelo-papa loudly called.

"In the Kitchen!" Nanase replied. I set down the bowl of glaze and gulped as I saw Duelo-papa and Shisui enter the kitchen. Shisui had his sharingan activated on his one eye. I knew he was staring at my shoulder where the mark was.

"Shisui! Good to see you, care for a sweet? Hachi-chan and I made them." Nanase offered him and he politely took one. I noted he was in ninja mode, which meant he reason for being here was all tied to ninja business. I looked at Duelo-papa and he too was wearing his stoic medic-mode mask. I had a bad feeling in my gut and the aura in the room turned bittersweet.

"Hachiko follow me please. Shisui and I need to have a word with you." The aura turned for the worse, what ever this talk was about, it wouldn't be favorable. Nanase-mama gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded to her that I was fine. I slowly followed Duelo-papa and Shisui down the hall to a room across the kitchen.

It was a large room. I noted several bookshelves filled with medical texts, scrolls and notebooks. There was a big mahogany table at one end of the room with a small table lamp and documents. I figured this had to be Duelo-papa's library/study. Duelo-papa ushered Shisui and I into one of the four seats that were in the middle of the room. Duelo-papa then activated the privacy seals and sat down. I narrowed my eyes as I began to see that both of them were facing me. Shisui's chakra was stilled, emotions numb but Duelo-papa was having trouble masking his feelings, his chakra was a bit worried but also assertive.

"We both just got back from a meeting with Sandaime and Kakashi. We discussed all the possible scenarios and cross referenced what you and Naruto told each of us." I stilled.

_'__What? Naruto? Wait a minute, Kakashi, Kakashi!. Kakashi was at Naruto's and wanted to have a word with Naruto. Did Naruto tell him about us? The mark?'_

"With the Chunin Exams going on and the sudden influx of enemy ninja; Not to mention the proximity of another Jinchūriki who's attention you seemed to have caught that riles up Naruto to go into a Kyuubi-induced frenzy; It was decided that it's best if you two were kept apart." I froze and blinked. I shook my head and Duelo-papa's aura turned extra assertive.

"I know you understood perfectly well. You and Naruto cannot be seen together for the rest of the Chunin Exams. He's participating in the Exams, so either way you won't be able to see him for over the course of six weeks, if he get's that far. Hachimitsu Hachiko, do not glare at me, this is a direct order from Sandaime Hokage. For yours and his safety, there will be a team of Anbu stationed between you and Naruto." I stopped glaring at Duelo-papa and instead focused on the ground.

'It's not fair.' I signed containing my own anger. I didn't want to be kept away from him and with this level of security in between to ensure it, this was too fucking much. My hand began to shake and I clenched them on my skirt to prevent them from shaking too much.

"This is a consequence of yours and his actions. Maybe, and hopefully there isn't, next time, you two will think before you act." I really did not want to be scolded right now my anger slowly took a dive and I felt so, sad and angry.

'Will I at least be able to say good luck to him? I don't care if it's under Shisui's watch or under even Jun-jiji's. Please?' I asked and lifted my head, pushing away the myriad of emotions and focusing on the getting this one request.

"I'm sorry Hachiko, but it's not possible, not right now at least. The other Jinchūriki has been tailing you from a distance. Our ANBU although positioned strategically in the village to assimilate village security, are primaril focused on keeping you and Naruto from crossing paths." Shisui informed me.

'Wait, that's impossible, I usually know when someone is following me.' I signed ignoring the part about Naruto and I for a second.

"Seems he's smarter than we thought if he figured out the range of your sensory." Shisui mused and I frowned at that.

_'__If Gaara has been following me, Has he been tailing me since earlier?'_

"Hachiko, I know it's not what you want but this is how things have to be and I really do hope you don't go off sneaking around. Yui will be informed of this too to prevent you from sneaking out once you go back to the estate, Hachiko are you even listening?" I nodded dejectedly. I felt something from Duelo-papa like, an '_ah-ha'_ moment but I wasn't sure what it was for.

"Very well. I'll lower the seals." I nodded meekly and hazily followed through the rest of the day. I was too damn upset at not being able to see Naruto and that night, was the loneliest night of my life.

* * *

><p>-Next Day at the Hospital-<p>

I sat in the patient's room waiting for Duelo-papa to return with the lab results. He had the nurses take blood amongst other things like take a swab of the lining in my vocal chords, which by the way was the most uncomfortable thing in the world! I was half choking and coughing before they got a decent sample. Aside from that, they checked my height, weight and assessed my entire body. I finished putting on my purple chima skirt and tying off my green jeogori shirt with the yellow tie when a nurse popped and smiled broadly.

"Hachiko-hime, your father would like to see you in his office." The nurse said and I nodded. I walked out of the pasty white patients room and headed to Duelo-papa's office. As I walked across the gardens, taking the long scenic route I paused when I felt a bit of distress coming from an area in the gardens that was obscured by large pink azalea bushes. I being curious walked over to where I felt several snarky attitude and the one distressed being in the middle of it all. I simply thought it a case of bullying so I decided to check it out until I reached the area.

I glared at the sight. Anzai Tengu and some other girls were surrounding Hyūga Hinata who was half on the verge of tears and furious.

_'__Hyūga? She's a ninja she can so take them on.'_ I was about to get in their sight range when I heard my name.

"Come on Hyūga, I know you want to hurt her as much as I do. Hachimitsu deserves it. She stole the one person you loved the most. She took from all of us Sasuke-kuns attention and practically gave him to that pathetic Haruno. With you on our side, we can all easily take her down and give her a taste of her own medicine… Unless you're scared of her."

"I-I don't f-fear Hachimitsu. I-I can deal with her in m-my own way. W-What you want t-to do is no b-better. I'm a K-Kunoichi of the Leaf. I d-don't have time for y-your petty s-squabbles." I had to hand it to Hyūga. She wasn't as much of a pushover as I thought but she was far from having a backbone, but I still had to give her some props.

"Grab her." Anzai growled and two girls quickly held Hyūga who was shocked by their underhanded methods. Anzai lifted her hand and Hyūga, I knew she could handle it but I decided to intervene anyways. I quickly brought out three senbon and threw, piercing the necks of the two girls who held Hyūga plus Anzai Tengu. They froze while Hyūga stared at me with a bit of anger and a bit of confusion.

Anzai and her cohorts were pissed upon seeing me. I glared at the three and sort of softened my gaze at Hyūga.

"W-What did you d-do to them? I-I could've handled i-it myself." Hyūga began and I sighed.

'Gee, your welcome Hachimitsu.' I signed and Hyūga glared at me.

"Y-You're not funny." Hyūga stammered and I shrugged pulling out the senbon from Anzai and Company's necks. I put the senbon back in their hiding places and stared at Hyūga who was very confused as to why I helped her.

'I heard part of what you said, that's why I helped you. I respect your integrity. As for what I did to them, just paralyze them.' I then turned to Anzai whose eyes went wide as I smirked devilishly.

'Ah, Anzai, as my own form of revenge I think I'll just take Hyūga and leave you and your _friends_ here. The medic staff is bound to find you sometime soon if not then, I guess until tomorrow, when you're able to talk you'll get someone's attention.' I turned and motioned for Hyūga to follow, but she didn't.

"No. Y-You can't j-just leave them h-here." She managed to say and I let out a silent laugh.

'Yes I can. They need a lesson. You may have a heart of gold but I don't. You know what, I'll leave it up to you since they were pressuring you. After all, no matter what, whether the staff finds them now or later, they won't be able to move for a week.' I turned away and just left, furthering Hyūga's confusion. As I headed back into the hospital I stopped walking as I spotted Hyūga Neji.

_'__Two Hyūga in one day? Can't be a coincidence right?' _Then I noticed several other Hyūga waiting patiently.

"Hachiko-hime, this is certainly a surprise." I blinked out of my thoughts as Hyuga Hiashi bowed politely. I bowed back and then noticed Neji stood distantly beside Hiashi.

'Yes, I'm on my way to see my father. Ah, Neji-san, I forgot to thank you for helping me last time.' I bowed and noted Hiashi grow smug at the mention of Neji assisting me.

"It was no problem. Like I mentioned before, it was fate that I happen to find you." My eye slightly twitched but I pushed away the need to smack him. Naruto would soon give him a beating.

"My nephew has always been such a gentlemen. Perhaps a small invitation to tea would make show him your appreciation for his assistance." I narrowed my eyes at Hiashi's suggestion. I knew what he was up to and I bitterly agreed. Damn proper decorum.

'That is a splendid idea. How about sometime, when you are free. I know the life of a shinobi requires many unforeseen events. Please do send a message to the estate whenever you are free.' I informed Neji who politely nodded.

"I will look forward to it Hachiko-hime." He bowed oh so graciously and I smiled to both him and Hiashi.

'If you will excuse me, I need to see my father.' The two nodded and bowed back. I quickly made my way to Duelo-papa's office and once there he was not happy.

"You took long." He crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes.

'I ran into Hyūga Hisashi, oh and I may or may have not been involved in a small scuffle involving Anzai Tengu and two of her cohorts who were complotting against me.' I informed him before Anzai Tengu tweaked the story as to how she and her company got paralyzed. Duelo-papa sighed and his medic-mode mask faltered. He rubbed his temples and shook his head.

"Why do you always make things so much more troublesome for me?" I grinned at that earning a small frown from him.

'It's a god given talent.' I sat down at the chair before his desk. Duelo-papa smiled a little and put his hand on a paper on his desk

"I have good news. Well a series of it. Firstly, you're healthy so congratulations. Secondly, the _mark_ on your neck contributed to your ability to talk again. Well it was a mixture of puberty kicking in and the mark itself. Puberty is a time when there's changes in the voice so it's our best lead as to why they became active all of a sudden. The diagnostics from the nurses say that your vocal chords, esophagus, everything necessary to speak is in perfect shape meaning if we get you the right therapy program, you'll be able to talk again, however, " I pushed pause on my happy parade, I'd be able to talk but the _however_ part threw me off.

"In the biopsy we got a bit of something strange. It seems you've exposed to too much pollen. Small traces of white spores were found in…" I blanked out.

_'__W-White spores? No, but, Yes, well maybe but why?'_

"Hachiko pay attention this is important!" I snapped out of my thoughts and pushed them to the back burner.

"As I was saying. I'll have a speech therapy schedule laid out for you as soon as I get the necessary research done. We've never had to give someone speech therapy, ever. So this is going to take a lot of time. In the meantime, we do know that stimulation and breathing exercises help the best to get you to practice actual speech. Since it's been a long time since you've talked, you'll have to be taught to make sound, how to shape sound and… You're not listening again are you?" I smiled and shook my head. I had tears forming in my eyes. I was happy, confused because of the white spore thing but so happy. I'd get to talk. Talk! Nothing could ruin this moment right now, nothing. I did know what could make it better though.

_'__I'll find a way to tell you. I will find a way to see you, Naruto.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Black Zetsu-<strong>

Kept apart and with the enforcement of the ANBU, Root no less. Danzō would be rolling his grave if he knew his entire organization became a glorified babysitting department. What a shame the Kyuubi and the Little Black Flower were kept apart or maybe what an opportunity. Now if only the Ichibi would make it's move... Perhaps using that Anzai brat could work too, Little Black Flower hates her or maybe the Hyūga heiress. Which one would create the spark of darkness in Little Black Flower? Decisions, Decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: February is the month of death. I am not kidding. So because of the random deaths around me don't expect a new chapter anytime soon. I'm waiting for depression to kick in again and layout my ass. I'm feeling _meh_ at the moment and managed to pop this chapter out because of the onslaught of inspiration but mark my words, if I don't post within 7 days a new chapter, then consider it a temporary hiatus.**

**Commentary for this chapter is up on my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting (still not a word but it works), following and for all the support. You all make me feel all fuzzy, even when I'm down. **

**Until next Chapter,**

**-Anbu**


End file.
